


✓✓Sweet Sinners✓✓

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegbul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Kinky, Love, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 129,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: A compilation of all kinky and taboo Vegbul one- shot stories.(-Be warned-)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 204
Kudos: 475





	1. Miss-Red-Devil 💃

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I have been contemplating on doing this series for a very long time. And what better time than this quarantine? Hope you will enjoy this ride. Also, please abide by the rules. Don't continue reading if you are younger than 18 years or feel uncomfortable as this compilation will contain mature write ups mostly. Thank you.
> 
> 🔴Pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoy my stories. They encourage me immensely to update more often. Thank you. 
> 
> First up- "Brother's Best friend"  
> Summary- Will Bulma be able to seduce Vegeta in disguise?

Bulma searched the crowd, looking for her victim. _Vegeta Saiyan_ was easy to spot, the way he stood with his gang, leaning casually against the mantelpiece as if he owned the place. He seemed as calm and collected as he always did; sipping his beer as if nothing strange was going on around him.  
  
He should have been out of his element for once, surrounded by people dressed in the most lavish and outrageous costumes, looking like a bizarre collection of pirates,sexy maids and wild animals. Still, he seemed to act as if this was just another day. Bulma’s cousin- Goku along with his girlfriend, always hosted the annual Halloween party at their place. It was fun with lots of food, wild games and booze. This year seemed more exciting since the blue haired vixen had come with an agenda of her own.

Vegeta was a daunting opponent. Also, her cousin’s best friend. And for once, she didn’t want that to get in the way of sleeping with the man of her dreams. She wanted Vegeta with every fiber of her being. But after countless hints, flirtations and broken heart, she was desperate to take the next step. _Yes, she was going to trick him into having sex with her._

She watched him for a while, searching for the right moment to launch her attack. It would only be fair if he lost some of his iron control for once, turning him into just an ordinary man instead of the picture-perfect, grouchy self that he portrayed. He was wearing a costume that wasn't to be considered a real costume. He had settled for his ordinary but stunning dark suit, hugging his muscular body like a second skin. The man was beautiful in lack of a better description.

The only detail that was out of order was the mask he had placed over the upper part of his face, giving him a highway robber look that was hard to mimic. Bulma had never seen any of the other men even come close to him when it came to killer good looks, masking the brilliant mind that she knew was behind his stoic façade. Some people just seemed to have it all. But this evening she would not be deterred by anything. She would take what she wanted and leave him with as little as possible. Just as long as she fogged his mind enough for her to rule the show.  
  
This evening, she would be the _femme fatale_ she had always awed. He didn't stand a chance. She would attack and conquer him, and she would enjoy every second of it. Now she just had to grab him before some other half-naked tart found the courage to try and steal him from her.  
  
She was dressed to kill in the most outlandish red devil costume. Wearing a short leather dress in colours of red and black, with a corset pushing her breasts out and on full display, making her worried that they would fall out during the evening.  
  
The face mask would hopefully prevent anyone from recognizing her as it covered most of her face, except for her lips, which were painted a bright red. Combined with a long blonde wig, high heels and red devil horns, she looked nothing like her usual self. She had difficulty recognizing herself when she looked into a mirror and that boded well for keeping her identity a secret.

She circled the outskirts of the room, taking her time. Smoothly avoiding the advances from the men that came her way. She only wanted one man this evening and she kept him in sight. He was alone, but there were still too many people around him. _Patience is a virtue_ , she reminded herself. As soon as the music started, everyone turned their attention to the dance floor. It was the perfect time to set her plan into action. She walked over to him.  
  
"You are needed," Bulma said to him.  
  
He seemed surprised. "What for?"  
  
"There's an emergency."  
  
"Show me the way," he ordered her, always the dominating one.  
  
Bulma turned and walked in front of him, noticing that the lights were dimmed at the same time. _Perfect timing._ She could hear him follow right behind her and she felt her body become warm by her arousal. She walked through the long and narrow hallway before she turned around to see if he was still following her. No doubt about that. His eyes were fixed on her breasts, purposefully displayed to tease and invite. She lifted her left hand and moved it across the top of her naked cleavage before she turned sideways and allowed him to pass.  
  
She stared at his throat and watched him swallow hard. Good, he was responding just as she had expected him to. She pointed to the door at the end of the hallway."Please keep going," she said with a husky note in her voice.

"Where to?"  
  
Vegeta seemed to have lost direction and she reached for his hand. Deliberately she moved her right hand down the front of his suit clothed chest and across his stomach. He let out a groan. The music could still be heard, but he was so close he could not hide from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"The kitchen in the back," she explained.  
  
He didn't seem to suspect anything and followed her willingly.If only he knew how easily he could be deceived. She pulled him into the large old kitchen at the back of her cousin’s house. There was no one in sight. The catering company had just left. He walked into the room and looked around the place before turning toward her. "What was the problem?"  
  
She turned around and locked the door. "There is no problem. _Yet_ ," she said as she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Then why did you lock the door?"

“I'm not into voyeurs. Are you?" she asked while she walked toward him, swaying her hips at the same time, making sure his eyes had something to look at.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't we skip talking and go straight for the good stuff?" Bulma asked and moved her hand down the front of his suit.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I've always wanted to," she confessed as she smiled coyly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I don't sleep around."

She laughed. He was playing hard to get. This night she was not taking no for an answer. Slowly she slid the palm of her hands against his warm chest, allowing him to take in the scent of her aroused body. She used both her hands to unbutton his suit. He was wearing a white shirt inside. Just a thin piece of fabric between her fingers and his warm skin. She wanted to feel his skin against hers and she moved her right hand up to his neck. Ever so lightly she moved her fingertips along his stubbled skin.  
  
"Why don't you make an exception to that rule?" she asked softly before she lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed his neck.  
  
"Shit," he said. "Don't do that."  
  
"Why not?" she purred. "It feels good. Don't you agree?"

Bulma leaned toward him and pushed her breasts against him. His eyes seem transfixed on her naked skin. Slowly she moved one of her fingers across her cleavage, gasping softly while imagining his finger moving along the same trail. She leaned closer to him, watching his throat as he swallowed.  
  
She was certain he had some similar thoughts running through his mind. She moved her left hand across his chest and further down across his stomach, aiming toward the more interesting territory further down. He wheezed out a breath before he stopped her hand as soon as she felt the hard bulge against her fingers.  
  
"Don't," he rasped.  
  
"You will like it," she said teasingly as she leaned against him, using their combined hands to push against her breasts.  
  
He seemed to struggle for control.  
  
"I don't want this," he said.  
  
"Then consider yourself forced," she said in a sultry voice. "You have no choice."  
  
He laughed. "I'm not that easily fooled."  
  
He retreated from her. She gave him a wide smile and roamed her eyes over his body, from the top and further down all the way to his legs.  
  
"Mmh," she sighed. "Yummy."  
  
He laughed again. "Don't tempt me.”  
  
"I imagine it would feel even better if it were your hands touching me and not just my own," she said softly before she moved her hands to the zipper in her neck and opened it.  
  
Her dress gaped open and she allowed it to fall down from her upper body, knowing that the see-through bra underneath would leave little to his imagination. She had his attention now. No doubt about that. She changed the grip of her hands and pushed the zipper further down, before letting her dress fall to the floor. She knew what he saw. Her curvaceous body, only dressed in panties, bra and her silk stockings.  
  
The garters on the side of her thigh were only held up by a small knot and she placed her right leg onto the nearest chair and untied it. She wanted him to see how easily he could get her out of her clothes.  
  
"What about the mask?" Vegeta suddenly asked.  
  
"The mask **_stays_**. But the rest can be undressed. It's your decision," she said.  
  
She could see that he was intrigued and aroused. The tenting in his trousers was a sure sign that he was not going to leave her. He might still want to, but he would not get far.  
  
"Come here," she tempted him. "Come and touch me."

He still seemed to have some doubts, but she took it as a good sign that he hadn't run away yet. She advanced on him, watching his eyes darken as she came closer. He stared at her as if he was transfixed and unable to move. She ran her hand down his front again and this time he did not stop her.  
  
Slowly she reached for his shirt buttons and started unbuttoning one after another. She could see his tanned skin underneath the fabric. She moved her hands up to his tie and opened the intricate knot.  
  
She could hear him take in a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air as if he needed something more substantial to keep him standing. She pulled his tie away and placed it on the table beside them. Then she continued unbuttoning his shirt. He just stood still, watching her.  
  
Bulma moved closer and took in his nicely scented cologne and the scent that was uniquely his. He was a young man in his prime. Strong in body but still very much a slave to his baser needs, and tonight she wanted to have a taste of those needs.  
  
She bent closer and kissed her way along the opening of his shirt, putting her soft lips against his warm chest. Licking and kissing her way as she felt his chest hair tease her cheek. She pushed his shirt aside and sucked his left nipple, listening to his pulse and she rubbed herself against him.  
  
She moved her right hand down to feel his bulge, sliding her hand from the root and up to the tip of his cock. He felt large. _Oh my_ , she thought with a gasp of surprise. He was intimidatingly large, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Bulma unzipped him, wanted to feel him. He had stopped resisting. Finally realizing that she always got what she wanted. And now she wanted him. Preferably naked, but half-naked was also acceptable. The more she saw of him, the more she wanted him. She pushed her hands underneath his boxers, feeling his hardened flesh. Oh yes, she had been right. Big and hard. Just as she preferred.  
  
"Sit down," she urged him and pushed him back against the nearest chair.  
  
Vegeta followed her order, probably knowing that he would get what he wanted a lot faster if he complied. He had stopped saying anything to stop her and she could see the arousal in his eyes, feel the warmth from his body. _He wanted this just as much as she did.  
_  
She pushed his boxers away from his cock, folding her hands around his hard flesh and squeezed him. At the same time, she walked between his thighs, pushing them outwards, forcing him to spread wider to give her room. Bulma pushed him back against the chair before holding her hand on his cheek. He knew what was coming and he opened his mouth as if he welcomed her. She didn't hesitate. She placed her lips on his, kissing him like this was the last kiss they would ever share. Kissing him like he meant something more to her than a willing partner for just this night.  
  
She deepened the kiss, feeling him answer her call and returning every attention she bestowed on him. It felt astonishing. But she would not leave him wanting. He would get a fuck that he would never forget. That was the least she could do for him. She enjoyed his enthusiasm. He placed his hands on her waist before he moved them up to her breasts, cupping them and pushing his mouth between the valley of her breasts.  
  
She gasped and leaned back. She wanted him to suck her hard. Suck her nipples into his warm mouth and make her come. Her nipples had always been sensitive. So sensitive that she knew she could cum from having them sucked hard and long. They would hurt afterwards, but the release would make her forget the pain. Bulma leaned towards him and helped him remove his jacket. He leaned toward her as she took it off him. She slid her hands down his broad back, feeling the tension in every hard muscle as he shivered beneath her.  
  
She spread her legs, showing him the crotchless panties she was wearing. Vegeta groaned and he moved his hand to touch her, sliding his hands over her clit and down to her pussy, pushing his finger in between the fabric and inside of her wet and tight channel. She shuddered. Her entire body felt so ready for his intrusion.

Oh boy, this man knew what he was doing. Bulma rode his fingers in abandonment. It was time. She wanted him inside before she came the first time. She pulled his fingers out of her body and straddled him, watching his eyes as she came closer, placing herself on his lap before she guided him inside.  
  
She spread her legs wider, feeling the intense pressure as his cock head pushed against her small channel. She gasped out loud. Somewhat worried that he might not fit at all. She pushed her sex lips apart, allowing his flesh to meet the inner sex lips instead of the outer ones, feeling the coating her body had produced and smearing his cock head with her wetness.  
  
The devious man leaned toward her and freed her breasts from her bra. He started sucking her. She moaned in pleasure. He must have realized she was struggling to take him inside and his sucking made her moisten, building her arousal. She felt another spurt of liquid gathering in her pussy, and as she steered him into position, she could lower herself on top of him, one inch at the time. Pushing and forcing her walls to give him entrance as he widened her as she'd never been widened before.  
  
She arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to his warm mouth, and allowing more room for his hard member as she worked him inside of her. Bulma had only taken him half the way, forcing her legs to hold herself up until she had eased her channel to prepare for him. She lifted her body up, feeling every part of his hard member rub against the insides of her channel. She tightened around him, making sure that his cock head remained inside. She wanted to lift all the way up, before lowering herself again.  
  
Taking in the intense feeling as his cock head was forced between her sex lips and into her warm depth. She lowered her body, taking him deeper than before, feeling the intense pleasure spread across her body as he rubbed against every nerve inside of her, “Oh, yes…”  
  
She lifted herself again, before sinking down a little faster and a little further, feeling his large cock push inside of areas that few men had been before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, holding on as she started to ride him, lifting and sinking. Vegeta pulled her toward him and kissed her neck, sucking so hard that she knew it could leave a mark.  
  
The opening of her panties was restricting his possibility to caress her clit. She grabbed his hand and pushed it down into her panties. He followed her lead and rolled his thumb against her pleasure point. She started riding him in slow and deep motions, feeling all his length and width as she rubbed against every part of him.  
  
She could hear from his breathing that he was trying hard to hold back. Their naked flesh _not_ being separated by a condom to reduce the sensitivity. She wanted to feel him against her. Skin to skin, and she had made sure to take her pills for a few weeks, leaving her the pleasure of having nothing between them.  
  
Bulma watched his face. He had closed his eyes. A pleasurable torment was glued on his beautiful features. She leaned toward him and kissed his chest and neck, stopping her movement to lick his warm skin. He pushed up and inside of her, fucking himself on her body. She smiled widely. _Not so reluctant anymore.  
  
_Now he was really into the action just as she had anticipated. She knew they were both getting closer, felt it start inside of her body as he rubbed her clit harder. Feeling her bud engorge with blood and prepare to cum. She held on to his shoulders and rode him hard, up and down as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, pushing her clit against his hand and urging him to rub her harder. He readily complied and soon she felt her entire body convulse around him, pulling hard on his cock head and he roared out in release.  
  
She felt his cock unleash every drop of semen he had inside. Forcing it inside of her warm body as he emptied his entire load. She kept on riding him, wanting to prolong the pleasure she felt by having him deep inside of her, filling her to the rim with both his flesh and his semen, “Vegeta…”  
  
She collapsed on top of him, wrapping her arms around his back and holding on as he wrapped his arms around her lower back as he pumped up and inside of her a few more times. Vegeta grunted contently before he breathed deeply, holding on her and preventing her from falling off his lap. He sat still beneath her, only moving his hands softly over her back and over her thighs. He stroked her lightly as if he enjoyed the moment, longed to feel her body around his, his cock still deeply embedded inside of her.  
  
Bulma could feel their combined sex juices seep out of her body and coating his shaft. Soon he would be ready for another round, but that wouldn't happen. She kissed his mouth and he answered eagerly, all too keen to continue enjoying what they had just shared. She would have liked to have a bed nearby so she could enjoy him more properly. But that would not happen now. She smiled sadly at him and kissed him again.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I enjoyed that."  
  
"One more time?" He grinned at her.  
  
"I would love to," Bulma replied. "But I can't just now."  
  
She lifted herself away from him and felt a flood of wetness seep out of her body and start to run down her thighs. She grabbed her dress and pulled it on. Vegeta stared at her. She pushed her breasts into the corset dress. He watched her every move. She leaned towards him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He answered her kiss and participated with abandonment. He really was _worthy_ of more than a quick fuck. Too bad it was all she had time for.  
  
"Until next time," she said before she turned and walked away from him.  
  
"Wait!" she heard him say as she unlocked the door and took the key with her. Bulma was ready to flee. A second longer in his presence was riskier than anything.

“ ** _Bulma_** , wait. I know it’s you.”

She gasped. Her poor heart was slamming in her chest. Turning around, she faced Vegeta. _Fuck,_ _she was **caught** …”_Y-you knew?”

_She had lost this game afterall…But it had felt more than that, hadn’t it?_

Vegeta smirked, walking up to her with a dangerous poise. He caressed her cheek, his grin widening, “You think I would allow just _any_ woman to fuck me?”

She was speechless.

“What’s wrong, _love_? Cat got your tongue? You underestimate me. I would recognize you from miles apart.”

Bulma didn’t know whether she should be scared or flattered, “I-I am sorry.”

“Oh? But I am not.” His brow lifted.

She played with her fingers nervously, “So, umm…would you like to do it again some other time?”

"Just one more time?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't do that."  
  
She took a deep breath. She should have known. He was turning her down, just as she had suspected he would. She lowered her head in defeat, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. For everything. I will leave."  
  
"Stop that," he growled.  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I want more than just one."  
  
"More?"  
  
"A lot more. If you're only offering one last fuck, you can go right now."  
  
Bulma stared at him. "I want a lot more than one," she smiled at him, “I have _always_ wanted.”  
  
"It's a deal," he said before he pulled her toward him and kissed her hard.

Bulma took in gulps of breath after he pulled away, “What changed, Vegeta? Won’t I cause problems between you and Goku? He is almost like my elder brother and he will kill you!” She was going frantic now.

“Shh…we will make it work,” he held her gently against his chest, “I have denied you far too long. After knowing how wonderful you feel and sinfully sweet you taste, I can’t stay away any longer.”

Vegeta stared at her baby blue eyes, “Just tell me that you didn’t pull tricks like this on any other guy.”

“Of course not!” She huffed which made him chuckle.

“Don’t sulk, _baby_. From today, you are **_mine_** for keeps. Remember that,” Vegeta said, kissing her forehead, "How about we go on a date sometime?" 

She looked up with a big smile, "Really? I would love that!"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	2. Out of Control 🏢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Re-post]  
> "A forbidden Office Romance"
> 
> Bulma Briefs is a young, dedicated journalist ready to make a name for herself at one of West City's most respected news agencies. But what happens when she meets the top publicist and things take an unexpected turn? This relationship might be sparking. However, it's wrong. It can get them both kicked out of the Office. But this forbidden fruit is so sinfully sweet that they are ready to risk everything.

Bulma _zoned_ out for a bit.

She tapped her fingers on the desk top slowly and glanced around. It was almost the end of office hours. Here she was, sitting in the personal office room of _Vegeta Saiyan_ \- one of the most successful writers of the _Press Publication_ s of West City. He had given them the daunting task of finishing an exclusive write up in less than 24-hours. The scary part was- among the works of the five new interns, one short article would be published in the November issue. Undoubtedly, having her article published would be a big boost for her confidence and the perfect way to kick start her career.

Up till then, Bulma had been super positive about her piece of write up. She had chosen the topic of ‘Traveling.’ Growing up, she made several fun holiday trips around the globe with her father and elder sister. It was a good thing that she carried a journal along the way to jot down the exact feeling she got upon experiencing a new thing for the first time. Her travel diary had come in handy when she went through it the previous night to gather inspiration. However, seeing the smug looks in the faces of the other interns was making her a little nervous.

She sat straight when the door opened and in came Mr. Saiyan. Clearing his throat, he glanced at their faces quickly, “I believe all of your assigned tasks are completed, yes?”

They all nodded simultaneously and handed in the printed papers. He eyed the pages quickly and gathered them together to put inside a separate file for later. “Congratulations to you all on your first ever formal work piece for _The Press_. I will be assessing your articles myself and talk individually about the ups and downs. As mentioned before, one of you will be lucky enough to see it in the next holiday issue which comes out in the middle of November.”

“I am sure I have aced it,” Maron purred, fluttering her fake, long eyelashes at their mentor seductively. She was dressed in a very tight, violet tube top which left little to the imagination. Bulma could feel a burning jealousy rising inside. Rolling her eyes, she focused her attention in front. She was pleased that Vegeta did not fall for that stupid girl’s silly antics. Rather, he was busy giving more pointers. Bulma admired the graceful way he walked while speaking such powerful words. He was wearing a light, grey, fitting shirt that evening. The sleeves were rolled up to his arms and it was evident by his body shape that he spent a good amount of time working out.

Bulma bit the end of her pen, trying to focus on what the hell he was talking about. But she was so _damn_ distracted by him. By the light that hit his dark, gravity defying hair. By his sharp eyes and nose, well structured jaw and those lips…And how can she forget those eyes that were filled with years of experience and a seasoned cleverness.

She peeled her eyes away from him for the sake of equilibrium. She looked out of the floor-to-ceiling window at the traffic that filled the busy streets, at the tall, sleek buildings of downtown West City. And then her skin heated up as she suddenly imagined what it would be like to be pressed, _naked_ , against the window, her hard nipples rubbing into the cold glass as Vegeta’s warm body covered her from behind, his mouth searing open kisses onto the soft skin of her shoulder, a hand curled with hers above their heads as he slid his pulsing, hard cock roughly into her, his breath hot against her neck, his other hand reaching between her leg to rub teasing circles against her throbbing, swollen cli-

“Ms. Briefs.”

Bulma’s face burned. She released her bottom lip and it stung from how hard she was biting it. The pen clattered from her fingers, she pressed her thighs together under the desk to stifle the ache between them, “Sorry, Mr. Saiyan.”

She blinked with the realization that the meeting was long over. Everyone had left and it was just him and her in the isolated room once _again_ …Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and she didn’t meet his eyes because she was worried that he would be able to read the lewd thought in her mind.

There was silence for a moment and when she looked up at him, she inhaled a sharp breath because his gaze was focused, _warm and dark_ , on her soft, pink lips. The words left her breathlessly before her mind could stop them, “Stop looking at my mouth like you wanna kiss me, Vegeta.”

The expression on his face was so _raw_ and _unfiltered_ that she squeezed her thighs together, staring at him, and she was scared that he caught the way she was squirming on the seat. His voice was dangerously low, “Stop looking at me like you are wet for me, Bulma.”

Bulma’s lips parted in surprise, a flash of heat traveled between her legs and instantly dampened her lacy underwear. Their eyes meet in challenge and there was so much spark, so much sexual tension in the air that it was driving them both mad with lust.

She shut her eyes helplessly with a tired sigh, “How do I make it stop, Vegeta?” A soft whisper escaped her.

She heard his heavy breathing, knew that he was tugging the strands of his hair, “I don’t fucking know, Bulma.” He sounded as exhausted and hopeless as she felt. They had already crossed the line of no return long ago. _Was there anything in this world that could mend this?_

Bulma shook her head; eyes still pressed shut, “You are all I think about.”

“We can’t do this. There is so much at stake,” It sounded like it hurt him physically to say it.

“I know,” She felt sadness creeping in. It was so bad that she couldn’t even face him anymore.

“Look at me, Bulma.”

“I _can’t_.”

“Do it anyways.”

She gazed at him with teary, blue eyes. She needed his comfort, his gentle and soothing words. Bulma didn't want to be pushed away.

“You are stronger than this.” The gentle gruffness behind his words was tortured but sure.

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“Vegeta.” She pleaded with desperation. " _Please_..."

“Fuck, Bulma,” He cursed aloud, scratching his chin. It seemed that he was close to snapping out of control, “Go home. Before I walk over there and do something we will both regret.” He pushed his chair savagely to prove a point.

She couldn’t bear to stay in his presence anymore. There was so much vulnerability spilling across her face. So, she stood up with shaky legs and began to walk away quickly. And she heard him get up too, she heard the long strides close behind her.

-

His hand grabbed her wrist, those smooth, long fingers against her skin felt heavenly, and he breathed out her name, “Bulma,”. Her heart pounded after hearing the gentleness in his tone when he pulled her against his chest. Before she could let out a protest, his lips were already on hers, kissing her ferociously with need.

His hands traveled down to grip her plush buttocks, pulling her tight against him. 

And her hands tangled into the thick waves of his hair.

And his tongue slid across hers.

And he backed her roughly against a wall, pressing so close that she felt everything, felt the _hard_ , lean muscle of his chest flush against her soft breasts, felt his growing _erection_ staining against her stomach, felt the demanding, powerful and consuming way he devoured her mouth, tugged at her lips, swallowed her moans and whimpers and sighs.

The gruff, low sounds from the back of his throat, dark and masculine, rumbled through her skin and she could feel how wet she was, feel a soft ache between her legs and fire coursing through her veins. And when he eventually pulled away, panting, his nose brushed hers and their chests heaved against each other, their breaths creating a hot, heavy mess between them. He rested his forehead against hers, his long, thick eyelashes fluttering shut. Bulma gripped his shirt at his waist to keep herself steady.

_Holy shit._

“Fucking hell, Bulma,” he mumbled near her lips, his voice low and raw.

“Vegeta…” She whimpered.

“I know, _baby_.” He held her face in his hands, a thumb sweeping roughly across her swollen lips. “We need to stop. There are a million things wrong with this.” But he didn’t pull away. Vegeta indulged her further with soft and loving touches, “This has been the _longest_ month of my entire fucking life.”

“I-I have goals in my life,” Bulma whimpered, “And I want to excel in them. Can you imagine what would happen if we get caught?”

He swallowed thickly, “I know. But every time I see you, I just want to bend you over my desk and have my fucking way with you.”

“Shh…” She gasped, “You can’t say things like that.”

“What if we…do this for one last time?” He suggested. “Just once more…to get it out of the system.” Vegeta was already pulling her near the sitting area of his room, “I am going to make you cum so many times tonight,” he threatened darkly. “That you won’t want me to touch you for another year.”

Wicked shivers rocked through her body at the dark promise. A corrupt thought planted itself into her impure mind and she sunk to her knees in front of him, her hands resting onto his strong thighs. She helped him strip off his shirt. Bulma leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his naval, trailing her mouth down to the band of his boxer briefs. As her fingers slowly pulled the black fabric away, she met his eyes, so dark with desire. She bit her lip with feigned innocence as his underwear fell to his ankles and then her jaw dropped involuntarily when she looked at him, at how hard and huge he was. “Bulma,” He warned, his voice a coarse rumble. 

“I want to taste you, Vegeta,” She breathed before wrapping a hand firmly around his hot length and taking him in her warm mouth. He mumbled gruff obscenities as she brought him closer and closer to the sweet edge. The sounds he made were so raw and he guided her roughly with his words and his hands fisted on her blue hair. It just made her even wetter, sent the ache between her legs into an overdrive. When he finally shuddered into her mouth, swearing into the hot air between them, she watched him with lust filled blue orbs. It took him a while to come down from his sexual high. Vegeta watched her licking his essence from her lips with a sexy smile. Bulma stared at his eyes straight while scooping the drops of cum from her chin and licking them clean.

“Come here,” He mumbled, tugging her towards the desk. He took less than a minute to unzip her tight fitting skirt and unbutton her shirt. Then he positioned Bulma horizontally on his table and slipped off her sodden, red panties. She spread her legs wide without shame to expose her wet core, “Please, Vegeta…” Her hands cupped her sensitive breasts, massaging them brutally with need.

“Put your hands on each side of the table,” He ordered. “Brace yourself, Bulma. And you better not move,” Vegeta pulled his rotating chair and sat down, “I am going to make a meal out of you.”

“Please,” She begged breathlessly, and he compiled by placing his mouth against her. She cried out from the shear intensity of it, from the sensations of his wet tongue and smooth lips kissing and flicking and sucking the soft, aching flesh between her sweet thighs. Between his mouth and his fingers, he knew exactly what she needed, exactly where she wanted his every touch and caresses to bring the right amount of pleasure. And as the rising tide of her orgasm quickly twisted low in her belly and shattered, she pressed herself against his face and choked out his name and he held her quivering thighs firmly to prolong the intensity of his perfect torture.

Bulma was visibly shaking. She moaned wantonly and gripped his hair as he lapped away at her sweet juices with his tongue. She hardly complained when he hauled her up from the desk and placed her between his thighs. Their eyes met, blue clashing against black. “I want you inside me, Vegeta.”

He groaned, “You are going to ride me now, _hard and fast_.”

She closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. The tip of his cock brushed against her lips teasingly, Bulma moaned out before sitting herself down, inch by heavy inch.

“Fuck, Bulma…You feel so _good_.” He cursed, “How are you so tight?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, their eyes closed in bliss and lips met in a hurried pace while she bounced on his hard length. Vegeta held her wide hips in a tight grip, molding the soft flesh in his rough hands.

“ _Harder_ , Vegeta…” She cried with need and felt him rocking against her relentlessly. Bulma sighed, feeling every possible hard inch of him inside her. They were stuck with layers of sweat, wrapped around each other, fucking ravenously. His fingers roamed across her pale breasts, down her hips, to tease the bundle of swollen nerves above where their bodies met.

“Yes, yes…Vegeta…” Bulma clenched her eyes tightly as the pleasure racked through her body, making her insides clench tightly around him. His orgasm followed from the intense heat and pressure of hers, and he murmured her name against her lips, while emptying warm, torrents of seed deep inside her womb.

“Jesus Christ, Bulma…” He rested his forehead against her shoulder.

“I can’t…form words,” She admitted.

His warm hands wrapped around her securely, “Fuck, I am gonna need a new office soon.”

She laughed, “Why, Mr. Saiyan…I believe there are more surfaces left that are not _stained_ by our unholy reunion.”

“After tonight, there won’t be,” He scoffed. They luxuriated in the warmth and closeness of each other. Bulma ran a soothing hand up and down his bare muscles.

“I hope you are ready for round two,” He whispered hotly against the shell of her ear.

Her hand paused, “I do have a crazy _fantasy_ …”

“Name it…It's better you get it all out tonight."

“I-I want to be pounded roughly against that window.” She blurted out.

His lips lifted to form a sexy smirk, “That’s _doable_. Come on.”

.

“We need to head out. It’s very late and the cleaners are going to be here soon,” Vegeta grumbled, nudging the lethargic woman in his arms. Slowly, they got up and dressed. Bulma bit her lower lip while pulling on her pencil skirt. She didn’t know where her relationship with the man will lead after tonight. Her cheeks turned pink seeing the condensation on the window from their sweat, “You better clean that.”

“Hmph,” He grunted, running his fingers through his messy hair. He pulled her by the wrist and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Remind me again why this is wrong?” She mumbled, placing timid kisses on his cheek and down.

He sighed, “It’s strictly against the company’s policy to form relationship with work colleagues.”

“And?”

“I-I won’t be able to make fair judgment. I know you always work hard, Bulma…and the others work hard too. It would ruin me to hold some sort of favoritism for your work.”

“What else?” She whispered, scratching the hair on the nape of his neck gently.

“We will be kicked out of this job if anyone finds out.” He grunted, “And no other companies will want to hire me as a senior executive. I can’t do this to myself or to you…You are a smart woman, Bulma. I have faith that you will achieve more than me.”

He cupped her cheek gently to make her look at him, “I am not worth it, sweetheart.”

She felt tears rolling down, “Don’t you ever say that!”

“We need to control ourselves for _three_ fucking months before your internship is over."

“Too long,” She chocked, “But I will try my best. We can’t be trusted in enclosed places anymore.”

“True.”

“When it is over and…I join the second office in a different building, we can be more _discreet_ about this. We can make this work,” She urged, “You will be **_mine_** , Vegeta. Don’t forget about me, okay?”

“If I could forget you that easily…we wouldn’t be in this position today. It's like...every time we are together, we ruin each other a little more,” He smiled and kissed her lips again. “But on a serious note, when this is out of the way, I do plan to take you out for dinner.”

She smiled brightly and hugged him, “I will hold onto that.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	3. Sinister Pleasure 🔒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Re-Post]  
> "Punishment of a love slave" 
> 
> 🚫Warning: Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Prince Vegeta's most favored, earthling, 'love slave' is caught after trying to escape once again.  
> This time, the punishment will come in the form of- pain, pleasure and a sweet promise.

“We found her, Prince Vegeta,” Napa shoved the human girl in front of the Saiyan leader, his lips stretched into a wide grin after completing the laborious task. The Prince had announced a hefty sum of credit as reward to anyone that finds his runaway _‘love slave.’_ The bald man leered, stretching his arms forward as he waited for the pouch containing the gold coins.

“Excellent work,” Vegeta nodded at his man, handing him the prize which was well deserved.

“Bulma,” He addressed the timid earthling next, “You have disobeyed me once again and it cannot go unpunished this time. Kneel before me now, your Prince.”

“You are…not my Prince!” She spat out. Even when her voice held so much venom and rage, she was shaking inside with fear of the consequences that will fall upon her.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He stood up from the royal platform and walked down the stairs. His tail uncurled from his waist and lashed behind freely, “Do not force me to show my mastery over you before my men. We both know you will not win that battle.”

Leaning forward, he cupped her cheeks roughly with his right hand, his cruel eyes staring at her blue depth, “Take your clothes off. A slave does not wear gown befitting of a princess.”

“Don’t touch me, you bastard!” She pushed weakly at his chest in vein.

“So be it,” He growled, tearing at her gown with so much ferocity that she shrieked out in fear. The brutal Saiyan did not stop till the last scrape of cloth was removed from her delicate body and she was standing stark naked in the court room before all the spectators. Vegeta eyed her luscious body, her round breasts which were adorned with diamond piercings, curvy waist that had another jewel safely tucked on her belly button, wide hips and thighs and her pierced clit that he loved to worship nightly with his mouth.

“No…” She chocked on a sob, “Please…let me go.”

Vegeta ignored her pleas. He circled around her, letting his men see his dominating power and rage. He presented his most valued slave for them to lust after. _Yes_ , they could only see but never touch because there would be deadly after effects. He let them see his _claim_ on her body- the sparkling ornaments. The Prince had the most beautiful woman in the universe as his pleasure slave. 

Bulma’s breasts rose and fell heavily with dread as his mouth brushed hers. An arm tightened about her waist, drawing her body full length against his. She moaned against his mouth, her round globes crushed against his chest.  
  
"I hate to do this, my little slave, but you leave me no choice. I will never let you escape me again." She frowned up at him, not understanding. Then she felt it, a tiny prick at her neck before everything went black.

.

Bulma woke to find everything blurry. Her head pounded. Then her eyes shot open and her fingers flew to her throat. A metal band met her searching fingers. Tears filled her eyes as she traced the imbedded jewels. She was again his slave. One of many whores to satisfy his sexual urges.  
  
She sat up on the familiar fort of pillows, the chain tinkling where it was connected to the bolt in the centre of the Prince’s chamber. A large muscular body was sprawled at her side, awake and watching her intently.  
  
"I hate you." Bulma gazed at him challengingly, watching the charcoal eyes narrow. What was about to happen was inevitable. Yet still she had to resist him, or her pride would suffer.  
  
Her breath caught as his fingers glided down between the valley of her breasts. His large hands settled just beneath the round mounds. Thumbs caressed their jeweled tips as he gazed upon her expressive face. He rose to sit beside her, his head dipping. Warm lips slanted across hers, softly teasing hers open, tasting her, “Be ready for your punishment. I hope you take it as a permanent example and never anger me again.”

Vegeta unlocked the bolt around her neck. Cradling her gently in his arms, he started walking out of the royal chamber. Bulma felt the tears of humiliation trickle into her hair as she swayed with his movement, feeling dizziness wash over her with each step. It seemed an eternity had passed before he came to a halt in front of a solid metal door. She heard the scrape of the key as he jostled it in the lock, then saw him drive the door open with his foot.  
  
She caught sight of a narrow set of stairs before he kicked the door shut behind them, rendering them in complete darkness. He slowly made his way down a series of steps, using his shoulder to guide him.  
  
A muffled sob escaped her as his steps leveled out. His movements were slow and purposeful, as if following a map in his head. She cried out as he lifted her down off of his shoulder, placing her bottom on a ledge or table of some sort. The coolness of the stone was shocking against her heated pink flesh.  
  
“Please don’t do this,” she sobbed.  
  
“Silence, my little whore.”  
  
She had never felt so terrified in her entire life as her wide blue eyes took in the windowless stone chamber. Long polished weapons, whips and manacles lined the far wall, hooks hung from the low ceiling and along the wall. Her breath strangled in her throat and her terrified eyes flew to his.  
  
“Oh, no,” The blue head gasped, and she began to scrabble back on what she now realized was a long wide table with metal cuffs at each corner, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. “Please…”  
  
“Come here,” he commanded, sending fear trickling down her spine.  
  
When she didn’t move, her limbs frozen in fear, he strode across to her, tossing the items onto the table before clasping her firmly by the upper arms as she tried to scuttle out of reach. She gasped as he lifted her completely off the table, bringing her hard up against his muscular chest.  
  
“The more you fight me, the harder it will be on you,” Vegeta warned against her ear.  
  
One large palm slid down over the tender swell of her belly to delve in the blue curls at the apex of her thighs. “This belongs to me. You belong to me. Never question this.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead before reaching for the leather bracelets with one hand. Moving slightly back from her, he clasped a leather cuff around her fragile wrist, pulling it firm. Then he caught her other wrist and wrapped the matching cuff around it. A short thick strap of leather connected the bracelets.  
  
Tears trailed down her cheeks, even as she felt a trickle of warmth between her thighs. She was truly wicked!  
  
He was uncaring of her tears as he raised her wrists above her head, looping the leather strap over some sort of hook so that she stood on the balls of her feet. To her further horror he then tied the scarf over her eyes, turning the world pitch black.  
  
  
“Please,” she begged, tugging against her restraints to no avail. She knew what a sight she must make, standing before him naked and vulnerable, her large breasts forced into prominence by her up-stretched arms.  
  
“Shh,” he said, as he gently kissed her trembling lips salty with tears. “I cannot let your continued defiance against me go unpunished.” She shivered as his finger traced a jeweled areola, cringing as it puckered beneath his touch.  
  
“It is not my wish to punish you now, today, but your actions have brought it upon yourself.” His fingers found its mate, teasing it until it peaked. “But know this: I intend to banish any thoughts of leaving me from your mind.”  
  
He withdrew from her then, and she tried to listen as he moved around her. Then she screamed as a sharp explosion of pain radiated through her buttocks, and her whole body arched. She sagged with relief in her bonds as a gentle hand kneaded the sore flesh, before falling away. This time she heard the swish of air before the paddle landed on her other cheek, and she jerked in her restraints as she screamed, whimpering as she felt the warm palm return. He continued this pattern, the paddle forcing her hips forward with each humiliating blow, causing her to dance on her toes as she writhed in her bonds.  
  
“Please,” she sobbed after several minutes. “Please no more. I’ll be good.”  
  
“Ah, sweet Bulma. I’ve only just begun.”  
  
The paddle lashed out at her cheeks and upper thighs, sending waves of pain shooting through her bottom. Bulma knew it was more the humiliation than the pain, but she had lost control, sobbing and screaming as she writhed and bucked in her bonds even as she felt dew seeping between her thighs.  
  
The helpless earthling moaned at she felt a hand slide through the defenseless curls between her quivering thighs, probing the melting flesh. The breath caught in her throat as two thick fingers plunged into her slick pussy, and she eased her thighs apart. He had done something to her, surely, to make her body ache for his even as he punished her!  
  
Her face burned as she heard his soft, masculine laugh.  
  
“Bulma, my sweet Bulma. Your body craves to be mounted, to be mastered. You are more my captive than you will ever know.” Vegeta chuckled.  
  
She sensed him move to stand before her. She cried out in surprise as he caught one knee, lifting it off the ground and clamping it against his hip, sending her other foot in a frenzy to keep her balance.  
  
“Don’t,” she sobbed, unsure what new torture he had in store for her. Her mind warred with her body, wanting him to stop this dark torment even as her pussy craved his savage ravishment.  
  
The human girl whimpered as the paddle scraped teasingly through her wet curls. She was unprepared when he brought the paddle up sharply between her thighs, slapping her plump lips.  
  
“Oh,” she cried. Again he slapped her there, the paddle making a humiliating slurping sound as exquisite pain radiating through her throbbing pleasure nub. “Oh, no!”  
  
She sobbed in her restraints with each new crude slap against sore, melting flesh. She felt her body stretching, her neglected, beaded nipples tingling, the moistness seeping from her pussy. Never had she felt so wicked, so wanton as she did right then, scared and feverish with desire.  
  
“Do you still seek to defy me, Bulma?”  
  
Whack.  
  
“No, no,” she cried.  
  
Whack.  
  
“Do you seek to deny what is mine to take?”  
  
Whack.  
  
She was gasping now, unable to answer, riding the dark pleasure, feeling her sheath flutter with each sharp slap. Her piercing there seemed to heighten the pleasure tenfold.   
  
Whack.  
  
“Answer me!” He thundered.  
  
“I-I’ll do anything you want, anything, just please…”  
  
He laughed triumphantly, slipping a thick finger in her wet sheath. She squirmed, her pink breasts shuddering. “Have you not realized yet that you have no choice? That your body recognizes its master, even as your mind continues to fight it?”  
  
He let her go, and she skittered slightly on her toes, the leather strap creaking. She heard soft rustling, then the sound of flesh on flesh. She trembled in silent anticipation and dread, her pussy clenching and unclenching around thin air.  
  
The blue head whimpered as he caught both of her legs behind the knees, lifting her, spreading her thighs wide as they slid over his forearms. Soon she felt him sliding along her pink valley, teasing her, probing the melting folds.  
  
“Tell me you want this,” he demanded, and she gasped as the knob of his rod lodged against her dewy gate.  
  
“Please, my Prince,” she begged, burning with the need to feel him possess her.  
  
Still he waited. “Tell me.”  
  
“I want you,” she cried. “This. I need you inside of me, filling me, please.”  
  
He took her then, thrusting his cock up into her, uncaring that the paddle bruised the tender skin of her flesh where he held it against her hip. She gasped at the suddenness of him pushing, sliding up into her tight wet sheath, stretching her exquisitely with his rough invasion. “Oh!”  
  
She welcomed the stabbing thrusts, wrapping her legs around him, her innocent body clutching around him, squeezing him in her need as he rode her hard, and plundering her quivering pussy.  
  
Her gasps and moans mingled with his harsh breathing as he pounded into her for what seemed hours, relentless and unmerciful.  
  
“Never,” he grunted. “Never forget that you are mine. That I will never let you leave me.”  
  
Suddenly she felt the warm scrape of something churning against her moist flesh, soaking in her juices as he rolled it gently between her plump lips, teasing her pleasure nub. She gasped when it come to rest at the puckered entrance nestled between her creamy cheeks.  
  
“Oh, no,” she protested, remembering how he had wiggled his finger in her bottom as he took her on the chair once. “No, Vegeta!” She cried even as it began prodding her, spearing the resisting hole.  
  
“Shh, Bulma. It is narrow compared to my cock, which you will soon learn to accommodate there.” He pushed his tail, twisting so that it’s tip rested in her bottom as she screamed. “You will come to love it, I promise you.”  
  
The hard column of his cock stilled inside of her as his fingers found her nub, working her. Only when she writhed in need up and down on his glistening cock did he continue to work his tail into her bottom. She was whimpering as she felt something give, overcome by the burning pain and the unfamiliar sensation as it slide up inside of her.  
  
“That’s it, my slave, open to me,” he groaned. “Don’t fight it.”  
  
He slowly eased more of his tail deep inside of her bottom. She whimpered as he slowly drew it out a fraction before pushing back into the hilt. Soon his strokes were getting longer, and he began rocking his shaft in her pussy in time with each thrust of the furry appendage.  
  
The tension between her thighs was urgent as she pushed down on his turgid cock, the wicked tail probing deep in her bottom with each movement. Shards of pleasure were shooting between her firmly spread thighs as he worked himself in and out of her slick nest. "Oh, god,” she moaned, lost in that dark place, her eyes closed behind the blindfold, head thrown back. He started twisting the far as he rammed into her, as if sensing she was on the brink, and her lips parted on a silent scream, her sheath rippling powerfully around his cock.  
  
The feel of him lunging deep inside of her clutching pussy, his fingers working her jewelled nub and the wicked sensation plundering her untouched bottom was too much. Her whole body stiffened, then went wild, bucking on him, almost jerking the tail as she convulsed around his punishing cock.  
  
She gasped and moaned as she spent herself on him, yet he was relentless, bunching his cock up deep inside of her with his tail lodged deep in her bottom. She moaned as his thrusts increased, the slap of his body against hers sounding lewd in the echoing chamber, her breasts jingling, her thighs quivering.  
  
“Fuck,” he grunted harshly, unable to hold on as her tight walls milked him like a fist, and he spurted hotly inside of her, emptying himself deep into her womb with each thrust.  
  
Soon his body stilled, their uneven breathing filling the chamber. He kissed her, gently, coaxingly. She whimpered against his mouth as he tugged his tail out from her bottom, as she shuddered in his arms.  
  
“Who do you belong to?” He nipped her ear lobe with his teeth as he breathed into her ear.  
  
“You,” she sobbed, moaning as he rotated his hips. “Only you.”  
  
His mouth slid down to her neck, sucking and biting and sending shivers down her spine.  
  
“And will you forget this idea of leaving me?”  
  
“Yes,” she cried.  
  
He slipped off her blindfold as he gazed down deep into her passion hazed eyes. “I want your promise, Bulma. Nothing less will do.”  
  
Her eyes slid down, down over her flushed breasts, the swell of her belly to the apex of her thighs. Her slender legs hugged him to her, loving the feel of him inside of her, his furry warmth against her secret flesh. She knew that in the days he had held her captive, plundering her innocent flesh at will, spilling his seed deep inside of her, that he had captured more than her body.  
  
She lifted her blue eyes to his. “I promise,” she said solemnly.  
  
His eyes flashed, and he kissed her, hard, his hands cupping her face, “Why did you leave me? Do you know how worried I was? I-I thought you were taken to the local whore house where third class warriors tired themselves between your sweet thighs." 

"How would that be any different than this?" She asked brokenly. 

"What?" Vegeta's brows raised in surprise, "You don't know half of how they treat women there. Unlike them, I-I care for you and it pains me to be apart."

"I left because..." Her blue eyes filled with rapid tears, "You don't love me. I want to be loved, held and cherished not used like this...In time, you will destroy me. There will be nothing but a broken shell of me left."

The Prince sighed. He pressed a kiss on her sodden cheek, "What do you want me to do?" 

She looked up with hopeful eyes, "For starter, I want to wear clothes again. I want more respect and to be treated as your equal."

"Fine," he nodded, "But I will make you my bride and bind you with me forever till all thoughts of leaving me vanishes from your silly mind." 

"But-" 

"Don't question me on this, little one. You are my most valued treasure and soon the whole of Vegetasei will see why." Then he sealed their fate with a soft kiss. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	4. Use Me 💋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Live Cam Masturbation" 
> 
> Fresh out of a 12-year old relationship, Bulma Briefs is bored and tired of typical men. To get off on daily basis, she contacts a dom daddy. However, what happens when her dominating man is out of town? Thankfully, the web cam is there to make up for his absence.

At the age of _28_ , Bulma felt like she had a very _predictable_ life.

She was a fierce lady, a true beauty with brains; the one and only successor of her father's renowned company- _Capsule Corporation_. These days, every wakeful hours seemed the same. As the newest CEO, she was to attend meetings, charm the potential investors, give orders and stay extended hours in the labs to work out on projects.

It was like eat, work, sleep... _repeat._ ** _Very foreseeable indeed._** The very reason why she couldn't sustain her long time relationship with her now, _ex- boyfriend_ Yamcha.

Bulma wanted to blame him for cheating on her. She really did. But the truth was she had been pushing him away for a very long time. It was that...she didn't feel the same vibes anymore. It was as if, the vanilla sex and sweet words were getting too... _mild_ for her. So, she let him pass through the fingers like grains of sand. The first few weeks were okay. But then the loneliness engulfed her in the hours after work.

That's when she sought out her dom daddy- _Vegeta Saiyan._ Their agreement was simple- _sex with no strings attached._ Bulma never thought she would be the type to settle for less but hey, at least the sex was not predictable. After meeting him, she realized a lot about herself.

 _She was a complete slut for her new man._ Yup, no point in beating around the bush. She liked to be _forced_ , used and abused, called demeaning names, denied orgasms for prolonged hours and loved very, _very_ rough sex. Bulma enjoyed the vulgar things Vegeta made her do and say. They met at most thrice a week at his place. It always started with small talks, a light dinner, some wine and then long hours in his bed till none of them could move. Truthfully, Bulma was happy for the days in between because it helped get rid of her soreness.

After being with him for three months, she could safely say that she relished their time together more than her lost relationship. Bulma didn't know if it had room for growth. Vegeta was busy with work and didn't seem like the man who wanted more. Frankly, she was okay with that. She wasn't in the mood to push. She was finally living free and enjoying life. Besides, the agreement worked for them both. Nobody knew how to play with her body like him.

So, Monday morning started with a little day dreaming. Bulma sighed happily, thinking about the night she had spent in the alpha man's arms before he had to leave for a short business trip. The coffee maker gurgled and burped as it finished brewing, bringing her out of the fantasy. She blinked, disoriented for a moment, then smiled as an idea came to her. She poured herself a mug of coffee and set it on the table. Then she set a bowl on the table next to it, put down the box of cereal and the carton of milk beside it. Still grinning, she picked up a banana from the counter and placed it on the table next to the milk. Bulma sat at the table facing the camera of her laptop, recording her activities to send him later. She slipped the robe off her pale shoulders, and leaned back in the chair, spreading her legs and placing the heels of her feet up on the table. She caressed her body, stroking her tender breasts, running her fingernails over the soft skin, and felt herself respond. Then, grinning directly at the camera, the blue haired vixen picked up the banana and peeled it. She tossed the banana peel casually to the floor, then spread herself open with her fingers and carefully slid the peeled banana as deeply as she could into her pussy. The fruit was soft and yielding, much different from the hard, unyielding cock that had been inside her for so long the previous night. She sighed and closed her eyes as she masturbated; moving the banana in slow, gentle strokes. When Bulma felt her juices begin to flow, leaking out around the banana, she stopped and took her feet off the table, leaving the banana still nestled inside her body. She poured a bowl of cold cereal, then slowly withdrew the banana. Grinning at the camera, she cut it into slices and added it to her cereal. Bulma caressed herself, feeling very dirty again at the thought of eating the banana that had so recently been inside her. One hand slid over her body, fondling her breasts, sliding over the smoothness between her legs as she ate. She moaned very softly, feeling horny and slutty and wonderfully sexy. Her coffee sat untouched; and when she had finished her cereal, she ran her fingertips through the milk that remained at the bottom of the bowl and raised them to her lips. Then she rose and slipped off the robe, leaving it crumpled on the chair as she walked naked through the kitchen. Bulma stopped the record after a while and hit the send button, dreading the punishment he will set for being such a tease. Then she got ready for work.

.

As usual, the first day of the week in office was a buzzing affair. Bulma walked to her personal office after an important meeting, her heels clicked on the floor with a precise sound as she monitored her employees with discreet eyes. They were all busy _or_ pretending to be. She could hear few of them discussing projects loudly, others holding disagreements, some printing out plans. She glanced at her watch and decided to take an early lunch break. Locking her door, she sat down with a heavy sigh. Bulma was about to grab her sandwich from her lunch bag when something on the desk caught her attention. There was a wrapped up box sitting on her desk from...Vegeta?

She was startled by the sudden ding on her cell phone. It was a text from him.

 _**I enjoyed your show, you little tease. I believe a punishment is in order.** _ **_  
Strip completely._ **

She frowned before texting back.

_Strip? I am at the office._

_**And I don't fucking care. Lock the door and take your clothes off.** _ **_  
Don't make me repeat._ **

She shuddered at his rough tone and felt herself warming up. Most of her workers will be out for lunch then which will give her some privacy. Bulma took a deep breath to steady herself, then reached down and slipped off her shoes. Her socks came next. She unfastened her slacks with shaking hands, then unbuttoned her blouse, folding them up neatly and setting them on her desk. Another deep breath, and she unclasped her bra, slipping it off and releasing her breasts. She slipped her panties down and stepped out of them, then set them neatly on the desk with the rest of her clothing and stood naked in her office.  
  
_Done_  
  
She typed, and hit the send button. The blue head had never felt more utterly and completely naked than she did right then, standing nude in the middle of her office in the middle of the day, her co-workers just outside her door. Her body trembled as she waited for the next message.

_**Open the box** _

Bulma picked it up carefully and then opened it. Nestled in its depths, she saw a very long double-ended dildo, much longer than the one in her toy box at home. Her cell phone chirped another message. _ **Sit on your chair. Take out the dildo and shove it in your cunt.**_

She felt lightheaded, as the animal rose, spreading fire and lust through her body. "No!" the rational part of her said. "You're at work! You can't..."  
  
"Yes, I can," She said out loud. "Oh, yes, I can."  
  
She took the dildo from its box and examined it, feeling her nipples harden and her face flush with excitement. It was very long-nearly three feet, at a guess-and made of smooth silicone, flexible and light purple in color, with a rounded head on each end. The muscles in her vagina twitched as she ran her hands along its length.

Bulma sat down in her chair and spread her legs wide, draping her knees over the armrests. She brought the dildo between her legs, running the head over her shaven mound and then sliding it up and down between her pussy lips. In no time, she was dripping, her juices soaking the purple head of the long, snaky toy. The boss lady shuddered as she penetrated herself, the sensation as it spread her open and slid into her taking her breath away. She slid it in very slowly, until it was deep enough to make her whimper and could go no further. Bulma stayed that way, legs splayed wide over the arms of the chair, dildo jutting obscenely from her bald pussy, and typed out a text message on her phone.  
  
_Done_  
  
The reply was quick in coming.

 **_Fuck yourself.  
Make yourself cum.  
Take a pic with your cell phone cam when you cum.  
Send it to me_ ** _._

Without hesitation, she began moving the dildo in long, slow strokes. She could almost see Vegeta awaiting the image she was to send him, and she resolved to take her time, build herself slowly to orgasm, tease him, make him wait. She closed her eyes as she took herself with long, lazy strokes, savoring the feel of the smooth dildo, the slight soreness deep inside her pussy.

  
Bulma closed her eyes and imagined herself stepping onto the elevator, pictured a man getting on behind her. She imagined strong arms suddenly grabbing her from behind as the elevator doors closed. Pictured him reaching around her from behind, grabbing the front of her blouse, and ripping it open, sending buttons flying. Then she pictured his rough hands on her breasts, squeezing and fondling, unhooking her bra and stripping it away as she screamed and struggled against him. She could picture him leering at her over her shoulder in the mirrored wall as she felt the hard bulge in his pants pressing against the crack of her ass, and she could almost feel his hands at the waistband of her slacks, pulling them open and ripping them down savagely, taking her panties with him as the elevator began to move. The blue head imagined him, her nameless attacker, shoving her against the wall, pinning her there, and pictured him unzipping his pants, then the sudden invasion of his hard cock thrusting into her, violating her. She imagined his laughter as he found her pussy soaking wet and receptive to him; imagined him holding her against the wall as he took her from behind, impaling her over and over again until her screams became moans, and she could not stop herself from moving against him, pressing backward to meet his thrusts and exploding into orgasm, her breath fogging the mirror...  
  
Bulma felt the warm glow of impending orgasm, and moved the dildo faster. She barely had the presence of mind to hold the cell phone away from her body and snap the shutter as the sweet hot rush of climax overtook her. She cried out and thrust the dildo faster, almost dropping the cell phone in the throes of her orgasm.

When it faded, she slumped back in the chair, panting, the long dildo still extending out from her. When strength and reason returned, she looked at the cell phone, checking the pictures.  
  
She had taken three. The first showed only her foot and the edge of her desk. The second captured her leg and thigh, one end of the dildo, and a vast expanse of the carpet. _The third..._  
  
The third showed her leaning back in the chair, her head thrown back, erect nipples standing out from full breasts, legs wide apart, a blur of motion between her legs, eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy. Her fingers traced the tiny image on the glowing screen, and she whimpered softly. She stared at the picture for a long time, then finally brought up Vegeta’s phone number and pressed the button that sent the image on its instant journey, thousands of miles away.  
  
A long minute passed, then another, and another after that. Then a message, announced by a chirp:

**_Nice…  
I like it  
Is the dildo still in?_ **

Her reply, a single character:  
  
_y_  
  
Another chirp.

**_Take it out  
Turn it around  
Put the other end in your cunt_ **

She pulled the object out, the end covered in her creamy juices, and turned it around. It slid easily back into her wet, sloppy pussy, and she sighed.  
  
_Done_  
  
The phone chirped.

 ** _Fuck yourself to orgasm again._** _  
_  
She flushed, feeling her ears turn red, and tapped out a reply.

 _Once more? I don’t think I can do it again this soon.  
_  
His answer came back in moments.

**_I won’t take no for an answer.  
Get busy.  
I know you want this, my filthy whore. _ **

Her heart thudded and a sound midway between a whimper and a sob escaped her lips. Her recent orgasm, its glow fading, made what he was asking of her very difficult. Bulma was aware suddenly of her nakedness, here in her office, and felt vulnerable, the possibility of being discovered masturbating playing over and over in her mind. Her cheeks burned with shame as she leaned over in the chair and brought the end of the dildo, dripping with her own come, to her mouth. She parted her lips and took it in, tasting her own pleasure, trying to force away the image of a manager seeing her naked at her desk and masturbating this way. The blue head closed her eyes and began moving the dildo, sliding it back and forth, in her mouth and pussy.

She struggled with herself, revulsion and shame washing over her in waves, the wet dildo poised against her lips. "Take it, you slut," She said aloud to herself, "you want it, you know you do..."  
Bulma tilted her hips up and shoved the other end into her aching pussy, driving it furiously inside herself, much too deep.  
  
This time, there was no fantasy, no buildup, just a hard, brutal fucking. She pounded herself as her fingers dug into her breast, and she came quickly and savagely. Lightning exploded somewhere deep inside, and just as fast, it was gone. Bulma collapsed, curled up sideways in the chair in a puddle of her own cum.  
  
When she could move again, she put the dildo on her desk, not wanting to touch it any more. She picked up the cell phone, which she had forgotten on the floor somewhere along the way without realizing it, and typed a simple message.  
  
_done_

The chirp came instantly, as if he'd been waiting.

 ** _Good  
Are you my slutty little girl?_** _  
  
_That question had only one answer, the evidence all over her office.  
  
_Yes_

**_Stop at the store on the way home  
Buy the following items- 1 box of condoms, 1 cucumber, 1 soft butter  
You will use them tonight when you give me a live show.  
Now, get back to work you, dirty, dirty girl._ **

.

Bulma spread a large, soft, fluffy towel on the couch, on the idea that whatever Vegeta had planned for the evening, it was apt to be messy; then brought the toy box into the living room, and set it on the end of the couch. She arranged the cucumber, condoms, and butter on the coffee table, and set up her laptop next to them, making sure the camera on the laptop had a good view. She felt herself growing excited, felt her nipples harden as she set up for the evening's show; the knowledge that she would be performing for the very first time made her deliciously horny. She checked the time, impatient; still several minutes to go. She found her thoughts returning to the morning, to the things she had done to herself before work, and could not help grinning. On a sudden impulse, Bulma returned to the bedroom and dragged out the large free-standing mirror next to the dresser, then set it up facing the couch where she would be able to watch herself.  
  
At 6:30, she turned to the laptop and logged in to the chat server. The window appeared instantly:

 ** _You are right on time.  
Very good.  
Did you stop at the store and get the things I asked?_** _  
_  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
**_Are you my dirty little slut, Bulma?_**  
**_  
_** A tremor ran down her body; her face flushed, and her nipples came alive. "Yes. Oh God, yes."  
  
**_Good.  
I hope you are ready.  
You are going to have a long evening.  
Get your nipples hard._** _  
_  
She whimpered slightly, and her hands rose to her breasts. She caressed and fondled them through her blouse, her eyes half-closed, as little shocks of pleasure ran through her; her fingers curled around her nipples, stroking and coaxing them through the fabric. Soon they stood out rock-hard, straining against her clothing, sensitive. She leaned forward, presenting them to the camera that watched silently from her laptop.  
  
**_Very good.  
I see you brought out the box of toys.  
Open it.  
Take out two clothespins.  
Clamp your nipples through your shirt._** _  
_  
Bulma couldn't suppress the small whimper. She turned to the toy box, hands shaking as she searched within and drew out the clothespins. Her nipples ached already from the rough treatment she had given them earlier; her hands shook as she brought the clothespin up to her left nipple and opened its jaws. She froze for a long moment, knowing her clothing would offer little protection from the cruel bite; then, shuddering, she closed her eyes and willed herself to release the clothespin, very slowly.  
  
It was worse than she had expected.  
  
Fire raced through her nipple as the clothespin clamped down. Bulma heard herself cry out at the unexpected pain, the sound jarringly loud. She clenched her eyes shut, panting, struggling to keep control; then, before she could lose her nerve, she brought the second clothespin up to her other nipple and clamped it quickly in place.  
  
She cried out again, the scream muffled through clenched teeth, her hands curling into tight balls. Finally, the fire faded to a dull ache, and she forced my eyes open.  
  
**_You are so beautiful when you are in pain.  
We need to get you undressed, though._** _  
**You may take off the clothes pin now.**_

Bulma took her time removing them. Letting out a relieved sob when it was fully discarded. Then she struggled out of her work clothes.

 ** _You are the sexiest slut imaginable.  
When I get home the day after tomorrow, I am going to do things to you which you won't even believe.  
Take out a stick of butter.  
Unwrap it._  
  
**She did as she was bidden, picking up the box of butter. She withdrew a stick and pulled the wax paper wrapping off. "Now what?"  
  
**_I think you know._  
  
**Bulma looked blankly at the laptop, holding the slightly greasy stick of butter between her fingers. "Hmm?"  
**  
_You figure it out._  
  
**"But Vegeta, I don't-" **  
  
_Do what you think is most appropriate with it.  
  
_**She flushed, and felt her face and ears burn scarlet. She knew, or suspected she knew, precisely what he intended for her to do, and yet...  
  
And yet he hadn't actually told her to do it, and that made the shame come rushing over her all at once. He hadn't actually told her to do it; anything she did would be her own idea, and he would know it...  
**  
_Do it. Show me what you think the best use for that butter is. Now.  
  
_**Bulma flushed a deeper crimson, suddenly reminded that the eyes watching her belonged to Vegeta. **  
  
_Right now.  
_  
**She looked fixedly at the reflection in the mirror, shutting out the camera watching her from the top edge of the laptop. A part of her felt detached; that was the person doing this, the filthy slut who would pleasure herself with anything, not her... She watched as she slid the stick of butter over her body, between her breasts, watched as she opened herself up, watched as she pressed it between her legs...  
**  
** The butter was cool, slightly slippery, and shaped awkwardly for penetration. She shivered at the coldness, the hard but yielding stick spreading her open, slipping into her surprisingly easily, the corners already beginning to round as she impaled herself on it.  
  
And it felt good, despite the shape and the cold. Bulma pushed, her fingers digging into the sides as she pressed it in deeply. She heard a moan; her voice, not the reflection, her pleasure as she violated her most intimate place with a stick of butter. Another moan as she began working it, using it like a soft and slick dildo, in long slow strokes. She could feel it warming, softening, her body pressing it into a more pleasing shape; after the rough, relentless poundings she had given herself with the dildos, it felt soft and gentle, erotic, slippery in her clenching grasp.  
  
Another moan. The woman in the reflection was nearing orgasm...and she felt it within her, building, growing as she thrust the butter faster. She looked over at the computer, expecting to see Vegeta instructing her to stop.  
**  
_That's it.  
Good girl.  
Hot buttery cunt.  
Fuck yourself.  
Get yourself off.  
Come on that stick of butter. Do it!  
_  
**The warm butter was softening inside her, velvety slickness moving in and out of her. Bulma thrust faster, rocking her hips unconsciously to drive it deeper, her fingers playing frantically over her clit; the mirror reflected back to her the perfect image of a sex-starved slut, masturbating obscenely for a camera, raw sexual need literally written all over her body.  
**  
** She spread her legs wider, wanting the whore in the mirror to do the same, to give her a better view of the soft yellow bar she was driving so obscenely into her shaved snatch. The mirror image felt disconnected, unreal, as though they were two separate players in a very pornographic show. **  
  
**Bulma watched her, her partner in the mirror, savoring her obvious arousal, how clearly she was enjoying masturbating with that stick of butter, how her pleasure was written in the arch of her back, the sheen of sweat on her skin, on her face, in her eyes, unmistakable. She loved how undeniable her enjoyment was, how plain it was to anybody who saw her; her orgasm overtook her quickly, and soon she was screaming, head thrown back in ecstasy.

The butter squished inside her, yielding to her powerful contractions as she came, creaminess mixed with her juices dripping from between her legs. Bulma held still, shuddering, staring at her reflection staring hungrily back at her. Aftershocks gripped her body for many long minutes, ripples of pleasure radiating through her body; she whimpered aloud, lost in the feeling.  
  
The orgasm subsided slowly, leaving embarrassment in its wake. She withdrew what was left of the butter, sheepishly, suddenly conscious of her unseen audience.  
  
**_My goodness.  
That was hot.  
You came hard._**  
  
Bulma nodded without a word. There was nothing to say; it was undeniably true.  
  
**_Now that you have come, you are ready for the next part of the evening.  
Get a condom.  
Put it over the cucumber.  
Looks like you got a big one.  
It should stretch you nicely._**  
  
The blue head opened the box of condoms with shaking hands and unwrapped one. She struggled to pull the condom over the end of the vegetable, made clumsy by her shame. It barely fit.  
  
**_Yes, that's right.  
Put it between your legs.  
You were naughty this morning, whore.  
Now you have to stuff your cunt._** _  
_  
A few simple words, glowing on a computer screen, yet they sent shivers up her spine. Bulma looked down, shamefaced, unable to face the camera or the image in the mirror, and brought the cucumber between her legs.  
  
Immediately, as she began to penetrate myself, she realized she had miscalculated. She had deliberately chosen a cucumber that would be challenging for her to take, but she hadn't considered the soreness after vigorously fucking herself at the office. Bulma felt the blunt end of the vegetable begin to spread her open, harder and less yielding than the butter, and hissed through clenched teeth at the soreness.  
  
**_Push it in there. Take it._** _  
_  
"Ngh..." A strangled sound, wrenched from her as Bulma pushed harder. Her body stubbornly resisted, dull pain registered as a complaint.  
  
**_You chose that cucumber. Now take it! Do it!_** _  
_  
She gripped the cucumber with both hands and rocked her hips against it. A moment's struggle, and then she spread wide, and the vegetable invaded her. Bulma screamed and convulsed. "Oh oh oh fuck!!!!!"  
  
**_Deeper.  
As far as it will go._** _  
  
_She pushed harder, and slid it in until it bottomed out inside her. "Gah!" The cucumber was too big, too deep, hurting her...  
  
**_Close your legs around it. Hold it there._**  
  
The naughty woman panted, breath ragged, as she closed my legs around the merciless object violating her. "Oh God..."  
  
**_Does it hurt?_**  
  
"Yes! Yes, it hurts..."  
  
**_Perhaps something to distract you.  
Take your mind off it.  
Grab your breasts and twist your nipples._** _  
_  
"No! They...it..."  
  
**_Now!_**  
  
She whimpered as she slid her hands up her body and over her breasts. Her nipples ached at the touch of her fingers. She rolled them between her fingers, gathering her courage, then squeezed hard, ruthless. "Gaah! Oh fuck!" Her breath came in short, sharp gasps. Bulma dug her fingers in harder, and cried out in pain. Between her legs, the walls of her pussy twitched and clamped around the cucumber.  
  
**_Oh yes.  
God, that is so hot.  
You have no idea. I love watching you write in ecstasy.  
This is what happens when you tease me. You see?_** _  
_  
She whimpered. "Yes..."  
  
**_I want to see you come right now._** _  
_  
She moaned and released her right nipple, then raked her fingernails over her breast, wanting the pain, savoring it, embracing it. She opened her legs and gripped the cucumber tightly. A deep breath, and she began fucking myself, hard, merciless, screaming at every thrust, legs splayed wide, a sheen of sweat covering her body.  
  
The orgasm was fast in its buildup and wrenching in its intensity. She spasmed and clamped down hard on the cucumber, purest agony, a sharp edge to the ecstasy. Bulma heard her screams as though from a long distance away...  
  
...and just like that, it was over.  
  
She pulled the invading cucumber from her with a slurping noise and lay back on the couch twitching. "Oh fuck, oh my God, that was so...phew!" Bulma folded her arms over her bruised breasts. "Did you like that as much as I did?"  
  
**_Yes.  
You were a good girl for the most part.  
Now, eat your dinner and have a good night’s rest.  
That was awesome.  
I will see you soon, little one. xxx_ **

Bulma arched her brow at that. Hmph, he did seem a little affectionate at the end after such a rough treatment like that. She logged out of the site and rested on the couch. Her body was flushed wonderfully and she felt incredible. A nice, warm bath was in dire need. Sighing, she got up lethargically to set that up.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	5. Hell-Bent 💞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Kissing Cousins" 
> 
> Bulma can't help but feel that her fate was the cruelest. She had found her soul-mate, the love of her life. But unfortunately that man happened to be her cousin.

"Bulma, dear! Where are you?" Panchy called out for her youngest daughter. "Look who came to see you."

The young, blue haired girl washed her hands thoroughly in the kitchen. She was out in the stable for long hours, feeding their horses. Smoothing her sundress, she pushed aside few strays of hair that had escaped from her loose ponytail before walking in their sitting room. She found her parents there, happily chatting away with her cousin- _Vegeta_. Three sets of eyes moved to her the moment she walked in.

"Vegeta just arrived to see you." Her father explained, "He is very eager to get you started off on university, dear."

Bulma glanced at him, a slight blush covering her cheeks, "Is that true?"

"Yes," He grunted, his gaze intense and filled with hidden meanings and dark promises.

"Why don't you bring some tea and snacks for him, dear?" Her mother requested. Nodding her head, Bulma scurried away. Few minutes later, she was balancing a heavy tray in both of her hands. She served her father and Vegeta with some tea, sandwiches and slices of strawberry cheesecake that her mother had prepared the previous day.

"So, Bulma...Vegeta was asking my permission to take you to the city tomorrow," Mr. Briefs stated, "I know classes won't start for three more months. But he says he can arrange a research program for you in one of the Science schools." 

"That would be great, dad," Bulma nodded.

"I need to head back tomorrow for some business deals," Vegeta told. "You need to be prepared if you want to come."

The poor girl fiddled with her fingers nervously, a confused look on her face, "I-I will think about it." Excusing herself, she rushed out of the house to get some fresh air. Bulma walked in a daze till she was standing in the backside door of the stable. She sat down in a bed of straw and let out a sigh. Hiding her face in her palms, she thought hard on what she was going to say. She wanted to go with him. Bulma wanted to exploit all the opportunities and learn new things. The added researches would look good on her resume and help her land a good scholarship. But Vegeta wanted her there for other reasons. He wanted to keep her all to himself, to love and cherish her, to protect her now that she was _pregnant_ with his child. Bulma placed a careful hand on her belly. She was still not showing. _Thank God._ Her parents would be so disappointed if they learn that they had committed the ultimate **_sin_**. They would never understand and probably disown her. Sometimes she didn't get it herself. But she loved him more than anything. Bulma had known him since the day she was in diapers, him being three years older than her. Both of them had been brought up closely by their families. On her tenth birthday, she had learned that Vegeta's family was moving to the city. His father wanted to start their own textile business. It was the saddest day in her life. After that, the two of them rarely saw each other. It was on summer vacations when he would come to stay at their house for weeks. They did lots of fun activities together. But few years after that, Vegeta began to grow distant. He didn't call her or come to visit which made her worry. Amidst that, Bulma learned that his mother had passed away because of cancer.

On her eighteenth birthday, he returned to her life like a firestorm. Bulma was angry at him but he slowly coaxed his way in her heart. One rainy afternoon, Vegeta sat down with her and explained everything. He said that he tried to erase himself from her life because he saw her as more than a sister and it was not right. _He loved her like a man loved a woman._ It was a major shock to her system. Bulma was scared and thrilled at the same time. That day, they made love for the first time. It was soft, sweet and everything...Vegeta didn't stop there. He snuck in her room repeatedly for a whole week during his short stay. It was ice to her system when she realized months later that she was pregnant with his baby but he was smug about it. He had _consciously_ done that. He had staked his _claim_ on her and he wasn't afraid anymore. But it was wrong. _So, so wrong..._

"Bulma?"

She gasped, looking up at the handsome face of the _said_ man, "Yes?"

There was a scowl on his face. He sat down and took her hand in his, "Why are you hiding here?"

"I needed to think," She told him truthfully.

"There is nothing to think about," His voice rose an octave. "We have discussed it already for months now. You told me before that you wanted to come with me."

"Yes, I still do." She nodded. Bulma hated when he became frantic and harsh like this. Squeezing his hand, she replied, "I am scared, Vegeta."

"Of me?" He was taken aback.

"No...of our situation. How are we going to tell people? You are practically my brother, Vegeta. Our mothers were sisters."

"Step-sisters," He corrected. It was true. Her grandfather's first daughter was Panchy. But after her grandma's sudden death in few months after giving birth, he married another woman who bore her aunt Salada. However, the two women had no bad blood between them. They were like true sisters who shared the ups and downs of life. 

"You can't have second thoughts now. I already spoke for a position at the university and bought us a flat near campus. This is happening. You are coming with me. I-I can't stay away from you any longer. Don't make me go through that pain again."

Bulma's blue eyes gushed with tears. She sat sideways and cupped his face, "I don't think I am strong enough to go through this, Vegeta. I am pregnant and..."

"Let me take care of you, Bulma." He pleaded, "Let me be the man in your life."

She shook her head, holding back a sob. She was overwhelmed and so, _so_ tired. Vegeta stood up abruptly and raked his fingers roughly through his spiky hair, "What will it take to convince you?"

"What else do you want from me?" He snapped. Bulma almost shrieked out when he pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket. She was almost certain that he was about to threaten her with it. She would have accepted that but she lost it when he held it on his neck instead, "Just remember this...if I lose you, I won't survive. The day I lose you, is the day I _kill_ myself."

"Vegeta!" She was up on her feet in an instant, "Don't do this, Vegeta! I-I will go with you, I promise. Please give me the knife." She tried hard to take it from his solid grip but he was rigid. His body was vibrating with rage. "Give it to me, please...I love you, Vegeta. I love you _so_ much..." After wrestling for a while, his grip finally slackened enough for her to take it. Bulma threw it a good distance away and hugged him tightly, sobbing inconsolably on his chest at the same time, "Don't ever do that..." She was terrified of the fear that engulfed both of them. He seemed shaken too and ashamed of his impulsive activity.

Often people complained about not finding the right one. They were the lucky ones to have found love but in the wrong person. This life was agony to both of them. "Show me, Bulma," Vegeta breathed in her ear, "Show me how much you love me. I need to see it. Now. _Here_."

She cupped his cheeks in the palm of her hand, her blue eyes were shiny with tears. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her trembling lips against his in a small kiss. The smallest contact of her pillowy softness caused the dam to break. Vegeta groaned, seizing her in a death grip and kissing her hard. He loved the sound of her sexy moans, the sweet taste of her lips and her curvy body in his arms. Plunging his tongue inside her mouth, he stole more of her forbidden taste. **_Mine._** That's right. She was his and his only. Vegeta would fight the entire world, if need be, to keep her safe with him. He broke the kiss and panted. The desperateness in her eyes, provoked him, "I need to taste you, love."

"Here?" She whispered.

"Yes, here. I can't wait."

"But we might get caught."

He groaned, "Your parents are busy now. Besides, sooner or later everybody will know the truth. They will see the evidence of your abdomen swelling with my child." He said it like it was so easy and not the biggest crime. "Sit here and let me take care of you." Vegeta gently placed her on the bed of straw and pried open her legs. His eyes narrowed seeing the soft pink, lacy panties Bulma was wearing. He rubbed his hands over her slender legs, watching her reaction, loving how goosebumps formed on her pale skin. His lips placed timid kisses all over, racing a path to her hidden gem. Vegeta felt her shivering, holding the extended part of her dress away to create more room for him. His lips stretched into a devilish smirk, he knew for a fact that pregnant woman were easily aroused and high on sexual hormones. He was proved right when he slipped her panties down from her long legs and took a glimpse of her bare pussy. The lips were flushed with her sweet arousal and dripping. It made pride surge through him. He bet that no other men could make her react this way, "So wet for me...Mm, let _big brother_ take good care of you."

"Shit, don't say that," She whined. "That's...nasty."

"It is what it is," He shrugged, "Imagine then how wet you will be after I do this." Vegeta bent down and suckled her clit before moving his tongue between her sex lips and following the same route his fingers had just ventured. Bulma screamed at the sheer unexpectedness of his action and as he started sucking her clit, her screams turned into moans as her body suddenly convulsed in a series of pleasure waves.

She felt her orgasm build and she tried to hold back - tried to hold back a little longer until he was inside of her. She was so horny it was ridiculous.

“Let go,” he growled before he pushed his tongue inside of her moistened cunt. Rubbing his fingers over her clit at the same time, she couldn’t hold back any longer. She screamed loudly as pleasure poured through her and made her tingle everywhere.

He continued lapping at her but slower now and she felt her body shudder and the tension was too much to take. Her thighs shook with the force of her climax and Vegeta kissed her inner thighs softly as if trying to make her relax.

“Oh, my god,” Bulma blurted out as soon as she could speak, "That was quick."

He hummed, a rare and playful smile on his lips, his voice lowered to a whisper, "The thought of your big brother making you come really turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes...it does!" She agreed. "Kiss me." He was too happy to comply with the request. He moaned when she bit his lower lip playfully. When they pulled apart, her smile was vibrant, "Take me, Vegeta."

"Not afraid of being caught anymore?" He teased.

"I don't care. Just take me," She groaned with frustration. Vegeta chuckled, helping her remove her dress completely. His eyes were glued on her pretty breasts that had grown in size already and were topped with tight nipples. Standing up, he began to undress as well. Vegeta's eyes were locked on her body. Bulma looked so exotic, laying on top of the straws like a blue, fallen angel. Her hair was splayed all around, her naked body writhing on top and making him harder than a rock.

Bulma's baby blue eyes widened seeing his engorged cock. The veins were so big and pulsing, "Vegeta-"

"Shh. Be quiet now and take what I give you. Let me take care of you, baby. You will only talk with your welcoming pussy and open thighs, little one. Nothing else. We play good and long now." He hovered over her body, whispering the dirty words in her ear.

Bulma tried to cross her legs shyly, but she was no match for Vegeta's strength. He quickly had her thighs spread, yanking her forward as he lined up his cock, the head of it nestled between her slender labia before he thrust savagely forward and pulled her down, filling her in one sure stroke. Her pussy throbbed with each subsequent pounding, his cock flying through her like a spear as he impaled her with an animal's zeal. His fists took two ample handfuls of her ass cheeks, bouncing her ruthlessly as her teeth nearly rattled from the frenzied motion.

"Oh, God! Please! Not so rough! Ugh!" She moaned as the crazed man fucked her pussy even more savagely than she was accustomed to. The sounds of their bodies colliding echoed in the open stable as her loins slowly built toward a steady burn, arousal coiling everywhere despite...or perhaps because of his powerfully deep thrusts. Bulma's head tipped back, her mouth opening for a prolonged wail as her pussy lips clung to the sides of that pulverizing phallus, a velvety slab that might as well have been made of steel the way it impaled her young pussy.

She was groaning more loudly by the minute, the man's cock hitting places _oh-so sensitive_. One of his hands glided upward, caressing the nape of her neck as he fucked her.

"Ahhh, yes. Your pussy needed a good, brutal fucking, didn't it, my baby sister? Didn't it? Answer me!" He squeezed her breasts as she cried out.

"Yes! Its so depraved! It only needs my big brother's cock!" Bulma's head thrashed as she felt the unexpected orgasm sneak through her body, spewing its sweet fluids to lubricate her lover's still pumping shaft.

"Good girl," He praised, "My sweet, beautiful Bulma...My treasure. _Mine always."_ Seeing her glistening cunt juice on his rod, Vegeta growled and thrust even more brutally, his cock vanishing like a bullet between her thighs. He held onto her legs in a white-knuckled grip with both hands as his cock plunged into her slickened heat, groaning as he ascended to the pinnacle of orgasm, his testicles stiffening as a huge load of cum spewed into the girl's sweet pussy.

Bulma groaned and shuddered as she felt his oozing, warm seed. Her body twitched in exhaustion as Vegeta slowly pulled out, looking down at his shining cock, now covered in her juices like a divine blessing. He kissed her deeply, holding her shivering body in his arms with care, "Okay?"

"Yes," She panted. It took them few short minutes to get cleaned up and dressed. Bulma fixed her open hair into a bun and crossed her arms vulnerably. Tears pricked her eyes, "Vegeta.."

"Yes?" He was holding her in his arms in an instant.

"My father is a heart patient. I am afraid that...our affair will pain him greatly," She admitted.

He kissed her with gentleness, "We will disclose it little by little. If they love us, they will understand. Besides, you don't have to worry about it. Leave everything to me."

"Promise me, you will be here no matter what." She pleaded.

"That's my line, little one. I love you," he looked at her with all seriousness, before rubbing their noses with affection. "Let's go now. You have to pack your things."

"Okay, I love you too."

.

From the distance of a window, Panchy watched her nephew and her daughter walking while they held hands. They were laughing heartily and teasing each other. She turned to face her husband, "When do you think they will tell us?"

"Soon, hopefully." Mr. Briefs replied, folding the newspaper, "Give them time, dear."

"You are okay with this?"

"Yes...they are happy and Vegeta is a better choice than the Mayor's son- _Yamcha_ ," The old man said the name with distaste. "I want my daughter to be happy and he takes good care of her always."

"If you say so, dear," Panchy nodded. He ways already in her good book for years so she didn't have the slightest problem with that.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	6. Heavy Inspection 👮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Possessive Bodyguard" 
> 
> Bulma's playful jeering leads to a detailed search by her bodyguard.

The house was clear. All the lights were out. _Great…_

Bulma tiptoed inside and closed the door with as little sound as possible. Letting out a relieved sigh, she put away her high heels and began to walk towards her room silently.

_“Where the fuck have you been?”_

Shit.

**_Busted._ **

Bulma twirled around to face the inquiring man. Vegeta was standing in the shadows, as if waiting for her. Switching the lights on, he came closer to inspect, “Well?”

She just shrugged.

“Cut that out, Bulma. We have been over this several times. Your father strictly forbade you to go out at this hour and you had the nerve to leave without me?”

_Damn…He didn’t look too happy._

“I was just…out for a while.” She explained in a lame tone.

“Where exactly?” Her bodyguard asked again.

“Look, it’s not that important-” She started but was rudely interrupted.

“Try again.”

She put on a pout and said sweetly. "Are you sure you want _all_ the details, Vegeta?"  
  
"Huh?" he was puzzled by her abrupt change in attitude.  
  
"I mean, absolutely _all_ the gory details?"  
  
"What have you been up to?" he asked icily.  
  
"Vegeta, just remember to keep calm. We can't have that blood pressure boiling off the top all the time. It simply isn't good for your health, you know."  
  
He just glared at her.  
  
"All right, so I was at this bar, and there I noticed these hotties."  
  
"Hotties?"  
  
"Yes, you know, some really hot men with their cocks on display. Oh, you know the kind."  
  
"What _are_ you talking about?” He didn’t like what he was hearing. _Bulma would never do this to him…Or would she?_

"You wanted to know what I have been doing, wasn't that so? Anyway," she droned on, "we had some dances and some drinks and since one thing generally leads to another, we finished off by having some really wild sex in the backroom."  
  
" ** _What_**?" His forehead twitched with anger. _No way…  
_  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"You and the hottie?" Vegeta asked slowly.  
  
"But, Vegeta? Are you paying attention or not? I said hotties, didn't I? Of course there was more than one. I always go for group sex, that's my favorite position. And these two men were so irresistible I simply couldn't help myself."  
  
Vegeta just gulped as he stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
_Success_ , Bulma thought. Now she was ready for the kill. "Oh yes. And we tried out several positions but I thought the ass man was a bit quick so I dumped them both after a few fucks and came home."  
  
" ** _What_**?" He shouted loudly. "Are you joking or something?"  
  
"No, of course not. But don't worry, we did use condoms. Even worked our way through an entire box." She gave up a big yawn, before continuing. "Oh well, right now I need a quick snack and then I'm off to bed. I'm really tired. It's nothing like some good and hard sex to make you feel sleepy, or wouldn't you agree? Good night, Vegeta," She concluded and went passed him into the kitchen.  
  
That seemed to awaken him from his trance and he quickly grabbed a hold of her as she passed him and held her tightly to him as he glared at her.  
  
"Look, we need to have a small discussion about your nightly habits."  
  
"What for?" She glared at his hand holding her tightly to him, making her feel his warmth seep through her clothes." Let go of me, you creep," she snarled at him.  
  
Instead he pushed her backwards and she could feel her back hit the wall behind her. He still kept coming closer, forcing her to lift her head as he towered above her. He moved his foot slightly forward and pushed his leg between hers and continued lifting it toward her centre. She tried to get away but he held her tightly and continued to raise his leg between hers, trapping her.  
  
Hitting her centre she could feel the heat from his thigh and she felt a gasp being forced from her mouth. She stood on tiptoes but still his heat came closer, closing in on her and forcing her to stand still while he raised his hands and placed them on either side of her head against the wall.  
  
Her breath hitched as she felt his face coming nearer, his light stubble scratching against her cheek as he rubbed his cheek slowly against hers. She held her breath as in anticipation of what he would do next. This man was nowhere near the usual calm facade of the Vegeta she knew. Now he resembled more the stoic bodyguard she had often been unnerved by.  
  
"Tell me about this orgy of yours again?" He asked smoothly as he slowly rubbed his thigh against her vee of her thighs. She felt her body slowly moisten to his touch and the power he was displaying and she started to worry that he might notice how moist she was getting.  
  
"There weren't any orgy," She admitted.  
  
"No? But you just gave me graphic details about it."

"Do I smell as if I have been in an orgy fest?” Bulma asked angrily.

He bent his head closer to her breast and inhaled her scent. Her heartbeat jumped at the sound of his breath against her throat. If only he would kiss her right there instead of playing this strange game. She felt her body moisten more by the sheer fantasy of him kissing her into submission.  
  
"No, you smell of strawberry body wash, not male sweat or semen. But one can never be sure. I think I need to verify this with more certainty."  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured as she was lost in looking at his warm skin so close to her own. His powerful chest was right in front of her lips. If she only bent a little forward she could taste him. The blue head smelled his cologne singing in her brain. A manly scent but filled with freshness. An attractive male's scent. She wondered if he would taste the same of she kissed his skin. What would the texture of his skin be? He looked smooth, but the muscles would probably feel hard to her touch.  
  
She felt as if she was trapped in a daze, and was softly directed to some unknown pleasure she had only experienced in dreams. She inhaled deeply and she was practically salivating and was ready to jump him as he suddenly moved away and quickly turned her around and had her facing the wall instead. He kicked her feet apart and bent her arms above her head and against the wall as if she was a common criminal he was arresting.  
  
"What are you doing?" she gasped at the sudden change of events. She felt his hands move carefully around her upper body before venturing downwards, moving his hands into all the folds in her clothes before moving down her body. Groping between her legs, she gasped, but he quickly moved further down her legs, feeling her legs down to her ankle before doing the same to her other leg.  
  
"Vegeta!" she protested.

  
"No, you are clean," he said with professionalism. He was treating her as one of his common criminals. _The idiot._  
  
He searched through the contents of her pockets. "No condoms here," he concluded.  
  
"Of course not. I did say we used them all, didn't I?" Bulma replied in a seething voice.  
  
"No, you didn't," he replied.  
  
"What do you know about these things? Of course we did. I know this might be hard to understand for someone as grouchy as you," she continued with the bitchiest voice she could come up with, "but some of us _can_ actually fuck several times in a row."  
  
He resolutely moved his hand around her waist and gripped her cunt through her clothes. She gasped loudly at the sudden impact of his warm hand against her aching centre. "Then how come your panties are still dry then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If these guys were as hot as you say they were, your panties would be soaked through and your come would coat my fingers." Through her clothes she felt him stroke her clit in a slow and circular motion that made her catch her breath in several gulps. If he kept this up he would surely feel her panties getting wet, she thought as she felt her body heating to his touch -even though her mind tried to overcome the feeling. She could not think this creep to be sexually interesting, but her body didn't seem to grasp the logic of that assessment.  
  
"All right, all right. I lied to you, Vegeta. There never was any orgy. I went to a coffee shop with Chi Chi and 18, and all we did was talk. I didn’t inform you cause it’s annoying to have you tower over all the time!"  
  
"Sure, so the orgy talk was just to ruin my sleep, right?" he asked as he continued stroking her clit through her clothes. Her breath was becoming more erratic. He sounded as calm as ever as if he wasn't even aware of fondling her body so intimately.  
  
"Vegeta," she gasped. "You need to stop this."  
  
"Hmm, why? You mean you don't like it?"  
  
She blushed as she felt another load of moistness creating in her pussy and feeling her panties getting wetter. That meant his fingers must be coated, as well. Oh god, how embarrassing, she thought and she tried to wiggle her body away from his grip. His response was to tighten his grip even further and she felt deliciously helpless as he continued stroking her hungry flesh.  
  
Bulma felt her body starting to float, held up by the sheer pleasure surging through her veins, aching for him to touch her harder. To stroke her clit with more determination. She spread her legs a little further in order to allow him better access, before arching her back slightly.  
  
Suddenly she noticed a hard presence pushing into her back. His cock. He was aroused, it seemed. She felt his cock make a small jerking motion as a response to her gasp. She felt the hard presence increase even further and she longed to touch him more intimately.  
  
She wondered how large he had become and if he would push his cock inside of her and douse the flames that were invading her body. But still he held her arms against the wall as she enveloped in the feeling of helplessness and she found herself feeling aroused by the knowledge of not being able to stop him from pleasuring her.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, she pushed her cunt against his fingers, trying to make him touch her harder, to make her come in his hand. She felt his body coming closer and her entire back was warmed by his warm and half-naked body surrounding hers with his heat and male cologne.  
  
"You like it, don't you?" he murmured silkily into her ear. She dared not respond, else the magic would disappear and she would awaken in her lonely bed. All she could do was arch her body against his, trying to feel him as close as possible without having him inside of her.  
  
Suddenly he stopped stroking her cunt. Just stood completely still. His hard cock still felt as firmly as ever against her backside but his large hands held immobile against her secret place.  
  
"What?" she groaned. Half awakening from the trance he had put her in. "Don't stop now," she begged.  
  
He chuckled in her ear. "So you do like it? Well, say what you want out loud and I'll give it to you. Otherwise this is where we leave off."  
  
"What?" He couldn't leave her hanging like this, she thought. He would never be that evil, could he? But she felt her panic arisen as he eased his grip around her cunt and started to move away from her.  
  
"Stop," she said panicky. "Don't go. I want you to continue."  
  
"Continue what? Say it and you will get it."  
  
"I want you to rub my clit," Bulma said heatedly. He came closer and his hand moved around her hip again and circled her clit one more time, before continuing stroking her very centre. She moaned as he hit the right spot and she spread her legs to give him easier access. He chuckled but she didn't care what he thought or said as long as he didn't stop. Arching her back she leaned against his naked chest, trying to keep him as close as possible as he continued his slow stroking of her aching clit.  
  
As she felt her release coming on, her breathing increased and she felt herself coming closer and closer.  
  
She moaned aloud as he continued stroking her, before moving his hands away from her clit, and stroking her thighs instead.  
  
"More," she gasped. "Give me more."  
  
"My pleasure," Vegeta chuckled and moved his hand back to her clit. Her panties were completely soaked in her own juices and she wanted to rip off her clothes and let him pleasure her naked flesh instead. But the effort of moving right now was too much. Instead she grabbed a hold of his hand that was pleasuring her and held on tightly to him as he suddenly started to rub her harder and with more accuracy.  
  
Very soon she was screaming out her pleasure as release poured through her body and every part of her body felt like cheering in joy as she felt her body getting limp. She held on to Vegeta’s arm and sagged against the wall. Her legs unable to keep her standing any longer. “Good girl, this should take your edge off.”  
  
Vegeta placed one arm behind her knees and lifted her up.  
  
"What?" she asked in a daze. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To bed," He whispered, and she mumbled her thanks. Just before closing her eyes, she felt a small kiss on her forehead.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	7. The Unseeing Eyes Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 💑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Dream Girl" 
> 
> Vegeta has come across his dream girl. The more he knows about her, the further he falls. It is evident that he would do anything to make her his forever.

**PART 1**

The first time he saw her, he didn't have the slightest _clue_.

All he knew was that she looked so lovely sitting on the bench of the gorgeous garden and chatting excitedly with her friend. Vegeta often found her there when he came to conduct business in the Capsule Corp. Maybe it was her daily hangout spot to clear her head and get some fresh air. Then one night, their deal was finalized with the company and his family was invited over for a casual dinner with the infamous Briefs. They were cheerful people with kind hearts. He couldn't help but respect Dr. Briefs who had contributed so much to the Science world. The old fella was over enthusiastic about pets and chatted an hour about various cat species with his own father. Panchy was a bubbly lady who was likable too. She served them with the most delicious apple pie before dinner. Their conversation steered in different directions throughout the period ranging from inventions, politics, business and such. Later, they were asked to the spacious dinning hall for supper. That's when he saw _her_ again- the beautiful girl who was the highlight of his nightly fantasies. She was dressed in a peach colored sundress with a matching pearl, head band.

Dr. Briefs guided her gently to a chair and kissed her forehead, "I would like you all to meet my youngest daughter- Bulma."

"Hello," Her lips turned into a gentle smile and she moved her head from left to right slowly. Vegeta was confused when she didn't meet anyone's eye. Then a female attendant came to her aid and began to pile food on her plate.

"Thanks, Emi," She smiled, "I hope you haven't overflowed my plate like always. You know I can't eat that much." He eavesdropped on their conversation with precise discretion.

"No, no...Don't worry, darling. I just sneaked in extra chicken rolls for you since that's your favorite," The lady in her mid-thirties laughed.

Throughout dinner, Vegeta watched her closely. He assessed the way she cut into her chicken and chewed thoughtfully, the way she fumbled through to get her glass of water. That's when things began to get clear. Bulma was not an ordinary person. _She was a special kind because she was vision deprived._ The realization was like ice to his system but instead of feeling sympathetic, he was more intrigued. He itched to get to know more and be the man in her life. Did she have a boyfriend already? That would totally suck because his mark was on her. However, the night didn't present him with the gracious opportunity because he was sitting far away from her. Vegeta gazed with annoyance as she laughed and spoke about something interesting with his younger brother. They were about the same age. Sooner than he would have liked, dinner time was over. He watched helplessly as she disappeared upstairs to her room and they got ready to leave. But he vowed himself that he wouldn't give up. It was seldom in life that Vegeta set his eyes on something and didn't have it. Bulma Briefs was his next conquest. But unlike the other countless girls, he wouldn't treat her poorly. This woman deserved the royal treatment and he was ready to _woo_ her.

Vegeta understood with time that opportunity didn't come as often. _He had to seize it_. So, the next time he found Bulma sitting in the garden, he approached her. He was a little hesitant because a lady was with her but he threw caution to the wind, "Hey."

The two women stopped chatting mid sentence and faced him. Her attendant was the first to speak up, "Do you want to say something, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with Bulma if that's okay."

"Sure," She moved to give them privacy. The blue haired woman appeared a little cautious, she rested her hands gently on her lap and looked up, her pretty blue eyes blinking, "Yes?"

"I am Vegeta. I was at your place for dinner two weeks ago, remember?" He asked hopefully. But the blank look on her face bruised his heart. "The Saiyans, your father's leading partner this season."

"Oh," She gasped, "I am so sorry, it must have escaped my mind." She sat forward and reached out her hand for a shake. Vegeta took it delightfully, marveling at how soft her palm was, "No worries. You spent the night speaking to my brother only. So, it's natural that I wasn't worth remembering."

"Don't say that. I know about you. You are the elder son," She looked guilty and it instantly made him feel bad. "What can I do for you, Mr. Saiyan?"

"Call me Vegeta, _love_." He sat beside her, still holding her hand, "You looked so pretty sitting here that I couldn't help but come and speak to you."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink which made him smirk. It was good to see her a little flustered, "Umm...thanks."

"Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?" He asked, playing with a strand of her silky hair gently, "I want to talk with you more."

"Are you asking me on a date?" She giggled, the sound of her laugh was music to his ears.

"Call it what you want." Vegeta slipped a paper in the palm of her hand and stood up, kissing her cheek gently, "Let me know, okay?"

"Hmm...sure."

Their first date was at the coffee shop like planned. It was beyond _perfect_. Vegeta enjoyed her company more than he thought he would. Bulma was actually a very witty girl with a caring heart. He hung onto her every word, watched her carefully, helped her when she needed any kind of assistance to move around. _But it wasn't enough_. So, he took her out the same week on a hike since she loved the outdoors so much. And the week after that, Vegeta invited her to his place with the promise of a delicious, home cooked meal.

.

“We are here,” The car finally came to a halt at their supposed destination. “Do you need my help getting out, Ms. Briefs?”

“No, no,” Bulma brushed at the bangs of her hair, “I think I will stay in a few more minutes if you don’t mind.”

“No problem,” The driver replied with understanding. “Should I lower the temperature of the air conditioner?”

“It’s fine. Thanks, Dende,” She smiled, “Say, do you see anyone nearby?”

There was a pause for few minutes. “Yes, miss. I see a muscular man of average height coming in this direction.”

Her heart began to race. _He was here..._

“He wants to speak with you. Should I lower the glass?”

“Go ahead,” Bulma clenched the strap of her purse with nervousness. She turned to face the window, hoping to hear his familiar voice.

“I am here, Bulma.” His tone was silky smooth with a hint of gruffness. What she loved about it the most was the way he pronounced her name.

“Hello,” She greeted with a soft smile, her right hand moving aimlessly to touch him. She landed her mark close to his neck.

“Let me assist you out of the car, love. I have prepared a special dinner for us. Come with me.” Vegeta tempted. She remained silent when the door was opened and a strong hand gripped hers. Their touch was electric as always. Bulma gracefully stepped out and brushed at her black and white, checkered romper. She heard him instruct Dende on where to park the car and that she would be ready to leave in three hours.

Then he placed a warm hand on the small of her backside and led her forward, “This way.”

“So, what have you prepared for us?” Bulma asked, taking attempt at making small conversation. She heard the soft ding of an elevator and they got inside. She stood by him and felt it moving upwards to his penthouse.

“What’s the rush? Besides, you will probably be able to tell once you get a slight whiff of it,” he teased.

Her lips formed into a pout, “Not fair. One of my senses is already dimmed…the least you can do is-”

“Shh…you are perfect,” He whispered against her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

They walked inside his place and it felt nice. Bulma put away her shoes near the entrance and followed him further into the house, “Mmm…It smells good.”

The man chuckled, giving it away, “I am making spaghetti with meatballs.”

“My favorite!” She jumped happily at the thought, “How did you know?”

“I have my ways…” He laughed, leading her somewhere. Bulma bumped against something solid.

“Careful. Here, love. Let me help you into the chair.”

“Thanks.” She was handed a fruity punch and it was super refreshing. “I like this.”

“Enjoy and be a doll while I finish rest of the meal preparations,” He patted her arm and left. The blue head took another sip and smiled. She could hear the sound of pots and pans clicking while he put finishing touches on their food, “So, you guys are partnering with my father, huh?”

“Yes, we have been included in his team for a short project. The parts we are providing for his upcoming plan is imported from a high-end warehouse in Germany. And it is truly an honor to work beside him.” His voice was filled with genuine admiration.

“I know. My dad is something else,” She agreed, twirling the content of the glass. “But I gotta speak with him and install higher security in our living compound.”

“Why is that?”

She grinned, “So that you can stop stalking my private moments in the garden."

“Ah. I see,” He chuckled, “But you are here today. You trusted me and it is working.”

“Yup,” Bulma licked her lips, “I have always been the adventurous kind. Besides, Emi was saying that she liked your style. She said…you are different and promising because of all the effort you put.”

“Emi?”

“Yes, my friend. The blonde woman who stays with me all the time.”

“Oh, yes…the attendant. I have seen you both together in the garden most evenings,” He replied.

“She chose my outfit, did my hair and makeup tonight,” She smiled with the recollection. “How do I look?”

“Absolutely stunning,” His voice seemed closer, “You always look _breathtaking_ , love.”

“Thanks,” Bulma blushed, sitting straight when he placed his hand on her wrist, “Here, taste the sauce for me.” She felt a spoon at the edge of her lips. Bulma sipped the warm liquid and let it settle on her mouth for few seconds, “It could use a little more salt.”

“Let me check.”

At first, Bulma felt his warm breath on her face before his lips were on hers. His tongue gently caressed her lips before slipping inside her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth languidly. They kissed for several more breathless seconds before he pulled away.

“Yes, you are right,” He spoke in a low voice, “It does need a little salt.”

Once she found her voice again, she laughed, “Smooth move.”

“What can I say? I aim to please.”

Their conversation moved to the dining table. They sat down on opposite sides of each other. Bulma moved her hands timidly on the objects before her.

“Hey, stay still. We don’t want you to spill food now,” he scolded.

“Did you light candles? The scent is heavenly.”

“Yes, it’s cotton candy and apple.”

“Aw,” She giggled, picking her utensils, “Should we start?”

“Yes…let’s eat.” 

She cut carefully cut into the juicy meat and took her first bite, “Yummy…this is so good Vegeta!"

"Thanks," He sounded relieved, "The next time you crave meatballs, come visit me."

Bulma laughed and shook her head before twirling her fork on the spaghetti, “You are silly.” She rested her left hand on top of the table and reached forward.

He mistook it for something else, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…Just hold my hand. It feels more real that way,” She beamed at him. “At home, I always try to hold my mother’s hand at dinner.”

“Fine,” His larger hand enveloped hers in a firm grip, “Happy?”

“Much…”

“So…you can’t see a thing, can you?” His voice was gentle.

Bulma knew he would have questions. Every single man in her life had so. Thankfully, she was brave enough to face them, “I can. When the lights are too bright, I can see a person’s silhouette. But that’s about it.” She let out an unexpected laughter, “It took me a while to understand your weird hairdo. I thought that you were wearing a pyramid shaped hat.”

“Little minx.” He cackled, sounding not the least bit offended. “No, my hair is gravity defying. Anyways, your father said that you were not always vision depraved.”

“You had a discussion about this with my dad?” She was surprised.

“Yes, I was too curious.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, it happened almost abruptly…I still remember that day. I was fifteen and back from school one afternoon, complaining about not being able to see things clearly,” She explained, taking a sip of water to steady her voice. She felt Vegeta squeeze her hand in encouragement. “My mom took me to the hospital and the doctors couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. After that, things only got worse.”

“Slowly, it was all gone. The people I once saw, the objects, beautiful scenery…they became a distant memory.” She sighed.

“I am so sorry, love,” He stood up and came closer, pulling her in a side hug.

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” She accepted his embrace gratefully, “It was all God’s plan. Besides, I am happy to be unique. I am strong willed and surrounded by so many nice people that makes everything worth it.”

“That’s the spirit,” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before returning to his chair. They finished dinner quietly. “I have the most special dessert awaiting.”

“Let me guess, chocolate covered strawberries?”

“Right,” He guided her to the TV room and made sure she was comfortable on the couch before he went to retrieve the sweet. “So, tell me about your hopes and dreams.”

Bulma opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the scrumptious treat, “At this moment, I am still working on my final Economics research papers for Masters. After that’s done, I plan to join a consulting firm.”

“Good,” Vegeta shifted closer to her. He took her left hand and kissed the backside of it, "I admire your ambitious mind." 

"Thanks," She pursed her lips, "Wanna know a secret?"

"I suppose. What is it? What have you been up to little minx?"

"Nothing bad," She laughed, "So...my father has been relentlessly working to find a cure for me all these years. Thankfully, the technology have gotten better in recent times and now...he is trying to fix a kind of muted laser for eyes. But it has to be fool proof before it can be tested on me." 

"That's good news," Vegeta nodded.

"Yes...but I don't want to be too hopeful in case that doesn't work out," She admitted.

"I understand," He caressed her cheek, smiling wide when she leaned into his touch.

"Tell me something about you, Vegeta."

"Well, at this moment...I have a little pain in my chest."

"Why?" Bulma gasped, sitting forward and placing her hand on his chest, "How long has it been like this? Did you see a doctor?"

"Relax..." He laughed, "It's that...I met this beautiful girl and I am completely _smitten_. She has the bluest eyes, cutest smile, most alluring figure and a kind heart. Whenever she blushes for me, it feels like I have won the world."

"Oh, my..." She snickered, "It appears the cupid has hit you hard. You are in love, mister."

"I truly am," He whispered in her ear playfully, "I am in love with you, Bulma."

She remained quiet, smiling shyly.

"You don't have any clue about how perfect you are to me." Vegeta cupped her face, making sure that she heard the truth of his words. Oh, how he wished that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I know it's still early...but I haven't felt this way about anyone before." 

"Neither have I, Vegeta," Bulma admitted in a small voice.

"I understand if you say no but...will you let me _make love_ to you tonight? I just need to have you, baby. I want us to connect in deeper levels. I have been waiting for months to catch your attention and be with you. It is taking a lot from me to restrain myself." 

She bit her luscious lip and then nodded slowly, "... _yes_."

"Thank God," He almost growled out before covering her soft lips in a hungry kiss. 

.

**PART 2**

He didn’t waste time on carrying Bulma to his bedroom. Vegeta loved how she was giggling freely on the way, one of her arms draped onto his shoulder with care. It was as if…she _knew_ the kind of effect and power she had on him. He adored how free spirited she was. But tonight, he wanted her to burn with the same desire he felt. He was determined to give the most exquisite pleasure she could ever experience. He would posses her so thoroughly that the touch of any other man after him would leave her cold.

Vegeta gently tossed her onto the silken sheets, watching how sensually she laid there. Bulma looked like a fairy with her shoulder length wavy, blue hair disheveled, her cheeks flushed with arousal, lips swollen from his heavy kisses and body squirming. “You are a piece of _art_ , you know that?”

“Come closer. Let me touch you,” She beckoned, her voice low and seductive.

Vegeta yanked his t shirt off before joining her on the bed. He hovered above her body, sighing with content when her smooth palms traced his feverish skin, “You must work out a lot.”

“Five days a week,” He confirmed, eyeing the movement of her hands as they slid lower, “Yes, touch me more.” He knew it was the only way to communicate with her deeply and through words.

“Mm…” She moaned, “You have delicious six packs. I like that.”

“Stop making those sound, baby. Or I might blow my load already,” Vegeta warned.

“What do we have here?” Bulma asked, touching his growing bulge over his jeans.

He pulled her hand away, “Not yet, love.”

Her hands detoured, moving to his neck before sliding to his coarse hair. She took her time, touching his forehead before descending to his nose, sharp jaws and finally full lips, “It’s exactly how Emi described to me.”

“Did you guys talk about me a lot?” He asked, feeling his manliness grow.

“Aha, I had to know how you looked. I just wouldn’t date a grandpa.”

“Hmph, enough talk already,” Vegeta grunted, he pinned her against the bed before taking her sweet mouth against his. He felt her lips yield almost immediately. She kissed him back with an eagerness that took his breath away. Her tongue entered his mouth, exploring it in deep, firm strokes, sending all his blood rushing down to his cock.

He tugged at her clothes, desperate to remove anything that stood in the way between his body and hers.

“Vegeta…” Bulma gasped when a button tore free, “Slow down. We have time.”

“I can’t wait much longer,” He growled against her mouth. He thrust his tongue inside her parted lips as he removed the fabric completely. Vegeta sucked in a breath, letting out a series of curses, “You are not wearing a bra, little minx.”

“I know,” She panted, “The fabric of my dress was too heavy and…I felt uncomfortable.”

“Nice choice of panties,” He chuckled, staring at the red lace.

“What do you mean?” She frowned, “Emi said they were of basic color.”

“Hmph, thank her tomorrow for me. You look absolutely ravishing,” He purred, cupping her round breasts with pink tips, he loved the soft feel of them and how big they were. Vegeta didn’t spare a second longer to taste her. His lips sucked in her right nipple, biting gently at the tender flesh. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, encouraging him to savor the sweetness and heat of her flesh. Her other hand caressed his back, her fingers tracing slow circles on his skin.

“God, you taste so good. I want to devour you like an animal,” Vegeta grunted, switching between her breasts, his lips wrapped around, sucking and licking furiously. **_Mine_** , he thought, as he kissed her body. _My woman. My Bulma._

“Do it. Taste me more…That feels so good, Vegeta,” She whined out, her toes curling with pleasure.

He licked her swollen tip one last time, before raising his head to kiss her hard on the lips. His tongue ravished the inside of her mouth roughly. Her moans of pleasure only triggered him to thrust his tongue deeper inside her. With a rough pull, Vegeta lowered her lingerie and stared at her soaking flesh, “So fucking wet for me.”

“Touch me, please…”

“What do you want, love? My fingers or tongue?” He taunted.

“Both!” Bulma’s body arched upwards for contact, “Be quick, please…”

“Such a naughty and wanton little thing,” Vegeta teased, spreading her legs wider and placing kisses on her shaky thighs. He marveled at the smoothness of her pale skin. She looked so, so beautiful at that moment. So desperate and needy for his touch. Vegeta watched her reaction when he blew air on her exposed core, smirking with delight at her little moans. Then suddenly, his tongue darted out, swiping from the bottom to top and sucking in her pulsing clit. Bulma let out a shriek, trying to pull him closer and shy away from this intense pleasure at the same time. He held onto her thighs firmly, lapping at her pink flesh with abandon, “So sweet.”

“Vegeta…”

The more he tasted, the more of her juices trickled out. Vegeta inserted two of his thick fingers inside her tight channel, pumping them hard and fast while licking her pulsing hood.

“Oh, God…” Bulma panted, her body arching with bliss and her fingers disappearing in his hair to push his lips deeper against her core, “Yes, yes! I am going to cum.”

“Do it! Cum for me,” He insisted, fucking her roughly with his fingers. Within seconds, her pussy tightened unbelievably against his fingers before gushing out with her cum.

Bulma felt her body floating dreamily. Panting softly, she tried to catch her breath. With a little whine, she pulled on Vegeta’s shoulder to get him closer, “Kiss me.”

Their lips connected in a slow kiss. Bulma savored the taste of her juices on his mouth, feeling herself moistening up again. It was insane how much she wanted this man. She had hardly known Vegeta for few weeks and already he was surpassing all her previous lovers’ by great extent. Maybe that was the problem. Bulma didn’t want to get her hopes high for the wrong reasons. It had happened several times and she was the only who got badly burnt at the end. But something told her that Vegeta was different. He cared for her immensely and had already expressed his love. She wanted to be with him, to give him a solid chance.

“Something on your mind?” He asked, breaking their kiss.

Bulma shook her head, reaching for his face. Oh, how she wished that she could see him. To see his eyes and know that it was all true and that he really wanted her as much as she wanted him. But the only thing that she could make out before her was an endless abyss of whiteness with a shadow of him, “No, nothing.”

“You are having second thoughts, aren’t you?” His grip on her wrist tightened, “I will understand if you say no. I promise.”

“No, no…I want you, Vegeta,” She sucked in a deep breath, “Please, take me.”

He groaned, placing kisses on her neck, “Are you protected?”

“Yes…” She let out a whimper when he bit at her tender flesh, leaving a series of love bites on their wake.

“Good because I want to cum deep inside you,” He growled. She heard the sound of his pants drop. Then he was over her body again, his warmth seeping into her pores. Vegeta buried himself inside her in one motion.

Bulma arched her back instinctively, feeling every part of her hum with the delicious sensation of his thickness filling her up, pressing against every nerve of her existence. His big, hard cock remained motionless inside, letting her adjust to his size, “You are so fucking tight.” 

She waited in breathless anticipation for him to begin his thrusts, the primal side of an alpha male.

“Does that feel good?” He asked softly, biting at her earlobe. He lay still on top of her, undoubtedly judging her expressions. 

Bulma bit her lip and nodded. She tried to move, eager to start him off on pushing inside her but he remained unmoving. “Please, Vegeta…” She whimpered, “I want…”

“Tell me what you want, Bulma,” He shifted his weight ever so slightly.

The movement sent a wave of pleasure shooting up her spine. She inhaled sharply, her hands fisting the sheets, “ _You_. I want you. Please…”

“Do you?” He rocked against her again.

“Yes…” She threw her head back, relishing the friction of their bodies, “Yes, oh, God…”

He hooked his arm under her left leg, spreading her wide under him. “Bulma…” He whispered. He moved in and out of her in excruciating low thrusts. “You feel so good, baby.”

“You are so beautiful. I can’t get enough of you. I don’t think it will ever be enough,” Vegeta murmured against the shell of her ear. Bulma felt her eyes tearing up. _How was it possible? How did he see things in her that she didn’t know ever existed?_ She let out a happy sob.

“Shhh, love…Don’t cry,” He placed a kiss on her cheek. His hand roaming around her chest, fondling her heavy breasts with teasing strokes.

Bulma began exploring of her own. She ran her hands up and down his chest, exploring the splendid perfection of his body, feeling every ripple of his muscles under her fingers. She felt him start to move with more urgency. “Ohh…” She gasped. “Oh, God…”

“You like that?” he whispered, his breath heavy on her face. His hips ground into her harder, faster.

“Yes…Oh, yes….”

Their bodies moved in rhythm, rubbing against each other. Skin crashing against skin, their sweat meeting in heat. “Vegeta, oh, fuck…” She clenched her eyes shut, feeling her orgasm begin to surge.

He stopped.

“Please,” She begged, “Vegeta…” 

He unhooked his arm from under her leg, and pressed his hand on her bent knee, bending her thigh back as far as it would go. He shifted his weight.

“Bulma…baby…” He panted. Vegeta moved his hips again, “Let me make you feel good.”

He fucked her hard. _Fast. **Hard**. _

The currents of pleasure that blasted through her was almost too much to bear, “Vegeta…yes…yes…yes.” She cried out.

“Come for me, Bulma.” He demanded. “Let it go. Cum on my big fucking cock.”

A shudder went through her. And then the universe exploded. Her body arched and writhed underneath him. She realized a voice crying out his name again and again. _It was her own._

Vegeta covered her mouth in a kiss. “Bulma,” He murmured against her lips as his body bucked and shuddered through his own release, coating her insides with a flood of hot seed.

Bulma wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She plowed his open mouth with her tongue, hungry for the taste of him.

“That was unbelievable,” He sighed, breathless. He kissed her one last time before reluctantly pulling out of her, the wetness poured out onto the sheets.

“Wait,” she said, getting on her knees. She put her arms around him and straddled his thighs.

“Bulma—”

She cut him off with a frantic kiss.

His hands moved to her back, caressing her skin with slow, gentle strokes. He released her mouth to kiss her neck. “You taste so good.”

She arched her back, letting him run his tongue from her throat down to the valley of her breasts. “So good,” he said, and captured her right breast in his mouth.

Bulma enjoyed the sensation of his warm mouth on her skin, urging him with her hand on his hair to taste more of her.

“Are you trying to get me hard again, baby?” Vegeta asked, sucking in her other nipple in his mouth.

She felt him hardening below her and rolled her hips. Bulma cupped his face, tracing the way with her nose till she reached his ear, “How much longer till you can pound me again, Vegeta?”

.

After their second round, Bulma laid motionless in Vegeta’s arms. Her chest rose and fell with ecstasy, a lazy smile on her lips. She turned around and buried her face on the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of him, “I need to go home soon.”

His arms tightened around her, “Can’t you stay somehow? I want to wake up next to you.”

“Hmm…” Bulma closed her eyes, thinking for few seconds, “I can tell my parents that I am staying over at my friend’s house. We do that often and I need to send back the car.”

“Okay,” Vegeta seemed happy with her response. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

“Can you locate my purse?”

“Sure.” He handed her the bag and waited till she finished speaking and then helped her to the washroom to clean up. After that, they cuddled again under the sheets, “Thank you for trusting me tonight.”

“Thank you for this wonderful time, Vegeta,” Bulma placed a kiss on his chest, “I am rather sleepy.”

“Good night, love.”

“Good night.”

.

The next morning, Vegeta took Bulma out for breakfast. He wanted to treat her to something special before taking her home.

“I am starving!” She exclaimed, “Please read out the menu.”

A waiter came to take their orders, “What would you like to have?”

“You can start us off with some freshly brewed coffee and stop fucking staring at her.” Vegeta stated in a warning tone. It pissed him off to see this puny kid ignore him and stare at his girl this openly. 

The waiter quickly jotted down their order and dashed away with fear. Bulma was startled too at his aggressive tone, “Vegeta?” She reached for his hand. He sighed at her comforting touch.

“What was that?”

“I won’t apologize. He was being a dick.”

She shook her head, “That was too much.”

“I am an insensitive ass with others. This is who I am,” He shrugged, drawing circles on her palm.

“I think you are an amazing man.” She objected.

“Whatever.” He groaned, “I am serious about you, Bulma. I want this to work and for that, I need others to stay away.”

“Oh! You sound very possessive.”

“That’s the word.”

They bickered back and forth for sometime before placing their actual order. Bulma enjoyed her fancy dish of seared scallops with cheesy grits, bacon and eggs. Then she topped it off with a chocolate donut. On their drive to her home, she could feel a rare sense of longing, “Why don’t you come tomorrow for brunch? I will tell my mom to make a special spread for us.”

“Really?” Vegeta asked, “I would love that.” He pulled up in front of the C.C compound and kissed her goodbye, “See you, love.”

“Bye, Vegeta.” She waved him goodbye and walked to Emi.

“You were with him the whole time?” The woman gasped.

“Yes. Oh, Emi…we had such a wonderful time.”

“Come inside, darling. I can’t wait to hear the details!”

.

**_Four months later…_ **

Bulma rubbed her clammy hands on her pajama pants. _The operation was finally over_. Her father had said that it had been a **_success_ **but she will be able to check the results in few hours time. For now, she needed to rest. Her head was loopy and her eyes felt light. She had been drugged severely for the doctors to operate her eyes for six long hours. They had removed the layers of cataracts smoothly which had built up severely over the years. Hopefully the cloudiness and lump formation over her lenses would be gone now. The thought made her extremely giddy. However, her father had said that it would take her months to adjust to the regular, bright colors of the surroundings. She will face immense headaches and sickness for a while. Thankfully, the medicines were already prepared with a pair of glasses which will make her a bit comfortable.

“Are you feeling okay now, sweetie?” Panchy placed a kiss on her forehead, running her fingers softly through Bulma’s hair.

“Yes, mom. Is Vegeta gone?”

“He left a while ago.” She informed, “Take rest now, dear. You can meet everyone soon.”

She nodded, giving away to sleep. 

Bulma was back to her house the next day. The entry was bittersweet. She wanted to cry so badly seeing everyone but she wasn’t allowed to! Her eyes were still very sensitive and it was strictly forbidden to shed tears.

“Do I look too old, dear?” Dr. Briefs asked, a teasing glint in the old man's eyes. 

“No, dad,” She giggled, “You look the same but have excess white hair.”

“That happens with age.” He laughed, kissing her cheek happily.

“Mom, you are still the same.”

“Don’t be silly,” Panchy giggled, “I have put on five pounds of extra weight.”

She rolled her eyes, “That’s nothing, trust me. It’s been almost _eight_ years and you still look so young and beautiful.” Bulma spoke with Emi, few of her friends who came to visit and her sister who came a long way to see her before she finally retired to bed. A big part of her was upset because she still didn’t get to see Vegeta. Where was he? He had promised to be with her when she comes home but there was no trace of him. Bulma wanted to cry. She was feeling very emotional and lonely. It had taken a lot of mental strength to come this far and she just wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep for days. Her unhappy musings came to a stop when she heard a soft knock on the door. Bulma threw it open and stared at a handsome man. 

“Hey, love.”

"Vegeta!" She lunged forward till she was in his arms, “What took you so long, you idiot!”

“I am sorry! I just got caught up with some important work.”

“You almost made me cry and I am not allowed to!” She tried hard to hold in the sobs.

“Hey, hey.” Vegeta guided her to the bed and sat her down, “Relax, Bulma. I am here now.”

She looked up and glanced at him through the heavy glasses, “I hate you and that sucks cause you are actually so handsome!”

“You think so?” He smirked, pulling her in for a long kiss. Bulma cupped his face and stared intently at the man who had so cleverly stolen her heart.

Vegeta sat there, letting her take in the details, “Do I pass your expectations?”

“You are even better.” She giggled.

“Thank God,” He laughed, “I brought you something.”

Bulma gasped. She happily took in the bag of gifts and pulled everything out. He got her a big box of chocolates and a pair of stud, diamond earrings, ”These look expensive!”

“Only the best for my girl,” He nuzzled his lips on her neck.

“Thank you. I love it.” She popped a toffee candy in her mouth and hugged him, “You are staying with me tonight. I wanna cuddle and sleep.”

“Sure,” Vegeta took off his clothes and turned around, smiling when he saw Bulma ogling his body.

“What? I am going to stare now after all these time.” She pouted.

“I don't mind. I love the attention.”

“Hmm, so cocky.” She took her glasses off and laid down, “Come here, teddy bear.”

Vegeta snuggled against her, “I love you, little minx.”

“I love you too, Vegeta.” She sighed happily. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	8. Behind the Cameras 📷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Photoshoot" 
> 
> Bulma is the new face for Adidas Sports. As a beginner model, she is excited to kick start her career. She is confident and bold. But working with her devilishly sexy partner can be quite tough, specially when he keeps on dropping sexual innuendos.

"I am sorry, Bulma. You need to get off now. This looks too _mediocre_ ," Oolong sighed, looking at his clipboard, "I need to do screen testing with the other models."

Bulma nodded, a glum look on her face. She stepped out of the pool, shivering with cold after staying in the water for hours. Sitting on a plastic chair, she felt tears brimming her vision. _He was sorry..._ As if those few words could cure the pain in her chest. _What about her time? What about the hours that had been wasted by trying out all these stupid swim gears?_ She wanted to scream with rage and throw a tantrum. All her life, she had waited for this. She was smart, beautiful and extremely comfortable behind the cameras. Her passion came from her mother who had such rich taste for fashion and lifestyle. So, naturally Bulma had a hunger to excel in this area. _What was she doing wrong?_ They had chosen five girls to be the new faces to promote few new Sports releases for Adidas. She was one of them. It was obvious that they liked her style but what was missing?

"Hey, hon," Bloomers purred, running her fingers through her blonde, keratin treated, straight hair, "I heard that Mr. Oolong said that you are no good."

"Go away," The blue head muttered. Bulma was totally not in the mood to deal with her insensitive comments. That bitch was always after her. 

The other model laughed, "Mr. Oolong gave me the chance to shoot in the pool. He said that he was _missing_ my kind of allure in you."

"Congratulations. Want me to get a medal for you?" Bulma deadpanned.

"No darling. Just fix your funky hair. I said it once and I will say it again...that creepy color is not going to take you to the top. _Ta ta,_ " She blew a kiss at her and left.

 _That's it!_ She decided that it was enough drama for one day, "I am leaving." But before she could take two steps in the direction of the dressing room, their director called out for her.

"I need you to clean up this look," Oolong said, "Our makeup artist is waiting and she knows what to do. Go freshen up and start styling."

"For what, sir? What is the new scene for me?" Bulma asked, excitement bubbling inside her once more.

"Some lounge wear and maybe sports gear," He looked at the pages in his hands once more, "I will see you in fifteen minutes once I am done here. Your modeling partner will be _Vegeta Saiyan_."

"What?" She gasped, finding it hard to believe. He was a very popular fashion representative and a total _eye_ _candy_. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes. Now run along. He will be here soon for the shots and we don't want to keep him waiting. Vegeta is a very busy man."

"I understand." She nodded, skipping inside to change.

.

"You said that he liked Bloomers better in the water scene?" Videl asked while doing her makeup.

"Yeah, something about me didn't speak to him. Apparently, I didn't have that _allure_." She muttered.

"Bullshit," The girl spat, "I think you are more beautiful in so many ways."

"Thanks," Bulma blushed. "It's no big deal. I think...my hair color was clashing with the pool water and also, I am too pale."

"Might be," Videl nodded, putting a soft pink shade on Bulma's eyelids, "Swimmers tend to look good in tan skin." She finished the soft, glam look and moved to her hair. Videl styled the shoulder length, blue locks into soft waves. After that was done, she applied an extra touch by adding a dash of color on her nails.

"All done. Go and sit in the waiting room. I have to take the next model."

"Thanks, Videl!" Bulma twirled once in front of the mirror with a cheery smile and walked out. She was dressed in a fluffy, pink robe with fuzzy flip flops. Her happy parade stopped when she saw Vegeta standing in the other room, speaking with two other female models. Bulma gazed at him unabashedly. He was wearing a black, polo t shirt with some shorts. His sun kissed skin was the definition of perfection. Also, how can she forget the gravity defying spiky hair? Or his stern eyes, sharp nose and jaws and those perfect lips... _It was a crime to be that sexy._

Bulma was still staring at him with mouth agape and a lovey dovey expression on her face when he caught her. She took in a sharp breath but refused to look away. Then a slow smile spread over his lips and he winked.

**_Oh, boy..._ **

Bulma gazed away quickly and bit her nails in surrender. She wanted to act like a fan girl and jump but was able to keep her cool. _I can't get flustered now..._

Sooner than she would have liked, Oolong was back to start the session, "I hope you both have passed the introductory phase already. We are about to start."

"No we haven't," Vegeta replied. He took a breath and extended his hand to her, "Hey, I am Vegeta."

"I know who you are," She grinned, taking his hand in a firm shake, "I am Bulma."

"Nice to meet you. So, are you new here? I haven't seen your face before."

"Yes, this is my first photo shoot for Adidas," Bulma nodded, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have done more works here and there."

He nodded, looking away. They stood there awkwardly for few seconds before a girl came to assist them to their photography site. Bulma swallowed thickly when she realized that it was a bedroom. She stared at the silky pink drapes, a matching velvet couch and a king sized _unmade_ bed. _Why did it look like they were about to film a graphic porn scene? Though with a model as handsome as Vegeta, she wouldn't have minded that thought one bit._

Proper lighting was set up everywhere and the crew were adding screens and camera to start the photo shoot.

"You look nervous, _kitten_."

"W-what?" She glanced at him with big, blue eyes. _Did he just call her that?_

"I asked whether you are nervous." He repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, a little." Bulma admitted meekly.

"Okay, folks. Take position," The short man appeared once more, rubbing his hands together. "We will start with something casual to check the screen. You both sit down by the window please."

They moved obediently to take position. Bulma sat down and faced him. She was feeling unsettled under Vegeta's deep stare.

"You look so wound up, Bulma," Oolong called, clicking a photo, "Loosen those muscles and smile."

"O-okay," She let out a puff of breath before smiling at Vegeta. "Is it any good?"

"Better," Came the response from the team, "Now you both change into the first outfit. It's placed in the trial room." Oolong was extremely happy with the contrast of their complexion. It suited well. The only problem was getting the right looks out of them. Vegeta was a pro but he worried about the new girl. 

Bulma nodded, disappearing inside the changing room to try out the first piece. She found a cropped, pink hoodie with matching sweat pants. It took two minutes for her to get changed and face the mirror, "Snap out of it, Bulma! You need to do this properly." She gave herself a good pep talk before walking out. Vegeta was wearing a similar hoodie and sweat pants in black color. She watched as he checked her out _not_ so subtly. She was feeling rather confident with her look though. The question was for how long...

"Excellent," Oolong pointed at a wall, fixing his lenses, "Stand there. Yes...it looks perfect. Bulma you will be in front and press your back against his chest...good. Stand still."

They took a solid five minutes to perfect the stance. At last, Bulma was standing in front with Vegeta's right hand on the side of her hip while they both stared at the camera. She wanted to almost close her eyes feeling the warmth of his hand seep into her body even through the clothes. Their next pose was facing each other, "Relax."

"I am trying."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer it. Mine is blue." Vegeta answered his own question, his eyes lingering on her hair for few seconds.

"I like blue too." She laughed, "Also, violet and black and oh...pink."

"So many of them."

"Yeah." She giggled.

"But I bet you look so hot in red." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently.

"What?"

"Very good!" Oolong cut in, "These shots were a lot natural. I love it. Now...move onto the couch again." They took position again with coffee mugs in hand.

"Try to hold a happy conversation."

"Right," Vegeta muttered, "So...favorite food?"

"Can I be honest?" Bulma bit her lip and then a big smile took over her face, "My favorite cheat meal is actually a double cheese burger, strawberry smoothy and cheese loaded fries."

"Not bad," He laughed, "I love to eat two entire pizzas."

"You got to be kidding!" She gasped. Bulma could feel the flashes of the camera but the conversation was definitely taking a fun turn.

"No...It's easy when you are starved," His voice lowered, "I love a good dessert too. A big slice of moist chocolate cake tops the list."

"Mm...I know!" She nodded.

"I bet you would make a sweet dessert too, kitten," He almost purred.

"I am sorry?" She gaped.

"Done!" Their director called again. "Onto the next set of clothes. Move you two."

Bulma stood up, her eyes staring at Vegeta with confusion. She looked away and walked into the changing room in a daze. _What the hell was that...?_ She picked up the neon green sports bra and a black colored leggings. She changed into them swiftly, her mind still trying to comprehend his words. When it began to make no sense, she glanced at the mirror and stretched. She felt nice and the athletic wear was actually comfortable. Bulma walked out and stopped. She saw Vegeta standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers and tank, looking every bit like a scrumptious treat himself. Her cheeks flushed and she moved to take position before the white screen again. This time, his hands were directly on her bare skin, just above her hips. Bulma almost flinched at his sensual touch, "Be at ease , kitten," He breathed into her ear. 

"Stop calling me that," Her voice shook.

"You know you like it," He teased. His fingers brushed her skin slightly.

"Change in position," The direction came. Bulma stopped in her tracks when she realized that they were going to take photos on the bed next. "Bulma lay down straight. You will keep your vision forward. Vegeta...get down behind her, nuzzle into her ears. Make it a little... _desirable_."

She gulped. Her head felt airy when she moved according to his direction. She was assisted into a laying position with her hair splayed. Bulma forced herself to take deep breath while Vegeta loomed closer to her, "You look exquisite, kitten."

"T-Thanks."

"Bulma move your head slowly so that your eyes meet with his."

She did just that. Soft breaths escaped her lips while they stared at each other's eyes. She realizes just then how close they were to kissing each other. Bulma was intrigued by the black pools of his eyes with additional specks of brown in them. It was her time to issue a complement, "You have beautiful eyes."

"So do you." He wasn't far behind, "The bluest ones I have ever seen."

Oolong was very pleased with the photos. Their chemistry was finally playing out, "Okay, last shot with this attire. Sit straight guys."

"Face each other. Have the same look on your eyes...the same desirability," He instructed.

Vegeta helped her take position. They were sitting cross legged.

"Bulma fix your look. Make it more pure and... _sexy_."

"I am trying," She sighed. "How is it now?"

"Not quite there yet," Vegeta lifted his hand and moved her neck to the right slightly.

"I will change into better lenses," Oolong muttered, hating to put a halt at this. "You guys keep trying."

Vegeta leaned closer to her neck and whispered, "You are so delectable. I want to _fuck_ you senseless, kitten."

"You want to have sex with me?" She gasped, staring at him with her mouth open.

"I want to run my hands over every part of your body, force your legs apart and screw you until you are begging me to stop and begging me for _more_."

"V-Vegeta..."

"Yes, hold these thoughts," He smirked, staring at her eyes with satisfaction, "That's the look we want."

Bulma was rendered speechless. An involuntary shiver raced through her. For the rest of the photo shoot, she provided the look while the camera team kept praising her. _If only they knew what was going on in her_ _head_. She tried on few other different styled work out clothes and they took photos. By the end of the session, her skin was thumping with all the teasing and burning touches from Vegeta. They had to try on gym backpacks and comfy slides. The moment they wrapped up for the day, Bulma disappeared inside the changing room. She rested her backside against the door and took in deep breaths, "Unbelievable..." She was so horny at that moment, it was ridiculous. The blue haired beauty had done several photo shoots previously but never had she been this out of her element. Was shooting with a sexy model the problem? Or was it just _him_. Anyways, it wasn't right. This was highly inappropriate! And damn that bastard...he had to say those crude things to turn her on. 

Did Vegeta do that to every model...? She didn't even want to know. 

There was a soft knock on the door. Bulma cracked it open to see who it was. Suddenly, she was pushed inside roughly and then a pair of soft lips brushed against her own, teasing her. She took the initiative to close the gap between them, their lips connecting harder and sparks flying.

Vegeta hummed against her mouth, his hands snaking down to her waist and tightening his grip, pulling her closer. He slipped his hands under her rear, hoisting her up and onto the counter. As he untied her robe, his lips remained on hers, never missing a beat. His large hands groped her breasts, making her moan into his mouth. He grinned, slipping the robe all the way off her shoulders.

"Let me make you feel good, kitten," he growled, and she nodded, not even fully paying attention to his words. His hands moved to her thighs, squeezing them before he moved another hand up to her underwear, pressing his fingers against her and she gasped at the sudden touch.

"I know how worked up this session got you. Let me help you release."

"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma moaned, completely baffled that she was enjoying this sort of intimacy. His mouth then moved to her neck, leaving a trail of those famous open mouthed kisses until he reached her sweet spot. She felt his fingers then inch their way past the hem of her underwear, slipping inside her with such ease.

"V-Vegeta," She whispered, trying her best to keep quiet in case anyone was outside the door. He started with one finger, pushing in and out slowly, making her toes curl.

"You are so wet for me, kitten," he said, looking at her with dilated pupils. "So fucking wet."

She licked her drying lips as he then put another finger inside her, the pressure almost too much for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the wave of pleasure overcome her, making her moan loudly and Vegeta eagerly pressed his lips on hers to keep her quiet.

"Shh, kitty, stay quiet for me." He started pumping his fingers faster, making it almost impossible to not make a sound. Her hands were gripped on the counter, but then moved to Vegeta's hair and she hastily pulled his face to hers, deciding to take control and slipped her tongue in his mouth. It was a whole new sensation for her, she couldn't believe what she was doing. Bulma rode out her high, feeling herself release and her muscles finally relaxed. She sighed, feeling shaky but...she enjoyed every minute of it. Vegeta pulled his fingers out, sticking them between his swollen lips, sucking off the white liquid.

"You taste amazing." He winked. Bulma couldn't believe how comfortable he was with the moment. She was feeling mixed emotions of excitement, confusion and plain mortification.

Vegeta leaned forward again, crowding her space with a serious look in his eyes, "This coming Sunday, let's meet up and have a cheat meal day together."

"I-I dunno..." Bulma gasped. He was so straight forward. 

"Let's get a ton of food, talk or wait...maybe not talk. Maybe you would prefer if I do all the dirty things I promised you today, hmm?" He nuzzled into her neck, trying again to distract. 

"God...that would be..nice." 

It worked. 

"Hmm, I knew it," He placed a lingering kiss on her neck before standing straight, happy to make her give in this easily. "Call me. Okay?"

"Okay." She bit her lip and watched as he jotted his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. 

"See you later, kitten."

"Yeah...later." Bulma remained slumped there, unable to think straight. Then she burst into soft giggles. 

_Yup, it was too good of a deal to pass up. She was in..._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	9. More than a fling 📚 ⚽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Room mates" 
> 
> Bulma couldn't help but have a crush on her super hot roomie. But they lived in two different worlds. She was practically non-existent with her books as her best friends. Whereas he was a star, the captain of the college's football team. Can there be something more between them?

"Ooh, la, la..." Bulma giggled, opening the oven screen and pulling out the rich and moist red velvet cupcakes. They looked perfect! She placed them carefully on a rack to cool them down before starting her decorations. She was going to use sprinkles, sweet pearls and chocolate syrup. The bluenette wanted them to be delicious and presentable. After all, it was a welcome gift for Vegeta who was coming back that evening after winning the state championship in football. He had directed his entire team to yet another victory- the _biggest_ one of this season. It was a huge deal and would land him some great scholarships for his future studies. Bulma was immensely proud of him. The doorbell chimed just then, making her grin. She adjusted her skirt, fixed her reading glasses over her eyes properly before skipping to the door to let him in, "Hey!"

Vegeta stood there with a tired smile with his gear bag on his shoulder. The gold medal was resting on his chest along with his player of the match trophy in one hand. He rushed forward and scooped her in his arms, twirling her around with great energy, "We did it!"

"I know! Congratulations, champ!" Bulma squealed, loving his rare attention way too much. He placed her back on the ground and took his medal off before putting it around her neck.

"Did you watch the match?"

"Yup!" She nodded, touching the prize with care. "It was amazing. I am so proud of you."

"You refused to come and see it on the stadium," He pointed out, an annoyed look coming over his face.

"And you know why," She sighed, "The huge crowd, grinding bodies and alcohol are not my thing. Besides, it gave you more time to celebrate and be with your mates. If I was there-"

"Excuses," He muttered. The same anger from the morning resurfaced on his face. Bulma bit her lower lip in distress. They already had a fight about this and she didn't want to prolong it. His words from earlier still made her heart ache. Vegeta had called her anti-social and an _unsupportive_ friend. She brushed those negative thoughts aside and smiled, "I cooked dinner and made cupcakes for you. Also, I did your laundry and cleaned your room."

"Thanks," He pulled her close again, raining kisses on her face playfully, "That was very nice of you."

Bulma laughed and then her breath hitched when his lips brushed across hers gently, "Yeah, yeah...You go and take a shower now. Then we can eat. You stink!"

Rolling his eyes, he let her go with a smack on her bum.

Dinner was amazing. Bulma always liked to cook at their shared apartment. It was a trait which came from her mother. Also, it was usually healthy and saved them some bucks. That night, she cooked pasta with loads of veggies, creamy white sauce and chicken. It was delicious and so were her signature cupcakes. The two of them watched a movie and chatted while finishing the food. After that, Bulma disappeared to her room to study since the finals were nearing. She spent a good five hours reviewing all the chapters with her weak points. Once that was done by eleven at night, she changed into her nightwear and slipped under the covers with her tablet to finish reading an explicit story. It was the weekend and there were no classes the next day which meant no need of rising early in the morning. The blue head was extremely happy about that. There was nothing like reading steamy stories with great details. It made her imagination run wild and feel so naughty. At first, she was ashamed to be having these thoughts. Because at 17, she was still a virgin with only one ex boyfriend whom she hadn't done anything with apart from kissing and harmless petting. She wanted to cross the line and explore her sexuality but the only man she wanted was out of chapter. _Vegeta_ would never think of her that way. She was certain that he had different taste in women. Maybe someone who was smart and a lot outgoing. Someone who was _visible_ to the outside world. Bulma saw the type of women that hung around him. The obnoxious cheerleaders and half clad ladies who liked to show off.

Bulma sighed, taking off her glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Nearly all her fantasies consisted of him these days. She thought of him as the man who would kiss her gently and then undress her, tease and murmur sweet nothings in her ear while making love to her. But that idiot was too stubborn and such a hot head. Also, he was so handsome and she loved their time together. Vegeta had always been a good and caring friend to her with slight exceptions. It all depended on his mood.

Bulma's breathing quickened when she reached the point in the story where the couple was making out. She read the lines earnestly, feeling an untouched part of her buzz with arousal, "This is too much." Quick as lightening, she sat straight and took off her clothes, sitting buck naked under the covers. Bulma put on Vegeta's used t shirt which she had stolen earlier while doing his laundry. The shirt was loose on her small frame. It smelt heavily of his cologne and sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest and fingers traced slow circles over her tiny clit, "Yes..."

She breathed in the intoxicating scent of him, it made her ridiculously wet and turned on. Sighing with delight, her right hand went under the t shirt, playing with her perky breasts and twisting the hard tips. Bulma let out a frustrated growl before reaching for her vibrator which she bought last week. She had turned into such a naughty girl. It made her feel so dirty for loving the stimulation the machine gave off to her clit. Her hand shook when she held the bright pink toy in her hand, the whir sound of it filling the entire room. Slowly, Bulma pushed it halfway inside, the vibration resting just over her tiny clitoris. Soft moans escaped her lips, "Oh, yes..." She thrashed under the covers, the smallest contact with the sheets felt sensitive to her bare skin. Bulma humped against the toy, putting the speed to _medium._ "Yes...V-Vegeta...love...me..." 

"Yes..do me... _harder_..." She practically bounced, holding it tight against her flushed skin. Juices trickled out steadily between her thighs, the air filled with the rich smell of her arousal while her mouth opened in immense pleasure. Bulma cupped her breast with her free hand, squeezing at the pale flesh with abandon, "Yes, yes..." Tears trickled her eyes with frustration, her world spun and blue locks of hair flew everywhere, "I-I am so...close...I wanna cum for you."

There was a soft thud before her door flew open wide, "Bulma, have you seen my-" Vegeta paused mid sentence, his eyes going wide seeing what was happening before him.

Bulma was too far gone to stop. With heavy lidded, blue eyes she rode out her pleasure with a loud moan escaping her lips. For the next twenty seconds, their eyes were locked on each other. Her body trembled with ecstasy, the pleasure starting from her curled toes and pulsing throughout her system. Her tight, love hole clenched at the toy with desperation, filling her mind with a blissful numbness. Her fingers held the toy in a death grip, letting the juices overflow from between her thighs. Once the pleasure switched to borderline pain, she let the vibrator slip from her fingers. It took a while for the blue head to get bearings of her surroundings. However, the moment her breathing calmed down, the realization finally hit her. She seized the covers and pulled it to her neck to cover her right breast which was in plain view. Then she shrieked out, "Oh my God! No...Vegeta, get out!"

He remained rooted to the spot, "You were... _masturbating_?"

Bulma was so embarrassed that she wanted to crawl inside a hole and never come out. She groaned, dipping her head under the sheets, "Please...leave." 

"There is nothing to be ashamed about," He replied, stepping closer, "We all do it."

"I can't look at you right now," She was completely mortified. _Ughh...why did he have to come that very moment?_ Bulma wanted to burst into tears. This was so, so shameful. Vegeta would never look at her the same way. Knowing him, he would probably hate her! "Can you please go?" She whispered, completely torn inside. Her body was turning sweaty and gross in the aftermath of it all.

"What a shame...I wanted to see more," He answered. _What the heck...?_

"Don't make fun right now!" She squeaked out. Her eyes widened when he lowered the covers, staring at her pink face.

"Is that... _my shirt_?"

**_SHIT._ **

"Well...I...uh..." Bulma stammered, her throat becoming dry. His expression was neutral. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking at that moment.

"Who were you _fantasizing_ about?" He demanded to know, his eyes narrowing.

"It was...a guy..." She swallowed, pulling the covers closer to escape from his stern look.

"A guy? You wear my shirt and think of someone else?"

_Oh, no..._

"It was you," Bulma relented.

"Really?"

She nodded, looking away. Her cheeks burned more and hands felt clammy with nervousness.

"In that case, I want to see."

"What?" Her eyes snapped to meet his once more. Was he joking?

"Come on, Bulma," He smirked, "Let me see." Vegeta tugged at her hand insistently, his touch warm and reassuring.

"No! Go away," She fought like a small kid, "This isn't something...Oh, God...It's already so weird. Please, leave it."

"Not a chance in hell." Vegeta retorted, "You used my t shirt and now I must get some incentive."

"Really?" She was baffled. "You are such a pervert, Vegeta!"

"Hmph, I wasn't the one who was pleasuring myself by wearing someone else's clothes."

"Drop it already! Besides, why do you want to see me naked when you have model like figures around you 24/7!" She all but screeched out.

"Because they are not my cute, nerdy room mate!" He replied with the same fire, "You think you are undesirable? Look down, Bulma. Look how fucking _hard_ you made me."

Her gaze drifted downward. Sure enough, the front of his pants were slightly bulged. But she was sure that it was just a guy being a guy. But he had called her cute.

"Let me see you." He repeated, his voice softer this time. Almost like a request.

"But...I am almost naked and-"

"That's what I want to see..." He murmured, taking the first step and lowering the bed sheet little by little. Bulma gulped, watching as more of her skin got exposed. His t shirt was bunched over her flat stomach so he didn't get the chance to see her bare chest. But then covers lowered more to expose her bare pussy and she crossed her legs shyly, the pink toy laid between her thighs.

"Don't hide," He shook his head, touching her legs to separate them, "You smell wonderful."

"Vegeta...I-I think that's enough."

"But I _don't_. Take off my t shirt. Let me see more," His commanding tone was back. With a little hesitance, she took it off and sat there completely naked.

"Beautiful," he doted, his eyes roaming around her figure with open lust. Vegeta leaned down, cupping her face swiftly with both of his hands and pressing his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. Bulma's eyes closed in shock but she didn't push him away. Her hands dove into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing harder. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside to taste her more. Soft moans and sighs escaped her. He tasted of her handmade cupcakes and she loved it. When they pulled away for breath, Bulma licked her lips while staring at him with unease, "I-I think...we should stop here."

"Trust me. I don't intend to stop at all," he chuckled darkly. Vegeta ran his finger down the center of her body, between her breasts, to her lower stomach. Bulma gasped in shock, her skin shivering at his touch. Her nipples, hopelessly uncontrollable, as they formed hard once more. "I am going to take you, Bulma. I am fairly confident that you will have no objections."

Bulma was shocked, her whole body became electrified at his words.

"Open your legs," He commanded.

Feeling almost hypnotized, Bulma parted her thighs. She was torn between embarrassment at exposing such an intimate area to him and desire for him to touch her there. Which he did. He ran his fingers down, brushing over her clitoris and making her jump and throb. "It's a huge turn on when you obey me." He told her. His fingers swirled around her already wet entrance.

Despite this she was nervous. She had never done this before, and although she wanted to, the reality was more confronting that she had anticipated. He moved his hand over her breast, his thumb caressing her nipple and squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. Just enough to cause slight discomfort and she winced, yet she still wanted more. Bulma could smell the heat of his through his shirt, the masculine aroma mingling with the soap or deodorant he used. It was clean, sexy, maleness.

Then his mouth was over her, hot and wet, sucking and tugging on her skin. She arched up against him. His other hand slid between her thighs, flicking past her most sensitive place, dipping inside her. He put one finger up inside her, moving it around gently. "Very tight and very wet. But I know you can take a little pain from me, Bulma."

Vegeta switched to two fingers which didn't hurt but felt full and stretching against her sensitive inner walls. He moved them in and out in slow rhythm and she found her hips rising to meet him. With his other hand she heard him unzip himself and then he took her hand and put it on him. He was huge, hot and _hard_. Her hand wouldn't even fit around him. There was no way this was going to work. Absolutely no way. "I can't...it won't..."

"You will stretch for me." He began kissing over her stomach, up her body, over her chest and the hollows of her neck. Paying attention to both breasts. He kissed up her throat and over her chin, and finally reached her supple lips. He made her mouth open once more as his tongue explored her. His fingers were still sliding inside her and it felt like her entire body was his to rule. She had no desire to resist him. Bulma wanted more of him, closer, on her, against her.

Vegeta broke off and stood up. Quickly pulled his clothes off so he was equally naked as she was. Bulma drew in her breath. He was so strong, tall and muscular from hours of practice. His body always looked powerful under fabric but underneath he was even more impressive. Hard, beautifully sculpted muscles, a broad chest, narrowing to leaner hips. And between those hips, the unavoidable maleness that he was going to posses her with.

Vegeta moved over her, supporting himself away from her body as he bent down to kiss her again. She put her arms around his back, feeling the lean cords of his muscles, loving being finally able to touch him. His hand was back where she most wanted it and she couldn't stop herself from moving against him, writhing to try and get the right pressure and angle. He withdrew it and laughed softly. "Patience. I am going to be inside you for when that happens."

Then she felt him at her entrance, the huge head pushing slightly against her. She tensed, suddenly nervous. He murmured in her ear, "I know you don't see it but you are the most beautiful thing to me."

Distracted and turned on by his words, Bulma relaxed slightly and just then he started to push inside her. It struck that they weren't using any protection but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted the bare, skin-to-skin feel of him with her. She wanted it raw. But he was too big. It was too tight, hurting her, and he saw her bite her lip and he moved to kiss her.

"Relax. I will be gentle as I can." Vegeta withdrew a little and then pushed back again slowly, forcing her body to stretch further around him, trying to accommodate his girth. Bulma wanted him so badly but the size of him made her nervous. Rocking closer into her bit by bit, he alternated between kissing her to muffle any cries and murmuring more words into her ear- how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, how incredible she felt to him.

Bulma felt totally in his control and it made it easier to abandon herself. He was guiding her through this, she only had to trust him. And she had wanted him for so long. Finally, he was fully inside her. Huge and hard and heavy. She found herself involuntarily moving her hips, wanting him deeper.

He smiled, a slow, sexy smile, "Do you want me, Bulma?"

"Yes," It was barely a whisper.

Vegeta began moving in and out- making love to her properly. She glorified in his caresses, in his kisses. In the feel of him inside her, now the sharper pain had faded to dull, strangely sexy ache. In the way he thrust and then twisted at the end of each stroke, giving her more pressure just where she needed it. His body seemed to instinctively know what hers needed. He was silent as he drove into her, possessing her. His eyes seared into hers and Bulma felt absolutely his. His chest was so hard and defined above her, she found herself clinging to him, pulling him closer.

He whispered in her ear, "You feel amazing. I hope this is as good for you because there's no way I can hold back." His voice was ragged with desire.

A tingle of fear and desire ran through her body, knowing that he wouldn't let her go until he finished with her. Not that she wanted him to stop. Ever. Bulma felt his rhythm increase, getting faster and harder, inflaming her own arousal with it. Her legs felt like jelly, her stomach dissolved, her lower body was nothing but an aching fire of stimulated nerve needing another release.

"Come with me, baby. Together with me. Let yourself go."

Bulma couldn't stop herself from crying out at his words. His mouth was on hers again, his hands on her breasts, his maleness inside hers. She felt driven to the edge of something as though there was a bright light below, and then she was tipped over it.

"Now! Come for me."

She moaned and spasmed and writhed, completely abandoning herself as he thrust his hardest, gripping her hips and pulling her hard onto him and against him to maximum depth as he also spasmed and came in thick gushes. Then he collapsed on top of her, nearly crushing her with his weight, his skin hot and slick with sweat against hers.

Vegeta cradled her. She was dizzy and exhausted, "You were incredible, Bulma." His eyes closed, holding her dearly to his chest. 

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping? I am spent after such an eventful day."

"Here? In my bed?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes..."

"Vegeta?" She called hesitantly. "Was this...a one time thing?"

His eyes snapped open and he gazed at her, his grip tightening on her, "No. You are _my girl_ now." 

Bulma's heart skipped a beat, "Are you positive that you don't want someone else?"

He sighed, "I have been celibate for the past year and a half which is a little before moving in with you. I wanted you then and now. But you always act like a tiny mouse around me."

"Really?" her eyes widened. 

"Of course." He grunted, "Where else can I find someone so true and genuine and who takes care of me? Why else do you think I want your presence in my match days? I want to show you off and be with you."

She giggled happily, "I thought about you a lot too and I dreamed about making slow love with you."

"Hm? How did the reality measure up?" he grinned lazily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"It's good. I like you taking control."

"Okay. So, no more toys for you. I am here to take care of you now," He kissed her. 

"Fine," She smiled, inching closer to him.

"I want to be with you for a very long, long time...like _forever_. This is why I am applying to all the universities you mentioned several weeks ago."

He remembered. Wow. 

"Vegeta?"

"What now?"

"You don't think I'm too weird, do you?"

"No," He squeezed her, "You are adorable. Now sleep."

Bulma kissed his chest. Closing her eyes, she let out a yawn, "Good night, _boyfriend_."

"Good night," He chuckled. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	10. Ravenous 🍰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Breakfast" 
> 
> Vegeta must start his day right and there's only one way to.

Bulma woke up beneath a sea of crumbled sheets.

Letting out a tired yawn, the blue haired beauty stretched her limbs. The little vixen sighed dreamily when she felt the delicious ache between her thighs. A devious grin formed on her _kiss-swollen_ lips thinking about the previous night with her _bad_ _man_. After two weeks of not seeing each other because of an important away business trip, Vegeta had been completely _insatiable_ last night. He had definitely _over worked_ her by making love to her delectable body again and again till it was the very early hours of the morning. It would be a grave _mistake_ if anyone thought that she was complaining. Bulma _loved_ his intense sexual drive and dominant side in bed. She thrived in it when her man controlled her body according to his will. They have been dating for a solid two years now and neither of them seemed to be tired of each other. If anything, the hunger had _grown_ tenfold and not even a life time of togetherness would be sufficient for these two passionate souls.

It was Friday morning and both of them had very busy schedules ahead. Bulma got up with heavy reluctance. She didn't feel like showing up to work that day but there were important meetings that couldn't be cancelled. After a lot of debate, she finally went to take a shower and start her day.

.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Vegeta greeted, loving the silky robe adorning her curvaceous figure. He was sitting at the breakfast table and checking his mails.

"Morning," Bulma's cheeks turned scarlet at his heavy stare. It was crazy how this man could make her blush even after all these time.

"Come here," He ordered, his voice firm but soft around the edges. With her feet still on the hardwood floor, she padded her way over to where he was sitting. Once they were nearly a foot away, she stopped, her head feeling fuzzy in his presence. His large hands reached out and gripped her hips, pulling her between his knees before lifting her onto the table. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip further, his eyes looking up at her in an attempt to meet her own. "How did you sleep, baby?"

"Good. What's for breakfast?" Bulma licked her lips. She watched as his smile slid into an evil smirk and her stomach erupted into butterflies.

"Well, I'm glad you said something because I'm absolutely starved." Vegeta's hand pressed against her naval and gently pushed her back against the table, laying her flat while he spread her legs to his viewing. 

"Oh my God, Vegeta-" She squealed, pinching her legs together while looking both ways in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, love, the kitchen staff is busy making your breakfast and my _second_ meal of the day." He peeled her legs apart, his breath fanning against her moistening core, "You are all _mine_." His tongue was suddenly against her clit and she cried in unforeseen pleasure, her toes curling with the euphoric feel. Bulma's breathing became shallow and fast, her heart hammering in her chest as she thought about the idea of someone walking in any given moment with Vegeta's head buried between her legs. The naughty thought scorched her pussy and her fingers found his spiky hair, tugging him closer for needed friction. Bulma was beyond sore from last night's activities but this made up for it.

Vegeta's lips circled around her sensitive bud and sucked before his tongue dipped into her womanhood, quickly pulsing in and out of her sizzling wetness. Her back arched against the table, her knuckles growing white as she fisted his black hair. Her hips began to buck, but Vegeta's hand held her down, leaving her at his mercy. He lapped at her growing nectar with a pleased smile.

"Vegeta," She called out softly, moaning his name. His grip tightened and he slid her closer to his hungry mouth. His right hand fell from her hip and he pressed two fingers against her lips. Opening her mouth, Bulma sucked the digits, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around them before he moaned out her name and pulled them out of her. His mouth was suddenly void and she whimpered, her inner walls clenching with need.

"Who makes you feel good, baby?" Vegeta hummed, his two thick fingers suddenly sliding through her slick sex.

"You do!" She groaned, her hips bucking once more with clear need. Vegeta's opposite hand parted the top of her robe, exposing her breasts to the room. Taking one hardened bud between his finger, Vegeta pulled and twisted it with slight roughness, but the dull pain ignited a fire in her, her hips surging forward and sinking down onto his fingers. He sucked on the deliciously pink and aroused tips, nipping and biting on her pale flesh. 

"Fuck," he moaned, his voice like gravel as he watched Bulma bounce herself on his fingers with abandon. Her core began to build and build, until she was so close to falling over the edge. "So fucking beautiful, Bulma." Vegeta growled as he watched her come undone, shaking as the orgasm raked through her body in ripples. As she finished, Vegeta removed his fingers and drank up her unique sweetness. Her body became jelly like seeing such an erotic sight, he pulled her robe over her exposed body and pulled her onto his lap. The kitchen bell rang and the staff filed into the room, placing plates of food across the table.

"Thank you," Vegeta nodded and they left the room, his hand coming out to move the blue blanket of hair she had covered her flushed face with. "Nothing is more beautiful than this." His index finger and thumb gripped Bulma's chin and he brought his lips to hers. She lost herself in the slow kiss, his lips bringing her to oblivion as she savored this, _savored him_. As he pulled away, he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned her to the table, one hand wrapped around her waist to secure her to his lap. "Spend the weekend with me, okay?"

"Yes..."

"Now eat up, baby," He mused as he placed a plate in front of Bulma. "Unlike myself, you haven't _quenched_ your hunger yet."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	11. Unconfessed Love Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 💘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Engagement" 
> 
> Bulma was over the moon after getting engaged to the man of her dreams. But on their celebratory party, she realized something was amiss. Maybe Vegeta wasn't the right man for her after all. Despite having someone special in his life, he was settling with the second best option which was- her.

**PART 1**

"Look at this gorgeous ring!" Gure exclaimed with sheer happiness before engulfing the bluenette in a suffocating hug, "Congratulations, Bulma. I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Gure," Bulma tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. At that moment, they were all visiting the _Saiyan Villa_ to meet Vegeta's family and share the good news. His parents were delighted after meeting her. Salada had given her a warm hug followed by a kiss on the cheek as acceptance whereas Mr. Vegeta had shook her hand and welcomed her to the family wholeheartedly. Bulma got to meet the rest of the family later. Few of his relatives were visiting for this special occasion and she got the privilege to speak with the aunts and uncles. Everything was going well and she was truly in a state of elation. Never before had she thought about being accepted this openly. They had opened a bottle of expensive wine and toasted on behalf of their happy _future_. But as soon as that was over, in came a buff looking man with his daughter.

Mr. Napa was cordially introduced as Mr. Vegeta's friend and long time business partner. The bald man had a mustache and a very stern looking posture. He hadn't smiled after seeing her. _Rather_ , he had given a total look of distaste. After that, he had grinned and pulled his daughter- Bloomers by the arm. She was a drop dead gorgeous woman with straight blonde hair, beautiful facial features and a delightful figure. Bulma's mood deflated further when she learned that Bloomers and Vegeta were childhood friends. While the guests were having light snacks and drinks, Bulma watched from afar how the two interacted so easily. Vegeta was smiling more than usual and she was being so _touchy_ and flirty around him. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on her chest. She tried her best to smile and ignore it but it was hard. So, Bulma engaged in an easy conversation with Tarble and Gure to pass the time. Soon, it was time for dinner and the blue head gladly helped Salada set the table with the variety of dishes. Everything smelt so good and scrumptious but her appetite was getting lost by the minute. 

"I am sorry but can you direct me towards the washroom?" Bulma asked with politeness.

"Sure, my dear." The woman with jet black hair pointed at a specific direction and Bulma excused herself. She took her time to calm down but her reflection told her the state of misery she was in. Bulma always thought that her relationship with Vegeta was so special and pure. She loved their story, of how they met and finally got together. A small smile crept on her lips thinking of the rainy day she had bumped into Vegeta in a small coffee shop. Because of the hazardous weather, the place was crowded and Bulma was huddled in the corner with her laptop and research papers. Vegeta had walked in then with his usual confidence, asked if he could share the table with her and of course, she hadn't declined. They remained seated for a while, absorbed in their own world but then Bulma's cell phone rang and she held a long conversation regarding an important fund. By the end of the call, she was completely dejected because their project was closing down as there was no one else eager enough to sponsor it. So, it came as a big surprise when Vegeta began to speak from the other side of the table. They held a thorough conversation where she explained everything to him about her work. He was impressed and asked her to meet him the next day. Following that, they spent a lot of time in each other's company, mostly talking about her project but other things too.

After a week, Vegeta suddenly declared that he was ready to invest. She was baffled by his eagerness and invited him to meet her special team of seven people. He even took two days off from work to tag along with them on the site which was the Gulf of Mexico. Bulma was determined to not mess it up. She dived under the water with her assistant- 17 to lure the rare sharks inside the tank for their research. But a simple mishap costed them dearly and she was pulled on board with injured ribs. When Bulma regained her consciousness, she was staring straight at Vegeta's dark, concerned eyes. He had been so relieved to find her well and then proceeded to heavily lecture her. Then they shared their _first kiss_. Things moved in a fast pace after that. They went on several dates, hung around each other more, made passionate love beneath the sheets for long hours and finally after _six_ amazing months, he popped the question. Many of her friends had said that it was way too early to commit to a man that she didn't know so well. But Bulma had felt it in her bones that he was the one for her. They never said it aloud but they both could feel it through actions and what was more important than that?

Letting out a sigh, Bulma flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Maybe she was over thinking but the beautiful appearance and easy character of the blonde lady really made her feel insecure. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the washroom and stopped. Her eyes widened seeing Mr. Napa standing before her with an angry sneer, "You think that just because you wear his ring now that you have won?"

"I am sorry?" She squinted her eyes at the tall man.

"You are a silly girl," He chuckled. "Do you know my daughter was Vegeta's first love? It has always been this special between them."

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" She asked, trying to have a tough face in front but everything was definitely crumbling inside of her.

"Because you need to know your place," His glare intensified. "The spot you are occupying now is for Bloomers. The only reason he is marrying you is because...my daughter is sick. She cannot bear children and you are selected only to continue the Saiyan legacy by giving birth. Vegeta will _never_ love you! You are just here for business."

Bulma was rendered speechless. She sucked in a deep breath and watched as the man walked away. Her head was spinning with Napa's words. _Were they true? Oh God..._

"There you are. I have been looking for you," Vegeta appeared several minutes later and gripped her arm, "Come on, dinner is served."

She needed answers. She wanted to lash out on him but remained silent wisely. Bulma's body moved on auto-pilot. She sat down beside him and began to eat in silence.

"So, Bulma," Mr. Vegeta started, "Why don't you tell us more about your work?"

"Sure," She smiled, "I am a marine biologist. My current research is with the white sharks in Mexico. My team is working to find a possible cure to treat the cancerous cells in human body because those sharks are prone to the disease."

"That's marvelous, dear," He nodded, "I heard that Vegeta is funding your project."

"Yes...he is," She admitted, "In fact, our very first discussion was about my project. It was what brought us closer."

"It has always been about money then," Napa scoffed.

"No," She denied immediately. "I refused to accept his aid at first."

"That's true," Vegeta finally spoke up, dabbing a napkin on his lips, "She even promised to pay back every cent once the research is successful." 

"And I will," Bulma nodded with firm conviction, facing at every member at the dinner table to show that she wasn't just a money hungry whore. They needed to know the truth of her words. She wasn't in this relationship for wealth. 

Gure came to the rescue by chiming in, "Who wants dessert?" And just like that, the tense atmosphere dissipated. Everyone began to chat again with normalness. 

Bulma sat quietly as Salada began to clear the dishes. She left her half eaten dinner and excused herself. The Saiyans had a gorgeous property with a spacious lawn, beautiful garden and vast swimming pool. She stood outside and took in the fresh air. Bulma was feeling very upset all of a sudden. She glanced back when Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"It's been lovely meeting everyone..." She whispered, looking at his eyes, "But I want to go home now."

"Sure," He nodded. Vegeta circled his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. Bulma found herself happily reacting to his affection. She needed his love and assurance more than ever. Her own arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her body while she kissed him back. Vegeta's lips were chilled and fruity from his drink and a soft moan escaped her. She sighed when his tongue slipped inside her mouth cleverly to taste more of her. 

"Oops, pardon me!" They heard the obvious voice of Bloomers in front of them.

Bulma reluctantly pulled away but made sure she was still sticking to her man. She glared at the intruder for ruining the only sweet moment between her and Vegeta that night. 

"I was wondering...can you give me a ride, Vegeta?" She pouted, "Dad needs to go somewhere and I don't have a transport with me."

"Yeah, sure," He nodded, "I need to drop off Bulma too."

"You can drop her first. I don't mind," She fluttered her lashes seductively, as if suggesting something more. Was this woman for real? Bulma was standing right in front of them for crying out loud! 

"Okay, let's say goodbye to my parents first," Vegeta walked back inside with Bulma to bid farewell. Everyone bestowed upon them good wishes and prayed that they meet again soon for the wedding plans but Bulma's heart was bleeding inside. For some reason, it felt like things were about to fall apart soon.

They got inside Vegeta's car and Bulma purposely sat in the backside, avoiding his questioning look through the rear view mirror. She was hurting the whole way when the two of them casually chatted and laughed. By the time the car stopped in front of her apartment, Bulma was more than ready to escape. She jumped out from the car and shook her head at Vegeta when he began to walk her to the door, "You don't have to. She is waiting."

"Okay, good night," He was hoping for a kiss but she walked away in a dismissive manner.

Once inside her apartment, Bulma locked the door and leaned against it for a while. Slowly, she kicked off her heels, threw her purse on her bed and stripped out of the teal colored wraparound dress she had worn for that night. Bulma filled her tub with warm water and bath salts before soaking into it heavily. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she wanted to block out the night's every event. It was great meeting Vegeta's parents but Napa's words rang alarm bells on her head. She thumbed the sparkling, diamond ring on her finger with sad recollection. She was truly at a loss on what to do. If what the old man had said were true then... _she would not marry Vegeta_. Bulma was already _too deep_ in this relationship and she was in love with him. The idea of him loving someone else would destroy her daily. And because she loved him, she would talk to him regarding this. She would do the noble thing of letting him go. She was sure that Vegeta could somehow marry the other woman. So what if they couldn't have their own children? They could always adopt or seek for a surrogate. She just wanted him to be happy. And it was evident that happiness wouldn't be for them if they stayed together. His heart would always yearn for Bloomers and she would kill herself than be the third party. 

Later that night, Bulma tried calling his number but it went straight to voice mail. She changed into her night wear and slipped under the covers with a heavy heart. Vegeta was probably with Bloomers at that moment. They were maybe having wild passionate sex under the covers. The thought angered her. It was crazy that he never spoke about her the entire time they were together. Why was he hiding it? In all, Bulma knew that this brief affair was too good to be true. Vegeta had acted all charming and caring to lure her into this marriage. The thought was revolting. Bulma suddenly had the urge to decline his help for her project. She would try to convince a different party. But whom exactly? She couldn't ask from her family. Her father owned a welding shop that had been closed for the last three weeks because of his back pain and it seemed that he wasn't going to be opening anytime soon. He was already embarrassed for his lack of contribution to the family. On the other hand, her mother's catering business was running slow. It was just enough to get them going. She couldn't burden them with this proposal!

Bulma's heart ached with the thought of pausing the research. Her team members were counting on her. Tears that she had been bottling for the entire evening finally gushed free. She hugged a pillow tightly to her chest and cried.

_"Please, Vegeta...don't be disloyal to me."_

_._

Vegeta stopped the car in front of Bloomers' duplex house. He stared ahead in a daze. He was still thinking of Bulma's quiet and dismissive behavior of the evening. Something was definitely irking the woman and he wished he could speak to her. 

"Why don't you come up for some coffee?" The blonde temptress offered with a playful look on her brown eyes. She ran her manicured fingers over his arms slowly. 

"Not today." He refused.

"Don't be like that, darling. C'mon, for old time's sake! We do have loads to catch up on. Pretty please..." She grinned.

He laughed at her playful display, "Fine, let's go."

"Yay! Thanks," Leaning forward, she smacked a kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car with a hidden agenda of her own. She was just enthralled that he had fallen right into the trap. 

.

**PART 2**

Casually leaning against the window, Vegeta stared ahead with a distant look in his gloomy eyes. He took a sip of the hot coffee and breathed out a sigh. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he stared at it with confusion. The notification bar clearly showed that Bulma had tried to contact him a while ago when he was still driving. But now her phone was _switched off._ _What did she want?_ Worry ebbed in his heart but he brushed it aside. Bulma had complained on a few occasions before that he needed to be less paranoid and controlling. But he couldn’t help it when it came to this blue haired vixen. She probably tried to check on him. As it was super late, she might be sleeping already. They both had work the next day. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to picture her smiling face. Whenever he saw her beaming happily, his heart was put to ease. There wasn’t a single part of her that he didn’t adore. She was like a rare gem. His lifeline. _His everything…_

Vegeta’s body stiffened when he felt a pair of unwelcomed arms wrapping around his waist from behind. “Hey, hot stuff,” Bloomers purred, biting his earlobe playfully. He gently untangled himself from her grip and faced her. His eyes widened seeing the sudden change in her wardrobe. She had gotten rid of her previous evening gown and was wearing a neon green bodycon dress that reached a little below her waist. It was _extremely_ tight fitting with a criss-cross neckline that showed off her ample cleavage.

“You like my new dress?” She whispered, a playful look on her brown eyes, “This is from my spring collection.” She ran her hands seductively from her top to bottom.

“It’s… _bright_.”

She let out a giggle, “Is that all you can say?”

He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, “I am not an expert of female garments.”

“Well, I can show you something every man appreciates,” She winked.

“Look, I better get going,” He declined with politeness, glancing at his wrist watch.

“It won’t take long,” Bloomers grinned. She unzipped the chain on her backside hastily and stood in front of him in a pair of lacy, white bra and lingerie set, “While staying in Milan, I had the biggest opportunity of taking part in a runway show. I loved seeing girls clad in nothing but lace. My team was able to replicate few designs that I loved there. What do you think, Vegeta?”

“Maybe your girlfriends would be able to judge this better,” He told her in a monotonous voice, keeping his eyes fixed on her eyes only.

“Is that so?” She reduced the gap between them until they were standing face to face. Her fingers glided gently over his muscled chest. Bloomers toyed with the buttons of his shirt. She was about to open one when he stepped aside, “What are you doing?”

“ _I want you_ , Vegeta,” She fluttered her lashes dreamily, “And I know that you feel the same way about me. Why else are you here?”

His eyes widened in disbelief, “I am sorry, what?” He was at a loss of words. It was true that he had known Bloomers since middle school. They grew up with the same circle of friends and had a close friendship. The only reason why he had a _weakness_ for this certain woman was because she was lost after her mother’s sudden death. It had taken a lot of work to make her feel normal again. Vegeta was immensely proud of her for stepping into the real world and opening her own boutique shop. A few hours ago at his parent’s house, she had told him everything about her shop, workers, designers, set ups and location. Then her father had requested that Vegeta help her out with some points. He was glad to share experiences of the current market and buyers. What he was doing for her was genuinely out of his heart because she was a good friend. But her words made him cold and livid.

“You know me, Vegeta,” She spoke again; “We can be so good together.”

_Was she sick…?_

“What you are suggesting is insane!” He told her icily, “I am an engaged man.”

“How long do you know her?” Her hands clenched tightly by her side, “You both got close while I was away, didn’t you?”

“I know Bulma long enough to make my own decisions.” Vegeta uttered each word slowly.

“She won’t make you happy like me! She is just hungry for your money!”

“Enough!” He bellowed, “I won’t tolerate your disrespect for my _future wife_.”

Bloomers knew that she was quickly losing ground. _Heck_ , she had been so certain that using her sexy body would be enough to entice him. But he was super adamant, “You have never been a man who was satisfied with only one woman. Sooner or later, you will understand your mistakes and come to me.”

His eyes blazed with fury, “That was before. I have grown up now. I am ready to start my family and I want it with _her_. Not you. _Never you_!”

“ _I like her_. My parents approve. I don’t think there’s any need for your opinion on this.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks heavily, “You don’t mean that! Let me…touch you, kiss you. You will feel our connection.” Her arms reached out for him again but he moved away quickly.

“Stay away from me!” Vegeta knew for a fact that no other woman had given him the sparks, made him blissful and jittery like _Bulma Briefs._ A small touch of her was enough to set his body on fire. Her kisses were like liquid affection that made him melt like hot chocolate.

“You won’t hit a woman!” She challenged.

“You are _not_ a real woman,” He scoffed, taking sadistic pleasure when she cried more.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“A real woman does not touch someone else’s man.” Vegeta threw at her. “I will twist your arms out of their sockets if you try to seduce me again!”

“What does she have that I don’t? Why are you always so cold towards me?” The blonde female whined out. “What will it take to convince you?”

“You _cannot_ convince me. I am committed to her. Bulma is the one for me. I want her,” He replied with finality. Vegeta knew it was the last straw when she began to strip out of her undergarments. He didn’t spare her a look and began to dash out of the house.

“You will lose her! She won’t stay with you for long!” Bloomers shrieked. When she realized that none of her words were swaying him, her heart broke.

“Don’t go! Please, Vegeta…” She begged. “I am sorry.”

He shook his head with disappointment. Vegeta could feel bile rising up his throat with tonight’s revelation, “I came here tonight to show support. But you just ruined our friendship for good. I cannot look at you anymore.”

“Forgive me…”

“I will disclose the events to _my woman_. It would be up to her if she would allow me to ever see you again. I don’t want to keep any secrets between us. Goodnight.” Saying that, he slammed the door behind him and left. Vegeta was utterly disgusted and traumatized to some extent by her ill behavior. Confessing the truth to Bulma would be hard but he had to do it anyway…

.

The next day, Bulma was in an absolute rush. Her morning started with a team meeting where they progressed further on their research. The data and samples were ready at last. All they needed to do was run few tests now. She didn’t break it to them yet that she would be looking someplace else for funding. She wanted to solve the issue with Vegeta first. After the meeting was over, Bulma locked herself in her office to read through several reports. It was at noon when Seventeen called and made her aware of an emergency. Apparently, a pod of injured dolphins were brought to the aquarium for an immediate surgery. She quickly went out to operate to the adorable creatures. It took few hours to patch them up and transfer them through the tubes to another portion of the aquarium where they could rest to heal.

When that was over, Bulma was all wet and gross from staying in the water for long hours. She picked a set of spare clothes and took a quick shower. While towel drying her hair, the receptionist called to say that _Vegeta_ was here to see her. She was puzzled. It was Friday evening and he should have been busy dealing with important business matters. He rarely came to pick her up and always called beforehand if there was an urgent need to see her. Bulma’s heart raced when she recalled the previous night’s events. _What if he came to break things off with her? Oh, God…_ Thankfully her busy schedule had stopped her from over thinking the entire day but now she was worried again. Swallowing hard, she whispered on the phone, “Let him in.”

Combing her damp hair quickly, she drank a glass of water to steady herself. _Be calm, Bulma. You got this…_

The doorknob twisted and she sucked in a breath when their eyes met. Vegeta was dressed casually in a black t shirt and faded jeans. There were bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. _Did he not have a good night’s sleep? Oh, what exactly did he do last night….?_ “Hey,” She greeted him meekly.

A small smile formed on his lips, “Hey.” She watched helplessly as Vegeta walked closer and pulled her in a hug, “I missed you.”

_Oh….?_

Her arms went around him with a little hesitation. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his intoxicating smell and basked in the warmth of his strong arms. She wanted to have this feeling of safety always, “Is there a reason why you are here?”

Pulling away, Vegeta kept her close to the circle of his arms. His fingers delved into her still wet, strands of blue hair, “Since I didn’t go to work today, I thought about coming to see you. There’s something I want to talk about. When is your work finished?”

“I clock out in…fifteen minutes,” She informed him, glancing at her watch. Bulma moved away to pack her reports and laptop. Her mind was still trying to find the reason behind his visit. He just said that they needed to talk. She didn’t dare ask about what. Maybe-

“You are not wearing your ring,” His voice was dark and accusatory when she looked up.

Bulma closed her eyes and cursed silently, “I was operating a surgery under water and didn’t want to lose it.”

Vegeta strode to her table and picked the sparkling ornament from a small glass bowl. The thunderous expression was still on his face when he slipped it back on her finger, “In future, _don’t_ ever take it off.”

_What….?_

Bulma busied herself with the task at hand. Five minutes later, she grabbed her tote bag, ready to leave. They walked out of her office side by side. The blue head was acutely aware of his arm around her waist. He gently guided her outside while Bulma waved goodbye to few of her work buddies. They got inside Vegeta’s car and he began to pull out of the parking lot.

“So, why didn’t you go to work today?” She asked conversationally. Bulma watched his jaw clenching slightly.

“I was…not feeling for it and decided to take a break.”

“Are you sick?” She was instantly worried, touching his cheek to feel the temperature. He let out a happy sigh and grabbed her hand before pressing a soft kiss on her palm before letting it go.

“No…It’s something else. I will tell you about it as soon as we reach my penthouse,” He promised. Vegeta asked about her work and they made small chats the rest of the way.

Walking inside his place, Bulma was pleasantly surprised to find the dinner table set with food, candles and flowers, “What’s all these?”

“I arranged a special dinner for you to enjoy,” He told her, lighting the candles and bringing out the bottle of wine which they both enjoyed the most. Vegeta helped her into a chair and laughed seeing her giddiness. He filled her glass with the wine and carried a bowl of sea food paella.

Bulma wanted to cry. She was overwhelmed by his care but a part of her was still not convinced. _What was he doing? Was he being nice to her one last time before the final blow?_ “Is this what you did all day?”

“Yes,” He admitted with a sheepish look on his face, “I wanted to cook your favorite dish.”

She smiled, diving into the warm food with gusto. The rice was cooked to perfection and packed with so many flavors. It was a sea food delight with chicken, sausages, mussels, clams and shrimp. Bulma watched how Vegeta’s eyes lit up with happiness when she went for a second serving. The truth was, it was her only proper solid food in the last twenty four hours and she was starving. “This tastes divine, Vegeta. Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” He nodded. After completing dinner, they washed the dishes together, Vegeta joked with her and stole a dozen of kisses and then guided her to the TV room. He made Bulma sit in a corner of the couch and sat on the floor himself. Vegeta caged her by placing his arms on either side of her waist. His expression was almost vulnerable when he stared up at her, “I know that in the following months you will be very busy and we agreed to wait. But I want to marry you in two weeks time. Please tell me we can do that…”

“What?” Bulma’s blue eyes widened. _Was Vegeta trying to coerce her into marriage now? What was the rush? Was he scared that she would learn the truth and cancel their engagement?_ So, he was tricking her…Bulma was livid. Her expression turned sour, “No.”

He looked dejected, “Why not?”

“I think we _shouldn’t_ be married at all,” She finally stated.

“What?” Vegeta was instantly alarmed. _What the fuck was she saying…?_

“Are you or are you not hiding something from me?” She demanded to know. That was it. Bulma knew this was where his loyalty was going to be highly tested. She prayed that he passed for his sake and… _hers too._

“Hiding what?”

She gulped before shaking her head, “Tell me the truth, Vegeta. What’s going on between you and Bloomers?”

“You…know?” He appeared apprehensive. _Did that crazy woman spill the beans already?_

_Fuck…_

“Yes, I do,” Bulma tried to stand up, she needed space between them but his arms tightened around her, not letting her pass. “You love her, Vegeta!”

“What? No! Who told you that?” He looked revolted by the assumption.

“Napa told me over dinner last night!” Her voice rose, “He said that you both are very close and…the reason why you want to marry me is because…Bloomers can’t give you children. She is sick.”

“That’s utter bullshit!” He rebutted.

Bulma didn’t know what to believe anymore. She pushed at his chest and stood up, pacing the living room, “Tell me why you didn’t ask her to marry you then.”

“Why would I?” Vegeta faced her. “She is like a friend.”

“You seemed _more_ last night,” She chuckled, running her fingers through her hair with mistrust. “You guys were so buddy-buddy and…she was obviously flirting with you. You spent the entire night giving her attention only!” Bulma hated how jealous she sounded but she needed to get it all off her chest.

“I-I didn’t know you felt neglected…I wanted my family to know you more and talk,” He explained calmly.

Bulma looked at him sharply, “Why did you ask me to marry you when you want her, Vegeta?”

“Excuse me?” His eyes narrowed, “Why would I want to marry someone I don’t love?”

Bulma paused.

_She didn’t understand…_

**_He had asked her to marry him…_ **

**_Did that mean…?_ **

_Her heart skipped a beat but she did not dare to hope._

“What are you trying to say?” Tears blurred her vision, “Please, clarify…”

He smiled, walking closer to her, “Haven’t I shown you already with my actions, my lips, my hands, my body… _my heart_?”

“Vegeta, please…” She held onto his arm weakly, “Just say it…” She needed his words today above all else.

“ _I love you_ , Bulma.” Vegeta leaned over, his lips softly brushed hers. Bulma did not stop him nor offer any resistance. He groaned, taking her in his arms, his mouth crushing over hers, as he hungrily sought to satisfy his desire for her. It was wonderful being in his arms. Vegeta’s lips were aggressive as he enticed in a response from her. His moist tongue seductively caressed her lips, seeking her tongue out. They tasted each other with pure need, sighing, hissing and groaning their pleasure out. When they pulled apart for breath, Vegeta cupped her cheeks and stared right into her shiny blue orbs, “You leave me breathless, Bulma.”

“You have changed me, love. I-I can’t think of anyone else. You _ruined_ me for other women. I want you and you only.”

“I love you too,” She whimpered, her eyes still glossy with unshed tears. Bulma sobbed when his face broke into a big grin. Vegeta hoisted her up in his arms and sat down with her on his lap. He held her securely, his lips placing more kisses on her neck, “There are a few more things you need to know.”

“Are they going to be pleasant?” Bulma asked, moaning gently when he lapped at her skin, her hand sinking into the mass of spiky hair, holding him closer to her.

“I am sorry, no.” His eyes were a bit regretful. “Bloomers has always been my close friend. And her father lied to you in both instances. There was nothing between us. I never kissed her let alone make love. Also, she is not sick. She can have baby but she chose not to mar her body by giving birth.”

“He just wanted to hurt me then,” Bulma mumbled, drawing patterns on his chest, her eyes a little sad.

“Bulma, I went to her place last night with the intent to show my support. She had struggled a lot after her mother’s death and I wanted to appreciate her effort.”

“Okay…?” She replied cautiously, her fingers pausing their play.

Vegeta swallowed, “But she did the unthinkable. She tried to… _seduce_ me.”

Her eyes widened, “What!”

“Yes,” His grip on her tightened, “She was uttering a bunch of bullshit and trying to get me into her bed. I lashed out and told her that I wanted you only.”

Bulma’s eyes searched for the truth in his and she was happy to find his real emotions, “What happened next?”

“I told her that the only way we would resume our friendship is if you give me permission.”

“Me?”

He nodded.

“No,” She responded immediately. Her arms going around his neck with possessiveness, “I don’t want my _husband_ near that man stealer!”

Vegeta groaned, her response making him very aroused, “You got it, babe. You look so hot when you are being territorial.”

“Shut up!” She smacked his head, but her eyes were smiling.

Vegeta grabbed her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers, “Tired?” Bulma bit back a moan rising in her throat. His lips were warm and soft, and left a delicious tingle on her fingers. She turned her head, brushing her mouth against his chin. “Not really,” She whispered.

“Good.” He covered her hands with one hand, while his other hand reached down to pull up the hem of her skirt.

Bulma whimpered, feeling her body heat up as he caressed her thigh, “Vegeta what are you doing?”

His lips were against her temple, his breath hot on her skin, “Shh…let me make love to you. We both need it.”

Her breath was coming in short gasps, her arousal quickly building, “Oh, yes.”

He moved his hand up her thigh. Slowly. His fingers slipped inside her thong. She closed her eyes, savoring the pleasure of his hand stroking her wetness. Vegeta tugged, pulling down her panties. After a moment’s hesitation, she moved her legs to slip the underwear completely off her. She got on her knees of the sofa and turned to face him. Bulma straddled his lap, nipping his ear playfully with her teeth.

Vegeta grasped her ass cheeks and pulled her closer against him. Bulma gasped, feeling his rock hard erection under her. When he pulled her head back down to kiss her, she parted her lips instinctively. Vegeta’s tongue darted between her teeth to tease the edges of her tongue. Each lick sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine. She ground her hips down on his cock that she was straining against his pants.

It felt good. The taste of him in her lips. The hardness of his manhood against her bare pussy. The touch of his fingers as he gripped her naked buttocks. She could almost hear the air around them grow still to give away to the sounds of their breathing, the push of their bodies against each other. Her desire was a tightly bound spring slowly uncoiling with every kiss, every caress.

Bulma wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pressed her mouth harder against his, pushing his head against the back of the sofa. But their tongues kept up their feverish dance, only brushing at each other’s edges. Licking, tasting.

Vegeta’s fingers were on the button of her shirt, undoing them one by one. He pulled her shirt down her back, then tugged the straps of her bra down her arms. He moved his mouth down her throat, teasing her skin with little wet flicks of his tongue. He covered her breast with one hand, pressing and rubbing it.

“Slow down a little, baby.” He now had both hands on her breasts, fondling them with gentle but firm strokes. “We have all n-“

“No!” She pulled down his pants zipper and plunged one hand inside his boxers to wrap her fingers around his swollen shaft. He met her eyes as he began to stroke his cock. “Are you bossing me around now?” He asked, his voice heavy with arousal.

“You like it, don’t you?” She kept one hand on the back of his neck while she moved her other hand up and down his stiff member in a steady rhythm.

“Always, my love.”

Bulma lowered her head to kiss him deeply. With one slow, firm push, he was inside her. She pumped her hips, letting the length of his pulsating rod push and slide through her. No matter how many times they did this intimate dance, this frenzied, savage coupling, every moment of it still felt incredible. And every time, she was alive with a fire only he could create inside her.

He kept a firm grip on her waist, letting her take him again and again with every dip of her hips. His grunts of satisfaction were deep and loud, and-God help her-those were the sexiest sounds she had ever heard in her life.

Her own cries of pleasure were becoming louder and sharper. Each slam of his turgid hammer against her inner walls brought a shiver of ecstasy through her more intense than the one before.

“Vegeta,” She gasped.

She was coming. She could feel her pussy clench involuntarily around his thick, silken cock. Her body was shaking. She had to grab his shoulders to steady her movements. Because she couldn’t stop. At that moment, she needed this- her lover inside her, pulsing and rubbing and making all her senses fire up like guns on a battlefield-far more than she needed air to breathe.

“Bulma.” He looked into her eyes. For the moments that followed, his gaze thick with lust and longing, never left her face. They stayed locked into each other’s eyes as she climbed, higher and higher until she found the peak.

“Fuck, yes…oh, fuck,” She gasped.

“So beautiful,” He growled. “My beautiful woman…Bulma….”

She parted her lips, her head rolling back slightly. Her hips slowed their pace, but he tightened his grip.

“Keep going, baby,” Vegeta said.

“But I am…Oh fuck!” Bulma’s eyes went wide for a moment as he began furiously pounding his length into her.

“That’s right, baby…don’t stop.”

Bulma gave out a long, loud cry as she came once again, gushing happily onto his length.

He snaked an arm around her waist. Holding her fast against him, he came hard inside her with quick, short thrusts, filling her to the brim with his warm essence.

Bulma could hear nothing outside the sound of their heavy breathing. He was still inside her. Her arms were locked around his neck, and his body pressed snugly against her chest.

Vegeta pulled out for a second before taking her in his arms and snuggling. He placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, “Your phone was off last night. I tried to talk to you several times. My whole mind was in a chaos and I just…needed to hear your voice.”

“I am sorry,” She placed a timid kiss on his chest, “I was a bit upset.”

“You need not be,” Vegeta assured her, “We need to communicate better. The next time something irks you, come to me. My eyes are only on you. I love you so much.”

She sighed happily, “I love you more.”

“Mm, I am not convinced,” He smiled, rubbing their noses together; “We are scheduling the wedding in two weeks, okay?”

“Fine,” She nodded, caressing his cheek, “Can I spend this weekend with you?”

“Of course. In fact, I think you should move in with me.”

“No, I want to savor my space while I still can. You are too bossy!” She stuck her tongue out.

“What did you say?” Vegeta pinned her down on the couch, already hard for more action.

“Nothing!” She squeaked before he started tickling her.

“Just a while ago, you were bossier, woman!” He laughed, taking possession of her lips wholeheartedly. 

_With their true feelings out now, it was undoubtedly going to be a happy, loving and fun weekend...._

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	12. Break up, Make up 💏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Hickeys" 
> 
> Two weeks after their break up, Bulma shows up with a suspicious love-bite on her neck. Vegeta is burning with jealousy thinking of the man he has to murder now.

"I am sorry for being late!" Bulma rushed inside the bar with complete breathlessness. This was their usual spot to hangout during the weekends. "I just...I had to-" She stopped rambling when her eyes fell on _him_. Vegeta was casually sitting on the chair which was at the far end of the table. As usual, he was in a sullen mood, keeping his gaze locked on the plate of half eaten sandwiches and _avoiding_ her completely. She wanted to be mad, wanted to scream at him and demand his attention. But they had broken up two weeks ago. It had really been a while since she last saw him. He looked haggard with puffy bags under his eyes and a little weight loss. It was at that moment that the blue head realized that she _missed_ him so badly. It was painful to let go of a relationship that they had been nurturing for _two_ long years. Bulma had bigger plans for them. She wanted to live with him, start a beautiful family and grow old. A feeling of pure agony tugged at her heart.

"Bulma? Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked with gentleness. All their friends were well aware of their separation and did their best to support both instead of picking sides.

"Yes, I am fine," She lied, taking the empty spot beside her raven haired friend, "Sorry, work was super hectic this week."

"We know," Goku smiled at her warmly, "What would you like to eat? Should I order the usual? My treat!"

"Thank you, Goku," Bulma appreciated his effort for trying to cheer her up. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she sneaked another look at Vegeta. Being ignored once more, she gave up hope and started a conversation with the girls about her upcoming Science project. Bulma was finally putting conclusions to her advanced satellite experiment which will be sent in space to collect some important data on a new identified dawrf planet. Her Scientific mind was tingling with all the possible good results that would come of it. She was still blabbering when Chi Chi stopped her mid sentence.

"Wait, Bulma! Is that a... _hickey_ on your neck?" She all but shrieked out.

Her cerulean eyes widened and she tugged at her mustard colored scarf at a desperate attempt to hide the mark, "N-no." 

"Don't lie, girl! It's totally a love bite and you are hiding it!" Chi Chi chuckled, making her more uncomfortable. "You naughty girl! Who have you lured into your bed recently?"

Bulma opened her mouth to deny again. It was true that she didn't wear scarves that often. At twenty six, she was the definition of true beauty and her style was more flirty and open. But today morning, her concealer was not doing a good enough job. Plus, her red romper matched well with this beautiful scarf and knee high boots. So, she went with it. She hated how all her friends were now looking at her curiously, "It was nobody."

"Hmm, sure," Eighteen sassed, "No need to lie if you got a rebound."

"Guys, seriously..." She pleaded.

"He must be a stud if he gave you that obvious mark," Launch purred, inching closer to her own boyfriend- Tien, with a suggestive look.

Bulma let out a tired groan. She was so embarrassed. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Vegeta's murderous glare on her. _Oh, just great..._

Before she could clarify further, Goku placed the food in front of her. Bulma let out a happy sigh. Honestly, the mini chicken sliders from here were heavenly. She dug in without further thought. The blue head was super hungry after missing lunch. The crispiness of the chicken, the sweet sauce and tasty slaw made her a happy kitten. Helping herself to the potato wedges, she waved at a waiter to order few drinks. It was Friday night and the perfect opportunity to unwind from all the stress.

Very close to midnight, the ladies hit the dance floor with much energy. They were slightly buzzed from alcohol, had good music and company. There weren't much else needed. Bulma was giggling like a school girl while moving with Chi Chi, "It's getting pretty warm in here. Maybe I should ditch this." She pointed at the offending yellow piece.

"Yeah, yeah and let the name slip too, why don't you?" The girl in front teased.

"I didn't lie, Chi," Bulma gave the same response as before. She almost gagged when Goku appeared from behind and wrapped his arms around his girl, "Sorry, Bulma. You got your chance but I need my girl back."

"Understandable," She watched with a little sadness as everyone else were rather occupied. Eighteen had Krillin, Launch was with Tien and Yamcha was grinding against two unknown models. Amidst the sea of people, Vegeta was sitting in a corner booth and getting cozy with a mysterious blonde girl. Betrayal crawled at her heart. _Was this his way of taking revenge?_ Sighing, she shook her head and walked towards the restroom. Her head was pounding painfully from the loud music. She splashed water on her scarlet face, trying to wake herself enough to drive home. Bulma was still patting her face dry with a wad of tissues when she felt a presence behind. She gasped when she saw the reflection of Vegeta on the mirror in front of her. 

"So, who was it?" He demanded.

It took two seconds for her to turn around and by that time, he was already looming over her, "What?"

"Who was it, Bulma?" He repeated, his body vibrating with anger. Vegeta reached forward and gripped her arms giving her a heavy shake, "Tell me his name!"

"Let me go, Vegeta." She whispered, hating how weak and vulnerable her voice sounded. "We are not dating anymore, remember? Why don't you go back to the girl outside?"

"I can't!" He snapped. His eyes were bloodshot and desperate, "I tried but I _can't_ , damn it! I just...can't let go of what we had this easily."

"You already did!" The tears finally spilled out. "Your parting words were hurtful and filled with so much hatred. Don't forget that."

"I still want you, Bulma," His breathing deepened, like he was struggling to speak, "I-I can't lose you...not again." His fingers gently caressed over the bruised flesh on her neck, a look of pain flashed in his eyes, "Did he make you feel good like I did?"

"Stay away," Her voice shook. 

"No..." Vegeta whispered, "You are like a poisonous virus, Bulma. And damn it, you are the antidote as well." 

"Vegeta-" She didn't have time to react. He was already unzipping her dress and savagely yanking it off of her.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" Despite her protests, he continued to disrobe her, one article of clothing at a time, until she stood butt naked in the bathroom. She fought the faint urge to cover her breasts.  
  
"Please, someone might come in!"  
  
He gave her a dark, probing look. "They will not. The door is barred." She leaned over and looked around him to see something wedged underneath the door.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" she whispered. He was close now. _Too close._ He towered over her, his eyes intently on hers.  
  
"I am showing you how I feel. The past two weeks had been hell for me." He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear in what seemed like the fraction of the time it would take a normal person to do so.  
  
"Spread your legs and face the mirror," he ordered. Bulma gasped. _Was he serious?_ As he shrugged out of his shirt to become as naked as her, she realized that he was.  
  
"I'm not having sex with you in a public restroom," she began to protest. But even as the words escaped her lips, he swiveled her around. His hands cupped her breasts from behind as she felt his thick, elongated cock pressed above her tailbone. Her hands gripped the sink as she became fully aware of his masculine scent. The heat of his body. His hands gently tweaking her nipples as he kissed up the side of her neck.  
  
"You have no idea what is going on inside of me. The only thing that can sate that pain is _you_. _Closeness to you_. I can't wait long enough to get home and make love to you. Do you understand? This urge in me...it is beyond controllable. Do you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you, but..."

The blue head couldn't finish her sentence. Vegeta's hand had already clamped over her mouth. "No more arguing. I have you naked and I mean to fuck you right here. Does that turn you on?" His hand left her mouth. Her breath came out in little rasps as she watched that big, strong hand glide down to her shaved sex. He gently stroked her clit, rubbing his one finger in delicious, tantalizing, maddeningly cruel circles around her joy nub. Her breathing hitched as he continued to touch her. He showed her so much care, just standing there and caressing her most intimate place for what seemed like hours...  
  
The bluenette's head slumped forward. She closed her eyes. Focused on his touch. Her breathing became faster, joining her quickening heart rate, as she felt his sole finger joined by a second finger, both stroking her clitoris and gently dipping into her silken folds. He kept rubbing her until a modest but significant trace of wetness coated his fingers. And all the while, he nipped at the nape of her neck, trying to replace the mark with one of his own. He trailed kisses along her shoulder. It was amazing how he could be so rough one instant, and then suddenly so gentle the next. Bulma marveled at this man she couldn't understand. But she felt his care, and that made all the difference.  
  
"Ohhh, _babe_." She sighed as his fingers began stroking her sex faster. She threw her crotch forward a little, helping impale her snatch on his stabbing fingers. She felt his smile as his lips pressed against her cheek.  
  
"You called me 'babe.' You hardly ever do that, you must be so horny...It turns me on." As he said this, he reached his other hand around, fondling her supple breasts even as his lower hand upped the tempo of his clit-caressing attack. The lithe girl was practically humping his hand now. Her little pussy was bucking into his hand, into his touch. She felt a slick warmth trickling from her opening. Oh god...Vegeta was going to make her come right here in a public restroom.  
  
It felt so wrong to her, but Vegeta's need was like a drug she'd been injected with too, a plague she'd caught too...and there was no going back. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as he plunged his fingers deep into her cunt, finger-fucking her with savage strokes. Meanwhile his other hand was roving over her aching breasts, pinching her nipples with teasing, agonizing glee until those same nipples had pebbled up in full arousal.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you now, Bulma?"

  
"Uhh!" She tried not to reveal the full extent of the lust now surging in her veins. She didn't want to be fucked. She wanted to be fucked raw... _like an animal_. She wanted a hard pounding that would make her teeth rattle. There it was, perhaps it wasn't the most ladylike sentiment, but right now Bulma's thrumming sex had control of her mind, and it demanded one thing: his cock. She had missed it badly.   
  
"You have to answer me." He needed to hear it. Vegeta gently squeezed her nerve bundle at just the right angle, with just the right pressure. It sent her over the edge. Bulma groaned as he clamped a hand over her mouth in case she squealed too loudly. Her cunt convulsed on his fingers until they dripped with her cunt cream. Her feminine body felt wave after wave of spasms until her legs turned to jelly. All the while she humped his fingers pressed inside her cunt even as her body shuddered uncontrollably. Finally, after time had lost all meaning to Bulma, the beautiful young woman leaned over the sink, breathing heavily.  
  
Her fluids leaked between her legs, making the fingers and knuckles of his hand glisten. That hand was completely drenched in her scent, in her pussy juice.  
  
"Oh god," she sighed. "I can't believe you," she huffed. "This is so—" She was about to say wrong, but Bulma never had the chance. Suddenly she felt the fullness of his cock-head prodding between her sex lips. The bulbous head of his penis abruptly and violently plunged into her happily sated snatch. Her silken glove welcomed his stabbing shaft like a savior. She moaned as the his entire cock slammed into her from behind, filling her in the most complete way she'd ever been filled.  
  
"You were saying, baby?"  
  
It was hard to speak coherently while being stuffed full of cock, but Bulma tried. "Ahhh...I can't believe we're doing this here," she moaned. "This is sick."  
  
"No, love. This is perfect." So saying, Vegeta began to fuck her with a passion she'd never known before. She gripped the sink, watching herself in the mirror. She watched as her breasts shook with the savage series of Vegeta's fucks, one after the next, brutal and rough and completely claiming her pussy as HIS. His message was clear enough each time he swept forward with another thrust, his testicles jostling against the backs of her thighs. Each time he fucked her, she let out another raspy breath. One of his arms had wrapped around her torso, and that hand now gripped her by the neck as they fucked. His other hand clung to her right hip, yanking her body back towards him with each fervent penetration.  
  
She'd never been fucked like this. _Never_.  
  
"Ohhh!" she moaned.  
  
"Be quiet. You want someone to hear us?" he growled, clearly teasing her. They were at a secluded rest area. No one would come. No one would hear them, as long as Bulma could keep from screaming out in orgasm. But what if someone did?  
  
The forbidden thought sent a fresh surge of libido racing through her loins. Her cunt squeezed Vegeta's shaft as he plowed into her. The sounds of their bodies smacking together echoed in the bathroom. She held onto the sink for dear life as he fucked her like a beast. His long, rigid shaft penetrated her again and again and again, until his grip on her neck had tightened and her raspy breathes were pathetic wheezes. Soon she wouldn't be able to breathe, and yet there was a cloud of pleasure that was now fogging up her brain.  
  
She was having this out-of-body experience at the same time. She looked at herself in the mirror—her slender, naked femininity pounded by this brute of a man. _Was this really her?_  
  
"Bulma, you have my heart," he murmured. "I-I can't stand the thought of any other guy being with you." He sighed each time his cock found itself encased in her damp heat. She groaned, her cunt clenching up around his shaft and milking his balls toward release, "Tell me his name, sweetheart."   
  
"Just keep fucking me." She hissed.   
  
"I'll fuck you, baby. Shhh, it's that what you need?" He upped the deepness of his strokes, if that were possible, until his shaft was sliding all the way out and then ramming violently into her snatch, until the sheath of her pussy had no choice but to fully encase his throbbing dick. It wasn't long now. She felt it. She knew it. The sexy bluenette moaned with Vegeta's hand still clamped firmly over her mouth. He didn't trust her now. She'd been too loud.  
  
Then it happened. His hips flew forward again. His cock embedded itself so deep inside her snug, silky-soft snatch. Her pussy welcomed his cock, gripping it like a tight, velvety glove as he erupted deep inside her. His cock fountained cum, more cum than ever before, it seemed. She groaned, aware of his scent as his hand still firmly covered her mouth. The gorgeous girl felt burst after burst of hot, sticky seed fill up her aching pussy until it was overflowing.  
  
His arms wrapped around her from behind as he relished the final few seconds of his cock nestled inside her sex.   
  
Now his wilting member slipped out. He watched as the excess cum began to ooze out of her well-fucked pussy. So much cum.  
  
Still entranced in a haze of lust and passion, Bulma reached down, catching the falling jism. She brought her hand up to her mouth, licking his glistening fluids from her fingertips.  
  
"Mmmm," she sighed. "You taste delicious."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," he growled. She did, surprised that he didn't mind the taste of his own cum as she gave it back to him on her tongue. Then she was leaning against him, her sexually sated body reveling in the shroud of his scent and his warmth. He had his arms about her again. He felt the excess sticky streams of cum trickling out of her snatch, but he didn't care. Their bodies pressed together, he nuzzled her neck and just held her tight. And every fiber of his being showed a care for her that Bulma realized was rooted in pure love, regardless of the twisted, messed-up baggage that Vegeta brought with him.

"I burned my neck carelessly while I was using my flat iron," She whispered. 

"Hmm?" He grunted, "So, you are telling me that I have no one to murder?"

"Unless you want to burn my hair straightner, that is," She laughed, nestling closer to his body. 

"You devious woman," He tried to be angry but was elated with the good news. Vegeta kissed her lips again tenderly, "All that caveman act for nothing."

Bulma smiled, staring at his eyes. Her fingers traced over his naked chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed the tip of her nose, "Take me back?" 

"Yes," She hugged him tightly around his waist, "I missed you so much."

"Shh, don't cry. Let's go home," Vegeta helped her dress and held her hand tightly. Finally after long, countless hours and days, Bulma was back to him. He was feeling happy and excited, "Your place or mine?"

"I don't care." She shrugged, "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be home."

"Yes, _always_ ," he agreed wholeheartedly.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	13. Cherry Delight 🍭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Post  
> "Dessert" 
> 
> Detective Vegeta is busy with his laptop when his young and innocent girlfriend tries to seduce him by wearing sexy lingerie. Poor girl...doesn't she know better than to seduce the God of sex? Tables are turned and soon Bulma finds herself forced to make a 'certain' dessert of a naughty kind while her fantasy daddy finishes his office works.  
> .  
> Just a naughty and lemony short story featuring a hunky old guy and his young baby doll!

It was almost midnight and Vegeta was busy surfing through the internet after dinner was over. _The West City Police Department (WCPD)_ just learned today that the **_'Colds gang'_ **was indeed channeling the drugs in West City through the night-clubs. It was a matter of only _days_ before it spreads throughout the whole country and falls in the hands of the young people who likes to party during the weekends. However, what was worrisome more was the fact that his boss- Piccolo believed that there was _more_ to it than simply drugs. He had gotten few scattered evidence of a critical _virus_ being spread throughout the city.

Vegeta raked a hand through his spiky hair and heaved a frustrated sigh. His mind was racing miles a second. Bulma tumbled out of the washroom and jumped into their bed, "What are you doing, detective?”  
"Work," He didn't feel the need to elaborate. His girlfriend always freaks out about the silliest things. It has been three months since they started dating. She was still in college and one of the most talented person he had ever met. Bulma was such a nerd and so, so innocent that he couldn't help but want to protect her at all times. They met a year ago when he was handling one of her family cases. Vegeta had felt the spark immediately but always used to treat her with indifference because she was so young and...out of his _league._ Months later, he couldn't hold off anymore and decided to take her out to dinner one night. She had been so excited and they talked throughout the night about the most random things before coming to his apartment hurriedly to make crazy _love_. _He was her first._ This was something Vegeta treasured with all his heart. It also helped his 'daddy and baby girl' perv fantasy. Something about her young and nubile body drove him wild. 

He watched her from the corner of his eyes humming softly and applying lotion on her legs. Bulma next took out her favorite strawberry flavored chap-stick and coated her lips with it. The same lip oil that he routinely kisses off from her supple lips every single night. She was probably getting ready for bed. Getting up, Vegeta collected his office papers and marched into the kitchen. He set everything on the small breakfast counter and began his work. The house was silent at this hour which was a good thing for him. He loved working in a quiet environment without any kind of distractions. Besides, sending this email to the other officers of different cities was really important. He needed to inform _every_ defense body because this could be the greatest threat their country has faced thus far.

"Why did you come here?" Bulma asked after a minute, giving him a disapproving look. She was wearing one of his old formal shirts tonight. It was a light pink one and his most despised garment in his collection. _But damn did she make it look good..._ His girlfriend had folded the long sleeves to her liking and the shirt barely covered her bubble butt, it also left her long, beautiful legs bare to his hungry sight. Vegeta did a quick check from her head to toe before responding, "Thought you were going to sleep."

  
Bulma stood in front of the counter and propped her elbow, "Hmm...I did finish all my school assignments...aren't you going to join me in bed?"  
  


"In a bit. This is important." He told her and began typing fast.  
  


"Are you sure? Isn't there anyway...that maybe, I can _convince_ you?" She whispered in a low breathy voice. His eyes snapped from the laptop to look at her face again. She bit her bottom lip purposely and twirled a loose strand of her shoulder length hair. He knew the look on her eyes. It seemed fairly similar. _Heavy lust and aching need.  
_

"This is important, Bulma..I'll-" She cut him off.  
  


"Maybe if I...take the buttons off.." She purred and stepped back. Her curvy hips swayed from left to right, as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. _Too slowly for his liking._ Her baby blue eyes flickered to meet his. Seeing Vegeta’s full concentration on her, she smirked before unbuttoning the whole cloth and letting it pool down on the floor near her feet.

The detective’s eyes rolled in his socket seeing her sexy body. She was wearing nothing but a light pink bra and a sexy lingerie that did nothing to cover her tight girlish slit.

"Bulma..." His mouth became dry.

She looked sinfully sexy and the pink color reflected her innocence but after this strip tease, he wasn't so sure if his princess was innocent at all. The diamond locket that he gave her was dangling from a choker necklace. And his thoughts became violated by one thing. _Bulma was his_. The pendant that she wears religiously everyday was the neon symbol.

  
"Convinced now?" She whispered and dragged her hands up and down her luscious, barely legal body.

He gulped, "Come here.."

Bulma’s eyes lit up at the command and she slowly padded towards him. Hearing the clicking sound of the heels, he looked down to see her wearing matching pink, pencil heels, "You naughty temptress! You planned all this, didn't you?" Vegeta growled in her ear and pulled her quickly in his arms. A soft gasp left her parted lips. Nuzzling his head in the curve of her pillowy breasts, he groaned out, "I'll punish you, little girl for displaying this sexy sight while I'm busy working." He bit her neck and her body arched, as she whimpered slowly, "Sorry.."

He shook my head in amusement, "I'm sorry, sugar but you can never win a upper hand with Detective Vegeta in bed. It just doesn't work that way..." he whispered in her ear and felt her shivering in his arms. Bulma’s face contorted into a mixture of fear and false helplessness. Fuck, he loved the things she did for him.

"Tell me, why you dressed like this?" he asked softly, and fondled her butt cheeks.

"I..I wanted to surprise you." She gulped and played with her hair nervously.

"Tell me...did you want my big, hard cock slamming into your slutty pussy tonight?" he whispered in her ear again and trailed his hands upwards.

"Slutty? Vegeta...Oh, no...you are getting the wrong idea..." Bulma’s eyes glistened with arousal and uncertainty. God, she was so innocent and he just wanted to violate her...pleasure her so much that she writhes and screams his name over and over again. He wanted to introduce her to new levels of pleasure.

"Shh...baby. It's okay. It's okay for you to crave _daddy_. And yes, you are my slut. My personal, naughty girl." he pressed sloppy kisses on her exposed neck. Bulma shivered in his strong hold and shook her head. Disagreeing with her boyfriend. He landed a hard spank on her right butt cheek.

"Ow!" She yelped out at the unexpected blow.

"Who do you belong to?" He barked in her ear.

"You.." She moaned in delight.

"Good girl...now for the punishment." Vegeta got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. Glancing back, he saw her standing there...looking so sexy, so lost and vulnerable.

"Don't worry, little girl...by the time this night is over, you will be begging for daddy to use your teenage cunt over and over again."

Vegeta brought out a cold Popsicle from the refrigerator and walked back to where his princess was standing.

"Come here, sugar...You know what I'm gonna do with you now?" he asked softly, and smoothed her soft hair. Bulma shook her head innocently and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I'm going to shove this cold popsicle into your cute little pussy and you are going to be a good girl and brew dessert for me while I finish my work." he told her with a naughty gleam in him eyes. Her reaction was terrifying. "Vegeta, no...you can't make me do that.." her voice cracked. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You'll love it, trust me. If you don't do this, I'll have to spank your naughty butt twenty times. Do you want that?" His voice hardened. Bulma shook her head.

Smiling, he took her hand and squeezed it. She was so cute. So innocent. She just was made to be pampered and loved, her very mannerism begging such naughty acts to be performed on her body.

He lowered her panties with his free hand, exposing her smooth, fresh pussy and adorning her tight slit. She gasped, blue eyes widening, as he shoved the cherry Popsicle into her cute pussy. She squirmed her hips. Vegeta broke off the end then held her panties for her to step into. He pulled them up her slim legs slowly while Bulma's teeth chattered, a red bead of juice trickling down her pale, inner thigh, meeting her girlish panties.  
  


"I'm so numb down there,” she moaned, while he adjusted her panties about her hips and pussy. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss on her pubic mound. "I know,” he told her, smiling. This was so naughty. So evil. But he knew Bulma was going to love it. She always acted so naive but deep down, she got off when he did kinky things to her sexy body. Being forced to do these lewd things always turns his naughty princess on.

“It's so cold,” She moaned. “Vegeta, please, it's numbing me.”

He lifted her chin and grinned devilishly, “And your naughty pussy is hot enough to take it, baby. Trust me.”

“Okay,” she said, naughty excitement glossed her eyes along with a tinge of uncertainty. “I will, _daddy._ "

◻

After their evening classes were over that day, Bulma's best friend Chi Chi forced her to accompany to a lavish undergarments shop as she wanted to get some sexy lingerie set to please her own boyfriend-Goku. While casually strolling through the store, Bulma had felt the need to buy something for Vegeta as well. The blue head had picked up the most girlie two piece she could possibly find to seduce her own man because she knew that he loved to act on the role-play of 'daddy and baby girl' most... _among all_ _others_. They shared a decent _age gap_ which made their play more believable. The college girl had just turned eighteen few days ago whereas her boyfriend was _seven_ years older than her. He had taken her virginity when she was still seventeen and not even an adult by the laws of their city. It had felt so hot and so taboo to lose it like that to someone who was ironically related with the country's defense forces himself. Their attraction was unstoppable after that. Luckily, her parents had _accepted_ their relationship and allowed her to move in with him, as his apartment was five minutes walk away from her college whereas she had to travel thirty minutes in car to reach her institution from her parent's home. Dr. Briefs believed that Vegeta would take good care of his youngest daughter. So far he has. He was a tremendous boyfriend and showed her equal amounts of affection and support. Bulma was happy to date such a mature guy whom she could share all her ambitions with. Frankly, Vegeta was probably the only guy who had caught her interest for a long time because he was such a smarty pants. At the age of 25, he was already soaring with his unmatched detective skills which was sexy as hell. She loved to see her man in his dashing uniform everyday with a polished gun and a set of handcuffs.

When Bulma had slipped into this skimpy outfit after coming home that night, all she wanted was to tease her hunk of a boyfriend. She hadn’t thought that things would turn out this way. But it only took him a matter of seconds to seize the game from her inexperienced grasp and at this point she wasn’t even complaining. The blue haired temptress always loved when her man took control of her sinful, young body.

Tonight’s experiment on her delectable self was just as scandalous. It was so shameful. _Degrading_. But her pussy couldn't get any wetter. She watched Vegeta working on his laptop again. This was pure _torture_.

"Vegeta...Gosh, can you take it out now?" She squirmed in the chair. He just smirked and continued with his typing. _Asshole._

Her face clenched because of the numbing mess in her pussy. Yet, it was strangely exhilarating. Her clit ached, and nipples were so hard that they were almost poking out of her push up bra.  
Bulma squirmed and groaned, her hands rubbing at the kitchen counter. A large, wet spot had soaked through her expensive lingerie. She bit her lower lip, rocking back and forth.  
  
“Finish your work quickly, please,” the college girl moaned. “I need you to lick this out of me. Oh, God…So badly.”  
  
“Because you need to cum? Or because you can't stand the cold?” he mocked, shuffling through the papers and ticking off few lines.  
  
“Both,” the helpless girl moaned, her pussy clenching. The Popsicle was in pieces now, melting faster and faster. Bulma’s pussy spasmed. “Oh, my god. Please, _daddy_."  
  
He ignored her. Vegeta took out his brand new iphone and started typing up a message for one of his associates.

“God,” She moaned again and humped the air, the chair squeaking under her random and wicked movements. Bulma’s toes curled in her classy high heels. The last bit of the Popsicle melted. The last bit of ice gone, leaving a wet mess slowly heating up by her desires. She threw back her head, groaning again. This was pure torment. But surprisingly, she loved and relished it!  
  
He was so, so right. She was such a _slut_. A mischievous strumpet… ** _only for him_**. She tightened her hold onto the counter with such discovery and begged like a cheap girl, "Please...pretty please!"

"Just a bit more, Sugar...” He purred. His eyes blazing with passion to play with his cute, live doll. She watched Vegeta logging out of his laptop and gasped softly. "Yes, yes..."

He walked slowly and purposely towards her. Bulma’s body was so hypersensitive that she whimpered when he leaned down and cupped her cheeks with his right hand, staring deeply at her troubled oceanic orbs. Vegeta grinned seeing the hot anguish he had set there. “Does my princess have an aching pussy that needs servicing?” He kissed the corner of her lips and rubbed their noses playfully.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, what?” He lifted her up and spanked her panty clad bottoms, making her wince.

“Yeah, daddy…” She whined out. 

“Such a good girl,” Vegeta chuckled and wrapped his right hand around her straight hair and brought her to his height before kissing her strawberry coated lips aggressively. He shoved his tongue inside to taste more of her rare sweetness and groaned loudly, his pants constricting in front to form a delicious bulge. Bulma whimpered for more when he pulled away and shoved her back to the chair. She needed Vegeta’s mouth on her skin that very second or she was sure to lose her sanity. Her naïve blue eyes watched him eyeing her body hungrily. Her pink panties were a red mess, the juices soaked through the crotch and reaching up to her waistband. More juices coated her thighs with smears of red. The scent of artificial cherry and fresh pussy filled her nose and made her groan aloud.

"You ruined my favorite pair of lingerie. This costed a lot, you know," She pouted.  
  
“Damn, that looks good,” Vegeta groaned. “What do you say, Princess?”  
  
“P-please eat the cherry delight I made for you, daddy,” She moaned in complete obedience, her back arching upwards. “Please...”

The sexy detective fell to his knees in front of her, spreading her shaky legs wide with his rough palms. He ran his fingers up and down her shapely thighs, enjoying the goose bumps forming on her pale and young flesh. Keeping eye contact with the distressed girl, he licked her crotch area over her messed up lingerie. Her eyes fluttered close and a soft screech left her lips. Without warning, he tore through the material of her flimsy piece, displaying his raw strength to her young eyes. The juices still melting slush clung to her tight pussy lower lip. Vegeta slowly leaned down and licked, moaning in delight as he lapped at her vulva. Bulma squirmed, pressing her thighs together as he cleaned her up.  
  
His tongue probed into her tight pussy, diving deep. He swirled it around, his fingers spreading her open. Then he sealed his mouth on the hole and sucked. She gasped, her hips bucking and rising from the seat.  
  
“Daddy,” She moaned, head tossing in the unbelievable pleasure. She humped her pussy against his face. Her hands found her pointed nipples through the cute top, pinching and rolling them. Lips quivered. She was rushing fast towards an intense orgasm. She couldn't believe how quickly it was approaching.  
  
“Vegeta,” She screamed out, her slim thighs clamped about his head.  
  
“Cum on my mouth, little girl. Give it all to me...” he growled at her centre. Her numb flesh was coming alive beneath his expert tongue. The shock of shooting sensations made her thrash and shudder. Her head leaned back, as his tongue thrust into the depths of her pussy, caressing more of her frozen fresh, returning warmth to her naughty cunt while sucking out the liquid sloshing inside of her. It poured into his ravenous mouth. She could hear him swallowing it down.

“Yes, yes, enjoy the dessert I made for you,” Bulma moaned, humping into his face. Her clit throbbed. The pleasure swelled through her. Her young pussy felt like it was being over stimulated, drinking in far more pleasure than it normally would from being licked and touched. The jolts made her body thrash back and forth.  
  
Her aching pussy spasmed, forcing the cherry juices deep in her cunt flow into her man’s hungry mouth. He drank the flood of sweet pussy cream and cherry juice as she bucked, the pleasure rushed through her hyper mind. Bulma embraced it, loved it. Vegeta gave her this pleasure. This treat. This experience. And she trusted him with all her heart.  
  
His dark eyes looked up at her from between her thighs. She felt the commanding love. She stared back at him and moaned, “Yours!” Releasing all the juices and cumming so hard on his mouth. Stars shot through her close eyelids, as she disappeared into pure pleasure.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Vegeta said, his lips smeared with red-dyed pussy juices. He cupped her face, as he leaned up and planted a hot kiss on her lips. Bulma’s body shuddered, eyes fluttering closed. It got her almost as much pleasure from the kiss as the pussy licking. Panting heavily and catching her breath after a while, she opened her eyes to stare at him.  
  
"Let's go to bed now, doll face. I have another _treat_ for you." Vegeta kissed her forehead lovingly and guided her wobbly figure towards their room. He couldn't wait to ravish her perfect teenage body all night long.

◻

Bulma kneeled on the floor of their bedroom like a good girl, the coldness of the marbled tiles made her shiver in anticipation. She gasped softly when Vegeta unclasped her pink bra from behind and let it drop. She was now completely naked to his predatory eyes. Her pink, hard nipples jutted out in arousal and her pussy gushed out juices which trickled down the sides of her thighs. Vegeta walked in front of her and stopped.

“You know what to do, Sugar. Claim your sweet treat,” He smirked, towering over her petite form. His eyes glided over her barely legal body with undisclosed hunger and desire. Her hands trembled as they reached for the opening of his jeans. The zipper rasped as she pulled it down. His cock pressed at the open fly, tenting a pair of dark-blue boxers. Her breathing quickened as she reached up and hooked her fingers in the waistband. Bulma’s body shuddered with arousal.

He seized her hair and growled, “You better be quick or are you waiting for daddy to give you a _spanking_?"

His stern voice compelled her. She shook her head. She wanted to be his good little girl. So, she hauled his boxers down. His dick popped out, bouncing before her. A flick of something wet splattered her cheek. It was warm. More juices leaked out of the tip of his hard cock.

“Lick the pre-cum up then suck,” he groaned, still holding on to her silky hair tightly. Bulma leaned forward and licked. He moaned as her tongue slid across his warm, spongy tip. Then she reached the drop of clear fluid—his delicious pre-cum. It tasted a little salty and sweet. Not bad at all. It tasted like pure sin. An erotic thrill went through her as she licked again. And again. She kept blowing his cock. Her lips opened wider. She sucked the tip into her mouth. Her tongue explored it, sucked it. Her pink lips forming a tight seal, her cheeks pulling inward. Vegeta groaned again, louder. She pleased him. She made him hard while he was busy working and now she was being such a good girl by taking care of his erection. Her little hands seized his cock. He felt so huge in her tiny grip. She stroked her fists up and down his shaft, brushing her lips. His dick throbbed with his heart beat, pulsing with his passion. She stared up at her hunky man and his shadowed face.

“That’s it,” he panted. “Bulma, you’re being such a good girl for daddy.”

She sucked harder and fisted him faster. Her tongue swirled circles about the tip as more and more of his pre-cum filled her mouth. Her head bobbed. She took more of his cock into her sweet mouth. He loved it. His hand pulled on her mass of blue hair, encouraging her in this corrupt act. Her hips shifted. Her pussy was so wet. When she breathed in, she smelled his musk. It was intense, rising out of his thick, dark curls. He was such a stud. A true, virile man who has her pussy dripping at all times.

“Such a good girl,” he groaned. “And what do good girls do, princess?”

“They swallow every drop of cum, daddy,” Bulma moaned. “Fuck, yeah they do!” Vegeta groaned. He was about to cum. Her right hand, curious, left his cock and found his heavy balls. They were thick, swelling his sack. His cum filled them. In a moment, his hot yummy jizz would feel her mouth. She massaged them, eager for the scrumptious treat. She didn’t care if this was nasty or felt degrading. If her hunky daddy told her to do something then she would do it. _She was his good girl._

“My good girl,” he echoed making her heart flutter and her naughty pussy clench deliciously.

“My good, wonderful girl,” his hips thrust forward, pushing his cock to the back of her throat. Then he drew back while she sucked. He growled. His balls twitched. His hand tightened on her hair as his cum squirted into her mouth.

She gasped at the force of the first blast of jizz splashing at the back of her throat. It was thick and salty. And then a second and third blast followed. She moaned, shocked at how hard he erupted and how much flowed into her mouth. More and more pumped into her, overflowing her mouth. She had to swallow. So she gulped. She swallowed again and again. It was so salty, but not terrible. It was her daddy’s, and that made it better. He grunted with each blast, his head tossing back, the light of their room illuminating the primal passion crossing his face.

And then he grunted the last time, “Mmm, so good. You did a wonderful job, my little doll.”

“Thank you, daddy,” She moaned in a girlish voice. He leaned down and smiled at her while thumbing her swollen lips. He scooped her from the floor and threw her on the bed gently, making her squeal. Vegeta removed his t-shirt and climbed in after her.

“Does my little girl have a hot cunt again?” He chuckled darkly.

“Yeah, daddy…so hot and wet,” Bulma moaned.

“Lord have mercy,” she groaned as he licked up her pussy. “Oh, yes, Oh, wow—” she clamped her mouth shut from screaming out too loudly as pleasure flooded her pussy.

His tongue licked up her folds. He groaned, savoring the flavor of her naughty cunt. He loved it. His strong hands stroked her naked thigh as his tongue danced through the folds of her pussy. He flicked up to her clit. Bulma’s eyes widened at the bliss he churned. His tongue swirled around it. Pleasure shot into the depths of her pussy. She gasped shuddering, clamping her thighs tight about his head.

“Oh, yes, Vegeta,” She moaned. “Oh, my Lord, that’s amazing. Oh, yes. Lick my pussy.”

He licked again, groaning as his tongue slid through my folds. “You have been such a naughty girl today, Bulma. The stunt you pulled a while back still has me hard, fuck!”

“Uh-huh” She panted, not caring what he said. “Just lick me, daddy. Just lick my cunt. Oh, that’s amazing. Oh, yes. That feels soooo good.”

His hands reached up her naked stomach and found her breasts. He squeezed them both as his lips latched onto her clit. He sucked so hard, his cheeks, rough with a hint of new whiskers, rubbing into her sensitive flesh. She gasped, loving his strong fingers digging into her large breasts. She humped against him, riding the pleasure he gave her. Her naughty pussy drank in every lick and flutter of his tongue. His every caress made her moan louder and louder. The pleasure swelled in her. Bulma’s thighs tightened about his head. Her calves crossed, and she pulled him tight into her flesh.

“What a slut,” he growled. “So hot and horny. You can’t wait for my cock.”

“I can’t,” She agreed. His fingers found her fat nipples. He twisted and played with them. She squealed with each one, humping harder against his hungry mouth as he pinched them. Every roll of his fingers shot bliss down to her pussy, only making her juicer.

And he drank down her juices. He loved them. She could hear it in his every lick and sigh. He devoured her. Her neck stretched and arched, the crown of her head pressing against the headboard. Her butt clenched as she shuddered.

She screamed as her pussy exploded. “Yes, yes, yes. Lick my naughty hole.”

He groaned his pleasure, his fingers pinching hard at her nipples as he drank down the juices flooding out of her pussy. A powerful orgasm rippled through her body. The bed creaked beneath as she writhed. Her head tossed back and forth as she moaned and gasped. The pleasure boiled her mind. Lights flashed through the dim room as her nerves drank in the sweet delight.

“What a whore you are, my darling,” he growled.

“Yes, only for you.”

“I bet your cunt is eager to feast on my fat cock.”

“It is. I am such a slut for you Vegeta. Just the worse. I need it in me. I want you to fuck me. I need it. Please, please, daddy!”

Her words echoed through the room as he licked and sucked. She gasped and heaved, feverish with delight as his licking tongue sent another explosion of bliss surging through her. He ate her with such gusto. He loved her pussy. His fingers pinched and rolled as he growled, devouring all the juices flooding out of her. And then he rose, forcing her legs apart.

They fell limp to his side. He stood above her. She could make out his light hair on his tan chest, her eyes adjusted enough to see his face, his eyes. He licked his lips as he loomed over her. He planted his hands on either side of Bulma on the bed, his dick rubbing against her burning flesh.

“Reach down and guide my cock to your tight kitty,” he snarled.

“Yes, daddy…,” She moaned. She grasped his dick. He was so big. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. She was so wet, so horny, and his cock felt so amazing on the folds of her pussy. Wet and dripping. She moved him down until he pressed on her hole.

“Take me daddy! Fuck your naughty princess. She needs you inside her so badly!”

“Yes, you do, Bulma.”

He thrust. Pain flared for a moment and then his dick was buried into her wet depths, stretching her wonderfully. Bulma gasped, shuddering as he moved deeper and deeper. Pleasure she didn’t know existed rippled out of her cunt. Her sheath clung to him, the friction so wonderful. She shuddered as he drew back. Her thighs wrapped about him. She moaned, savoring the wonderful friction, as his dick drew back until only the tip remained in her. And then he thrust into her depths again.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, Daddy,” she moaned. “Fuck your naughty princess.”

“Such a wicked little thing,” he growled as his balls smacked into her. They were heavy with his seed. His cum.

“I am, daddy. A wicked, sinful little girl.”

He groaned and slammed in her even harder. The bed banged into the wall as it rocked beneath them. She shuddered again and humped against him. Her large breasts jiggled and smacked together as Vegeta pounded into her cunt. The wet sound of his dick mixed with the slap of her flesh. They grunted and groaned. They made the most obscene noises. She loved it and reveled in how thick he was. How much he stretched her tight little pussy. How he made her gasp and shudder. Bulma’s eyes fluttered. He leaned down all the way to capture her swollen lips in a deep, consuming kiss. 

After breaking for air, she whined in a loud voice, “Pound me, daddy. I need to cum again. On your huge cock. Oh, yes. Please, please, make me cum. I need it. I want to spasm on your shaft.”

“Because you’re my personal whore?”

“Yes, yes, yes!" The small girl chanted. His groin crushed her clit every time he buried into her, sending wonderful pleasure sparking to her depths. Bulma’s pussy clenched on his huge dick. The sore ache from his earlier intrusion was quickly replaced but the absolute delight of his cock reaming through her. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She bucked hard against him, grinding her clit into him.

Gasping, moaning, shuddering. His dick was amazing. Her boyfriend’s cock churned her naughty pussy. Pleasure rippled out of it as her body tensed. Another orgasm built inside of her, ready to explode out of her juicy cunt and flood her body with rapture.

She humped so hard. She was ready for it. His every stroke brought her closer and closer. She savored how deep he thrust into her. How he filled her. Oh, her daddy’s cock was amazing. The little girl squeezed her eyes shut as she pinched her own nipples.

“Vegeta,” She gasped. Then she came on his cock.

It was powerful, wild explosion of rapture. She thrashed on the bed. She gasped and moaned words. Bulma didn’t know what I said. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the hot waves or bliss crashing into her mind. She trembled, stars bursting across her vision as her pussy convulsed on his thick, thrusting dick. He growled, fucking her harder. The sexy detective slammed his dick so deep into her spasming pussy. His balls thwacked over and over into her as the rapture kept flooding out of her pussy. She trembled and spasmed, juices squirting out, drenching them, puddling under her ass.

“You feel so, so good, little girl."

“Yes, yes, yes.”

And then he buried his dick into her. Her eyes widened as his cum spurted. She gasped, her toes curling hard as she savored this sinful moment.

“You’re cumming in me....Vegeta!" She screamed

“I am,” he groaned. His dick thrust a final time into her and then he relaxed. He panted, satiated, and pulled his cock out of her. Their combined juices poured out and flooded the sheets. Vegeta moved and pulled her spent body against his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "You okay?"

"Yeah, more than okay..." She panted and kissed his neck. The room became silent as they tried to catch their breath. After a while, Bulma propped her elbow on his chest and smiled at him, "You know, we probably should be trying out _newer_ scenes, like a nerd girl and her professor or...a detective and a naughty criminal."

"Hmm, but I like this one more. It suits our situation," Vegeta tightened his hold on her slim waist.

"Figured," She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before she laid her head on his chest, sighing in content afterwards.

Vegeta nestled his face on her silky, blue hair. He loved the smell of her floral shampoo, "When do you have class tomorrow?"

"I have an online test at 11. My last sitting for the mid terms," She informed, drawing soft patterns on his sleek skin with her fingers.

"Good, but no partying in the clubs afterwards," He told her.

"Why not?"

"There is...some problems going on. We will start secret raids soon to figure it out."

"Oh," Her shoulders slumped.

"You can have your friends over and watch a movie here." He rubbed her right cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that...Can you make me some scrambled eggs and french toasts before leaving for work tomorrow morning?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

He chuckled, "Fine. You will burn the house down otherwise. Such a silly little girl."

"Hmph, goodnight, officer,"

"Night, princess." He kissed her forehead and held her tight against him while they fell asleep.

.

Bulma was up with the rise of the sun. She took a quick shower to get rid off the evidences of their naughty activities of the previous night before slipping into a pair of shorts and cute tank top. She took her note books and placed them on the kitchen counter, ready to revise for her upcoming test in a few hours. The college girl was powering up her laptop when Vegeta walked through the doors with a bunch of paper bags. He was all sweaty from his morning run. He placed the food beside her, "I got your favorite mushroom and beef pies. Make sure you don't forget to eat during lunch time." 

"Yum, thank you," She smiled at him. She loved how thoughtful he could be at times. Vegeta knew that she had a bad habit of skipping the afternoon meals. So, he got her extra food like a _good_ boyfriend.

Bulma began her studies and was interrupted fifteen minutes later when Vegeta came out all dressed up for work. He kissed both her cheeks, "It will be seven to eight by the time I come home."

"Kay," She hugged his waist while still sitting on the chair. 

"I will take you to dinner after that," He smoothed her soft hair.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, you have finished your mid term with so much effort and that deserves a celebration."

"Thanks, Vegeta. This means a lot." She pulled him down and kissed his lips lightly.

"I am off. Be a _good_ _girl_ , Bulma." He waved and closed the front door. Bulma slumped against her chair and sighed dreamily.

_Life was so fucking good at the moment..._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	14. Maid In Lace Pt. (3 of 3) 👗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "House Maid" 
> 
> He is mentally sick and seeking help. The only thing keeping him sane in this unruly world is their house maid. But for how long?

**PART 1**

Vegeta gritted his teeth with _uncontrollable_ fury. Hot, burning anger engulfed his entire being and set him to furious fire. His fists clenched tightly on the steering wheel as he watched her, "No, no, no... _damn it!_ " He tried to rein the frustration in but it was not happening. _Not today..._ Closing his eyes, Vegeta breathed in and out while counting to ten. This was something Bulma had taught him. It helped in most cases. But the opposite was happening today. Unable to control himself any longer, he sprang out of the car and raced to the small fruit stall where she stood and laughed with the seller. Bulma looked breathtaking in a baby pink dress which reached just below her knees. It was all _cutesy_ , filled with laces and ribbons. This was definitely _not_ the uniform she wore during work hours. Did she dress to impress some guy? Vegeta's temper rose further and at the same time, his filthy imagination ran wild.

_He had to have her...But all in good time._

They had a big fight three days ago which caused them to be in 'no speaking' terms. But he had deduced that enough was enough. This woman _belonged_ to him and he was ready to seize her. But her activities were completely unacceptable. Bulma was supposed to come in the market place to shop for fruits and meat, not spend her time flirting with another man! So, this was the first place that she sought comfort from after fighting with him. How he wanted to punch the living daylights out of the scar-faced man who was making her laugh so hard. Seriously, what were they talking about? No longer liking the suspense, he grabbed her arm from behind and barked out, "Done shopping?"

The blue haired beauty turned around with wide eyes, a soft gasp left those pink, kissable lips, "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home. Let's go," His tone was strict and not up for debate. Grasping her wrist tightly, he led her towards the car which was parked on the side of the road. Vegeta took the shopping bags from her slack grip and placed them in the boot of the car before helping her to the front sit, "Tell me how you know him."

Bulma fiddled with her fingers. Brushing the bangs out of her eyes carefully, she whispered in a low voice, "This is the shop that I usually come to buy things from."

"Did you sleep with him?" He blurted out.

"What?" She gave him an incredulous look. Bulma was finding it hard to keep up with his paranoid behavior. But day by day, it was getting worse. "No, of course not." She tried to assure him as gently as possible but there was no telling with Vegeta. Little by little, he was trying to _control_ her life and she didn't appreciate it one bit. She cared for him. She really did. Bulma tried her best to lather him with all her affections and love but sometimes, it just _wasn't_ enough. She felt helpless and in need for guidance because of his constant mood swings. She knew he was not in his right mind. His past life wouldn't let him be normal. Currently, Vegeta was taking professional help to get better and there was so much she could do for him. Bulma watched helplessly as he tried to control his urges.

_His crazy urges to snap at her, to argue about every other men in her life, to make crazy, hard love to her delectable body...to own her._

Then he lost control. Vegeta gripped her silken hair in his hands and pulled her to him. Into him. And he _devoured_. This was pure hunger. A hunger that only she could satiate. He couldn't think of anything but the delicious feel of her cavernous body as he claimed what he had been dreaming for days with his hands, lips and tongue.

"Oh God, Vegeta."

He bit her bottom lip lightly and then sucked on it. "Come here." He lifted her on top of him with desperate need, "Just a little more. Give me a little more, Bulma."

"Please..." He even _begged_. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Vegeta adjusted her so that she was sitting where he wanted her to. He gripped her hips, pushing and pulling and urging her to move where it felt good, "Yes...You are not getting up till you cum for me." Her blue eyes were clouded with desire as they met his. He thrust his hips upward, mesmerized when she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head back, exposing her pale neck to him. He licked at it hungrily. Bulma let out a sexy moan and started to rock her hips faster.

"Yes, that's the way, baby. Damn. Keep going." Vegeta watched as she took what she needed, as she let herself get lost in the incredible sensation of their bodies sliding and rubbing against each other. He would have given her anything she asked of him. She was so fucking beautiful that he couldn't help but watch as she took and took and _took_.

Vegeta kissed her hungrily before she shattered in his arms. Bulma was draped on him, her lips on his neck as her breathing finally slowed down, "You just made me dry hump you in the parking lot. It's day time. What if someone saw us?"

"You loved it," He sounded too sure and cocky. Vegeta pressed a kiss on her forehead, "Let's go home."

.

"...I can't, Vegeta. Not right now," She pleaded, "I need to clear the groceries and then cook. Your father needs his special soup to get better." Bulma had wasted a lot of time as it was. She really needed to put lunch on the table before it was too late. The Saiyans would be waiting for a good, Sunday afternoon meal with the whole family. 

"I don't fucking care," He grunted, pushing her into his study room before locking the door behind, "I need you now." Vegeta easily cupped her ass and hoisted her up on top of the wooden table.

"You know what?" He purred, spreading her legs and stepping in between them. Her head fell back and she flattened her palms against the table to keep her balance. Vegeta pressed his lips on that sensitive part below her ear, licking and sucking as he grapped her legs and hooked them around his hips. "Actually, I am really, really hungry. In fact," He growled, "I am starving. But no amount of food would do."

Bulma swallowed back a moan. The tone of his voice, so low and so deep, made her feel a deep longing in her stomach.

"There are so many things...I want to do to you." He ground his hips against her, pressing his thick arousal against that part of her body where every sensation seemed to be a magnified. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, smell the masculine scent of him. She felt drunk and giddy from his kisses, from the feel of his hard body flushed against hers.

Feeling bold, the blue head asked, "Like what?"

Vegeta touched the tip of his tongue on top of his lip before he leaned closer and murmured in her ear, "I want to bury my face between your legs."

She gasped loudly. Hot. She felt hot. _All over._

"Does that scare you?"

Bulma swallowed. But the lump in her throat went down to her chest and then kept creeping down until it exploded into butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head no.

He chuckled, low and deep. "I have been without you for so long. So long. I barely sleep without you, Bulma. So I think about you instead. I think about you all the time." His lips grazed her ear and an involuntary shiver raced up her spine. "Do you know what I think about?" His hands went down to caress her legs, squeezing them possessively.

"I think of your taste... in my mouth," he rasped. "I think about what you look like when I suck you. Lick you. Eat you up."

Bulma was breathing hard and he hadn't even kissed her yet. "Would you let me?" His eyes pleaded. "Baby?"

Instead of answering, she looked into his charcoal eyes and flattened her palms on his chest, startling at the static between them. She watched in fascination as he closed his eyes, a deep groan coming out of his chest as she caressed him.

"Let me, Bulma," he demanded softly, opening his eyes and leaving soft kiss on her lips. "Let me worship you." His tongue traced the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open them. He pulled her bottom lip between his, tugging and sucking gently. Everything felt so intense: the burning touch of his skin, the warmth and the hungry sounds he made at the back of his throat. "Open for me."

As soon as she did, his tongue dipped inside to taste, exploring her mouth to play with her tongue. His lips slid against hers eagerly, impatiently, as if he couldn't get enough. A low growl erupted from his chest when she touched her tongue with his. His hands buried in her hair, gripping as he angled her head to deepen the kiss. For one staggering moment, the kiss became hot, hungry and wild. His hands caressed the exposed skin underneath her dress before he pulled it off, then reached behind her to unhook her bra with an expert flick of his fingers. She had no time to feel self-conscious as his hands eagerly cupped her breasts, thumbs circling fast. His mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking hard. She felt on fire. There was something building inside of her that she had no name for. Bulma was in this cocoon of pleasure that Vegeta had built around them.

She buried her hands in his hair, gripping hard as his tongue continued to torture her with pleasure. Vegeta's mouth came back to kiss her, wet open-mouthed kisses that stopped her breath. "Lie back for me, love." She did as he commanded, stretching out. Her hands gripped the sides of the counter as she watched him continue kissing her, drinking and nipping her skin until he reached the edge of her panties. His eyes flicked up to look at her, silently asking.

The look in his eyes-the hunger, the need, but most especially, the care made her feel helpless against him, so that whatever he asked of her right at this moment, she would willingly give. Bulma would give everything to him. "Yes," She choked out. "Yes." His eyes filled with fervent satisfaction before he pulled her lacy panties down her legs. He grabbed her hips and jerked her closer to him so that she was on the edge of the table, and he was flushed between her thighs. Grinding his hardness against her, he leaned forward and shackled her wrists to her sides so that she couldn't move them to touch him.

"I want you. I want you so bad it hurts," he growled and buried his face between her legs.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out, shocked at the feel of his wet lips there-against the most intimate part of her body. He kissed her there like he would to her lips-small, open-mouthed hungry kisses that made her strain against him. When she felt his tongue there, she almost jumped off the table, but his strong hands released her wrists to caress her thighs soothingly.

"I knew it," he whispered. "You are intoxicating here too." His nose nuzzled her there. Bulma thought she couldn't have been more scandalized already, but when she felt his nose nuzzle her there, heard and felt him inhale, she wanted to hide in embarrassment. "Vegeta, no!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Bulma," he murmured softly. "Don't. I love your taste. I love your smell. I love everything about you. Look at me," he begged. She could hear the desperate persuasion in his voice.

She couldn't. How could he expect her to? She was beyond embarrassed. No one had ever done that to her...When she felt his hands closed around her wrists gently, she let out a sharp breath. "Baby," he cajoled, pulling her wrists down so that her pretty face was exposed to him. His lips floated on her shoulders, her neck, her cheeks, all the while murmuring sweet things to her. "You are so damned beautiful."

"You taste like a dream, like a drug. I can't get enough."

Bulma swallowed. Vegeta's hair was mussed from her hands, his lips red and swollen and wet from kissing her. He stared at her with dark eyes filled with tenderness and longing that her breath caught in her throat. He started all over again -greedy kisses and slow licks and bites that started on her lips and down her body. He took his time, caressing, savoring, and worshiping her body until she was feverish with need. "Vegeta, please..."

He hooked her legs around his shoulders as he once again pleasured her in the most intimate part of her body. "So fucking good," he groaned.

The sight of his broad shoulders and his dark head between her legs and the feel of his warm tongue eagerly pleasing her sent bolts of electricity in her veins. A series of moans escaped her throat as she gripped his hair. Bulma couldn't seem to decide whether she wanted to pull or push him away. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going. She wanted more. She wanted to find relief from this agonizing pleasure. "Yeah, just like that. Just like that," he coaxed, working her with his lips and tongue until she was thrashing against him.

Her mind went blank as pleasure tore through her, shooting in her veins and finally sliding silvery all over her limbs until she collapsed, crying out his name. She was floating, her mind completely detached from everything else so that it took a moment before she realized he placed his arm underneath her head and she curled up into him, burying her face against his neck. 

_"Marry me."_

"What?" Bulma jerked up. She felt like a bomb had been dropped. _What did he say?_ Surely, he was joking!

"You heard what I said," His gaze held hers, it was filled with seriousness and edge. "Let's start a family together."

"No," She shook her head, getting away from his embrace, "You can't say things like that!"

"Why the hell not?" He yelled. His eyes were murderous while he watched her getting dressed, hiding herself from him once more. "I want you, Bulma. I need you in my life."

"I-I am a college drop out!" She hissed, "I work at your house. Your family will never accept me. You need someone who can keep up with your lifestyle." 

Vegeta twirled her around so that they were facing each other, "I don't give a shit about that. I want you, Bulma. I can't survive without you." 

"No," The blue head shook her head, her face looking apprehensive. She avoided his eyes, "You are always doing this. I give you an inch and you want to go a mile."

"That's because I want growth in our relationship, damn it!" His anger was resurfacing. Vegeta didn't want to scare her but his body was tensing again with rage. "Be mine."

"I am sorry. This needs to end," She whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks, "Maybe you won't understand today but...you deserve more than me."

"Come again?" He was speechless. "No one has ever cared whether I lived or died. I was always...this drug addicted brute that people left behind. You changed me, Bulma. You make me want to start over....to live again." He was desperate to make her see the truth. "I won't live without you."

She was scared. So, very scared, "I can't. I'm sorry..." Bulma took big steps towards the door which will lead her out of the room. 

"So be it." He murmured. "But know this. Without you, I will be back to where I was. I won't care. I will let the darkness seep me again."

"You won't do that. They will help you change. The doctors are working hard for you. Take care, Vegeta." She hated seeing the dejected look on his face and she knew that she said those words to convince herself more than him. 

"You promised...never to leave." He whispered, totally torn inside. 

Bulma shut the door without another word. **_Exiting his life._**

_._

**PART 2**

The thought of going back to work on Wednesday morning was horrifying. Still Bulma pushed herself out of the bed, took a quick shower and forced few slices of apple into her mouth before wearing her uniform. She had taken Monday and Tuesday _off_ by calling in sick when she actually needed time to think about everything. At first, she had thought of quitting her job at the Saiyan residence, making it easier for Vegeta and herself to cope with their loss of contact. But truth was, she didn’t have any work at the moment and desperately needed the money to pay her bills. The Saiyans paid her a generous amount for the six hours of work she did but Bulma had always wanted to save up enough to return to college. At the back of her mind, the nineteen year old still dreamt of becoming the bestselling _author_ in West City though the ambition seemed to be _sinking_ each passing day. It was her dream from childhood which came to a sudden halt after her father’s death. Now, if she lost this job as well, she won’t even have the money to buy bread and water. Sighing with defeat, the blue head slipped on her shoes and left her small, shabby flat to go to work.

Since her joining date three months ago, Bulma had always come to work with a bright smile and happy spirit. The Saiyans had a lavish, double storied house with a vast lawn, swimming pool and garden. There were several staff members kept to keep the house tended at all times. All of their works were divided nicely. Bulma’s main task was cooking, dusting furniture occasionally and shopping for groceries. Other than that, she didn’t need to do anything else. Because of Mr. Saiyan’s recent heart surgery few weeks back, she had to cook separate meals for him which was completely fine by her. With the spare time she got, she always visited the library to read books and that’s how she met _Vegeta_. In the short time that they had known each other, their friendship had spiraled very quickly and then become something _more_. It was ridiculous how this mentally unstable man could cause such a riot in her mind. She had seen him struggle first hand. In fact, Vegeta’s relationship with his family was not solid because he had spent most of his school life in boarding school. It was the reason behind his earlier drug addiction and he blamed his parents for sending him there in the first place when he had wanted to join the army. He was swooped in by a criminal gang who had tortured him mentally for years before changing him completely. Thankfully, the criminals were behind the bars now but the scars were more than skin deep and will stay with him forever. His callous attitude, abrupt changes in mood and roughened past was what scared Bulma the most. He wasn’t _ordinary_ but like any other normal person, he deserved to be cherished. It tore her that she wanted to love him but their situation was complicated. He was the son of the city’s renowned politician whereas she was a _nobody._

Bulma took a deep breath and finally walked inside their property. The weather was nice that day and she waved at Dende who was cleaning the flower pots in the garden. The blue head decided to stop stalling. She still didn’t know what she would say if she came face to face with Vegeta. Bulma twisted the door knob and walked inside the house. No sooner had she stepped into the foyer, her blue eyes became wide with immense shock. There were shattered pieces of glass on every inch of the TV room. It was upsetting how the beautiful glass showcase had been ripped apart and the expensive china sets _destroyed_. Bulma knew their value because she had spent hours previously dusting them once every month. The tall flower vases were broken as well. Water was splattered all around the room where Nina, the middle aged lady, was breaking a sweat to clean everything up.

“What exactly happened here?” Bulma finally broke the silence.

Nina looked up with a sad expression, “Vegeta _relapsed_ last night.”

_What….?_

Bulma gasped. _No…It can’t be!_ He was doing such a good job of staying clean for the past six weeks. He even promised her never to get near a needle again. _What happened?_

“Where is he?” She demanded to know.

“In his room now. The doctors came this morning to medicate him.”

Bulma felt a wave of helplessness wash over her. She quietly excused herself. She needed to start preparing lunch but she was itching to see his face and berate him. How could he let go of his progress this way? Once the hallway was clear, she tiptoed inside Vegeta’s bedroom and closed the door. The curtains were drawn close and there wasn’t an inch of light in his room. Bulma walked till she was standing near his king sized bed. Memories of the nights that they had spent together cuddled under the sheets assaulted her mind.

Her eyes saddened seeing him lying there now vulnerably, eyes pinched shut and _trying_ to sleep. As if feeling her sudden presence, he shifted sideways and stared at her with dark, fatigued eyes.

“Why did you do it, Vegeta? You gave me your word that you would never hurt yourself again.” She whispered.

“…seems like…we both are not…good at keeping _promises_ ,” He rasped out. His eyes blinked several times before closing again.

“Don’t tell me that!” She hissed. “The key to your health is in your own hands. No one can help you if you can’t help yourself!” 

“Well, I _don’t_ want to be helped. Not any longer. The day you left me, I began to accept the fact that I am not worth fighting for.”

“That’s not true!” She snapped.

“Oh, but it is. Don’t try to bend the truth, Bulma.” His voice became harsher. “Being with me is a lot of work, isn’t it?”

“No,” Bulma shook her head, “You need to be strong for yourself, Vegeta. This life is so unfair. It will swallow you up and spit you out.”

“ _Let it_.”

“You can’t give up like this. You need to try harder!”

“What fucking purpose do I have?” He abruptly sat straight, throwing the covers to the floor. Bulma looked away when she realized that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. This fight was already hard enough. She didn’t want to look at his muscles and get distracted.

“Aren’t fighting for _one’s self_ enough?”

“Don’t act like you care,” He shook his head, “Don’t give me false hope when you are so scared to be with me.”

“I-I care for you,” Bulma swallowed her drying throat. _How can he say that?_ “I will always care for you.”

“Get out,” He sounded completely drained.

.

For the rest of the day, Bulma moved in a daze. She tried to focus but her mind kept going back to their heated conversation from the morning. Her heart ached each time she recalled the look of anguish in Vegeta’s eyes when he accused her of not caring about him. In a sense he was right. _Yes, she was selfish_ because she was scared of the consequences that would follow if the nature of their relationship got leaked to his family. But he was deliberately hurting himself and that didn’t sit well with her. _What if he takes an overdose and kills himself?_ Bulma gasped, the thought made her heart throb painfully. Tears clouded her vision. _Would she be able to bear the harsh accusation if something very bad happened to him? **Never…**_

“You didn’t put any salt in the beef stew,” Salada informed her.

“I am so sorry, ma’am,” She bowed her head with shame, “I-I will add the salt and bring out a fresh batch.” She took the glass bowl from the table and disappeared in the kitchen. Bulma could feel her throat closing with distress. She wanted to sit down and breathe. She wanted to be…close to the one person that she was trying to push away.

After a hectic day, Bulma was threading on the edge. She decided that it was enough. If things continued like this, she was surely going to get into an endless pit of depression. So, she made her decision because love wasn’t supposed to be this hard. It was situations and people in the way that made it sound like the worst sentiment to have. Bulma marched towards the library. She double checked so that the door was locked before proceeding. She found Vegeta sitting in the small area that was his study room. He was gazing out of the window with a somber look. She took a calming breath before undressing slowly. Bulma started to take off every piece of her clothing. By the time she was unbuttoning her long, black shirt, Vegeta took note of her presence. His eyes narrowed slightly seeing what she was doing but he didn’t say anything. He took in her pale, naked flesh while each clothing material was discarded.

By the time Bulma was standing fully naked in front of him, her heart began to gallop. But she stood there with a confident pose, letting him see everything, “I want you, Vegeta. I am not terrified to admit that anymore.” Her hips swayed with a hypnotic move while she walked to the chair he was sitting in. Bulma felt her nipples hardening to stiff points while her pussy moistened with arousal. Cupping his face with both of her hands, she left a small kiss on his lips. Then she dropped low. Bulma snuggled down between his legs. Her fingers shook but she moved them hastily to undo his belt buckle before sliding his jeans off. She licked her drying lips seeing his engorged cock. Vegeta let out a groan from deep in his chest. She leaned forward, lovingly putting the side of her face against his hardened flesh, stroking it with her soft cheek. Her breathing quickened and her nipples brushed against his thigh as she felt the hard velvet skin brush her face.  
  
Murmuring softly, almost like a dirty secret, Bulma purred out, “I love the feel of your hard cock on my face, I can feel the soft skin against my check, smell the fine musk…” She flicked her slippery tongue out and licked his cock from base to head. “Mmm, I can taste you, babe.” Her tongue began the warm loving process of licking and wetting every inch of his cock. At the head, she teased around the ridge, licking and flicking. Her silky blue strands billowed around her as she bowed her head over his cock.  
  
Vegeta finally put his hands in her hair and guided as she began to deep throat him. Pumping his hips up and down into her willing, warm wet mouth made his cock swell even larger. The sound of her sweet, voice whispering against his cock added to his lust. Her lips wrapped around him tightly, sucking at his cock, pulling in and out. He moved the loose strands away from her face and watched his cock disappear and reappear, in and out. His body tensed, his balls clenched and the cum began boiling up his thick shaft. He grabbed Bulma’s head and held her down on his cock, forcing her to be still as he pumped his cum deep into her throat. He shoved his cock deep into her mouth letting every nerve ending of his excited, twitching cock be surrounded by her wet heat. Her tongue slid around on his shaft while her mouth sucked him, drawing her cheeks in. Grunting, he finished and let go of her.  
  
Bulma looked up at him, her eyes dark and smoky from desire. Her lips were wet with his cum, she smiled at him while trembling. Her body flooded with desire, as she tasted him on her tongue. Her face was flushed and pink, “Did you like that, Vegeta?”

“Fuck, yes. But I need more…” He panted, “ _So much more…_ ” Vegeta stood up, pushing her roughly against the nearby wall for control. Lust and anger sang in her blood as she grabbed his t shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it carelessly to the ground. Bulma moved into him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a punishing kiss. It was like being swallowed by a tornado. If his hunger didn't match hers it would have scared her in its intensity. Her breath caught in her throat as he spun her around, shoving her against the wall. Her palms slapped against it as he pressed his solid body against her back and she felt his hardness pushing against her. Without warning, he gathered her hair in his fist, coiling it around like a rope as he pulled it back.

"You drive me fucking crazy, Bulma," he murmured in her ear dangerously. His lips hovered over hers, a silent demand for a kiss thickening the air. He shut his eyes for a moment, almost as if he was in pain. When he opened them, they were filled with an impatient hunger. "You do this to me, baby. Every fucking time. I'm losing my mind with all these feelings I have for you. You have no idea..." He kept his grip tight around her hair as he ran his other hand down to caress her neck and shoulders; slid his palm to squeeze her round breasts.

“I won't be gentle with you tonight," he grunted before he crushed his mouth against hers once more.  
  
“Oh, Vegeta," She panted. Bulma was so unbelievably turned on as his rough palms molded, as his fingers tweaked and teased. She strained against him, needing him to give her more. The craving she felt for him was so huge that it scared her.

"Stop me now if you don't want this. Otherwise," he breathed heavily, releasing her hair as he removed his pants fully. "I will take you right here."

"No." She felt him stiffen, and smiled in victory as his hard hold slackened. "I don't want you to be gentle," She told him. Bulma whipped around, reached for his neck and pulled him down, fusing his mouth to hers. Need was a furious demand in her stomach as she tackled him to the longer couch at the side of the room, straddling him and biting his bottom lip. He let out a low moan before she felt his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Vegeta stroked the pad of his fingers in her wet pussy until she was gasping for breath. Bulma bit her lip to keep from making a sound as he gripped her hips and pulled her right where he was rock hard between his legs. _It felt so good._ She had to place her palms on his naked chest to steady myself. His skin was burning hot and was lightly covered with sweat. It shocked her that she wanted to lick it. She was breathing hard. Her skin felt tight and sensitive everywhere.  
  
"Lift your hips for me, baby." She ignored him and kept rubbing herself against him. But he wasn't to be denied. His strong arms banded around her thighs and cupped her from behind. The blue beauty cried out as he slammed into her tight heat. Vegeta was so hard, so huge that she felt so full inside.  
  
“Ride me, Bulma. Yeah, just like that."  
  
Biting her lip, she rocked her hips against his hard flesh of meat.  
  
_Up and down.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
Up and down._

"Put your arms up, hold your hair. Fuck, you are so sexy. Fuck, yeah. Like that." His hands gripped her hips as she let her head fall back, lifting her arms as she held her hair up for him. And rode him. The love and need and longing she felt for him overwhelmed her as she watched the haze of pleasure play over his handsome face. His eyes darkened as he watched her on top of him, his face a tight mask of control as he gritted his teeth. Then his hands were cupping her breasts, squeezing, his thumbs circling.  
_  
Take me.  
  
Take me.  
  
Take me._

Bulma’s baby blue eyes shot to his. Suddenly, she wanted him to come deep inside of her. Desperation pushed her to go faster. She could hear the slap of skin to skin, feel the damp slippery wet slide between their bodies, smell the intoxicating scent of his sweat. His hands curled around her neck as he pulled her for a desperate, rough kiss. "Just like that. Go slow. _Fuuuuck._ "  
  
He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered dirty secrets he said he always wanted to do to her. It drove her mad. She pushed away from him, keeping her hands on his chest. Her nails dug into his skin as he grabbed her hips and hammered into her. Fast and shallow, slow and deep.  
  
_Faster. Faster. Faster.  
_  
Until her head was spinning and her lungs felt tight and everything around her exploded in a burst of light as she came hard and slumped on top of him, _boneless_.  
  
“I am not done with you yet," Vegeta whispered with a warning. She gasped, swallowed hard as he shifted them and he was on top of her. "Hold on to me," he said before he drove her to the brink once again. _And again._

_And again…_

Fully sated, the newly reunited couple laid naked on the couch, cuddled against each other. Vegeta’s eyes were closed as he pampered her with small touches. A content smile was present on his lips. Outside, the sky’s color was changing fast, “Stay with me tonight.”

“Okay,” Bulma kissed his fingertips. “I love you, Vegeta.” She saw the changes in his expression. She got butterflies in her stomach when he lazily smiled at her.

“Let’s elope and get married tomorrow.”

“Don’t you think it would be a little…rushed?” She whispered, biting her lower lip. “I am ready to be with you but we must plan our future together wisely.”

“Why wait when our feelings are clear enough?” He asked before letting out a sigh, “I want to get out of this place. While you were gone, I bought myself an apartment in Satan City to move out.”

“Why?” She was confused.

“I am joining an IT firm there,” His eyes looked hopeful. “With the amount I inherited from my family, it will set us up nicely till we can do something big to go by. Also, I want you to stay with me and get back to college. You should start studying again and fight for your dreams of becoming the best writer.”

Bulma chocked on a sob, “That sounds…wonderful.”

“I know,” He nodded, “But before that, we must marry. I want you as my wife, Bulma." 

"You need to give me a written document that you will never, ever hurt yourself again!" She glared at him, "I don't want to lose you. _Ever_."

"You won't. I am right here where I intend to stay with you by my side," He promised, "You mean everything to me. _I love you_.”

“Oh, Vegeta!” She flung her arms around his neck and cried, “The days in front seem frightening but gives me so much hope. Let’s do this! All of it.”

He was so happy that she wasn’t saying ‘no’ to any of his plans. Vegeta grinned and kissed her forehead, “Yes, let’s start anew. Let’s make a toast tonight to our _new beginning_.”

**PART 3** _  
_

Vegeta didn't think it was possible for his wife to get any _hornier_ but obviously he was wrong. That whole thing about pregnant women having an increased libido? _Yeah, it was true._

"Oh, Vegeta," He gave her clit another hard suck and worked a couple of fingers faster inside her and she fell apart beneath him, gasping out his name in that sweet, breathless voice of hers and clenching around him. Her hands fell away from fondling her tits and her spine bowed off the bed a little as she came. He slid himself way up to give her slightly rounded stomach a small kiss. She was around sixteen weeks pregnant. Her belly had more of a curve to it, her hips were a little wider, her tits were fuller, her nipples darker and _plumper_. Fuck, he couldn't stop looking at her. Bulma was more than gorgeous, she was magical. And she was so fucking responsive these days. He did some reading on the internet that said there was increased blood-flow down there or some shit like that. It doesn't take her very long to climax these days. And she was so wet. Always. _Fucking hell._

At first Vegeta was a little... worried? He thought that he would hurt the baby or something. Especially with the number of times they had been doing _it_. The doctor had laughed and said there was absolutely no reason to worry. Sex and orgasms were _healthy_ for the baby. _Well, fuck._

It was a Friday night and all she wanted to do was fuck him. Over, and _over_. After he went down on her, his cock was hard again. She took only a couple moments to breathe and recover before she lifted herself up onto all fours, facing the headboard, back arched and ass in the air and... _she was going to fucking kill him._

"You're so fucking beautiful, love," He told her as he settled himself behind her, held onto her hips, guided his cock between her legs where she was all hot, swollen and dripping wet. She tilted herself backwards and whimpered when she felt his hardness nudge through her folds. "Please fuck me, Vegeta," she whimpered. _Holy shit..._ Pregnancy had also made her... _dirty_. The things she said to him sometimes... _Fuck_. Vegeta slid himself right into her slick, hot pussy and gave it to her rough, the way she begged for it. It was a good thing the baby couldn't understand the filthy stuff that came out of his mother's mouth. _Or went into it._

"Yes," she breathed, panting. "Your cock feels so good, Vegeta. Please, _harder_."

He held her firmly in place while he pulled out and pound right back in, over and over like some kind of animal. She moaned, sighed and encouraged him with her words and as soon as he reached around her and circled her swollen clit a couple of times, she came so hard around him, shaking and crying out, and after few more pumps he was spilling himself into her. She was so, so fucking _sexy_ and insatiable that it was insane. First trimester, she was moodier. Got sick in the mornings, was feeling kinda sore and irritable. Vegeta tried to give her everything she needed, whether it was a massage or some space or her favorite food. Some had really weird fucking cravings. _Peanut-butter and pickles? Together?_ He had learned not to ask questions.

But the last couple weeks, as the morning sickness faded away and her hormones were changing, or whatever. What she truly needed was _sex_ , all the time. And cuddling, and kissing. Bulma was so... happy. It was fucking adorable. She was staying away from caffeine, which he knew sucked for her because she loved coffee. She had to switch to decaf. These days, though, she was found a different way to get some energy in the morning. She was usually the one who woke him up, with her lips wrapped around his cock or her ass pressed up against it or her fingers teasing his balls. And then, she wanted more in the shower before work. _And after work._ Before dinner, she whispered into his ear about how she had been thinking about his cock all day and that she had been so wet for him since the morning and then she rode him on the couch if she was too horny to make it to their bedroom.

And then, after dinner, she satisfied her other cravings with those microwaveable warm chocolate cakes and vanilla ice-cream or something that she had baked, and then she dragged him to bed and they stayed there until she fell asleep in his arms, finally satisfied. Sometimes she even woke him up in the middle of the night because she was hot, wet and uncomfortable and just wanted to ride his dick. And she liked to keep things interesting too. Bulma bought...toys. A couple of vibrators and a fake cock, except she didn't bother with that one because she said she liked his way better. She was so fucking crazy. This one time, she got this mischievous look on her face and had said that she was horny but also really, really craving chocolate. So she smothered his cock in chocolate sauce and whipped-cream and licked him clean. Because of her naughty activities, Vegeta had to change the sheets a lot. He was fucking exhausted.

"Bulma," He mumbled groggily. It was Sunday morning, early. He wanted to sleep. Except she was awake. _Awake, awake._ Completely naked and cuddling up against him from behind, reaching around him to stroke his cock, "Vegeta," she mewled. "I need you."

Ah, fuck. "Babe, I'm tired."  
  
"I'm so wet." She whined.

 _She is pregnant with your child, you bastard. Give her whatever she wants._ His subconscious rebuked. Vegeta rolled onto his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You are always wet."  
  
Bulma gave his bare shoulder a slap. "Stop whining, Vegeta. It's not my fault, it's all because of this child of yours." She knelt between his legs and pulled off his boxers and he took in the sight of her round, naked breasts leading to her slender waist and full hips and gently curved stomach. She wasn't showing a ton, just enough to tell that she was pregnant. Her body was the most incredible thing he had fucking seen. She took his cock in her hand and then brought it to her mouth, giving it a strong suck until he was completely hard for her, and then she climbed onto his hips and guided him to her opening and sunk down onto him with a hard jerk. "Ah..." The blue devil moaned, _relieved_. "I love your cock, Vegeta."

"Fuck. I know, Bulma. I know how much you love it, baby." She rocked her hips, lifting herself up and down, swiveling and grinding to get what she needed. "So much, Vegeta. You feel so good." She took his larger hands in her smaller ones, guided one to her breasts and the other between her legs. Vegeta squeezed each of her firm, soft tits, pinched her hard nipples and rubbed her thrumming clit the way she liked. His wife was so, so fucking wet. There was more pressure down there, she was more swollen, _hotter_. "Bulma. Fuck. You are so sexy. So beautiful."

She leaned forward, ran her hands across his chest, tracing the planes of muscle with her fingers. "I love it when you fuck me, Vegeta," she whimpered, her voice all breathy and husky. "I love it when you fill me with your huge, hard cock and your hot cum. You feel so, so good."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

And then she was coming, throwing her head back and clenching around him and crying out with pleasure. She stayed there and ground down onto him while he held her hips and thrust himself up into her warmth, eventually emptying his warm load into her. Once he was finished she collapsed off of him and curled herself under his arm, craning towards his mouth for a kiss.

"Thanks," Bulma mumbled against his lips. "Now you can go back to sleep."

Vegeta gave her ass a squeeze and chuckled. "If you get horny again when I'm sleeping, try one of your vibrators. I need to get back some energy, baby."

She bit into his shoulder as punishment. "It's not my fault you are so sexy.  
  
"With all the dessert around the house these days, I'm sure I'll put on some weight." Vegeta laughed.

A soft giggle left her that made him smile. "Is that your plan? Get fat so I don't want to fuck you all the time?"

"I should consider it."

"We can get fat together."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, combed his fingers through her hair. "You're not getting fat, Bulma. You are growing our child inside you. It's the sexiest fucking thing in the entire world."

"Be careful, if you keep calling me sexy you are gonna turn me on again."

He laughed, pulling the blanket higher around them and letting his eyes drift shut. "Go to sleep."

"My feet hurt. I need a massage."

_Fucking hell._

"Kidding. I love you," She giggled once more after successfully playing a prank on him.

"Love you too," Vegeta sighed.

Who would have thought that happiness like this was written for him? This stunning woman in his arms brought him to _light_ day by day, seeping away the cold and filling it with _warmth_. She had made his life easier, given him purpose to fight for and truly _live_ again. To him, their married life was more than perfect. It was everything. And they had a beautiful baby on the way. Vegeta couldn't wait to meet the little one. And it was all possible because of _his_ sweet, loving Bulma... _His angel._ She held his dark heart at the soft palm of her hands and he wouldn't have it any other way...

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	15. Hour of need 📞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Phone Sex" 
> 
> She needs some relief. And even though they are miles apart, he is willing to do just about anything.

_Three months..._ It had been this long since the last time she saw or heard of him.

Bulma let out a tired sigh. Her eyes moved to the bedside clock which showed that it was way past midnight. She fluffed her pillows and arranged them against the headboard before resting against it. She knew that she should resist the urge but... _it was too much._ Her right hand moved on its own accord and she firmly grabbed her cell phone. The dark room was illuminated with the soft glow of the device as she scrolled through her contact list. Her fingers hovered over his name. Bulma was dying to hear his roughened voice and get some sense of stability. Then she recalled how things ended so suddenly.

They met last year at the annual winter-gala arranged by Capsule Corp. After ending her relationship of ten years with her long time boyfriend- _Yamcha_ , Bulma was single and happy for the first time ever. It also meant she was eyeing every potential bachelors who were present at her family's party. When her father's boring speech was over and dinner had finally taken place, she moved to the dance floor to have her wicked ways. Being a little tipsy, she had moved from arm to arm, flirting harmlessly and teasing her male partners. Some men couldn't believe their luck of having the brilliant heiress in their arms. That was when she finally had the chance to meet _Vegeta._ He was a man of average height, ripped muscles with skin of gold and stern, facial features. In few words, Vegeta was the object of every women's sexual fantasy. He had glanced at her with his boyish charm and teased her relentlessly for not holding her liquor well. For the rest of the night, he took good care of her by making sure she stayed hydrated, didn't lose balance or did something stupid to embarrass herself in front of the guests. Their easy banter continued throughout the night and the spark that was forming was _undeniable_. By midnight, Bulma was immensely turned on by everything he said or did. She dragged him to her bedroom where they _shagged_ for the first time. The morning after was just as fun. It was crazy how there was not an inch of awkwardness between them. They had stayed cuddled up in bed while exchanging stories. Bulma got to know more about his family business and life. Later, they made plans to meet up again. Things were casual between them and fun. They agreed to see each other as friends with the addition of _benefits._

Because both of their work life demanded so much of their attention, they only got to meet twice a week or even once. But the time spent at each other's company was magical nonetheless. In few months time, they began to form a strong bond of friendship and trust. However, it made her yearn for _more_. Slowly, Bulma wanted more than just exclusivity. She wanted to add the tag of 'boyfriend' on him and it scared her. She started distancing herself because she knew it was not what Vegeta had agreed to. She was afraid of being laughed at or denied. Taking the hint, Vegeta began to disappear from her life as well. It was saddening how unclear the whole of their relationship had remained. Neither of them felt the need to clear things or salvage what was left of it because it wounded their ridiculously massive ego. But she still thought of him. _Every single day..._ At times she wondered what was this empty feeling in her chest. It was truly scandalous how _weak_ he made her feel in such a short span of time. 

At present, she bit back tears of agony. Bulma knew she had to take the first step to reunite them if they stood a chance in making things up. Swallowing back the pride, she finally hit the call button on the screen and _waited_. The blue head could hear the ringing and it made her heart gallop mercilessly. On the fifth ring, she felt so stupid. Maybe Vegeta had moved on...What if he didn't want to hear from her ever again? The idea was painful. 

Her miserable thoughts were interrupted when he finally answered the call. "Bulma?" His voice was low, rough and the same as she remembered it. She was shocked by how much it made her feel, like a punch in the gut. She didn't think she would be able to feel this way, ever again.

"Vegeta." Her voice, on the other hand, was breathy and so damn needy that it was shameful. They remained silent for a while, because neither of them knew what to say, where to begin.

"How are you, sweetness?" Something warm erupted inside her chest from that silly nickname.

"I am okay." She bit her lip. This wasn't actually happening right now, no way. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She could tell that he was curious. That he wanted to know why she called him, why now. Bulma let her cell sit beside her on the speakerphone. More silence followed. She couldn't stand it. The tension was too much that she thought that she was about to burst. "Vegeta," She breathed, one last wild wave of courage overtaking her. Bulma had to say this now or she knew she never would. Her words came out in a jumbled rush. "Don't say anything, just listen, okay?" She heard him on the other end. He followed her instructions precisely, not saying another word.

"I..." _Oh damn it_. Where do she even start? Her voice was hoarse, like the texture of gravel. There was so much she wanted to say but the only thing that came out was a soft whimper. "I need you, Vegeta."

"Fuck" She heared, a muffled curse. "I am not in West City." She could picture the look on his face, could almost see him scrub a frustrated hand across that sharp jaw. "I flew into Satan City yesterday for work."

Of course. It was so unfair that she almost laughed. _Fuck you, universe._ "Damn it, Vegeta." It was not his fault but she felt so helpless that she wanted to cry. Her throat burned and her skin was on fire. "You have no idea how wet I am right now."

A string of unintelligible obscenities followed from the other side. Bulma squirmed against the mattress, kicking away the sheets because it was way too hot in there. Her eyes stung from how impossibly ridiculous this was. "I can't...I have been trying for months, Vegeta." Her voice was a quiet, strangled whisper. "I think you broke me. I can't think of someone else." She wasn't supposed to tell him that, but it came out anyways. "I haven't had an orgasm since... _since you_ , and I have tried and tried and..." And shit, she was hysterical.

"Bulma," he said softly. "You will be okay, sweetness."

She was surprised by the frustration and the anger in her voice. "How could you possibly know that for sure, Vegeta?" It came out sharp and bitter. For a minute, there was silence except for the sound of their heavy breathing mixing together through the phone.

"What are you wearing, Bulma?"

"What?"

"I asked what you are wearing." His voice was dangerously, sinfully low. The blue head clenched her legs together to ease the ache between them.

"Underwear."

"What color?"

"Black," She breathed. "What are you wearing?"

She imagined that the edges of those full lips tilt up a little from the stubborn impatience in her voice. "It's past one in the morning here. I am in bed. Boxers."

Bulma closed her eyes and pictured him, lean and toned and tanned and naked besides the scrap of fabric covering him down there. "What color?"And now she knew that he was smiling for real, a delicious, wolfish grin. "Black."

She pressed her lips together, because despite everything she wanted to smile too.

"Sweetness," he said, and there was something dark in his voice that made her heart rate triple. "Take off your panties for me."

Her breath left her lungs. He wasn't _asking_. She didn't argue or fight because she wanted this to happen, _she needed this to happen_. The anticipation was so overwhelming, it was spectacular, she could feel every inch of her skin light up, wanting him. The only sound was the rustle of her sheets as she slipped the thin lace down her legs, let the scrap of fabric fall quietly onto the floor beside her bed.

"Take yours off too, Vegeta." She could hear his heavy breathing, listen to the teasing sound of his covers shifting. And she pictured him completely, gloriously naked, erect and huge.

"Your bra, baby. Take it off." Bulma reached behind her, her fingers brushing lightly across her skin, undoing the clasp, letting it fall away from her chest. Her nipples were already taut, stiff as they touched the cool air.

"I can picture you, sweetness, naked for me. You are so fucking beautiful." There was pure, undisguised desire in his gruff voice.

"Vegeta," She whimpered. She was bare on top of her sheets and was dripping, she didn't know what to do with herself. "Are you hard for me?"

"So fucking hard for you, baby. _Only for you_."

The last statement made her heart flutter. _Was there still hope?_ She waited, breathless, for whatever dirty, sordid command was going to come next.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetness." Fuck. Her chest rose and fell and her feet were planted on the mattress and legs were shaking. She did what he said, and the air was cool against the hot wetness  
between her thighs. A loud, wanton sigh left her mouth.

"I want to be inside you, baby. So fucking bad."

Bulma closed her eyes, saw him hovering over her, pictured the vague memory of him filling her to the hilt.

"Imagine it. Think about me on top of you."

There were soft, unholy sounds leaving her mouth but she was too possessed to care.

"First, I will kiss your perfect, perfect breasts. Imagine my hot, wet mouth, baby, sucking your nipples."

One of her hands came up, instinctively, to play with the hardened tips of her chest. Pleasure traveled from the ends of her fingers all the way down to the center of her.

"And then I will slide a hand up the inside of your thigh, slowly, and my fingers will brush against you, right there. You are so fucking wet for me."

Her fingers mimicked his words, dancing up the inside of her leg and finding the slickness at the apex of her thighs.

"And then I will slide a finger into you, brush my thumb rough against your throbbing clit."

And in goes a finger, and fuck she was so wet, and she did what he said, she rubbed a thumb across her soaked folds, and the searing, impossible pleasure that jolted through her entire body was so intense that it brought tears to her eyes.

"And then another finger, my sweetness. Fuck, you are so tight."

The blue haired beauty moaned, a second finger joining the first. She slid them, slowly, in and out, her thumb tracing small circles on the outside as her fingers pressed into the quivering walls of her soaked heat. Ohh.

"Mm, yes, keep going, baby."

She picked up the pace, swirling faster, heavier, more insistently against her clit, thrusting her fingers harder, deeper, towards the high. She could feel it building at the center of her.

"Keep fucking yourself for me, Bulma.That's right."

"Oh my God, Vegeta... yes..."

"I know you are close, sweetness. Imagine my other hand, rolling one of your hard nipples rough beneath my fingers. You are shivering beneath me, Bulma, because it feels so fucking good."

"Oh, Vegeta," She whimpered, feeling that familiar, elusive, blissful tug at the center of her. "I am so close."

"Picture me right now, baby." She fondled one of her nipples and she was almost there, she could almost taste it. His voice was rough, low, so, so dark.

"I am touching myself, thinking about you. I am thinking about being inside you, about how wet you are, about how good you feel." The hoarseness behind every filthy, delicious word was going to make her combust.

"Oh," She moans, her hand between her legs stroking just a little faster. She felt her insides tighten, felt it get so high that she knew, she was so, so, so close...

"Come for me, baby."

And she did, oh, oh, oh, she came so fucking hard, squeezing around her fingers, a flash of incredible heat engulfing her core and igniting every last nerve in her body. Bulma laid there, panting, weak and completely spent, melting into the mattress. "Fuck, Vegeta."

She could hear his labored breathing. She could imagine him, hear him, his hand working furiously towards his own heavy finish. This was easily the most erotic thing that they ever did, and that was saying a lot.

She heard a bunch of swearing and used all of her imagination to conjure up the image of him, lying there, fucking himself while thinking of her. Somehow she was already wet again, just from the thought of it.

And then she heard it, when he came. He breathed her name through the phone, a rough, tired whisper. Once they have both fallen back down to earth, she smiled of utter happiness and sheer relief that light her face, big enough to brighten the darkness of her room.

And then she felt the warm, wet tears flowing down her face because in less than ten minutes he had accomplished what she spent literally months trying to do. Without even touching her.

"I-I love you, Vegeta. I love you so much. Sorry I tried to hide it all this time. It's because I was scared." She choked, rubbing the tears away.  
  
"It's okay." He consoled after a moment of quietness. "We have unfinished things to discuss once I get back. I have fucking missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."

And they could talk more but she was so, so tired. A yawn escaped her aching chest.

"Get some sleep, Bulma. I will call you again later."

"Okay." She tugged the blanket over her sticky body, her head burying itself into the pillow.  
She heard him whisper some more sweet things to her through the phone before she fell into an exhausted, satisfied slumber.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	16. She Devil 👠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Pole Dancing"
> 
> Vegeta gets the chance to see a first rate performance. But he thinks that punishments are in order...

Vegeta had to find _her_.

He moved in a hurried pace, his eyes scanning the area critically. Shoving past crowds of college students, he neared to the center of the club. As far as his eyes could see, there were too many activities going on. Men and women were equally participating in drinking, gambling, dancing, having sex in public and taking drugs. _Fuck_ , this was hardly a safe place for her to continue working. 

Five spotlights suddenly popped onto the stage, each shining on a woman standing in front of a exotic dancing pole. The first two girls were unrecognizable, however the third girl in the lineup was the blondie who had approached him earlier at the bar. It took him a few minutes to get her to back off, but he could see she wasn't through with him yet. She sent Vegeta a wink from the stage and he grimaced before moving his eyes to the next dancer.

 _There she was..._ His little devil in a red dress. Her legs were crossed innocently and she had a nervous look while she took in the crowd. A territorial snarl ripped from Vegeta's lips as he heard several men from the audience comment on her body and what they would like to do to it. He was about to jump on the stage and pull her off when the DJ pulled the microphone and started the _competition_. He interviewed each contestant and allowed them to explain what their costume was, and why they chose it. "And who do we have here? We have a little _she-devil_ in our midst, my friends." The DJ chuckled circling around Bulma like a predator watching over its prey. "What's your name, beautiful?" He held out the microphone to her who paled at the question. "Um," She swallowed, " _Sapphire_." Her blue eyes met his and he couldn't help but smirk at the fake name.

"Well, Sapphire, why have you picked to be a devil this evening?" The DJ questioned, putting the mic back to her lips.

"This costume was actually made for me by my best friend," She thought of Chi Chi with adoration before meeting Vegeta's eyes once again. "But I've also been known to be a little naughty from time to time." His cock went rigid, his sudden erection straining against his slacks was uncontrollable.

"I believe that." The DJ laughed softly. "Well, I wish you luck in tonight's competition. Now, since you are known to be a little naughty, how about you pick the song?" Bulma followed him up to his setup where they flipped through a variety of songs. When she returned to her pole, she faced toward the crowd, her innocent stance replaced with one of confidence. The song started and Vegeta felt his pulse quicken, his eyes glued to the woman he was going to severely _punish_ at the end of the night.  
  
Her hips bent forward and her upper torso went with it, her arms stretching to the extent over the glowing legs, her slender fingers traveling up the milky skin slowly in tune with the song. Once upright again, Bulma hooked her leg around the pole, supporting her body weight with one hand around the metal, and slowly leaned back, her blue hair spilling from the confines of the bun she once had had it tied up in.

The crowd cheered, all eyes were on the beautiful ocean-haired woman on the last pole despite the other dancers trying their best. The song continued and Bulma followed, both of her hands now on the pole as she picked up speed and twisted around, her feet leaving the floor as she held herself up, spinning around the circumference. Catching herself near the bottom, she slowly stood back up, her clothed genitalia grazing the pole seductively. Swinging back around the pole, one leg hooked under herself as the other protruded out at a ninety degree angle, her head thrown back in faked ecstasy. When her ass met with the floor, she laid her back against the floor of the stage and lifted her legs, rolling over onto her knees with her backside now in the air.

Vegeta's erection was painful and he yearned to fuck that little she-devil right against that pole. But despite his need, he continued to watch, mesmerized by her effortless movements.

Slowly climbing back to her feet, she bent over and held onto the bottom of the pole before wiggling her hips, causing her ass cheeks to jiggle in ripples from beneath her dress. Tossing her head back, her hair fell sexily around her shoulders as she slowly stalked around the pole, her eyes never leaving his. One of her arms came up as far as she could reach on the pole, the other coming down to attach to the lowest part of the pole that she could grab before her feet lifted and she swung around the pole once again. Her knees gently hit the floor and she followed the music back to her feet. Grabbing the pole and spreading her legs shoulder-width apart, she swung her hips slowly toward the pole and her upper body followed slowly behind, the sheer sight of her grinding against the pole sending his nerves into overdrive. Swinging her hips back and forth, slowly pulled away from the pole and grabbed a chair that was near the back of the stage. Once the chair was sat in the view of the audience, she approached the edge of the stage and pointed to him. Vegeta shook his head, his raging erection not allowing him to move.

"I will go up there-" A guy from behind him purred and he growled, hoisting himself onto the stage and awkwardly making his way over to the chair. Shoving himself into the seat, Bulma stalked around him, her index finger grazing across his chest and shoulders until she stood in front of him. Turning to the crowd, she bent until she was nearly sitting in his lap before rolling her hips. His hands couldn't help but come out to feel her generous ass, staking claim to what was his and only his. Turning around to face him, she crouched down and slapped her hand between his legs, her palm hitting the metal of the chair. Standing straight again, she placed her high heeled foot in the space between his legs and placed his hand on her thigh before her hips rolled once again, her pussy so close to his face that his mouth began to water. Pulling away suddenly, she turned back toward the crowd and pulled his hands to her hips, slowly grinding down until her ass met with his crotch.

He decided this was enough and he stood, grabbing her hand before pulling her. He strode towards the VIP lounge in a rush, hearing the DJ laugh before announcing from behind that Sapphire was the _winner_ of the pole dancing contest. 

.

Before her heels could even meet the ground, she was thrown over his shoulder. Her heart raced with excitement. His chest was rising and falling so quickly while they hurried to his private room, so angry and lustful that he shook.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as he carried her into the large room, slamming the door behind himself. He didn't flatter her with a response, but instead threw her onto a plush bed and moved around the room with ease despite there being no visible light. A drawer opened and shut, footsteps neared her and her right wrist was captured in a satin-like fabric that was restrained against a wooden post. Her left wrist followed suit and was tightly secured to a separate post. "Vegeta...?" She called questioningly into the dark, tense air.

A lamp was switched on and he bore down at her with intent, his eyes falling across her skin and turning it to fire. She squirmed with desire, his mouth tightened as he appraised her condition; tied up to a bed's headboard, her breasts almost falling out from the top of my dress, her thighs clenched with pooling need, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" She let out an annoyed sigh, "I was trying to lure in men. It's part of my job, remember?"

" _Lure_ men?" He gritted out, raking his fingers through his hair with unmasked anger, "And what would you know about that? I just took your virginity a _week_ ago." 

"Stop throwing that at me! I need the money. I need this job!" 

"Well, stop acting like this is your area of expertise. I won't allow other men near you. You are fucking **_mine_**!" His rough voice bellowed into the room. They stared at each other in long silence. 

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Bulma?" He finally spoke softly, but with conviction.

"Dance class, ballet..." She swallowed thickly as he made his way around the bed, hunger in his dark eyes, "Haven't you ever seen Flash dance?" He was quiet for a moment, reaching forward his fingers tracing the outline of her jawline, moving lower down her throat until he met the valley of her breasts.

"Your friend will be so upset," He sighed softly, feigning disappointment. Before Bulma could question him, Vegeta's fingers tore the fabric down the middle, exposing her naked chest to the sauna-like bedroom. Her nipples pebbled beneath his stare, without even having been touched. The mere sensuality of the moment caused her core to tighten and her hips rocked upward in response. Vegeta growled lowly in his throat, taking in the sight of her heavy, deprived breasts and white lacy thong-clad lower region. Her body was beginning to ache from the lack of touch and with her restraints, she was forced to writhe under his gaze.

"You know how fucking pissed I am at you?" His fingers found her left nipple, pinching it before her back arched with unmeasured pleasure.  
  
"No," She squeaked, Vegeta's mouth wrapped around her nipple and soothed the dull pain that his fingers had left behind. He pulled away just enough for his mouth to hover over the bud. "Every guy in a mile radius was looking at you grind on that pole. Meanwhile, I'm stuck out in the audience with a ragingly hard cock." He sighed deeply, his teeth grazing her sensitive nipple once again before moving to it's twin. He moved an inch up from her bud and sunk his teeth into her skin, his tongue lavishing the area with a soothing pattern. Several bites later, Vegeta moved down her navel, his hands openly fondling her thighs and rubbing them up and down but never touching the area she needed him the most. Throwing her legs apart, a cold breeze was blown against her wetness. Vegeta's index finger pulled the lace aside to view her womanhood, another growl surfacing from his throat at its sight. The bed shifted as he crawled onto the king-sized mattress, moving towards her on his hands and knees.

"Please, Vegeta!" She cried, her ankles hooking under the back of his knees to pull him closer. Delivering a light slap to her mound, Vegeta roughly grabbed her hip and forced it into submission, "Please..."

"I decide when you feel good, understand?" He hovered over her body for a moment before kissing her roughly, his tongue devouring her mouth like a man deprived of sustenance. When her lips were red and swollen, Vegeta pulled away and positioned himself back at her core. Without warning, two of his digits entered her, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. "You are so fucking wet, it's ridiculous, fuck Bulma." He groaned, pumping his fingers faster and faster, curling them to the soft spot that made her see stars. She cried out, begging for more, tears gathering in her eyes as she plead for release. Ignoring her pleas, he continued his torture, bringing her close to climax before slowing his pace and allowing her to come back down before building her back up. Her skin developed a sheen of glowing sweat, her toes sore from having been curled so hard for so long. "You want my cock, baby?" He spat, thumbing her clit with ever syllable he spoke.

"Please, please fuck me, Vegeta." She moaned out in tired need. He suddenly flipped her onto her knees, the restraints causing her wrists to cross painfully in front of her, but that was far from her conscious mind. Positioning herself at his will, her ass stood proudly in the air waiting for attention. His warm hands smoothed over the skin on her bottom, appreciating its expanse before slapping her left cheek. He hummed as it jiggled and she whimpered from beneath him.

"You know what to do," He said softly, soothing the pink hand print he had left on her milk white flesh.

"One," She counted aloud, grimacing once again as he spanked her once again. "Two."

"You want my cock?" The sound of clothes falling on the floor made her stomach flip with anticipation. Yes, this was what she wanted. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him. "Fuck yourself." Her core burned with his racy comment and she gasped as the tip of his heavy cock ran between her slick folds. Needing no further instruction, she slowly sunk down onto his length. With a deep growl, Vegeta delivered another spanking to her ass. "Keep going."  
  
"Three," She moaned, the spankings adding a painful hum to her uncontrollable pleasure. Her hips bounced with vigor, finding a pleasing pace as she rocked against Vegeta's thick thighs. He snarled wildly loving the image of her fucking herself on his manhood. By spanking number _thirty-four_ , he could no longer handle her pace and seized her hips roughly, his fingernails biting into her skin before thrusting into her completely, his balls flush against her bottom. She cried out in surprise, her mouth in a permanent 'o' shape as he feverishly plowed into her sex. Allowing one of his hands to drop from her waist, Vegeta heatedly rubbed her clit, causing her vision to blur.  
  
"I'm going to- I'm going to-" Her eyes clenched shut as Vegeta gave one last laborious thrust into her, setting off their simultaneous climax. He pumped a load of his cum deep inside of her while she shook helplessly and took it all. 

Then their bodies fell over each other in a messy heap. Panting softly, Vegeta released her wrists and kissed them with gentleness, "You are quitting this job. Don't argue with me on this. I will help you find another suitable place to work at." 

"No..." Bulma placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I will find a new job myself. I am plenty capable of doing that." 

"Good." He was happy with her decision, "Let's go. You are staying with me tonight."

"A sleepover?" She grinned. 

Vegeta stared at her adorable face with rare affection. It hadn't been longer than three weeks since they know each other and _yet_... 

Yet, he felt a scary connection with her which was beyond dangerous. But he would risk it for her. Bulma deserved a fair chance. Kissing her forehead, he nodded, "Yes, with pizzas, movies and lots of cuddles."

"Oh, goody," She giggled and got ready for her stay over. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	17. Desolate Coasts Pt. (4 of 4) 💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Island Love"
> 
> After their plane crashed unexpectedly, Bulma and Vegeta became stranded on a deserted island for weeks at an end. Completely helpless, the two strangers are each other's source of comfort. With little skills of their own, they need to haunt, prepare food, build shelter and call for help. How long will they survive before they completely go insane? More importantly, will they be rescued at all? 
> 
> .

**PART 1**

**_Pain..._ **

She had never felt it to this extent before. It was insane how her limbs felt weak and numb _yet_ the pain was _excruciating_. Suddenly, she couldn't move a single part of her body. Bulma forced herself to blink her eyes but, that too, seemed like the most difficult of tasks. It was torturous to lay there and just suffer silently. _Was this the end of all the endings?_

 _Was she... **dying**?_ The second she entertained the horrible thought, a broken whimper left her lips. She gasped when she felt rough hands cupping her cheeks. There was a faint sound of someone's voice before her head was lifted up slightly. A bottle was pressed to her lips, and water poured into her mouth. She coughed and bent forward; spat then threw up almost. Then blindly reached for the bottle, grabbed it, and greedily gulped down the rest of its contents.

"...calm down and breathe slowly," Bulma heard the gentle instructions of a man. "That's it. Take slow, rhythmic breaths."

After few more attempts, she was finally able to open her eyes. At first, nothing made sense. Her breathing came out in short pants while her head spun with weakness. Once the fogginess of her vision cleared, she was able to see the man in front of her. He was sitting on his haunches, staring at her with a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and worry. "Where...am I?"

Seeing her talk, his shoulders slouched with visible relief. He squeezed her right hand and sighed, "What's your name?"

"My name?" The blue head winced, touching a fresh cut on her arm. At that moment, she was feeling every small nick and cut _singing_ with pain. "I-I am Bulma Briefs. You are?"

"You are _Dr. Briefs'_ girl?" He raised his brow.

"Yes. You know my father?"

"Who doesn't know the infamous Briefs," He scoffed, "I am Vegeta Saiyan. We were on the same flight to Australia when our plane crashed."

She gasped, "Oh no...What happened to the other passengers?"

He shrugged, "I woke up a while ago and found myself in the deep forest." Vegeta pointed at the right side of the island, "It took me half an hour to find you and another corpse of an old woman."

Bulma felt sick, "Did you... _bury_ her?"

"Yes, she was very badly injured and I...I thought you wouldn't make it too," He confessed. "The gash on your arm looks nasty and lost a lot of blood."

"It feels _nastier_ ," She groaned.

"You need to clean that up and all your other wounds."

"Well, yeah..." Bulma muttered under her breath. She tried to stand up with a lot of difficulty. Her head was still spinning which caused everything to go a blur. She let out soft whimpers of pain and was gently guided to sit over a round stone.

"Damn it, you are a mess," Vegeta grunted, "Sit still. I will try to bring some water to wash those cuts."

The blue head watched his retreating form and a feeling of helplessness washed over her. She tried to contain the tears but they sprang free. The reality of the situation finally got to her. _She had survived a plane crash._ But she was stranded somewhere with a total stranger and as far as her eyes could see, they were cornered by a large area of water. How would they call for help? She desperately hopped that there was a civilization close by. Bulma sobbed quietly until the pain reached unbearable heights and she fainted once more...

The second time Bulma regained her consciousness, she was laying flat on the ground. Shifting a little, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. It was dark and the only source of light was coming from a small fire that had been lit. The blue head let out a gasp when she saw the wounds on her arms and legs were wrapped gently with soft leaves. She sat straight and looked around for Vegeta. He was sitting near the fire and preparing a meal. Bulma watched him work quietly. Because she was feeling slightly better, she could make better sense of everything. It was the first time she got a better look at the stranger. He was of average height, built of pure muscles and had beautiful tan skin. The light from the fire flickered on his face and Bulma took note of his chiseled jawline, stern eyes and sharp nose. The most prominent feature of him would be his spiky hair. "Hey," She whispered.

"The princess has awaken, I see," He let out a snarky comment.

Bulma sat up and rubbed her arms, "Thank you for patching me up. I feel better now."

"Do me a favor and don't faint on me again," Vegeta grunted. "Being stuck here is bad enough. I need to find a way out instead of babysitting you all the time." 

"How rude!" She exclaimed, "It's not like I fainted purposely! Do you see these cuts? You are lucky to be unscratched."

"Tch." Vegeta moved sideways to show her the familiar cast he had made on his upper arm using the soft leaves, "This hurts too but you don't see me whining." 

"Anyways, I see that we are inside a cave," She commented, deducing their fight.

He nodded and concentrated on the food, "Yes, night has fallen and it's the only place secure enough to rest. From what I can tell, the weather is humid in the mornings and very cold at nights."

Bulma nodded while rubbing her arms. She was dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans which were covered in mud now. _Oh, what she would do for a clean set of clothes and a warm shower..._ "Do you have any idea on how long has it been?"

"It's still the same day," He replied, glancing at his watch, "Our flight was supposed to land today afternoon."

It meant that they must be missing for five to six hours now. Surely, her parents would know about the plane crash by now. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

" _We?_ Who said that I would share?" Vegeta muttered.

"Hey! You got to give me some food too!" Bulma argued. "It's only polite to share."

"When you are stuck like this, you need to fight with every inch. It's survival for the fittest or _death_."

A shiver raced through her body. She stood up with wariness and neared to the fire place, "You are absolutely right. But you need moral support besides hard labor. I am good at those things."

"Moral support?" He laughed, "Don't need that."

Bulma stared at the medium sized fish that he was grilling over the fire. She was hungry and tired, "C'mon, you can't let a pretty girl like me starve."

She saw him muttering something inaudible under his breath before passing her half of the fish on top of a fresh leaf, "This is your last free pass. Next time you need to earn for it."

"Thanks!" Bulma gave him a bright smile.

"Here is water to drink," Vegeta passed her a bottle, "I found a waterfall not far off."

"That's great. It means we can have fresh water for drinking at all times," She replied, tucking into her dinner. The fish obviously tasted bland but there was no room for complaining. It was good source of protein and would give her high levels of energy to heal her injuries. Bulma was still enjoying her food in silence when her eyes fell to his backpack, "Wow, you have that with you? How?"

"It was my carry-on luggage," Vegeta answered in a monotonous voice. 

"And what's inside? You got to have your cellphone there!"

"You think I haven't tried to connect with the outside world?" He scoffed.

"So, what happened? Is your phone wet or something?" Bulma asked.

"No, it's a waterproof bag. There is no connection here." He grunted.

"Oh!" Her shoulders dropped with disappointment. "Where exactly are we?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought for a second, "As far as I tracked on the airplane, we were flying over the Timor sea. If anything, we are stuck in one of the desolate islands of Indonesia."

She nodded and finished eating. Bulma took two gulps of water before passing the bottle to him. She laid down and curled into a ball around the fire to keep warm. Her eyes followed him as he cleaned up a little and set on the right side of the fire. Vegeta seemed to debate about something before he unpacked his bag and threw an oversized hoodie at her, "Wear this. It will stop you from freezing to death."

She was immensely touched by his gesture, "What about you?"

"I am wearing a t shirt underneath my full sleeved shirt. It's plenty warm." 

"Thank you so much, Vegeta. You are a life saver," Bulma put on the warm cloth and sighed after feeling the soft fabric and his male perfume. Laying down once more, she was almost dozing off when he spoke again.

"Why were you traveling alone to Australia?"

"I was supposed to attend an international photography competition," She sighed, "It begins tomorrow."

"Tough luck," He responded.

"What about you?"

"I was sent by the company I work for to attend a seminar."

"Regarding what?"

"I am a pharmacist," Vegeta replied, "The meeting would have discussed about certain chemicals that we are bringing in for medication."

"Ah, that explains why you were able to cover my cuts so expertly!" She blurted out with realization. "Should we just wait for people to realize that we are missing?"

"No, we must light a big fire tomorrow so that people close by gets the hint."

"I-I hope my parents somehow knows about this. I did promise my fiancé to call once I land on the airport safely. What about you?"

"My team members should note my absence," he replied, "Also my younger brother whom I live with."

"Hmm, we must remain calm and high spirited," She mumbled sleepily, "I am sure we can figure something out tomorrow morning. Good night, Vegeta."

"Night."

.

**_A week later..._ **

"Get the one on top!" Bulma yelled, jumping on her feet with excitement.

"I am trying," Vegeta held onto the branch tightly. Even though banana trees were of short height, their structure were extremely feeble. So, it was hard to stop one's self from uprooting the entire tree while getting a bunch of ripe bananas. "Here you go," He successfully cut a bundle and threw it at her. 

"Hey!" The blue head squealed with horror and jumped back. Glaring at him, she picked the yellow bunch and dusted it. "You could have injured me, you know!"

"Sorry, _princess_ ," Vegeta rolled his eyes and pocketed the small knife, "I didn't know how fragile you are."

"Hmph, let's eat." Bulma began to march towards their camp which was inside the cave. It had started to feel homey with their little touches. At the entrance was the big fireplace to cook their meals and keep them warm at nights. In the middle space, they stocked up their fruits and mushrooms and used the wall to engrave a tally to keep track of the days. It was also the space where they dried their clothes. Currently, Bulma was wearing Vegeta's shirt which was a little big on her frame with a pair of panties only. The island was insanely hot during day time. It was a good thing that he was no creep and kept his eyes to himself. This gave the blue head her much needed freedom to wash her clothes daily and roam around with whatever she wanted. A week had slowly passed by with no luck. They had routinely lit the fire and raised the ashes as high as possible but it wasn't of any use. Also, they haven't located any passing ships that would take note of them.

Sighing, she sat down cross legged and began to snack on the fruit, "So, what's next?"

"We keep trying," Vegeta grunted and picked up a banana for himself. Like her, he was sporting little clothes as well. His naked chest glistened with sweat because of the horrid weather outside. The two of them had worked up a decent tan because of their stay under the sun.

"I don't understand what is taking them so long to look for me, ugh!" She groaned.

"Maybe your parents and _lover boy_ are glad to get rid of you," He shrugged.

"No way!" She gave him a dirty look, "What about you then, huh? Why is no one trying to rescue you?"

"Tarble becomes the sole owner of the inheritance if I die. Figure the rest out."

"Would he do that? I don't think so. You just say it so casually like it doesn't bother you!"

"Hmph. I am going to go and take a dip near the waterfall. Try not to get yourself killed, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," She waved him off. Bulma finished her banana and walked outside. She sat near the edge of the shore and gazed into the distance. A wave of frustration engulfed her. It was frightening to not know what was ahead of them. Letting out a deep breath, she rested her head on her knees. At least, she was glad to have Vegeta's company. Few things the blue head had learned about the man in the past couple of days were- he wasn't the _chatty_ type and said very few words, made very insensitive comment at times and was blatantly honest, had a fiery temper but could be sweet at times too. At the end of the day, she really hoped that the two of them pull through this difficult situation.

**_Day number 13..._ **

  
Bulma wet her t shirt with water and placed it on top of his head. She leaned down and touched his burning cheeks, "You are dehydrated, Vegeta."

 _No answer._ She was immensely worried about him. Biting her nails, she thought of the impossible. She placed the bottle of water close to him and whispered, "Stay here. I-I will try to bring a coconut for you." She had no idea how she would climb the tree but the rich minerals and sweet water was what he needed. Fortunately, Bulma had seen him climb the tree several times in the past few days. She was determined to do the job. Picking the knife from the fire place, she strode towards the tall trees by the beach. The sun was almost setting and it would be dark soon which meant she had to do the job quickly. 

There were several failed attempts, painful scratches and nicks and curses before she was able to climb three steps up. However, there was a long way to go and she tried not to look down or think of how painful it would be if she fell down. With grace of a cat, Bulma took her time to climb up little by little until she reached the top. Bracing her legs tightly on either sides, she grabbed onto the near coconut and raised the knife. However, the blade wasn't as sharp anymore and it was extremely difficult to cut through the hard exterior, "Come on!" Her fingers became slippery with perspiration and nervousness. They began to shake when she tugged at the coconut stubbornly. 

Finally, the bunch came loose and the blue head dropped it into the ground with relief. Smiling with victory, she began to descend. Bulma carried the group of four coconuts and rushed to the cave, "Vegeta! Look what I got!" She was happy to see him up and staring at her with tiredness.

"You...climbed the tree?"

"Yup!" She grinned, "I would say, your methods helped me a little." Not wasting much time, she cut open one coconut and poured the water inside the bottle before handing it to him, "Drink this. You will feel better."

He winced after taking one gulp, "This one is too mellow."

"Oh, I am sorry." She gave him a sheepish smile, "There are the other ones which are greener."

"It's a little sweet but okay. Don't worry. We can save the rest for later."

"Alright," Bulma checked on the fire and put on her hoodie as the temperature began to lower in the night, "How are you feeling now?"

"Still a little out of it," He groaned, "Come here."

"Yes, what is it?" Bulma sat down beside him and touched his arm.

" _Cuddle with me._ "

"Oh, Vegeta," She giggled, "Don't tell me a little fever has you all _mushy_."

"Tch," He looked away, a bit of redness covered his cheek and the top of his ears, "Forget I said anything."

"No need to be grumpy. I didn't say no," Bulma pouted before laying beside him on top of the torn fish nets they had collected few days ago from the shore. The ropes were old and worn out which provided them with enough bedding to sleep the nights. She rested her head beneath his chin before wrapping her arms around his body, "There. Happy now?"

"Hmph," He grunted, "I just said this to keep warm. Don't get any funny ideas."

"I am giving you the promised moral support," She laughed, "We will make it through. You will see."

"I know that. I don't give up so easily."

"Once we are out of here. I am going to treat you to the best ice cream sundae," She promised. 

"Who said I would want to see you again?"

She pinched his right side, "Aren't we friends?"

"I don't like noisy people like you," He replied.

"I am not that loud!" She argued, "Besides, you adore me! Why else would you look after me so well?"

"That's because I don't want to handle another dead body!" He retaliated.

"Sureee...Say that if it helps you sleep at night," Bulma teased.

"Whatever, I am going to sleep now so be quiet."

"Good night, Vegeta," She cuddled closer to his body, "I know you are worried but we will make it through. I just know it."

He sighed, "I hope so, Bulma."

**PART 2**

**_Day number 16…_ **

Bulma was immensely _worried_. Biting her lower lip with anxiousness, she gazed far ahead at the sea. It felt like she was drowning in a bottomless pit of nothingness as time stood completely _still_. Letting out a dejected sigh, the blue head gazed at Vegeta’s wrist watch which he had _left_ behind. It had been three hours already but there was still no sign of him. _What was taking him so long?_ She should have known better…

But in her defense, Vegeta had been paranoid for the last two days. Ever since he had located a piece of land at the south side to their island, he had been determined to build a wooden raft and paddle it there to see the situation. The stubborn man was positive that he would find some sort of help there. His exact words were, “If help doesn’t reach us, we need to _seek_ it.” Bulma had insisted again and again that it might be just an illusion. She was scared that there was nothing at all and he might get injured if he swam all that way. _What if the currents were too strong or worse…he got **eaten** by a shark? _ “Oh, no…” She mumbled to herself. She couldn’t imagine being stuck all alone. There was no way she would make it by herself. With Vegeta around, she felt a sense of security and comfort. Even though he acted all tough and grumpy, he could be sweet in his own ways. Honestly, his personality was _refreshing_ …She loved how she had to _pull_ hard each time he tried to _push_ her away. Moreover, Bulma had started admitting to herself that he was exceptionally _good looking_. _Okay_ …not a good thing to say when she had a fiancé back home but being stuck here for _days_ had started to get to her. She thumbed the delicate piece of diamond ring on her finger with sad reflection. 

In conclusion, she just wanted Vegeta to come back to her safe and sound. She didn’t care if he found help or not. His safety was more important. The lone woman let out another sigh before getting up. She brushed the sand off from her jeans and began to walk towards the cave. The sun would be setting soon and she needed to start the fire to keep warm.

For the past couple of days, Bulma had missed her family greatly. However, she hadn’t experienced loneliness to this degree. With Vegeta being gone, time was passing in a snail’s pace and she had to be hyper aware of her surroundings. The growing unease on her chest was unspeakable. She choked on a sob and brushed at the stray tears that had set free. Bulma was still trying to control her emotions when the soft sound of feet made her aware. Letting out a gasp, she stood up and rushed to the entrance of the cave, “Vegeta? Is that you?”

“ _Yes_ , I am here,” He grunted.

“Thank God!” She almost screamed with delight before tugging him in for a tight hug. Bulma didn’t care that he was soaked to the bone, she just held onto him with everything she had, “I am so, so glad that you are back!” She was in such a state of euphoria, she failed to realize how stiff and cold his body was, “Where you able to get any help?”

“No,” His shoulders dropped with fatigue and the heavy weight of failure, “It was just a fucking barren land.”

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” She pulled back and cupped his cheeks with gentleness. Because of lack of shaving, the light stubble grazed her finger tips, “You are cold. Please change and then eat something.”

He gave a curt nod and looked away, “I…I stayed there for a while but…there was no sign of any people.”

Bulma refrained herself from saying ‘I told you so’ at his face. Instead she decided that she needed to be the mature one, “Hey, we will find another way soon.” She calmly ushered him inside, made him change into warmer clothes and handed him the nuts and berries that they had in stock. They just sat in silence before the fire and soaked in the warmth. Vegeta cleared his throat, “I sense a storm is about to begin.”

She hummed, “Yeah, I feel it too. The wind had picked up speed and the sky is filled with heavy clouds.”

“I hope it is warm enough as the night progresses,” While Vegeta added few more dried twigs to keep the fire going, Bulma prepared their bed. Yesterday, Vegeta was super busy constructing the raft so she had spent her time making a throw on blanket with the long leaves of the coconut trees and torn out fish nets. The task was hard enough but she had managed to somehow entwine the leaves and make something sturdy. And she couldn’t be happier when they slipped under it that night, cuddling routinely while trying to sleep. All of a sudden, Bulma felt a weird sensation between her legs, “Shit!”

“What happened?”

“I think…my period just started.”

“Fuck.” He cursed.

“Yeah…”

**_  
Day number 25…_ **

  
The sun had set long ago and it was night time. Bulma walked lazily along the shoreline, loving the chilly, wet, grains of sand on her feet. She shivered a little when a strong breeze swept by. Letting out a breath of exhaustion, she turned around and began to walk towards their open camp where Vegeta was preparing dinner. Because they desperately needed a change of scenario, Vegeta had started the fire outside that night. Standing by the beach side, listening to the melodious soft waves, smelling the salt in the air and watching the stars was a delightful experience. To Bulma, it was a very uplifting night after what she went through the previous week. When her period started, she became completely freaked out. She was scared of the blood leaking everywhere and disrupting her hygiene but Vegeta took the matter with more calmness. He handed her washed, mullein leaves that were soft and comforting to the touch. Using that, she was able to control the flow and take three showers a day to stay clean. Bulma had been so cooped up and lonely inside the cave for the past few days that she was happy to be out in the open.

They were in super luck that night! Her mouth watered seeing the red snapper Vegeta was smoking over the fire along with some fresh oranges and nuts. The blue head sat down beside him and admired in secrecy, “Tell me something about your family.” The words tumbled out. And why wouldn’t it? It was a little shameful how he knew about every aspect of her life because of how open it was and she knew so little about him.

Vegeta’s body became visibly rigid and he gave her a dark look, “Why?”

Bulma shrugged with an innocent smile, “I just want to know.”

Looking away, he plated half of the fish in a banana leaf and passed it to her. She took the offering in silence, assuming that their conversation had been dismissed. Bulma was blowing softly to cool down the warm food when he began to speak.

“My mother died five years ago because of heart failure. She was the single parent who raised me and Tarble,” He explained, his head was bowed downwards with a prominent frown on his face.

“I am so sorry, Vegeta.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know,” He grunted, “I-I have been taking care of my brother ever since. He is a grown boy now.”

She smiled with adoration, “Yes, you said few days ago that he will be starting college.”

“Yes…” Vegeta’s gaze fixated on the endless sea with thoughtfulness, “I always wanted to study cardiology because I have seen my mother suffering first hand with a heart disease. But the circumstances didn’t allow it. Tarble was young and he needed me around. So, I didn’t risk taking the long classes and practicals. Rather, I ensured that he had my guidance.”

“You are such a good brother, Vegeta!” Bulma couldn’t help but praise.

“Tch. It was my duty.”

“But seriously! People are so selfish these days and you have done the noble job,” She insisted, “I am sure your mother is so damn proud of you.”

The quietness between them settled once more.

“If we make it, I-I want to head back to medical school once more. I want to do this.”

“And you will!” Bulma nodded her head vigorously, “I know you will!”

“Thank you, Bulma.”

“No problem,” She smiled, “You know, sometimes we need to push for things no matter how hard it is. And if it’s meant to be, it will come around.”

Vegeta eyed her with a slow smirk that looked so handsome on his face, “That seemed to have come from a deep place.”

“It has,” Bulma sighed, “Don’t think my life is all rainbows and sunshine.”

His brow rose with curiosity seeing the dejected look on her pretty face. He turned sideways to regard her better, “Want to share with me?”

“Well, it’s hard to…to be ‘me’ at times.” Bulma glanced at her lap with sadness before running her finger through her blue locks.

“Why?” He scoffed.

“Because people have so many expectations. They can’t digest the fact that I have my own identity and I won’t pursue a career like my father’s. The media throws tons of shade at me and sees me as the spoilt younger daughter who likes to spend her time with a camera around her neck. To them, it is not a dignifying profession. Moreover, they like to applause my sister Tights for stepping up for our company,” She clarified, “But my parents never made me feel low about it. You wouldn’t believe how gracefully they accept everything. Sometimes, they are too _accepting_ though and it makes me guilty.”

“Fuck what others say,” Vegeta told her, “If you are happy, nothing else should matter.”

“But it hurts,” Her voice cracked as tears gathered at her blue eyes, “How long do I need to endure this pain? On top of that, Yamcha can be such a dick at times. It literally kills me when I don’t have support from my loved one.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, “Wait, aren’t you engaged to him?”

“Yeah,” She nodded, wiping the tears away.

“Then why the fuck doesn’t he have your back?” To Vegeta, that was a crazy thought!

“Who knows? Maybe…just maybe…I am the problem?”

“Don’t say shit like that,” He growled, “This is beneath you.”

Bulma took few seconds to compose herself, “We have been dating for three years now. Honestly, there were more unpleasant times because we both have our own flaws. We broke up a few times too because of some serious issues but found our way back to each other.”

She took a deep breath, “It’s because I feel comfortable around him and neither of us wanted to let that go. So, we took this decision of marrying each other as the last straw, hoping that it would make things better.”

Vegeta shook his head slowly, “I don’t have a say on your life but you are still very young. I hope you are thinking clearly.”

Bulma nodded and smiled at him, “Wow, that was nice. We are really good at this heart to heart conversation.”

“Hmph,” He grunted, “Finish your food. We need to head back to the cave. It’s very late.”

.

Vegeta woke up to the scent of orange flowers. Something soft and warm was draped over his chest. His mouth curved into a smile unconsciously. His cock felt rigid under the silk of his boxers. Desire roared up inside him, a beast that would not be tamed. He rolled over _her_ , his mouth finding hers in the darkness.

Her small hands gripped his shoulders before she slid her arms around his neck. Beneath him, she was pliant and yielding to the press of his body against hers. A moan rose from her throat, urging him to plunge his tongue deeper in the kiss. She tasted sweet and warm and he was _addicted_. But there was no mistaking the eagerness in the small sounds she made as he possessed her mouth nor in the way her arms tightened around him. Vegeta moved down her throat, pressing hard kisses down to the valley between her breasts. It took only one tug to open her shirt. She gasped when the buttons tore away from the fabric but that only served to excite him even more. He tongued one nipple before taking it in his mouth. She cried out in pleasure. Her body arched off the makeshift bed, her fingers digging into his shoulders to urge him on.  
  
It took a few tugs to strip her of her panties. Vegeta moved to suck her other nipple as his hand cupped her pussy, his middle finger teasing her opening. She was wet, _so wet._ And when he pushed his finger inside, she cried out in a voice that pierced through his haze of lust, "Vegeta!"  
  
He blinked and whispered. "Bulma..." **Fuck _. What was he doing?  
_**  
"Please..." Her hips rose. It was only then that he realized he was still stroking her between her legs.  
  
"Bulma, we can't.”  
  
"Vegeta, please!" She tightened her hold on his shoulders. "I want you." Her need for him stoked his desire to almost uncontrollable heights. He released her and tried to control his lust.

"Vegeta!"  
  
Because it was dark inside, there wasn’t much he could see. It was a good thing. Maybe if he didn't see her face, he could continue to think of this as just the two of them satisfying each other's needs. It wouldn't be personal-just bodies clinging to each other in the dark. He fumbled with his boxers and yanked them down mid-thigh impatiently. When he moved back on top of her, she clutched at his forearms. He gave her one more kiss as he nudged her thighs farther apart.  
  
Vegeta hooked his arm under her left leg. At his first thrust, she let out a long shaky gasp, "Are you all right?" he grunted. He hadn't gone in all the way because he wanted to take it slow.  
  
"Yes! More, please..."  
  
His hips demanded to move with an urgency he hadn't felt in so long. Pulling back, he took a deep breath before sinking deeper into her tight, wet heat. "Fuck!" she screamed.  
  
His blood roared in response to her cry. The throbbing, primal hunger took over. The beast he'd kept locked up in-side him had broken free. It was ravenous, with an unbridled desire to possess and pleasure this woman in his arms. This woman he'd sworn never to touch.  
  
But now he had.  
  
_Touched her.  
  
Kissed her.  
  
Made love to her._

Even now, the awareness of why he shouldn't be making love to Bulma only served to spur his body to plunge faster, _harder_ inside her. The sounds of pleasure that he wrenched from her were an aphrodisiac that stirred the maelstrom of desire within him. He gave himself up to this blind, reckless, all-encompassing need to possess her.

So possess her he did. With each frenzied thrust of his hips, he was thrown further into the point of no return. Where all that mattered was wanton desire and the feel of their bodies together. He had a sudden need to see Bulma’s face. See her lips part to exhale her moans. See her eyelids flutter in bliss each time his cock stroked her insides.  
  
_Mine._  
  
"Yes," she whispered. He shut his eyes. He had said it out _loud_ , even if he didn't mean to. Did it matter, when she was spread underneath him and he was claiming her with every forceful slam of his hips against her thighs? When he was pleasuring her with wild, furious abandon until she screamed his name? He moved his mouth close to her ear, "Say it," he growled between thrusts.  
  
"I'm _yours_ ," she whimpered. "Yours. Fuck, Vegeta, please don't stop."  
  
He didn't. He couldn't, not if his life depended on it. Not with Bulma pleading with him to give her completion. Not when she felt so perfect in his arms. There was no stopping. Not yet. Even at the moment he felt her reach her peak, when she screamed his name over and over, he kept a slower, yet steady rhythm. He drew out her climax for as long as he could. She was nearly sobbing in bliss by the time he let go.  
  
His pleasure surged in nearly mind-numbing intensity as he pulled out. "Bulma," he grunted between clenched teeth. In response, her arms tightened around him. They clung to each other as he shuddered through his release. It took him a while to muster the will to pull away, spraying his hot cum against her trembling thigh. When he finally did, neither of them spoke.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," she replied quickly. "I'm... I'm great."  
  
Vegeta knew better than to apologize for what he did. But he couldn't help wondering if she would regret what they had just done. So he did the only thing he could think to do-pull her into his arms. After drawing the comforter over both of them, he kissed her on her forehead, "Good night, Bulma," he said.  
  
"Good night."

.

Bulma stood naked by the waterfall, washing away the sins of the previous night. The water that reached to her waist level was cold and made her quiver. Closing her eyes, she tried to make sense of everything. She couldn’t believe the events that took place the previous night. _She had slept with Vegeta._ Even though it was the best lay of her life, it was so, so **_wrong_** …She had _cheated_ on Yamcha. All her life, she was the one who held loyalty to the upmost level. But she had done it this time. She just...she was desperate for his touch. Bulma needed some sort of human contact and the need to feel good. It all happened at the spur of the moment. She couldn't really blame him for initiating this intimate contact because she liked it. As dirty as the thought was, _She had really needed that._

A shaky breath left her lips when she felt a presence behind. Jolting sideways, she found Vegeta staring at her naked form. Bulma tried to hide away quickly by cupping her breasts, “W-What are you doing here?”

His eyes were a wild firestorm, filled with so much lust and hunger, “Don’t hide from me.” Her eyes widened as Vegeta drew her up against his chest. His hands slid down her back and cupped her buttocks, molding her against his piercing arousal, “I can't seem to get enough of you, Bulma,” He growled.

Vegeta pinned her roughly against the rocky wall. He chucked darkly as her hands gripped his shoulders to right herself. He lifted one leg securing it around his waist, his eyes trained on hers. He did the same to the other leg and made love to her until she succumbed to a mind blowing explosion, “You feel so fucking good to me.” Too weak to move, Bulma clung to Vegeta and let him ride out his pleasure. The warmness of his cum coated her insides. She rested her head on his shoulder with defeat.

**_Day number 33…_ **

Their conversations have _ceased_.

Most of the time, Bulma kept herself busy on the opposite side of the island as guilt ate at her heart. Each day, she took long walks along the green forests and enjoyed the raw beauty of the nature. Vegeta had taught her enough about finding food and so she collected them herself. There was minimal conversation between the two. During the nights, they slept in the same space but facing away from each other. This was their new _normal_ and it was lonesome. Bulma wanted to reach out and say that she was sorry. She wanted to move past what happened between them. But it wasn’t easy being friends when so much more had transpired between them.

That night, she was unable to sleep, feeling lost and scared. Their tally marks showed that it was over a month since they went missing.

She slowly crept out of the cave and walked outside, weeping inconsolably. Sitting by the edge of the water, she cried and cried because the pain in her heart was just too heavy. Bulma was sick and tired of this place. She wanted to go home more than ever. When she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she didn’t think twice but hugged Vegeta with desperation.

“Shh…why are you crying?” He asked, rubbing her backside with gentleness. 

“I…I can’t take this anymore…” She hiccupped, “I hate it here…and you won’t talk to me.”

Vegeta remained silent and just held her close to his chest, offering her the much needed comfort. At last, he lifted her chin and stared at her tear streaked face, “I am sorry, Bulma. But that’s how I function. I am so unpredictable and an asshole.”

“No you are not!” She sobbed, “You are a nice man.”

“Nice man?” He questioned, “I shouldn’t have touched you that night when I already knew that you are spoken for. I ruined things between us.”

“Don’t say you regret this. It hurts me,” She pleaded.

“Okay,” He rested his head against hers and breathed in her smell. Their eyes locked on each other with yearning.

“Kiss me, Vegeta,” Bulma whispered, “Make me feel better…please?”

A low groan escaped his throat before his lips connected with her plush ones, drinking in her sweet taste.

.

Next day, it was at the break of dawn but they both heard it at the same time- the sound of a helicopter landing. With heart pumping wildly with hope, they raced outside. Bulma’s breathing all but stopped, “Daddy?”

 _Yes, it was him!_ “Daddy!” The blue head rushed to her father’s waiting arms with hysterical laughter, “You are here!”

“Hey, pumpkin,” Dr. Briefs laughed along, hugging his youngest daughter with delight, “Yes, I am here to take you home.”

“What…took you so long?” She began to cry then because the relief was too great, “I was waiting and waiting and…”

“Don’t cry, my dear. You are safe now,” He kissed her forehead which was covered with her long bangs of hair. “We found a signal of a phone two days ago.”

Her breathing hitched and she turned sideways to stare at Vegeta who was standing weirdly at the side, “Yes, it must be Vegeta’s phone. We tried to connect each day but the network was poor and we had to shut it down to save the power.”

“Understandable. The plane crash was fatal. So many lives were lost, Bulma. Along with you and the young man, there are only five other survivors,” The good scientist checked his daughter thoroughly to make sure she was uninjured. “You have lost weight," he concluded.

“Bulma!”

“Yamcha?” Before she could react, she was yanked to her lover’s arms. His lips found hers in a breathless kiss, “I missed you, baby. Heck, I thought we would never find you again.”

 _She felt nothing at his touch._ Shame ebbed in her heart when she pulled away and stared at his chocolate brown eyes that looked at her with so much love, “I-I missed you too, Yamcha.”

“It’s good that I am here now,” The man with shaggy hair placed another kiss on her forehead, “Let’s get going.” He guided her inside the hover jet. Bulma glanced back helplessly and she found her father thanking Vegeta for looking after her.

The ride home was filled with awkwardness. Bulma rested her head against Yamcha’s chest with the excuse of feeling tired when in reality, she was scared to look at the other occupant of the sit behind them. She wondered what Vegeta was thinking at the moment. _Did he hate her?_ The blue head felt her chest ache at the painful thought. She wanted to speak to him and be near him. _But how? What would become of them? How would she explain things to Yamcha?_ So many unpleasant thoughts were going on around her head, making her feel queasy. Her father passed them bottles of fresh water, orange juice and a box of sandwiches but neither of them had the heart to touch it. Bulma stole a quick look behind and their eyes locked. His expression was well hidden. Vegeta was back to his stoic self. Sighing, she glanced away.

The helicopter landed shortly afterwards. Vegeta picked his belongings and was the last one to exit. He was thrown back a little when his notorious brother almost tackled him, “Big brother, you are back!”

“Hmph, it’s nice to see you, troublemaker.” He smirked.

“You have a beard!” Tarble laughed, “Woah, you look so wild but cool!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and raked his fingers through his long hair, “Hope you haven’t burnt down the house yet.”

“Not yet,” Tarble laughed again, “Let’s go home. It’s so good to have you back. I was worried shitless.”

“Watch your mouth, boy!” Vegeta scolded.

“Sorry,” The younger brother apologized sheepishly and walked towards the hired taxi. Before Vegeta got inside, he glanced at Bulma one last time. She was holding her fiancé’s hand and smiling at him. _So, there won't be any parting hugs?_ _Or...won't they say thank you to each other?_ _Is this where it all **ended**? What happened to the things she complained about to him? _

Vegeta knew he had seen enough when they began to kiss again. Looking away, he got inside the car. **_Maybe it was high time to close this chapter and move on…_**

.

**PART 3**

**_A week later…_ **

Since coming back home, Bulma loved to spend most of her time in the outdoors. She had set her camp in the wild part of their garden where she did most of her photo shoot for an upcoming competition. Because the subject focused on wild life, she had found proper source in their backyard. Her parents liked to tend to a variety of colorful birds which were her next target. Also, the seasonal change was bringing along few rare species from the neighboring countries. They seemed to like the cool nature of the fall season.

Bulma was taking position for clicking the photo of a gray cat bird when her cell phone began to beep in the pocket of her jeans, “Hey, sis.”

“Can you afford to take a break or not?” Tights scolded, “You have been out for hours!”

The blue head winced after hearing her elder sister’s outraged voice, “Sorry, but I am staying under the shade. Promise.” Being stuck at the island for a month had caused her pale skin to be sun burnt. After hours of getting pampered at the beauty salon, the condition had improved. However, there was still a golden hue to her skin which didn’t look all that bad.

“It’s not that,” Tights sighed, “Don’t you see, it’s almost dinner time. Go and freshen up, Blue. We are having a guest over for dinner tonight.”

She didn’t have the chance to ask who it was before Tights hung up on her. Frowning with confusion, Bulma began to pack her belongings and walk towards their dome-shaped house. The sky had begun to lose its brightness which made her walk faster. Taking the back elevator, she rode to the west wing of their properly which belonged to her. The blue head took a long shower before raiding through her closet. It seemed that both her sister and mother had went out shopping that morning and filled her wardrobe with new clothes for the fall. Picking up a peach colored jumper, she paired it with her washed out jeans. Bulma brushed through the tangles of her short hair and applied a coat of lip gloss. Smiling at her reflection, she picked her mobile and went downstairs to meet her family. On her way, she received a text from Yamcha where he said that he was coming over later. The blue head shrugged and placed her phone on the kitchen counter, “Hey, mom. What’s with all these food?”

“Why, silly girl,” Panchy giggled, “We are having guests tonight!”

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Who is coming exactly?”

“Raditz!” Tights exclaimed, she was dressed in a sea green dress that night with her makeup done to perfection. “That dork had finally managed to get a week of leave.”

“Wow, that’s nice,” Bulma nodded. She knew that her brother-in-law had to spend most of his time out of the city because of work. This was so unfair because they all enjoyed his company so much. He always kept them laughing with his crazy jokes.

“Also…” Tights’ grinned. There was a playful glint in her honey brown eyes, “I took the liberty to invite _Vegeta_.”

“Y-you what?” The blue head stuttered. They hadn’t been in any contact after getting rescued. She had often wondered why he hadn't even said goodbye before leaving. _Was he mad?_ Shit! She was not ready to meet him yet! _What would they say to each other?_ Oh no…Yamcha was coming as well. Bulma definitely didn’t want to see both men at the same time. Her heart began to race with panic.

“Aha…” The blonde woman grinned, “How could I not? You have been taking about him nonstop for the past couple of days. Besides, a celebratory dinner is in order.”

“Oh, my!” Panchy cried out, “I want to thank the man so much for saving my darling little girl!”

With blushing cheeks, Bulma looked away. She got busy helping her mother with the food. While she was placing the big bowl of pasta on the center of the table, Raditz made his appearance, “Hey, island girl!”

“Oh, hush!” Bulma laughed before hugging him, “How are you? We missed you so much!”

“I am good,” Raditz squeezed her hand, “You had your poor brother all worried though.”

“Is that why you came running to see me,” She teased.

“Of course, why else,” He winked.

“Why you!” Tights grumbled hearing his comment. Bulma moved aside laughing while the couple began to banter back and forth. The blue head was still giggling when her eyes fell on _him._ He was just standing there and watching her. Vegeta looked _so_ good in his formal attire. The sleeves of his navy blue shirt were rolled up his arms and the top button was undone to show his tan skin. He had trimmed his beard into shape which made him so handsome. A feeling of nostalgia hit her chest sharply. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again, to talk to him freely and share sweet kisses. Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her to him, “Hey.”

Vegeta offered her a boyish smile before opening his arms for her to step in, “Hey.”

Bulma rested her head on his chest and sighed happily, “I missed you so much.” She breathed in his familiar cologne. _This was haven._ “You didn’t even say goodbye. Am I not worth that much?”

“I wanted to…” He hesitated, “But you were busy.”

Pulling away from his body, she glanced up and smiled, “I am so happy you came to see me today.”

“Bulma, look!” The overenthusiastic voice of her mother interrupted them, “Vegeta got you a box full of strawberry cupcakes.”

“You did?” She glanced back at him.

“Yeah, you said that they were your favorites,” He grunted.

“Yes, they are,” She wanted to swoon. How cute was it that he remembered that? This man was something else! Bulma went about, introducing everyone with Vegeta before they finally sat down to eat. More stories were exchanged in the dining table while they enjoyed dinner.

“Why are you not eating the mushrooms?” Dr. Briefs inquired, “Bulma, you are a grown up lady and these are good for health.”

She let out a nervous laugh, “Well, I-I ended up eating the wrong kind in the island and had food poisoning for three days.”

Vegeta scoffed, “She did that after I specifically told her not to.”

“Well, excuse me!” Bulma argued, “You said not to eat the red ones. It was orange.”

“Same shit.”

“No it’s not!”

“My man needs a lesson on colors,” Raditz chuckled which made everyone laugh.

“Hey everyone!” Yamcha made his grand entrance then, “Sorry, I am late. The traffic was heavy.” He placed a gentle kiss on Bulma’s cheek before taking the chair beside hers. The table was suddenly filled with a gloomy atmosphere. The blue head glanced across at Vegeta who was frowning at his plate.

Thankfully, Panchy resumed the conversation and began to fill Yamcha’s plate with food. Bulma knew it well that both Tights and Raditz couldn’t tolerate her fiancé. They always thought that she deserved better than how Yamcha treated her. Surprisingly, they had taken a liking for Vegeta which she didn’t know was a good thing or bad. Bulma was still deep in thought but she tuned in just in time to hear Yamcha speaking. “…I can’t thank you enough for looking after my girl, man. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.” Vegeta replied, his voice low.

“So,” Yamcha clapped his hands and stared at everyone, “I have been thinking why don’t we fix our date for the wedding? There is no point in delaying it. I want to start our life together as quick as possible.”

“Excellent!” Panchy cheered. “That is marvelous news.”

“If you say so,” Dr. Briefs nodded and glanced at his daughter.

“Wait,” Bulma held up her hand, “You didn’t consult with me first.”

“What’s there to consult, babe?” Yamcha scratched his hair, “You are wearing my ring already.”

“Yes,” She took a deep breath, “But I need more time and…” She was so grateful when Raditz spoke up on behalf of her.

“If she is not ready, you should give her more time.”

“Right,” Bulma’s father nodded, “Maybe we can schedule a winter wedding. I am positive that she will be prepared by then.”

The blue head swallowed and rubbed her sweaty palms together. Her head began to spin with panic. _Oh, why did they have to speak about all this today? And in front of Vegeta?_ “Excuse me.” She left her unfinished dinner plate and walked outside through the kitchen door. Once she had covered a good distance, Bulma stopped running and panted. Tears began to glisten her eyes. _Why was she upset?_ She already knew things would come to this. Hadn’t she met Vegeta and spent days sleeping in his strong arms, things would have been so different. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The heavy pain in her chest was indescribable.

“I didn’t come here tonight to see this.”

Bulma turned around and found Vegeta standing there, “What did you hope would happen?”

“I…” He seemed to be struggling for words. Vegeta raked a frustrated hand through his hair and shook his head, “I don’t fucking know, Bulma.”

The silence between them was grave, “I think…I think we should stop seeing each other,” Vegeta concluded.

Bulma gasped, hearing his awful words, “No…”

His fingertips touched her cheek, rubbing the tears away, “It’s easier this way. I just want you to be happy. _Goodbye_.”

Saying that, he left her behind, alone and scared…juggling hundreds of broken pieces of her heart.

**_  
Two weeks later…  
  
_ **

Bulma discovered that her period was _late_. She was never late. _Never. **Ever**_. She looked at the calendar. She could always time her period. Always. But this time she was a lot overdue. And there were other signs as well. Her breasts had started to ache, and they felt fuller than usual. Not to mention the small sickness she felt every morning when she got out of bed.  
  
_No, no, no,_ she thought and shook her head. Why did fate have to be so cruel? It couldn't be. Even if the evidence was there. It was too much. She had barely functioned after getting back to the city. And now when she finally had managed to forget, this would slam in her face and ripped open every wound inside. She hadn’t been intimate with Yamcha for the past six months. The baby was undoubtedly of Vegeta. One thing was for certain, whatever happened, she was keeping the child. _Would she forever be reminded of Vegeta?  
_  
She had only wanted one thing: _To forget and move on._ He wouldn't like this. Not at all. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ But she would tell him the truth. It would be the decent thing to do. The rest would be up to him to decide.  
.

Bulma’s legs bounced up and down with anxiousness as she waited impatiently in the small cafeteria for Vegeta’s arrival. She wasn’t in the best of health. The strain that had been going through her for the last couple of weeks was finally getting to her. There were visible darkness under her eyes and her skin was unnaturally pale. She had lost more weight which was neither good for her nor the baby.

The soft chime of the bell made her look back at the entrance. She waved at Vegeta and motioned him over, “Hey.”

He slid in the booth in front of her with ease, “You look like shit. What’s going on?”

His comment stung. _Couldn’t he be more sensible at times?_ But this was Vegeta she was talking about. He had no soft spot within him. **_Correction_**. He did. _Sometimes...she made him go soft. Like, when they made hot, passionate love._ Bulma licked her dry lips with nervousness while he waited for her to speak, “I am _pregnant_ , Vegeta.”

His eyes widened with surprise, “Really?”

She nodded her head meekly, “Yes, I got to know it today after doing a test whereas the symptoms had been with me for days now. Also, the baby is yours.”

Vegeta opened his mouth and closed it again, seeming completely speechless. He tugged at his hair and mumbled in a low voice, “Does _he_ know?”

“I-I…broke things off with Yamcha the night I last saw you,” She told him truthfully, “I needed more space and he wasn’t helping…”

The silence between them lengthened into long minutes, “Look, you don’t have to be part of the baby’s life. I know your schedule is very tight with classes and work these days. And I am sure, you have better aspects in life. My family and I will manage. I just wanted you to know.”

“What?” Vegeta was offended. _Was she crazy?_ “I am sticking around whether you like it or not. My father…he left us when I was only ten and Tarble was a new born baby. I won’t be that kind of man.”

“Okay,” Bulma smiled through her tears. She couldn’t explain the extent of her relief in words. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Hmph, but you need to take better care of yourself,” He told her.

“I-I haven’t been sleeping and eating well.”

“I am ordering lunch for you,” He stated. “You will not leave my sight until you finish eating everything on the plate.”

“Okay,” For the first time in a while, Bulma allowed herself to laugh. She rested her face on the palm of her hands and waited while Vegeta placed their order. Once he was back, Vegeta slid into the sit next to hers. He cupped her cheeks and made her face him, their bodies meeting in a comforting hug, “I am sorry I tried to distant myself.”

“It’s fine,” She shrugged.

“I promise to be a better man, for you and our child.”

"You are the best already," Bulma teased and bit her lower lip, trying hard not to burst into happy tears, “Hey, Vegeta?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna make out in your car while the food gets ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

.

**PART 4**

With the morning sickness slowly fading away, Bulma had more strength to wake up bright and early like before. It was Saturday and she started her day by taking a walk in their lavish garden. The weather was gorgeous outside with a bit of wind but mostly bright sunshine. Her mother was busy tending to the flowers and Bulma lent her hand with few mundane tasks. Once that was done, she washed up and sat down for breakfast in their kitchen. She could feel the _crazy_ pregnancy cravings already kicking in, “I feel like I can eat a stack of pancakes.”

“Sure, honey!” Panchy chirped. After all, the mother was always looking for an excuse to cook up a storm, “You sit there and be a doll. It will take five minutes.”

“Kay, mom,” The blue head poured herself a tall glass of milk and sipped it. She was humming a soft tune and dangling her legs. In few hours time, she needed to set out for her appointment at the hospital. It will be her first ever check up and despite feeling a little anxious, she was immensely _grateful_ that Vegeta will accompany her. He always had a way of soothing her rattled nerves.

Bulma’s serene thoughts were interrupted when her sister came storming into the kitchen. Tights slammed the newspaper on the marble counter with force, “Check this out!”

Frowning with confusion and a bit of fear, the younger sister took a peek at the front page and gasped with shock- _‘Bulma Briefs spotted smooching her new island lover.’_ Sure enough, it was a hazy picture of _Vegeta_ and her _kissing_ passionately in his car. The photo was taken three days ago when they became _cozy_ after she declared about her pregnancy. Instead of feeling ashamed of being caught, Bulma felt the opposite reaction. Her heartbeat picked up seeing how irresistibly _hot_ they looked. She was _straddling_ him with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly while they devoured each other’s lips. “This-”

“I can’t believe it!” Tights snarled, “Don’t they have better things to do instead of stalking us all the time?”

“I…I know,” Bulma licked her drying lips, “This is unacceptable.” She almost jumped up hearing the shrill sound of her phone ringing. After seeing the caller id, she wanted to gag. _Why the hell was Yamcha calling her now?_ She had straight up told him to stay away because things between them weren’t working out. There was no doubt that he had seen the news! Hitting the ‘decline’ button, the blue head sat upright when her mother placed the plate of steaming food in front of her.

“Here you go, dear.” Panchy patted her hair, “Finish eating. I am going to the market to get some groceries.”

“Mom,” Bulma extended her arms like a lost child. She was feeling greedy for a bit of love, “Give me a hug, please? I am going to the hospital today.”

“Oh, dear!” The blonde woman reached forward and hugged her daughter, “Everything is going to be okay. You and Vegeta are going to have a beautiful and healthy child!”

“I hope so.” Tears began to swim her vision. **_Damn hormones…_** They stayed that way for few blissful minutes before pulling apart, “Thanks, mom.”

“No worries, my sweetie pie,” Panchy kissed her forehead and bid farewell.

Heaving out a sigh, Bulma began to dig into her breakfast. She listened to her sister as she continued to rant about how excess the media was.

“…this is bullshit!” Tights refilled her sister’s milk glass and continued, “I will contact with the West City PD today. We cannot let the paparazzi meddle with our lives all the time.”

“Calm down, sis,” Bulma whispered, “It’s okay. They would have found out sooner or later.”

“Yeah, they _would_ have. Only because they keep sticking their noses in our job all the time,” Tights rolled her eyes. She picked a muffin from the plate and exited the kitchen with a nasty scowl. Bulma hated seeing her sister this way. It happened almost every time the newspaper wrote something negative about her. She understood that her sister was trying to be protective. But honestly, Bulma had stopped giving a damn about it. The over thinking was unnecessary and only served to disrupt the peace of mind.

Bulma was still chewing her food slowly and looking out of the window, deep in thought, when she heard a husky voice from behind, “Why the long face, love?”

Twirling around, she faced Vegeta and smiled, “Hey.” Then her expression became gloomy again, "Did you see the newspaper today?"

"I did," Vegeta sighed, "I like my privacy, Bulma. But at the same time, I don't give two shits about what other people think of me." He was standing there with a big gift box in his hands which was wrapped in pink paper and a white ribbon, “I got this for you.”

“Me?” Her heart leapt with giddiness. Abandoning her food, she got up from the chair and accepted the present before unwrapping it in haste, “Oh, it’s a blanket! It’s pink and…it has cute strawberries all over it!”

“Hmm,” Vegeta looked away with a rare blush on his tan cheeks, “You said the other night that you get cold while editing pictures. I-I didn’t want you to fall sick so…”

 _She was at a loss of words…_ “Thanks a lot, Vegeta. This was very thoughtful of you. I am going to use it this entire winter.” Bulma moved forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly, he snaked his arms around her lean waist and trapped her against his body. A slow smirk took over his handsome features, “You look lovely today.”

“Do I?” It was her time to turn red with embarrassment. Bulma glanced down at the blue romper she was wearing. It was actually stolen from her sister’s closet the previous night. Tights really had a good collection of designer clothes, “Well…I-I knew you were coming today so I tried to dress nicely.”

“Mm,” He nuzzled her neck playfully, “You wanted to doll up just for me?”

“Well, yeah…” Her voice came out a little breathy. Being this close to Vegeta was making her crazy with desire. Her blue eyes stared at his dark ones with a growing need. Understanding it all too well, he lowered his head and pressed his mouth on hers. Butterflies erupted in her stomach from the intensity of it all. Soft moans escaped her when his tongue slipped into her mouth. _He was such a good kisser…_ Bulma loved how he tasted sweet like her favorite toffee chocolates and coffee. It was insane how easily he could turn her on. _This had never happened before_. It was dangerous and all too _consuming_. When they pulled away, she rested her forehead against his and smiled, “I am so glad you didn’t entirely shave off. You look _sexy_ this way.”

“Hmph,” He grunted, panting softly. Vegeta’s fingers played idly with the loose strands of her silky hair. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then another one on her fluttery eyelashes. His arms then wound around her waist with a rare kind of affection.

“Awww, you guys!” Tights bounced back into the kitchen and gushed seeing the romantic display in front of her. She laughed when both of them pulled apart in alarm, “Sorry to interrupt but you both look so cute together.”

“Tights!” Bulma laughed nervously and began to play with the pink wrapping paper which was on the marbled counter, “Vegeta got me a blanket.”

“Really?” Her smile widened, “That’s so sweet of you, Vegeta. You are already taking such good care of my baby sister.”

“Hmph, no problem,” He grunted, looking away.

“And the print is amazing!” Tights continued to rave while touching the soft texture, “You must have known that Bulma loves strawberries.”

“Yes, she mentioned that once,” Vegeta nodded before coughing with unease.

“That’s it!” The woman let out a giggle and pulled them both in for a tight, sideways hug, “I am officially a _Vegbul_ shipper!”

“Stop it, Tights!” Bulma scolded, “You are embarrassing me!”

“Sorry, but we are a family now! So, it’s okay,” She chuckled.

.

Bulma was lying on the bed with apprehension. Her palms were sweaty and she clenched them tightly to stop them from shaking so much. A nurse came and lifted her hospital gown to bare her stomach. When the cold gel was rubbed on her lower abdomen, she squeezed her eyes shut and reached for Vegeta’s hand, “Come closer to me. I am scared.”

“I am right here,” He gripped her hand tighter, “It will be over before you know it.” Soon after, they were shown pictures of the small child inside of her. The computer screen lit up with the wiggly little thing and the new parents stared at it with awe.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex?" the female doctor asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Do we? It's completely up to you."  
  
"Oh yes, most definitely! So we know which color to buy," Bulma replied with excitement, as the feeling of nervousness started to evaporate.

"We do," He said as he held her hand once more.  
  
"There's no doubt at all," the doctor said. "Have a look."  
  
They stared at the monitor, and Vegeta laughed, "I think I know it already."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's a boy." He grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked while she stared at the screen. But obviously, there was no way she could tell!  
  
"There's no doubt," the woman cleared their suspicions.  
  
"Judging by the size he takes after his father," Vegeta said and grinned.  
  
The doctor smiled fondly at them both. "He's very active. You'll soon feel him kicking."  
  
"So, everything is fine?" Bulma asked, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Absolutely. All the measurements are within the norm. He's got two arms and two legs. We can almost count his fingers," the doctor said as she pointed to the screen where a small hand was shown.  
  
The blue head let out a relieved breath. Feeling tears of joy gather in her eyes. "Thank you," she said to the elder woman.  
  
Vegeta leaned closer and kissed Bulma’s cheek.  
  
"He's perfect, Vegeta," She whispered, and smiled at him through her tears.  
  
"So are you, Bulma," he kissed her lightly on the mouth. The feeling of pride he felt for the both of them was surging in his chest.  
  
As they walked out of the office, the woman handed them the pictures she had taken earlier."Take good care of her now," the doctor told him.  
  
"I will," he promised as he placed his arm on Bulma’s shoulder. 

.

Because she had insisted so much, Vegeta came that night for a sleepover at her place. His younger brother- Tarble also tagged along. It didn’t take long minutes for the young boy to get acquainted with her family. They all enjoyed a hearty dinner and watched a movie together while Panchy treated them with special desserts. When bed time came closer, Tarble and Vegeta were given a bedroom to share but he sneaked out at night to stay with Bulma.

Next morning, she woke up in a heavenly state in Vegeta’s arms. Oh yes, she thought. _She could easily get used to something like this._ It was so nostalgic and reminded of their time alone in the island. But at the same time, the usual insistent need to pee presented itself. She sighed. She had better just go and get it over with. If she was quick, there was a greater chance that the warm and tempting man would still be around when she returned. _The quicker, the better_ , she thought and slid out from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked from behind her, his voice thick and laced with sleep.  
  
"Toilet. Don't move an inch."  
  
“Hmph, impossible.” He replied with grogginess, rubbing a hand over his sleepy eyes.

When she returned, she snuggled in beside him and slid her right arm across his chest. "You didn't move," Bulma said contently.  
  
"Sure did," he grinned at her and pointed at the way his erection tented the covers.  
  
"That doesn't count," she said.  
  
"Of course it does. I've moved at least several inches," he said smugly.  
  
"Idiot," she smiled and pushed her right hand underneath the duvet and fondled him through his boxers. He groaned deeply just as the first touch.  
  
"Geez. You're making me crazy," Vegeta said hoarsely.  
  
She giggled. "Just admit it. I have the upper hand for once."  
  
That seemed to wake him up."I'll show you who has the upper hand," he said and rolled her underneath him, while they both laughed.  
  
He played with the string of her panties and lowered them. Vegeta pushed his stiffened cock closer to her pussy, and she spread her legs, wrapping them around his lower back. Slowly, he pushed inside her, kissing her lips at the same time. She moaned in his mouth, and the sound seemed to encourage him, and he pushed himself deeper inside her.  
  
"You feel so good," he groaned. "So good." Vegeta removed her t shirt and stared at her pale breasts with open hunger. His hands moved on their own accord to play with the round globes. Bulma arched her back, feeling how he slid in another inch. She felt his warm skin on top of her, knowing he held his body up, so he didn't flatten her stomach. She felt her arousal build when he retreated before he plunged deep inside her again. Rubbing every part of her inner channel with a clear order to follow his lead and give herself to him.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma gasped as she felt him increase the speed, fucking her harder and faster, before slowing down and making every movement count. _It felt so good to feel him this way again..._ She felt as if her brain stopped working. Letting her body focus on the pleasure he stirred inside her. She heard him breathe heavily, felt how his movement became more instinct than deliberate. She arched against him, leaning her head to the side and showing him her neck as she submitted completely to him.  
  
He leaned back slightly and lifted her waist. Moving his fingers across her clit and making her swallow her next breath. He was so good at reading her signs. As if he knew exactly how to push her higher and deeper into the pleasure that awaited her. But she wanted him to go with her. Wanted him to come inside of her when she came. She tightened all her inner muscles. Trying to give him the same pleasure he gave her, holding on to his arms as she tried to persuade him to lean over her. Instead, he adjusted his angle and pushed directly at her g-spot.  
  
She moaned loudly. Knowing Vegeta could hear how he hit exactly on the right spot. The spot that would make her lose all her inhibitions. Lose all her control and surrender herself to him. She didn't hesitate. There was no need to hold back something that felt so natural. She tightened her muscles one last time and felt her body stiffened as a wave of ecstasy poured through her. "Vegeta," she gasped as she clung to him.  
  
Holding him tight as her body convulsed in a series of spasms. Taking and pulling at him as he fucked her deeper and harder. Faster and faster until he groaned in release. She watched how his face showed his enjoyment. Loving the sight of him as he gave himself to her. She held on to him. Riding the wave of contentment as they both tried to regain their breath and allowed their bodies to settle. She loved to feel his naked skin against hers. To know there was nothing between them. It was one of the great benefits of not fearing another pregnancy. He could lay on top of her and his cock could remain inside her for as long as they wanted. She leaned her head back and used her legs as leverage to fuck herself on his slowly softening cock. "You're amazing, Vegeta," she murmured lazily before kissing him.

He lifted his head and looked at her. His expression a lot more concentrated than the moment should have required. _Now what?_ The blue head wondered briefly.  
  
"I love you, Bulma," he said in a voice that bespoke of his sincerity.  
  
"What?" she blurted out.  
  
"I love you," he repeated.  
  
"Since when?" she asked while she tried to regain from the shock. _It couldn't be possible yet_ , she thought.  
  
"I don't know the exact moment," he said with more honesty than she expected. “The first time I saw you on the island, hurt and helpless, something inside me awoke to take better care of you. I couldn’t help the protectiveness that came over me when it concerned you.”

“But you were such a meanie.”

“I was trying to fight these feelings,” He shrugged, “The truth is, I have laid awake so many nights watching you sleep so peacefully in my arms when we were in the cave. The feelings probably grew on me then. I was desperate to find a way out of there...to save us. To give us another fair chance in life."

“So…you liked me that night when you came over for dinner and Yamcha mentioned about our wedding?”

“Hmm…” Vegeta remained silent for a while, “The reason why I wanted to disappear from your life was because I didn’t want to get hurt and give myself false hope. It was too much to ask you to choose me _over_ him.”

Bulma pondered over what he said for a while, “I get it now and I _might_ love you too.”  
  
"You might?" He arched his eyebrow in wonder.  
  
"Yes, it's probably a scale from one to ten somewhere."  
  
"And where am I?"  
  
"A good five, at least."  
  
"Not more?"  
  
"Okay, maybe a seven, when you kiss me," she said in a playful tone.  
  
"And is there a chance that you might love me too?" he asked.  
  
"I need a few more kisses before I make up my mind," she giggled.  
  
"Stubborn woman," he said before he kissed her deeply.  
  
She moaned contently.  
  
"I bet I can tickle you into submission," he said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bulma laughed.  
  
"It's worth a try," Vegeta replied and started the pleasurable torment.

_And she knew,_ as long as Vegeta was by her side, she would always be protected and there wouldn't be a dull moment. Even when their life together was starting from a fragile point, she was excited for their new journey. There would be hurdles on the way but they would pass by that with heads held high and hands gripping each other's strongly. Bulma knew that she could always count on him to be there when she needs him the most...

THE END

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	18. Owning Her 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Student/Teacher"
> 
> Bulma gets into trouble for using her cellphone during class time. The consequence for such an act comes in the form of a pleasurable torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to my special reader and friend- BlushCrush 🌼

The clock against the wall ticked loudly in Vegeta Saiyan's quiet classroom as the young students hastily finished up their Government final. Vegeta analyzed each student as they wrote down their answers on a separate sheet of paper, his black eyes searching for cheaters he could pounce on. He glanced up at the clock and frowned, then crossed over behind him and sat in the leather chair at his desk. "You have ten more minutes to complete your test."  
  
Vegeta Saiyan was working at the Orange star high school in West City, for only two years now. He was the youngest teacher at age twenty-six, but unlike most teachers, he was diligent with his job and never faltered. He gave lectures about the world history and was kind and patient. He was strict with his policies, but funny and engaging, and because of this, he never once failed any of his students. Vegeta leaned back into his chair and placed his tan arms behind him lazily. He skimmed his eyes from face to face, but his eyes always landed, and remained, on the blue-haired, doe-eyed beauty who sat in the front of the class. She caught him staring at her and smirked devilishly, uncrossing and re- crossing her legs for him and flashing a brief view of her red, lacy underwear. He swallowed and felt the bulge in his suit pants tighten. Small rivets of sweat broke out along his forehead and he wiped it away, shooting a glare to the junior who giggled softly and brushed back her long hair. Unlike her classmates, Bulma Briefs had an innocent face that countered her mischievous, naughty impulses and behaviors. Her red and black plaid skirts were always shorter than what the dress code called for, her white blouses always unbuttoned at the top until you could see most of the cleavage of her pale breasts and white bra, and her thigh- high stockings -generally white or black- always paired themselves with black, platform booties that gave her short height a little more of a boost.

Yes, Bulma was desirable and she knew it, but unlike most adolescents her age, she wasn't interested in men near her age range. She desired men older than her, and Mr. Saiyan, with his dark spiky hair, nerdy glasses, and black eyes, was someone she craved most. And, unlike his comrades, Vegeta had a secret he was determined to keep. He loved to make young girls **_his_** when he had the consent to, and he loved opening their eyes to new possibilities for pleasure. And with the way Bulma teased and tormented him this past year? She needed to be _punished_.

Mr. Saiyan growled lowly in his throat at the thought of taking Bulma, in his classroom or office, and a plan began to form. It was the last period of the day, the start of summer break was just around the corner, and if he played his cards just right and was thorough with his actions, he could have her. He smiled greedily to himself and stood up with his teaching cane, making his way to Bulma's desk. She was completely oblivious to her teacher's presence as she texted away on her smartphone, and Vegeta saw his chance. With a loud "thwack!" he slapped his cane hard down onto her desk, causing her, and a number of other students, to jump in surprise. Bulma's widened eyes shot up to meet his, and her phone slipped out of her grasp and clattered onto the table's surface.

"Miss Briefs," Vegeta began with a steely glare, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"N-nothing, s-sir," She stuttered. She regained her composure and clutched the phone with her hand as Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Texting during the finals, are we? You can get into a lot of trouble for that, young lady."

Bulma nodded her head dully. "Yes, I understand."

"Let me have it." Vegeta extended out his hand to take the phone but she shook her head, pastel-blue hair flying through the air violently as she did so. "No, there's no need to. I'm going to put it away now, and you won't see it again, okay?"

Bulma tried desperately to make her teacher leave her alone. She knew he would read the messages, and it terrified her, but also, it turned her on. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and prayed for the clock to move faster. She couldn't have Mr. Saiyan read what she sent to her friend. Vegeta chewed at the inside of his cheek. Bulma had forgotten to use sir and was already in trouble. His inner dom was clawing to be released. "Bulma," he said lowly in his threatening, authoritative tone, "Let me have the phone."

"No!" She argued back, and his eyes lowered. "Miss Briefs," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice calm, "I won't ask again. Hand me the phone."

Bulma, determined to keep her private messages a secret, shook her head and gripped onto the phone. Mr. Saiyan sighed, knowing that this was going to be one of the most challenging parts yet, but soon, she would know that the worst was to come. "Have it your way then." Before Bulma could fight back or stash her phone away, he grabbed her phone right out of her hands and began shuffling through her text message inbox that was still open. A swell of fear and sudden anger rose in her, and she sat up higher in her chair and leaned over the desk, her knees planted firmly on the hard metal chair as she tried to both get her phone and see what Mr. Saiyan was up to or, more importantly, what he was reading. "Hey! What are you doing? Give that back, it's not yours!"

Bulma was flustered by the fact that her teacher had the balls to take her phone away, and he could see it in her eyes that among all other emotions, she was worried.

 _"Worried about what?"_ He thought to himself as he read her outgoing messages. And then, he found the reason why she was so worried. Bulma and her best friend, Chi Chi, another appealing junior that he wasn't necessarily desiring, were text messaging back and forth. He could care less about their childish remarks to the final, he was much more interested in the conversation that involved **_him_**.  
  
_Chi Chi: So, how's Mr. Hottie doing?  
_  
**_Bulma: You should know, he's still as seductive as ever.  
_**  
_Chi Chi: I can't believe you have a crush on him! Don't you know how dangerous that can be if something were to happen? How illegal it would be?_  
  
**_Bulma: Oh, I know it's illegal. That's what makes it all so fun. It's the challenge of the game that makes it so tempting. And it's not a crush, Chi. It's infatuation and lust._**

_Chi Chi: And just how do you know the difference between a school-girl crush and lust?_  
  
**_Bulma: I don't doodle his name in my notebooks. I do have dreams of him though. Wet dreams. All I think about is how hot the sex would be to have him bend me over the table and take me like the bad girl I am, what it would be like to moan his name over and over again._ **

_Chi Chi: That's disturbing._

_**Bulma: You're the one who asked.** _

_Chi Chi: I know I did. Better hope **Mr. Saiyan** doesn't ever read these messages. You could get in a lot of trouble for being naughty._

Of course, Bulma did get _caught_. And her teacher was determined to make that little fantasy true. "Well," Vegeta started. He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped up to meet his, and she could read on the look of his face, on the smirk of his lips, that he knew. With Vegeta's eyes still trained on her, he slipped the phone in his back pocket. "Seems to me that your phone needs to be confiscated for your rude behavior."

He started to turn away and the blue head let out a sigh of relief. She knew she could get the phone back. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and she'd gain back her personal item. However, that wasn't the end of her punishment as Mr. Saiyan stopped and turned his head sideways to look at Bulma, who held her breath in fearful anticipation. "I want you to stay after class, Miss Briefs. We have much to discuss for your punishment about your little...discussion with your friend."

She bolted upwards in her seat. _**He knew.** Oh God, was her friend in trouble too?_ As if sensing her unspoken question, Mr. Saiyan sighed and settled back into his chair. "Don't worry about your friend, Bulma," he said coolly. "She's not the one in trouble. However," He added with a dark chuckle, "I can't say the same for you."

Suddenly, the bell rang. signifying that class was officially over and summer break had begun. While classmates talked loudly amongst each other and filed for the door, Bulma remained frozen in place, her hear pounding as a million emotions swept over her at once. Fear, embarrassment, horror, happiness, lust, want, desire. As the last high-school student dispersed from the classroom and the door shut, she felt another emotion come over her; _anticipation_. Vegeta straightened his back and stood up, "Follow me to my office."

.

Vegeta threw his files containing his lesson plans onto his desk and motioned for her to take a sit in his private office. He shut the door and Bulma heard the loud click as he locked it then he returned to sit in the chair next to her, "I don't like my students texting during my classes, Ms. Briefs."

"I know that, sir," She told him meekly. "I-I apologize for violating your rule."

"Hmph," He grunted, "On top of that...you were having a very inappropriate conversation with your friend."

Bulma's blue eyes snapped up to meet his, "Yes..I am sorry."

"Saying sorry won't cut it, Bulma," A slow smirk began to form on his lips, "I need something else from you unless you want me to notify your parents about your ill behavior."

"No, please! Don't do that." She shook her head, a desperate look in her blue orbs.

"Ms. Briefs, I will strike a deal with you. Fine, your secret will be safe with me. But in return, you will have to be available after school hours and on weekends whenever I need you. You understand what I mean when I say I need you? I am a man with a lot of stress and tension. This job isn't an easy one, keeping the students doing well is tough. And grading your papers and making questions...well, it takes a toll on a man. I need someone that can help me get rid of the stress and tension of the day sometimes, and someone who understands how to do that can become a valuable asset to me," he said. As he spoke he slid a hand onto her upper thigh and under her tight mini skirt, stroking her leg gently. "It's a win-win situation. From what I read, you desire for me too." His voice became husky with want. 

_"Oh wow,"_ Bulma thought to herself, _"He wants me? He wants me to help him release his tensions and stress?"_ Her pussy fluttered at the idea and she could feel a growing dampness in the fabric of her barely there panties. Her secret with be safe and she would be having sex with her professor on a daily basis! _What a deal! She liked this offer a lot._

“Yes, I totally understand Mr. Saiyan, and I would love to be your stress reliever,” Bulma replied in her sexiest come-hither voice. She spread her legs wide and made her short skirt ride up a little higher to give him a peek of what he will be soon having for himself. Vegeta stood up and walked around behind her chair. Placing his big strong hands on either side of her soft face, he caressed her cheek softly, moving his hands slowly down the sides of her neck to her shoulders. Then he pushed them forward sliding down the front of her chest. He unfastened the buttons of her blouse as he came to them, and with each button that he released, he opened her blouse a bit more. He unfastened all six buttons on her blouse and spread the garment open, pulling it down over her shoulders to pin her arms in place. He pulled the blouse down over the back of the chair further hampering her abilities to struggle or move. With the front of her blouse now open and her arms pinned in place, he reached down and unclipped the front of her bra, releasing her firm 34C breasts.

Bulma gasped as she felt her breasts suddenly freed from their lacy restraint. He leaned over her, cupping her ripe melons in his hands and growled in her ear. "You are going to take such good care of my _personal_ needs." His hands squeezed her globes gently but firmly, emphasizing the end point of his statement.

The blue head laid her head against one arm, closing her eyes. "Yesss..." she groaned. She could feel her pussy tingle at his touch and her wetness grew the more he pawed her. Taking her stiff, hard nipples between his fingers, he pinched and pulled them, flicking them and rolling them between his fingers as she moaned her approval.

As much fun as he was having toying with her hard nipples, he had more in mind for his student. So he left her now panting breasts and began heading further south. He pulled her to her feet facing away from him and took the zipper of her mini-skirt, unzipping it and removing the scant garment from her waist.

Left now in nothing but her panties and shoes, he sat down in the chair she had occupied a moment ago and pulled her closer. He surveyed her nearly nude body and smiled. Pushing her backwards gently until she felt the edge of the desk behind her, he hefted her up onto the desk and leaned her back slightly. Satisfied with her outer look, he pushed her back flat onto the large desk and pushed her arms over her head. Bulma grabbed the far edge of the desk as he lifted her legs up.

"Don't you move," he growled.

She whimpered softly and her body shivered with anticipation. "Sir..." She tried to find the will to resist, but simply couldn't. The growing wetness between her thighs was testament to that. He grabbed her legs roughly, just below her knees.

"I will have what is _mine_ ," he growled again. Vegeta forced her legs apart and reached between her legs to grip her in his strong hands. Bulma gasped out in shock at the feel of his sudden, rough touch on her heat. Her panties were soaked and she knew he felt her desire too as he placed his hand over her sex.

"Whose pussy is this?" he asked.

She tensed, barely able to breathe. The blue head struggled to keep her wrists above her head, wanting more than anything to pull him to her and feel him between her legs. "Oh god, Sir..."

He pulled back his hand for a spank between her thighs, ending the swat with a tight grip on her mound. He pulled her panties tightly into her crotch, splitting her pussy and forcing her wet panties hard against her throbbing clit.

"Fuck!" She bit her lip to stifle the sharp cry threatening to rip from her throat. She began to grind down against his hand, gasping for breath.

"Exactly. I can do anything I want with you or to you. And why is that, Bulma?" he prompted her, knowing the confession would make her _melt_.

She shook visibly. She could feel herself gushing with wetness. "Because...," she whimpered. "I'm yours."

"That is right," he whispered and softly kissed her inner thighs, a soft kiss planted mid-way to her dripping pussy. She trembled violently on the desk as he teased her with his lips brushing mere inches from where she needed him most. She lay there panting, as he began softly petting the soaked fabric over her aching heat.

"Now I will ask you again. What belongs to me?"

The young girl struggled to breathe. She was blushing furiously, her entire body taking on a pink hue. She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "My pussy belongs to you."

"Yes, my sweet Bulma. Your pussy belongs to me." Mr. Saiyan smiled softly, whispering, "And your delicious cum does, too." He lowered his head, nipping at her inner thighs and rubbing his nose against her soaked panty-clad pussy as he breathed in her heavy scent. "You're ready to give it to me, already. I can smell your lust."

Bulma sobbed out softly, desperately, and writhed on the desk. His words made her skin quiver, and she inadvertently reached down for his head.

"No no, little one," came the reprimand, and he pulled back his hand to spank the heat between her thighs once more, causing her to gasp out sharply. Her body jerked and trembled as the punishment was accentuated by the tender brush of his lips over her pussy. "You were told not to move," he whispered sweetly and then smiled as she grabbed the edge of the desk once more as hard as she could. He rewarded her effort by softly petting over her pussy once more. "Good girl."

"Oh Sir, please...," The blue haired beauty whimpered and arched her hips into his touch.

Mr. Saiyan pulled his hand from between her thighs and pressed himself up to her. He shifted his hips forward to press against her sodden pussy, pinning her to the desk. "'Please?' Would you like permission to cum, Ms. Briefs?" He gave her another kiss on the thigh, then with a low growl, he sank his teeth into her soft flesh, marking her instantly.

"Yes!" She cried out desperately, loving how he made her feel helpless in the face of his hunger, pinned against the desk awaiting his use. She was so incredibly wet for him. The fresh mark on her thigh made her drip as she pleaded. "Sir..."

"All you need do is ask permission."

Mr. Saiyan tenderly kissed his mark and moved both of his hands to her hips. He gripped her drenched panties and slid them down her legs and off her completely. The cool office air made her flaming pussy ache even more. "But once you start, you may not stop. You may not move an inch. You will stay in your place and be used."

Bulma gasped and whimpered, eyes widening as his orders started to sink in. She was getting wetter by the instant. "Please! Can I cum?"

The last word came out in a squeak as Vegeta growled and shoved two fingers into her wet, hungry pussy. "Give me what belongs to me, NOW!" he growled deeply and jerked his wrist back and forth. "Cum!"

Bulma bit into her lower lip. She couldn't take it any more. Her body responded eagerly to his command, the pleasure ripping through her, causing her hips to arch sharply. She clawed at the desk and opened her mouth wide to scream out. "OH MY GOD!" He reached up and grabbed her throat with one hand while rhythmically grinding his fingers into her pussy, working them in and out of her dripping heat, coaxing her body into endless orgasm after orgasm. "Do you want to cum again?"

She sobbed, unable to respond any other way. She screamed out again and again, unable to hold back. Her body was going wild on the desktop, twisting and straining desperately with a mind of its own. The pleasure was so intense, she thought sure she would go mad as he continued to wrench one orgasm after another from her convulsing body. "No stopping now, Bulma," he said as he worked her. He kissed her shoulder, her neck. His lips found her heaving breast and began chewing on the hard bud in the sweetest contrast to the rough treatment he was giving her pussy. She screamed again as she felt a third finger in her pussy. "You know me. I demand every drop. You will cum until that is the only thing you know how to do."

She couldn't breathe. All she could do was buck and cum as Mr. Saiyan's deep commanding voice sent the powerful words to her core. A crooked smile spread over his lips as he gazed down upon her. Buma's eyes were rolled back in her head as she surrendered to the lust taking her. He slowly moved his hand from her throat, drinking in the shaky gasps that escaped her lips. She let out a soft mewl when he kissed her cheek again and slid his hand down her body, tracing over her hip and around between her thighs. Mr. Saiyan reached low over her mound, his middle finger finding her swollen clit. He circled and tapped the heated bud, working toward a steady massage. "Don't you dare stop cumming, and keep your hands where they belong."

Bulma's eyes went impossibly wide and she jerked uncontrollably, gushing over his fingers. "I can't," she whined, struggling as the spasms ripping through her body erased every last ounce of control.

"Stay still!" he growled into her ear and spanked her clit, causing her to buck and twist sharply against him. She bit her lip in effort to hold back another scream. Vegeta only intensified his assault. He jerked his wrist back and forth, twisting his fingers inside her, and bit down on her shoulder. The poor girl gasped, shaking from the effort of fighting her orgasms and losing. She was cumming even harder now, and through the ecstatic haze clouding her mind, she realized that he had moved around to position himself between her splayed legs. "Sirrr...," she somehow managed to breathe out, a plea for what, she was unsure.

"Enough!" he barked. She tensed in anticipation, her entire body going taut. She didn't have to wait long. Driven by lust, taking only the time to unzip his fly and pull out his rigid cock, Mr. Saiyan slammed his thick shaft into her ravenous pussy to the hilt. He claimed his new girl instantly and fully in one savage thrust, stifling her cries with another firm grip on her throat. Bulma's mouth worked in a silent scream that shook her to the core. She sobbed and writhed back against him, so unbearably wet and tight around him. It was all too much, the pleasure and pain, she struggled against the myriad sensations.

"Cum!" came his order and Bulma had no choice but to obey. Her throat spasmed in his strong hand. His grip made her work for every breath. Screaming was not an option. He ground his hips roughly, stretching her clenching pussy around his cock, her insane wetness making it easy for him to rocket in and out.

"Cum NOW!"

Bulma felt the powerful words travel straight from one set of lips to the other. She screamed out, cumming over and over as he continued to demand it of her. She couldn't stop the sensations ripping through her body if she wanted to now. Her body belonged to him and would respond as he wished. The treatment being given to her pussy made her sob and a tear trickled down her cheek from the intensity of the assault on her body. All she could do now was writhe and cum. She was so very slick with sweat, unable to breathe normally or think.

Mr. Saiyan slid his hand back down to her sweat-coated breasts. He grabbed her nipples, pinching them as he spoke again. "Beg me to cum," he commanded. "Beg me to fill you... beg me to own you. Then beg me to make it stop."

"Please! Oh god, please!" she gasped out desperately as he crushed her body against the desk and bucked his hips forward roughly, grinding into her and pinning her in place. "Please, cum in me. Inside me," she panted. "Own me. Claim me inside and out. Please," she mewled. "I can't take any more!" Her words made his spine stiffen. He growled out his lust and moved his hand from her breasts to reach up to her hair. His fingers tightened in her hair to tug her up into a semi-sitting position. Bulma's body bent forward and all she could do was receive his cock. He pistoned his hips steadily, driving his thick shaft forward to plow into her tender pussy. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in place as he pounded relentlessly into her.

"More!" he growled into her ear.

"I... I can't... Please!" Bulma's sobs answered him. She twisted and writhed, eyes impossibly wide and heart racing so fast she thought it would burst. "Please," she begged. She was so wet, so unbearably tender. Every movement made her go crazy.

"You can do it, Bulma," he whispered and leaned over her, kissing her forehead as he looked upon her upside down. His lips pressed to her skin in a thousand sweet, tiny kisses while his hips continue to drive forward relentlessly.

"I need to stop, Sir. Please!" Another tear rolled down her pink cheek. She felt his hand slide around her body and cup her right breast. His thumb and middle finger closed over the aching nipple.

"Once more. Dig deep and cum with me."

"I need your cum. I need it!" She sobbed out helplessly, twisting against his hold and shaking her head. "But... I can't... I can't!"

"Cum!" he growled and slammed into her, filling her, cumming in wave after explosive wave. He screamed into her, marking her pussy with the brand of his cum. Bulma sobbed uncontrollably and bit her lip to remain as silent as possible. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please," she whimpered over and over, the only word she could think. Her body jerked and shook beneath his of its own accord. "Please" she whimpered again, her voice was all mewls and gasps and quivering breaths. She shuddered with random aftershocks, kissing him back and finally going completely limp beneath him.

Mr. Saiyan fought to catch his breath, gasping like he'd run a marathon. He took an unsteady step back away from the desk. The front of his pants were soaked with her juices, but he didn't care. He sat down in his chair and guided her into his lap, cradling her to his chest and softly stroking her hair. Bulma pressed her face into his neck, and tried to control her breathing. She curled close, her entire body so very tender. Vegeta smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head as he played with her hair. His fingertips lightly caressed her cheek and she could smell herself on him.

"I needed you desperately, Bulma," he whispered and kissed her hair again. Their lips moved simultaneously into a lazy kiss that was filled with so much passion. 

"Thank you Sir," She murmured with a little smile. She stretched and nuzzled into his neck, giggling as she realized the mess that his desk must be. "I'm sorry about the mess on your desk."

He grinned widely and shrugged, knowing they had both gotten exactly what they needed today. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, talking to her softly as they waited to calm down and regain enough strength to get dressed.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	19. Retribution Pt. (2 of 4) 💀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔴This is a short sequel of my story "Christmas miracles and beyond." To get a better understanding of the plot, do check out the main story first!  
> ...  
> Summary: Instead of feeling any sort of remorse, the time spent in imprisonment had only fueled Maron's hunger for revenge. With a detailed plot in hand, the deranged woman is set out to put fire in Bulma's life once more. Only this time, the flames would be higher and no lives would be spared of her loved ones.

**PART 1**

_Three weeks..._ Yes, he had been gone for a business tour for that long. In the recent years, Vegeta avoided lengthy work trips outside of the city because he didn't like staying away from his family for too long. Rather, he communicated with his business associates through conference calls or sent his advisor to attend the urgent meetings. However, the issue was very serious this time which caused him to travel for quite a bit of time. With everything settled down with his new chain of hotels in the East City, he was finally able to take a quick flight home.

Vegeta stepped inside and a relieved sigh escaped his lips seeing the familiar interior of his wonderful house that he shared with his amazing wife and two lively children. Wheeling the trolley bags into a corner, he went in search for the other occupants of the spacious residence. It was Saturday and they should be home. To the outside world, Vegeta was nothing more than a heartless, arrogant and stubborn bastard. But in the confines of their sweet home, he had no shame sharing his undying love and compassion for this trio.

He was passing by the kitchen when his eyes landed on Bulla. Vegeta's heart fluttered seeing his seven year old daughter bustling around their open kitchen in a frenzied pace. She was wearing a pink t shirt with cotton shorts, her shoulder length, aqua hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Bulla was also wearing her yellow apron which made her look so adorable. "Now, what is my little chef up to?" He asked.

The young girl twirled around with a gasp of surprise. Her azure eyes lit up with a vibrant smile before she came charging in, "Daddy! You are finally home!"

Vegeta offered her a rare smile. _She seemed to always bring out the best in him..._ It was mind boggling how this little creature was the splitting image of her mother. _So, so beautiful..._ He picked her up in his strong arms and spun her around, making her squeal out in glee, "Yes, princess. I am sorry for being away for this long. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" She gushed out. Her eyes filled with so much mirth and admiration for him that it tingled his chest, "I waited for your video calls every day. It's so good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back," Vegeta squeezed her and nuzzled their noses together in a playful manner, "What were you doing in the kitchen all by yourself? Where is your brother?"

"Oh, I was just packing up the cupcakes for my school. Mommy booked us a stall this year for the food festival," Bulla told him in a rush, "She went to the market with Trunks to get the chocolate syrup because we ran out of it."

"I see," Vegeta nodded.

"Can you put me down now?" She giggled, "I have to finish wrapping the boxes with the foil paper."

"First give me a kiss," The father made a simple request, squeezing her sides once more.

Bulla laughed and then pressed her lips on his cheek, "Are you happy now, daddy?"

"Much," Vegeta kissed her forehead and dropped her gently to the ground, "Thank you, princess." He watched her running back to the workstation which was filled with containers of scrumptious treats already for selling purpose.

"Grandma did most of the work but mommy and I helped too. We have baked chocolate chip cookies, banana pudding, strawberry mousse, red velvet cupcakes, fudge brownies and pizza bombs," Bulla puffed up her chest and informed him proudly.

"Looks good," Vegeta nodded, "May I taste one?" He didn't necessarily like to eat sweets but the red velvet cupcakes looked so good from the distance.

Pouting her lips, she closed her eyes and put her right palm out, "Money please, sir."

Vegeta's eyes widened. _How rebellious was his baby girl...?_ "I-I won't get one for free?"

"Nope. Trunks had been attacking our stock since morning," She huffed, complaining about her notorious, _twin_ brother. "No more free passes."

"I see," He chuckled. "Okay, I am going to go clean up and get down with the money." Saying that, he backed away.

.

Water from the shower head pelted down softly on their bare bodies. Vegeta pushed his wife gently against the tiled wall and smirked at her, "Hello gorgeous."

"Hey there," Bulma bit her lower lip and smiled. At her early thirties, she was a blossoming beauty and looked as lovely as ever. With almost a decade gone, she was no longer the shy and timid woman that Vegeta had once met. Rather, she was mentally stronger and resourceful. Bulma was now working full time at her own laboratory and contributing vastly to the Science world. She was achieving her goals one at a time and following the footsteps of her _late_ father. She was his soul mate and the perfect mother of their twin children.

Unable to contain the alluring beauty in front of him anymore, Vegeta shoved his fingers into her damp, silky hair. Cradling her head in his large hands, he kissed her hard and a deep, a rumbling groan escaped him. He swallowed her moan of absolute surrender as the hands that had been gripping his shoulders curled around his neck and she melted against him, her firm, ripe breasts plumping against the hard wall of his chest, her hard nipples grazing his damp chest this time. He straightened, deepening the kiss more as he pushed his tongue past her teeth and deep into the hot, sweet wetness of her mouth.

"Vegeta...." Bulma moaned out in protest, "We can't right now...I-I have to take the kids to school..."

"I know," He placed more open mouthed kisses on the column of her neck before carrying it to her shoulder, "I have fucking missed you."

"I missed you more," She sighed, holding him close to her, basking in the feel of his warm, wet skin against hers. 

He groaned, "Just...let me look at you for two minutes." Vegeta palmed her face into his hands and gazed at her oceanic, blue orbs with naked adoration, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Their tender moment was interrupted when they heard loud arguments outside. Undoubtedly, the siblings had gotten into yet another fight. Sighing, Bulma pulled away from her husband and began to towel dry, "I am sorry but I need to settle them down."

" _Damn_ those brats," He muttered under his breath which made her laugh.

"The gates of the fair will be open in thirty minutes so we better move," Bulma informed, "Will you give us a ride? I know you are free for the rest of the day and it will be fun."

"Hmph," He nodded. Spending quality time with his family was exactly what he wanted at that moment. "Fine. Let's go."

Few minutes later, the entire family was piled up in Vegeta's car while he drove the short distance to Trunks and Bulla's school. The overenthusiastic boy was sitting in front with his father and telling him all about the experiences of being the new class captain. On the other hand, Bulla was immersed into a different world. There was a checklist in her hand and she was going through it to ensure that they didn't forget to bring anything, "Did you pack the napkins, mommy? Also the banners for my stall?"

"Yes, Bulla," Bulma patted her knee, "Everything is here and under control. Please be at ease."

"Kay," The little girl pursed her lips while bouncing her knees up and down. She was a very organized person by nature and couldn't rest until everything was perfect. "Uncle Raditz would be there, right?"

Bulma nodded, "He did say that he would stop by."

"Great!" She smiled, "I have a free cupcake for him."

That made Vegeta glance at the backside through his rear mirror, "Oh, I see how it is." Just a while ago, she had snagged a crisp, hundred zenni note from him.

"Sorry daddy," She giggled, "I said that just to see your reaction."

"So devious," Vegeta grunted, though feeling immensely pleased at her naughtiness. 

"An evil witch," Trunks whispered to his father.

"Hey!" Bulla complained, "I heard that!" Before the conversation could get more heated, Vegeta pulled up at the school's parking lot. One by one they took the boxes out carefully and carried them inside to set up everything. While Bulma was busy speaking with the authority and the class teacher, Vegeta helped the kids put up the banner on top and arrange the table with the foods.

"Listen to me," Bulla tugged at her brother's arm, "You will be the cashier. Your job is to put the money and give change-"

"Yeah, yeah...I know," Trunks rolled his eyes and waved her off. His attention was already directed towards the ice cream van not far away. He trotted off without a care which made his sister sigh in misery, "I can already tell that he will be of no help."

"Hmph, I will stay with you for the time being," Vegeta assured her, with a pat on her head.

"Thanks, daddy," She smiled up at him. Bulla tied a clean apron, which was blue this time, and put out the glass display cases to showcase her desserts. It wasn't long before her first customer arrived. She was one of her friends' mother who bought one of each item. Bulla packed them neatly in a takeaway box and handed the cash to her father who kept it safely. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"You are doing a very good job," Vegeta said to encourage her further. More customers began to arrive as time passed by. Bulla served her teachers and close friends while her mother was busy clicking pictures. After that, they spent sometime chatting.

"I want your full stock of the banana pudding," A bubbly woman announced, "This recipe is to die for."

"Thank you! My grandma made them for me!" Bulla informed. "I have...twenty three slices left," She told her after making the count. It was so exciting to pack the whole box for her. "We sold out on that item already!" She jumped with excitement. 

"How is my darling little girl doing?" Salada arrived not a minute later. She decided to stop by on her way and see the progress that was being made. 

"Grandma!" Bulla gave the woman a tight hug, "I am doing great. They all love your desserts."

"Makes me so glad," She smiled and spoke with Vegeta for a while, "Where is Trunks now?"

"He disappeared long ago."

"He is not helping me at all," The little girl pouted. Her sour mood lifted when she saw Raditz coming towards them next, "Hello, uncle!"

"Hey sweetie," Raditz leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Did you save a cupcake for me?"

"Yes," She whispered, her blue eyes were shining with mischief. She wrapped one with a tissue and handed it to him, "I kept this for you. Please don't tell daddy. I made him pay for his."

"I see," The tall man laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Bulla giggled and bounced on her feet before she went to serve her other customers. By noon, there was an even larger crowd in the field. Students of all ages from their school were present. While some of them were busy selling foods, others were hanging out and having a fun time. With time, the little girl was tiring herself out so Vegeta decided to take her and Trunks to the other stalls and treat them to lunch while Bulma took over. It would be a decent break to get her energy back. 

"I want ice cream!" Bulla pleaded. "It's too hot in here."

"I will get you that after you eat something solid," Vegeta promised. He bought the pair burgers and shakes before making them sit under the shade. 

"There are so many cool rides here!" Trunks told his father while chewing on his meal, "I wanna get on the roller coaster with uncle Raditz!"

"You should have done that before lunch," Vegeta scoffed, "If you go now, it will make you dizzy and uncomfortable."

"Aww, not fair," The lilac haired boy whined. "Maybe if we stay here a little longer, I can get on one." 

When their lunch was over, Vegeta got them ice creams and made their way back to their stand. Bulma was just about done and selling the last pieces of the brownies, "Did we make lots of money, mommy?" 

"Oh, yes," The mother laughed. "They are absolutely loving these." 

"Yay!" She finished off her ice cream cone and went to wash her hands. Bulla was skipping on her toes on her way back to the stall when her eyes caught two people standing at a distance. Their stare was on her which made her feel a little awkward. She waved at them politely, "Hi."

The man smiled and walked towards her while the woman in cloak stood at a distance and just observed. Something was very _off_ about them. Leaning down, the stranger caressed her cheek. His violet gaze was filled with mystery, "Aren't you the loveliest little thing?"

"T-Thanks," Swallowing, Bulla tried to step back, "I am selling brownies...do you want one?" She offered with a shy smile. 

"Mm..." His eyes darkened, "Would they be...as sweet as _you_?" 

.

"There she is!" Bulma heaved out a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter walking towards them. "Where did you go, baby? We have been looking for you for a while now." The mother got immensely worried because the crowd was huge at this hour and they couldn't find her for the past fifteen minutes. 

Bulla's eyes were cast low and there was a sad frown on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her and mumbled a small apology. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Bulma dropped to her level and asked. 

"Yeah." She nodded but the cheery disposition around herself was no longer to be seen, "Can we go home, mommy? I'm tired."

"Yes, we finished packing already. Let's go." The entire car ride was filled with an eerie silence from the little girl while the others tried to coax out a response from her. Bulma was raving about the success of their food selling but not a work left from the young girl's mouth. Even Trunks tried his own tricks to tease her but she didn't engage in any fight with him.

Back home, the kids went to their room to shower and change. That's when Trunks couldn't take it anymore. His sister was his other half and whenever she was hurting, he felt a part of himself pain as well. Because they have shared the same womb for nine months, their connection was definitely undeniable, "Are you sad because I didn't help you today as much as I said I would?" 

She shook her head while her lower lip trembled, "No." 

"Okay," He glared at the floor, unhappy about not being able to make her feel better. Trunks never showed it but he loved his sister more than anything. She was unquestionably his favorite person in the entire world, "Do you maybe...want a hug from your big brother?" He extended his arms to her with a hopeful expression. 

"Yes," Bulla stepped close and snuggled into his embrace while the tears set free. 

That night, Vegeta was shuffling through the channels of the TV randomly. He was tired but unable to sleep. There was a restlessness in his chest that he couldn't describe. He was aware of the saddened state of his daughter but thought nothing much of it. _Maybe she was just exhausted..._ His eyes snapped sideways when their bedroom door opened and Bulma burst inside with urgency, "Vegeta..." She looked very distressed and out of breath. He was up on an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was...I changed Bulla's clothes after she finished showering and..." She broke down into tears, unable to say more. 

His head began to reel. _What was she trying to say?_

"She has..." Bulma collapsed on the floor while her feet give away strength. 

Vegeta sprang on action and was by her side in an instant, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Vegeta...her body is covered in hand prints. They are...so big and..." She choked on a loud sob. "I couldn't take it..I just..."

**_What the fuck?_ **

"Who did that to her?" He growled out. This was insane. 

"Someone _touched_ her...hurt her..." Bulma continued to cry, "She won't say anything...she is still _traumatized_. I-I know the feeling. I have been there. God...I can't stand to see her this way. It hurts me. It tears me apart..." 

Vegeta sucked in a breath. His heart squeezed painfully at her words. _No way... Who the fuck was this disgusting to touch his baby girl like that? **Who even dared to?**_ He wanted to kill that bastard and chop his hands off _piece by piece_. He tried to recall the incidents of the day and how she was left alone for only few minutes. This must have happened then..."You need to calm down now." Vegeta told his wife in a steely voice, "I will fucking see to it."

.

**PART 2 _  
_ **

_The table clock continued to tick._ The bright and bold red numbers showed that it was almost _four_ in the morning. And despite being tired as anything, Vegeta couldn't find an inch of calmness to fall asleep. All his thoughts were in complete disarray, making his head throb painfully. Someone had the audacity to hurt his daughter and he couldn't do anything. _How fucking useless was he as a father?_ The amount of self loathe he felt for himself was unfathomable. He turned sideways to gaze at Bulma. She was fast asleep. It had taken a lot of effort to make her rest. She was a sobbing and blabbering mess after knowing the condition of Bulla. Vegeta had gently rocked her body for hours and murmured sweet words to make her sleep. Now she was in a blissful state. _But for how long?_ Waking up and facing the world again would bring back the harsh reality. A sense of _déjà vu_ went through him. Years ago, he had seen Bulma suffering through violation and abuse. Vegeta had promised her then that she would never have to go through something like this again. _And now... **this was even worse!**_

His breathing picked up with the bitter realization. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh and began to sit up. He made sure that Bulma was undisturbed before he quietly exited the room. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until he made sure that his family was safe. The best way to start was by collecting evidences and confronting the pervert who hurt his daughter. Grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator, Vegeta went to his study room and powered his laptop. He took a drink while speed dialing Raditz's number, "Hey, man...what's up? Why are you calling me so early?"

Raditz's voice was thick with sleep and super annoyed but Vegeta held no remorse for waking him up on a holiday, "Listen to me. This is very important." The more he spoke, the more sleep dissipated from Raditz's mind, "Fucking hell! Who the fuck did that shit?" Vegeta had expected that much reaction. Raditz loved Trunks and Bulla like his own children. Even at late thirties, he had stayed single but acted very much as the second father to the kids. He cared for them and guided in every situation possible.

"I have no clue," Vegeta grunted. "I need you to get a warrant from officer Dende and collect the footage from the kids' school. I think that would be the best place to start."

Dende had helped them fight many cases over the years and was like a family to them. "Yeah, I am on it," he replied immediately, "Touch back later." Raditz hung up and set out to work. Vegeta let out a sigh and took several breaths to calm down. Repeating the whole ordeal to his associate had made his blood pressure run high. Yanking the table drawer open, he gulped down two tablets of medicine and closed his burning eyes. He stayed that way for a long time till the door of his study room opened.

"Daddy?" Bulla's timid voice made him look up. "Can I...sit with you?"

"Yes, princess," He sat straight and opened his arms for her to reach out, "Come here." She climbed on his lap and sat down snugly against him. "Did you sleep okay?" He rubbed her hair with affection.

"No..." The little girl frowned, "I-I was in a lot of pain to sleep." Her soft admission was like a blow to his heart. Vegeta swallowed and let his eyes roam her tiny figure. She was dressed in a pajama set but he could still make out the bluish marks on her upper arm. It was shaped like two long fingers, "You can tell me everything, princess. You do know that daddy will protect you always, right?"

"I know," All of a sudden, her blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears, "I am scared...I-I think he will come back to get me again."

 _The fuck...?_ "Why do you think that? Bulla, I need you to be brave and tell me everything. It will help the police to catch the bad guy," Vegeta insisted.

"But I want to forget." She began to cry, "I-I don't want to...remember any of it."

Vegeta knew he had to be patient with her. She might still be traumatized. So, he kissed her forehead and held her hands, squeezing them and giving her the much needed support, "You are a brave girl, Bulla. And you know what brave girls do?" 

"No..."

"They fight till the end. Your statement can help us catch the bad guy and when he is punished, many girls like you will feel safer outside." He whispered to her.

"You are right," She admitted after few minutes, smiling at him when Vegeta wiped the tears from her cheeks with a tissue paper. And then she told him _everything._ Starting from how the two strangers lured her into the corner, of how the man made nasty remarks while touching her inappropriately and of how the woman just stared and _let it_ all happen. "They said mommy's name." She hiccuped, still crying softly.

"What?"

"Yes, right before I kicked the man on his stomach and bit his hand," Bulla told him.

That seemed very strange but at the same time oddly similar to Vegeta, "Thank you for telling me everything, princess." He patted her hair lovingly and placed another kiss on her cheek, "How about I take you out for breakfast? Will that make you feel good?"

"Just you and me...?" Her blue eyes sparkled jovially, making her look so beautiful.

"Yes, and I will get you anything your little heart desires," He promised. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to get my cycle fixed. The back tire has gone flat," She bounced with excitement, all her worries gone for few fleeting moments, "And oh! I want you to buy me the the rainbow lipstick, pretty please! All my friends have one. It is so magical and changes color!"

"Fine," Vegeta nodded, putting her down on the floor, "Now, go and get ready."

.

Bulma appreciated her husband's efforts to make Bulla happy. She absolutely adored their relation and was happy that Bulla had finally confided to her dad. They both had then gone for an early breakfast followed by a shopping trip. While they were gone, the blue head finished the household chores and made sure Trunks was okay. The boy was busy with his video games and so she went to her lab to do some work. The reason why she was able to be a little at ease was because Vegeta had told her that the investigation had already started and the police were able to get the video tapes. Now, the troubled mother was waiting keenly for the truth to come forward. She was still paranoid about why the molester had mentioned her name of all people. _How did he know her?_ The more Bulma thought about it, the more confused she became.

By late afternoon, Trunks paid a visit and told her that he was hungry. So, she ordered pizza and they enjoyed a quick lunch. Bulma then did some garden work and set the ice cream machine to make some treats for her children. By the time it was done, the day had rolled to late evening.

"Hey, mom," Trunks came bounding. He seemed bored to death, "When is dad and Bulla coming back? I want to take her to the park to ride our bicycles with our friends."

"They should have been here by now," Bulma mumbled, stopping the machine and scooping out the chocolate contents. "Go and get my phone. I will call your dad."

"Kay," He ran to get the device. However, Bulma was super puzzled to find that her husband's phone was _switched off_. "That's weird."

"Call again," Trunks insisted, "Maybe there is a network problem."

"Could be," She agreed and dialed his number once more. But it didn't reach again, "Is his phone out of power? He had been on it non stop since morning."

"But dad always carries his power bank. Anyways, maybe we should just wait..." Trunks mumbled, his shoulders dropping with worry. After waiting for two more hours and trying to reach his number for countless times, Bulma became super panicked. She finally called Raditz to see if he knew about Vegeta's whereabouts. Thankfully, he received on time, "Hey, darling."

"Raditz, I am trying to call Vegeta but his phone is off. Is he with you now?"

"What? No, he is not," He seemed confused too, "Wait, let me try his phone." They conversed back and forth for a while but none of them could tell what was going on which was so unusual. Vegeta was never this irresponsible. 

"He left with Bulla in the morning and haven't called since," Bulma was close to tears now. "I don't know what to do."

"Stay calm, Bulma. I have already talked with the detective team who is dealing with Bulla's case." He told her, "I will let you know as soon as I know something." Bulma sat down defeated and began to pray. _Was there any connection between yesterday and the present day's incidents?_ She really hopped not. 

"Mom, is everything okay?" Trunks asked, seeing the distressed look on her face.

"I don't know," She admitted and grabbed his hand for support. Her mind was in complete turmoil and she was failing to come to terms with everything that was going on. "I hope we can know something about your dad and sister soon." Her head turned sideways when her phone began to beep. She picked the call immediately. 

"Bulma, the police have found Vegeta's car in a ditch." Raditz told her with urgency, "There might have been an accident."

"What? No way!" Her head began to spin with disbelief. _This was too much..._ "Where is he...and Bulla? Did you find them? Please tell me they are okay!"

"They are still looking, darling."

"What...what caused the accident?"

"The car was hit by a racing micro."

"Oh, no!" Bulma's eyes widened and tears sprang free, "They..they have to be okay..."

"You need to stay strong. The incident took place near the harbor bridge of West City. The search team is going to haul up the car and look for them everywhere," He explained.

"Okay, let me know as soon as you have more information," She hung up and began to cry. "I can't believe this! So many bad news."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Your dad-" Bulma couldn't finish the sentence when all the lights went off in their house suddenly. "Oh no! What...is going on?" She turned the flash light on her phone and splayed it to the distance.

"A power cut?" Trunks asked with a frown. _This had never happened before..._ The weather was normal outside. 

"So it seems..." While the two of them went to check on the switch board, **_Maron_ **smiled a devilish smile from the shadows of the living room. All her plans were playing out with super ease. 

_Taking revenge, it was a sweet thing...wasn't it?_

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	20. A Change of Routine🍷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Friends-with-benefits"
> 
> Bulma and Vegeta's secret nightly escapades have one of them wanting so much more.
> 
> Will that be possible?

Bulma grinned despite his moodiness. “Just out of interest, why do we have to keep going through this same routine?”  
  
She couldn’t decide if the challenge had become a big part of what turned her on. The only thing that bothered her now was that each new seduction took more effort from her with further resistance from him. His apparent loss of interest in this game they had been playing for the last seven months had begun to concern her lately.  
  
“I show up here,” she said, “you pretend you don’t want anything to do with me anymore then we go upstairs to your apartment. Can’t we just skip to the fucking part?”  
  
The blue head waited while Vegeta considered her for a few long, uncomfortable moments. Any previous signs of amusement disappeared and the muscle ticking in his jaw made her heart thump. She opened her mouth to fill the uncomfortable silence but the expression on his face stopped her. The tension built between them until she felt the need to brace herself, then he finally put her out of her misery. “You have to go,” he said.  
  
Surprise came over her and her eyes widened. “Why?” She tried to ignore the twinge of desperation in her stomach.  
  
“I’m done. The last time…that was it for me. I’m tired of being your personal sex toy.”  
  
Her pulse fluttered in her throat. Bulma stared at him, not sure where to go from here. He had never mentioned anything when they were last together. They had spent their usual couple of hours fulfilling each other’s physical needs while touching on none of the emotional ones, then she had left his apartment while he slept to avoid the awkward goodbyes—just like every other time.  
  
“What? So…that’s it?” she asked. It felt like a door had been slammed in her face. She wanted to crumple before him but forced herself to keep it together.  
  
He met her eyes and nodded.  
  
“You can’t. We—I… ” Emotion welled up inside her, her confusion only making things worse. She glanced around in a futile effort to find something to anchor to but it only left her feeling more alone. Why did she care? There had never been anything between them beyond the physical. They had made no promises to each other or discussed the idea of turning this casual connection into something more permanent. In the back of her mind she had known it would have to end at some point. She had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.  
  
Bulma swallowed and forced herself to remain calm, but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to inflict a little hurt on him in the hope it might lessen some of hers. “I’ll find someone else,” she said, then it hit her all of a sudden that there would never _be_ anyone quite like him.  
  
His gaze remained locked with hers. “I know.”  
  
She twisted the strap on the small handbag tucked under her arm, wondering how it had come to this.  
  
They had first met when she worked at her previous job in an office building just a block from here. The staff had come in to the bar every Friday night to wind down at the end of the busy work week. Even though three Fridays had passed before she and Vegeta finally got together, there had been something between them right from the beginning.  
  
She still remembered the way he had held her gaze, his mouth kicking up at one corner while she tried her best to hide her flustered reaction. He had made her heart thump faster just being near him, but when he had touched her that first time… _God_ , he had filled her body with a jumble of sensations she could still clearly remember now.  
  
Bulma had stopped coming here on Fridays, and now her only visits were whenever she experienced the craving that only Vegeta seemed able to fill. She had been under the impression the arrangement worked for both of them but his expression had a look of finality about it that made her want to beg him for just a little more time.  
  
It occurred to her that she may have been replaced. The idea stung, and she struggled to keep the hurt from her voice. “So…which one of the bar staff are you seeing?” she asked, glancing at the young redhead currently flirting with a customer at the other end of the bar. Bulma knew there was a pretty blonde, too, but she didn’t appear to be working tonight. A guy she had never seen before had taken her place.  
  
Vegeta let out a controlled breath. “None of them.”  
  
“So…you have a girlfriend. Anyone I know?”  
  
“That falls under the category of none of your business.”  
  
“Vegeta...”  
  
“Bulma.” He gave her a look filled with such patience it made her feel petty and small.  
  
If she wanted to keep her pride intact, the blue head knew she had to let it go for now, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave because he would think she was running away. Since she had done nothing wrong, she raised her eyes and blinked a few times while she took a calming breath. “All right,” she said, meeting his gaze again. “Are you going to frogmarch me out of here or can I stay for a drink?”  
  
His lips moved with a barely noticeable quirk. “Stay if you want. We’re closing in an hour-and-a-half.”  
  
He turned away from her and went about serving up her regular drink as if she was just another customer, one who had never shared all those intimate moments with him. She watched his back as he worked, wanting to ask why he’d had a change of heart—or _mind_ since there’d obviously been no heart involved from the outset—but there didn’t seem to be any point.  
  
He came back and placed her drink in front of her. A look came over him that made him appear as if he had something more to say, then he seemed to think better of it and tapped the counter with his fingertips. Vegeta gave her a quick, closed-mouthed smile then moved down the bar to serve another customer.  
  
Bulma let out a long sigh and rubbed her thumb over the condensation already forming on the glass. She couldn’t figure out why it bothered her so much that he didn’t want her anymore. She used to believe in love once upon a time. But after her breakup with her long time, abusive boyfriend, Bulma had tried to keep everything casual. A part of her was scared of commitment. 

Her fingers wrapped around the glass, and she raised it to take a couple of deep gulps. When she discovered how strong he had made the concoction, Bulma couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry. Her gaze drifted around the room, taking in the rowdy guys in the corner. The dancing drunk woman had now draped herself over a seated man who looked as if he couldn’t figure out if he welcomed the attention. She watched the woman trace the shell of the man’s ear with her fingertip and him squirm in response. Bulma smiled absently and turned back to the bar, searching for Vegeta.  
  
She found him laughing with a male customer and the female bar attendant. The young woman was in her early twenties at most, with her red hair pulled into a ponytail and a belly ring glimmering from the pale skin revealed by the hem of her too-tight t-shirt. She touched Vegeta's arm and sent him a look that appeared much more intimate than one an employee would normally give her boss.  
  
Bulma had never felt the quick stab of jealousy before, not with her former boyfriend even. She realised what it meant, and the thought made her heart pound. She watched Vegeta for a while longer then glanced away and took another long drink, surprised to find that the next mouthful left her glass empty. She set it on the counter and gestured for another.

-

  
****Vegeta called _last drinks_ to the remaining crowd and began tidying up behind the bar, glad for the night to be almost over. Everything had gone well up until Bulma's appearance, then it all turned to shit and he couldn’t think straight anymore.  
  
He grabbed a couple of empty glasses from the counter and flicked another glance in her direction. He had expected her to take his rejection in stride but the way she had reacted made him think he had hurt her.  
  
She had spent the last two songs dancing with a tall blonde guy whose wandering hands made Vegeta want to loosen a few of his teeth. Watching her with someone new brought home just how much she meant to him. Funny, since she had always been oblivious to his feelings and made it obvious the only thing she wanted from him was sex.

 _Why the hell did he care...?_  
  
He watched her move, thankful she had ditched the handsy asshole now. She stood alone on the dance floor, her eyes closed and her lithe body swaying. Her arms rose above her head, her small bag hanging from one shoulder as she twirled her fingers in the air.  
  
Vegeta took in the swing of her hips, the way her head tilted back and her blue hair flowed over her bare shoulders. Despite what had happened between them he still wanted to slip in behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him.  
  
Her eyes opened and her gaze settled on him. He felt the shock of the connection, the steady thump of his heart as they watched each other. Need churned inside him the way it always did when he had her within his sights. He refused to look away; he couldn’t stop himself from taking in every detail while he still had the chance.  
  
She smiled at him. A soft and gentle smile unlike he had ever seen before. Slowly, she made her way towards him. Bulma pulled back a few lose strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed, "I honestly don't have any idea about what I have done, Vegeta. Despite that, I want to apologize. Also, I do cherish the moments that we have spent together. Thank you for that."

His eyes remained on her face, unable to form any speech. _She was sorry. Why?_ He watched her rub at her left eye, "If you don't want me here...I won't come again. I promise I respect you that much. Take care of yourself, okay?" 

"Wait," He uncrossed his arms and frowned. Their eyes were locked on each other, trying to read the other's mind. 

_Fuck...He was giving in._

_One more time_ , he thought, then he was done.

  
-

Vegeta shoved her against the closed door of his one bedroom apartment, his mouth pressing to hers, hard and demanding as it took control. They had already spent a while on the stairs, neither of them able to finish the ascent because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other long enough to take the steps.  
  
With a couple of jerky movements she rid herself of her shoes, making the height difference between them more obvious. One of her hands sank into his hair and gripped the dark strands, her lips responding to his punishing kiss with a fierceness of their own. She grabbed his other hand and directed it under her dress, just as forward as she had always been in letting him know what she needed.  
  
He cupped her pussy and rubbed her through her panties, his groan muffled against her mouth. She pulled her lips free and let out a strangled cry as her hips rocked to meet his massaging fingers.  
  
“Tell me what you want from me,” he asked, hearing the huskiness in his own voice.  
  
Her fingers loosened in his hair and her breaths grew heavier. “An orgasm.”  
  
Her response would have made him smile at any other time. He wasn’t in the mood right now, though. He nipped her jaw and rubbed her pussy, take pleasure in the way she twisted against him. “What else?”  
  
“I don’t…I can’t think.”  
  
Bulma moved her hips toward him, meeting the slow glide of his fingers. Her wetness seeped through her panties, coating his hand in a musky sheen. “Stop thinking,” he said, pressing his thumb against her clit. “Say what you feel.”  
  
Her palms slid down from his hair to clasp his jaw. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue taking on a life of its own and driving him wild with need. Her soft whimpers made him want to tear her panties off her. He sank his hand under hair and clutched her strands in his fist, pulling her mouth off his. “Talk to me,” he said.  
  
A guttural sound he had never heard before came from her. She suddenly pushed off the door and propelled him backward, shoving him against the opposite wall hard enough to make the picture above his head rattle.  
  
Vegeta growled and dragged her in for another long kiss, keeping her close with his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to turn her around, shove her panties down and fuck her right here; his need for her almost consumed him. When he finally pulled away from her they were both breathless.  
  
“I feel…out of control,” she said.  
  
“Yeah? Tell me something I don’t know.” He tugged her dress over her body and pulled it free from her hair, dropping it beside him. His gaze wandered over her as she stood before him in only her panties. The view made his pulse quicken and his erection strain against his pants. Her mouth was pink, swollen from their kisses. Her stomach tightened with her quick breaths and her nipples hardened under his appraisal.  
  
He couldn't wait. He needed her now. Vegeta stripped off his t-shirt and flung it away. He pulled her to him, groaning at the feel of bare breasts against bare chest. One hand swept over her ass while the other slipped between her legs, curling over her pussy. His gaze remained on hers while he manipulated her sensitive flesh through her panties.  
  
“You tell _me_ something first.” She appeared to be trying to keep it together but she shuddered as his thumb pressed against her clit. Her body rocked toward him as if chasing the release only he could give her. Bulma gasped at his touch, holding his face in her hands. “Why did you change your mind?”  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, gentling his lips as he worked his fingers inside the leg of her panties to touch her directly. She whimpered in response, almost making him lose it. “Couldn’t help it,” he said as his fingers encountered wet, warm skin.  
  
“ _God_ , Vegeta.” She bit his lower lip then flicked her tongue over him to soothe him. “ _Why_?”  
  
He kissed her hard, feeling arousal, need and frustration, collide inside him. When their mouths parted he rested his forehead against hers and decided to just give in to it all. “Because I feel something for you,” he said. “I want more from you than sex.”  
  
She let out a squeak. He wondered if the reaction meant something good or bad but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with more enthusiasm than he had ever felt from her before. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, her body plastered against him, her hands were in his hair. It was like she couldn’t get close enough.  
  
While he held her and their mouths moved together, he brought her off with his hand. She kept letting out these little moans that made him want to fuck her and cuddle her at the same time. His fingers slid back and forth over her slippery clit, pushing her, teasing her, until he felt her shudder and cry out against his mouth.  
  
Warmth unfurled in the pit of his stomach, and he groaned. She still clutched him to her as her hand slipped between their bodies to curve over his erection. Vegeta thrust his tongue into her mouth and pulled his hand from her panties. He placed it over hers and squeezed, rubbing his cock with her.  
  
Bulma broke the kiss and breathed against his lips. “Let me… God, I need to—” She nudged his hand away and worked on the zipper of his jeans, yanking it open and pushing the denim over his hips.  
  
He loved her urgency. She had always been this way with him, desperate to get him inside her, excited over every touch. He remembered how they used to fuck hard and fast the first time just so they could take it easy the second time around. She worked his boxer briefs over his cock and released him. Her gaze dropped to check out what she had revealed, and when her eyes came back to meet his, the look in them made him snap.  
  
Vegeta kissed her hard one final time then grabbed her upper arms and reversed their positions, pressing her face first against the wall. He shoved his jeans over his thighs and almost tore her panties from her as he lowered them over the cheeks of her round little ass. He grabbed hold of his dick and pressed it into the crevice created by her parted thighs, rubbing it along her smooth, wet channel.  
  
“Don’t tease me, Vegeta. I can’t wait. _Fuck me_ ,” She pleaded.  
  
He leaned in and grazed his teeth over her throat, easing inside her with a slow thrust. She sighed and pushed back against him to deepen the connection. He kissed her ear, nibbled the lobe. She was so tight the urge came over him to start thrusting and never stop.  
  
Once he had filled her completely, her head turned and her eyes met his. She had a dazed look about her that made him want to smile. Vegeta gave her a kiss on her mouth, then without another word pulled back and plunged inside her again.  
  
She held on, leaning her cheek against the wall while her hands reached back to touch him. He felt the dig of her fingertips in the muscles of his thighs, the clench of her buttocks as her pussy squeezed around him. He smelled the musky scent of her arousal.  
  
He wedged a hand between her body and the wall, reaching for her opposite breast and grabbing her firm flesh. He pumped his cock inside her, using his other hand to pull her hair from her neck and kiss the nape. A wet sheen of perspiration coated her skin, and he felt her straining against him, trying to get closer. She met every one of his thrusts with a movement of her own, moaning and grunting with the effort.  
  
He had never seen her like this before. The need was nothing new but the rawness of her sounds, the roughness of her touch… it was like she had decided to hold nothing back. He fucked her hard, letting out all of the frustrations of the past months, each one of his thrusts forcing a short, sharp breath from her.  
  
She slipped her fingers between her legs and began rubbing her pussy. He groaned and moved his hand from her breast to her throat, curving his fingers around the base while he kept up his hard, deep strokes. His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her back against him.  
  
“I want to stay after this,” she said, her voice husky and breathless. “Let me stay and sleep next to you so we can do it again in the morning.”  
  
“Fuck, yes...I want that, too.” He kissed her flushed cheek, her suggestion making him pick up his pace. Her fingertips brushed his cock as he moved in and out of her. Her ass slapped against his groin. It reached the point where he couldn’t hold on any longer. “I’m gonna come,” he said, gripping her hip tighter.  
  
“Oh, God, yes.” She ground her pussy against him, squeezing him with her inner muscles as she rubbed her clit. Her breaths came quicker and she pulsed around him as her body trembled and an orgasm rippled through her.  
  
Vegeta groaned and rested his chin on her shoulder. He turned his face against her neck, his heavy breaths stirring her hair while he thrust hard once, twice, losing it on the third stroke. His cock erupted, a rasping groan tearing from him as his cum spurted into her wet, warm depths.   
  
He didn’t want to move but he couldn’t if he had tried. His arms were still wrapped around her and the hand he had had at her throat moved to her breast. Vegeta felt her heart hammering against his palm, and her breathing still hadn’t slowed. She hadn’t said a word but the way she stroked his thigh softly with her fingertips felt promising.  
  
“Did you mean what you said about staying?” he asked, pulling back to place a kiss on her bare shoulder.  
  
She stirred before him and pushed off the wall, turning in his arms to stare up at him. Her mascara had smudged and her hair was all tangled. She looked a mess but he had never thought of her as more beautiful than right in this moment. Her teeth worked on her lower lip as she nodded, appearing hesitant for the first time since he had met her.  
  
“No more coming and going?” he asked, raising his brows as he yanked up his boxers and jeans.  
  
She seemed to catch onto his meaning because she laughed and shook her head. “No. I’m staying.”  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her to him. “Thank God for that,” he said. “Let’s go to bed. That wall thing nearly killed me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers and hurried down the hall with her before she could change her mind.  
  
***** ****  
In the morning when she woke, Bulma took a moment to get her bearings. She discovered she had snuggled in beside Vegeta during the night and her cheek now rested against his chest. The sun streamed through the window since they had forgotten to close the blinds last night. He trailed his fingertips over her forehead, and she shifted against him making soft sounds of contentment.  
  
She had never been with anyone like this before, all relaxed and quiet, heavy limbs tangled in tousled sheets. It made her feel vulnerable in one way but safe in another. She traced his lower belly with her fingertip, building the courage to lift her head and look up at him. When she met his dark eyes, everything she felt for him rose to the surface and filled her with warmth.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, squeezing her nose.  
  
She laughed then, sending him a look filled with affection. "Yes. It's all good."  
  
"All of it?" he asked.  
  
Bulma stared up at him, taken with the view of his rumpled hair, stubbled jaw and warm, dark eyes. Now that she had spent this time with him, she couldn't imagine wanting to wake up any other way. "All of it," she said, climbing on top of him to straddle his body.  
  
He smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her to keep her right where she belonged.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	21. Something New Pt 1. & Pt. 2 💛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Best Friends"
> 
> Two friends decide to put a theory to test. 
> 
> How wise will it be?

**PART 1**

"In the six years that we have known each other we never once tried to _get it on._ " Vegeta absently stroked Bulma's blue hair, his fingers combing through the strands. She lay with her head on his lap and her legs extended along the length of the couch. "Why is that, do you think?"

The sound of cheering drifted from the game show playing on the television and empty dishes from their takeout dinner littered the coffee table. The drapes were closed, a lamp on the side table throwing a wide arc of light over his living room. The blue head smiled, her eyes drifting shut as his fingers raked through her hair. "Because you are a grumpy ass who intimidate me most of the time. That's why."

He chuckled and toyed with the sapphire stud in her ear. "That explains why you haven't thrown yourself at me - pretty _judgemental_ on your behalf, by the way - but it doesn't explain why I haven't tried to lure you into bed."

Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him, taking in his dark flame shaped hair, his sensual mouth and stern eyes. A day's worth of stubble covered his jaw and his black t-shirt stretched taut across his chest. His good looks combined with his 'hard to get' personality meant most women wanted him within five minutes of meeting him. 

It didn't take her long to come up with the reason for his behavior. "I think it's because you respect me," she said.

He let out an amused breath. "I don't want to sleep with you because I respect you?"

Bulma smiled at the humor in his tone. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. He had so many options when it came to women that he had never needed or wanted to push the boundaries with her. She had met him through a mutual friend and when Goku had moved to East City three years ago, they had both turned to each other to fill the void he had left in their lives. Their friendship had grown and she now counted him as one of the most important people in her life. It would only take one quick test to prove he felt the same way about her.

Bulma pushed herself up to a kneeling position and faced him, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "Watch, I'll prove it to you." His expression turned wary as she guided his hand towards her. "Touch my boobs," she said.

He let out a shocked laugh and lifted his arm above his head. "No! What's wrong with you? I'm not touching your boobs."

She arched her back, pushing her breasts out in invitation. It took all of her control to keep the smile from her face. She shouldn't enjoy teasing him so much, but the look on his face was priceless. "And why the hell not?"

"Because." His gaze roamed her body, drifting over the crimson t-shirt molded to her breasts, moving further down to the pale legs revealed by her black shorts. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. His hand flexed in hers, still above his head. He took a slow tour back up her body and met her eyes again, letting out a frustrated breath. "Because you are good and decent and I fucking respect you, okay? Jesus. You have given me a hard-on."

Bulma released his wrist, trying her damnedest not to laugh. "Sorry."

He flicked a sideways glance at her and nudged her leg with his knee. The barest hint of a smile appeared. "I can tell when you are being sincere. That's not your sorry face."

She let out the laugh she had been struggling to hold in and relaxed beside him, resting her hand on his jeans-clad thigh. "You are the one who should be apologizing. You don't want to sleep with me because you think I'm too nice. How insulting is that?"

"Let's not start hurling accusations, okay? You called me a grumpy ass first."

"I call em' as I see em' though..." 

"That's it." He growled and dragged her over him to straddle his thighs, grabbing both of her hands in his. He held her still and stared her down, attempting a glare that didn't look as scary as it was supposed to because he kept fighting against a smile. "Take it back, idiot."

She couldn't resist sending him a smirk just to stir him up some more. "Or what?" He had placed her too far back on his legs for her to feel his erection, but after seeing the heat in his eyes she would bet almost anything it was still there. A Sudden urge came over her to slide closer and find out for sure.

"I will hold you down and tickle you until you do. We both know how that will turn out," She had always ended up a squirming mess on the floor with tears streaming down her face. She had no desire to be put through that again right now. Bulma shook her head swiftly and clamped her elbows against her sides. "I didn't mean what I said, okay? You're pure and wholesome and proper."

"Too late now, my feelings are hurt. You are going to have to find a way to make it up to me."

The blue head snorted and tried to pull her hands free. "I bet I can guess what you have in mind." He tugged her towards him and smirked as he kissed the tip of her nose. "If I didn't know better, l would think you were coming onto me. It's a pity you are not my type"

"You might want to tell that to your little friend. I don't think he got the memo." Vegeta let out a bark of laughter. He released her hands and curved his palms around her waist, pulling her closer. She settled over his lap, the snug position leaving no doubt about whether or not his erection had subsided. His laughter quietened and the mood shifted between them. Their eyes met and she smiled, overwhelmed by the affection she felt for him. She reached out to stroke his cheek and he moved his head slightly, as if he wanted to turn his face into her palm but thought better of it.

"Have you ever wondered what we would be like together?" she asked softly.

His thumbs swept over the curve of her hips. "I told you before, you are kind and decent and all I want at this point in my life is wild, no-strings-attached sex. The two don't go together."

"You have never once thought of me in that way?"

His gaze flicked to her mouth. "I have pictured you naked if that counts."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Yeah" He reached up and tapped her chin with his forefinger. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. I'm a man, it's what we do."

Bulma let out a breathy laugh and tipped her head slightly to one side, her gaze traveling over him while she tried to decide if her next question would cross any kind of line. "Will you let me try something?" she asked. "Just out of curiosity?"

"Such as?"

"I want to kiss you."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I just want to know what it's like between us. Just one kiss, nothing more. You can even hold my hands again to make sure I don't feel you up."

He raised his brows. "What if I want to be felt up?"

She raised her brows back at him. "Then you can let go of my hands."

He kept his eyes on hers and grabbed her wrists, guiding them behind her back. He clamped them together at the base of her spine, holding her tightly. The change in position caused her breasts to thrust out mere inches from his mouth. His gaze lowered for just a fraction of a second, letting her know it hadn't gone unnoticed. Her attention dropped to his lips. Bulma tried to imagine what it would feel like kissing him for the first time in a way that wouldn't be sorted as platonic. His mouth was so inviting. _Why had she never noticed that before?_ Her humor disappeared and she swallowed hard. Vegeta watched her closely, his dark eyes taking everything in. "What?" she asked, feeling as if she had suddenly lost her footing.

"Nothing. It's just." He gave her wrists a firm tug and she sucked in a breath. "This is turning you on."

She let out a harsh sigh. "I can't help it. I get turned on over a new equipment in my laboratory. It doesn't mean anything."

Vegeta's mouth lifted at one corner. "You realize this is going to change everything between us."

She shook her head. "It won't. I care too much about you to let that happen," She moistened her lower lip and leaned closer. "I know you feel the same way"

"Still."

"Just... shhh." She pressed her lips to his forehead, letting them linger there for a while, soaking up the warmth of his skin. Faint traces of his clean, crisp cologne drifted towards her, teasing her senses. His free hand swept up and down her arm, leaving shivers in its wake. She leaned back and took her time looking him over, drinking in the view of him while she decided where her mouth should go next.

He gazed up at her, his expression filled with amusement. "Are we done?"

Bulma smiled and touched her lips to cheek. "Not even a little bit" She grew bolder and moved her mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of light, sucking kisses over his throat; a gentle lick here, a nibble there. His pulse beat strong and steadily, his chin lifting to allow her easier access. Her mouth traveled up to the curve of his jaw and his whiskers prickled against her lips. She pressed a soft kiss there, then another, reveling in the masculine feel of him. "You smell good," she said, nuzzling his throat.

His responding _Mmmm_ vibrated against her lips. She nibbled his ear and flicked her tongue at the lobe. Bulma knew she shouldn't torment him in this way, but the more she touched him, the more of him she wanted to touch. His hand kept both of hers secured behind her back and she strained against his hold, needing physical contact with him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and a low growl rumbled in his throat, her heartbeat quickening at the sound. His grip tightened, his strength causing a sudden, inexplicable craving inside her.

"Bulma, if you don't get this over with quick," Vegeta said, his voice growing huskier, "I might get the impression you're a cock-tease."

 _Oh, God._ The sound of his deep voice uttering the word 'cock' had a jolt of pleasure rushing through her. She pulled back to look into his eyes, surprised by the need she saw there. With his clenched jaw and his steely hardness beneath her, she knew it would only take the slightest encouragement from her to throw them both into chaos. Her hands jerked in his, she wanted them free so she could touch him. Somehow knowing he wouldn't let her go only heightened the confusing feelings crashing around inside her. His hips shifted beneath her, bringing her into closer contact with his erection. Her breathing turned shallow and she closed her eyes, fighting the need to moan. How could she be feeling this way when they had barely touched? She hadn't even kissed him properly yet. It suddenly hit her and she drew in a sharp breath. "I lied," she said, opening her eyes and staring at him in wonder. She had not only fooled him with her words, but herself as well. "I want more."

"I know," He released her wrists and they sat watching one another. The tension in the air had become unbearable. "Don't blame me when it all turns to shit."

"It won't."

"We will see," Vegeta sank his fingers into her hair, dragged her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. She barely had time to brace herself before it all went out of control. Bulma hung on and kissed him back, thrusting her tongue against his. One hand plunged into his hair while the other wound around his neck. Her knees clamped either side of his thighs and she pressed down against his erection. His groan had desire surging inside her. There were no teasing touches now; it was all heat and hunger. She wanted him. _All of him._

Vegeta slid one palm down her spine, curving over her ass. He squeezed her flesh and moved his mouth to her throat, leaving quick, damp kisses over flushed skin. "Fuck if I know what's happening here," he said, lifting his head to look into her eyes, "but my God I want you."

The intensity in his gaze left her breathless. She gasped and pressed her mouth to his, her tongue plunging between his lips, her hands roaming his body. Heat radiated off him and his muscles flexed beneath her fingers. His strength aroused her in a way she had never thought possible. She hadn't looked at him in this light before. Now she couldn't imagine seeing him any other way. Vegeta's mouth left hers just long enough for him to grab the hem of her t-shirt, drag it up her body and toss it aside. She sat before him in her shorts and a blue lace bra, her hair draped over one shoulder, her lips swollen. Breathless and needy, she reached for him again. He groaned and kissed her hard, flicking open the clasp on her bra and whipping it from her body. His hand closed over her bare breast, massaging her flesh, his thumb sweeping across her nipple. A thrill shot through her and she pressed herself to him, holding him tight. Her tongue caressed his, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Vegeta pushed himself off the couch and took her with him. He helped her to her feet and worked on her zipper, shoving her shorts and panties over her hips. He pulled her to him again, giving her the impression he didn't want to let her go for more than a few seconds. It only made her want him more. "Oh, God, Vegeta...this is..I need you," Bulma stepped from her puddled clothes and grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt, peeling it over his head. Their lips met again and she poured everything into the kiss. She fumbled with the button on his jeans, dragging them open.

Before she could free his erection he lifted her in his arms and gripped her ass. "Bed," he said against her mouth. "Upstairs." She clutched his body, linking her ankles at his back and sinking her hands into his hair. He walked with her into the hallway, took a couple more steps towards the stairs. Bulma slid her fingers into his open jeans and clasped his erection, squeezing his length. She pulled her mouth from his, her breaths panting from her. "Now," she demanded. " _Now_."

Vegeta let out a deep groan and shoved his boxer briefs over his erection. He stood with her wrapped around him. His hand gripped his cock, rubbing it slowly up and down her damp pussy. Bulma tucked her face in against his throat and released a strangled cry as he guided it inside her. She pushed her hips towards him to meet the thick glide of his cock, her blue eyes closing as he filled her... _Exhilaration_ and arousal had her pulse racing, her skin flushing. Her stomach reeled with pleasure.

He pulled back and drove into her again, his breaths harsh, his body tense as she took him in. He made his way to the foot of the stairs and leaned down, his palm flattening against a carpeted step while his other hand took her weight. Bulma felt the press of the stairs against her back, the tension in his muscles beneath her fingertips. She lifted her chin and looked into his eyes; they were fiery in their intensity, roaming her face, her breasts, taking everything in. He sank into her and retreated again. "Ahhh...Vegeta...that's so good," His thrusts pushed her back against the stairs, the carpet abrading her skin. His chest brushed against her nipples, hardening them to tingling points. He leaned in and kissed her, his quick breaths expelling against her cheek. The sensations overwhelmed her. She needed to come. She needed it so badly. He plunged inside her over and over, his movements so deep, so forceful, she knew it wouldn't take long.

Bulma hooked her hands over the backs of his shoulders and met his thrusts with bucking hips. A groan rumbled in his throat and he kissed her harder, his fingers gripping her ass. His speed increased and she felt it building inside her. Her stomach dipped and her back arched. The blue head tore her mouth from his and tilted her head. His lips moved to her throat and she dragged in a breath as it came over her. It crashed in a wave that sucked her under, had her shaking, pulsing around him. "Oohhh..." Her thighs clenched and she held on tight.

The tip of his tongue traced the length of her throat. Desire surged and her hips lifted. She let out a loud sigh and collapsed, trembling against his supporting arm. "Fuck, Bulma." His thrusts eased to a slow grind and he pressed his mouth to hers. His lips moved softly, his tongue caressing hers. Knowing he was close had excitement building inside her all over again. His stomach muscles tightened and with a quiet groan he shuddered and came inside her. Her eyes closed and her heart pounded as he gave one final shove, his sound of surrender one of the most erotic things she had ever heard.

Even after everything they had shared, after everything he had made her feel, all she could think now was: _More_. His mouth left hers and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her lips against the racing pulse in his throat. He braced himself on one elbow while he recovered and Bulma's eyes opened as the silence settled over them. She considered how this might change their relationship, her stomach churning at the thought of what he might be feeling right now. She wished she hadn't turned down his offer of wine during dinner, at least then she could have blamed the alcohol for starting all of this. He had warned her it would change everything between them, she just hoped it didn't change things for the worse.

Vegeta finally turned and sank down on the stairs, pulling her sideways across his lap. He rested his forehead against hers and Bulma held her breath while she waited for him to speak. The seconds were torturous as they ticked away. His palms clasped her face and he eventually let out a sigh. "What the hell was that?" he whispered.

She let out the breath she had been holding, the humor in his tone helping alleviate her fears. Bulma bit her lip and smiled, trying to control the hope rising inside her. "I don't know, I have never experienced anything like that before. I wish l had thrown myself at you years ago."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her skin. "It answers one question at least" he said.

"What's that?"

"You look even better naked than I imagined."

Bulma laughed and threaded her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss on his mouth. She went to pull away but he cradled the back of her head and urged her closer, taking the kiss deeper. Their lips moved together, his hand sinking into her hair to keep her near, the warmth of his touch easing her worries, putting her mind at rest. They both cared about one another, of that much she was sure. With that as a basis to build on she knew they would find a way to make this work.

.

**PART 2  
  
** _Bulma's POV..._

The weeds were the first thing I noticed as I made my way along the paved path to Vegeta's front door. My gaze followed the twisting lengths as they pushed through the cracks and strangled the roses once tended by me. It made my stomach drop to see how much he had let it all go, as if the act of maintaining something that had meant so much to me was more than he could stand. Almost four months had passed since we had spoken. A closing door and a couple of boxes filled with the belongings I had left here had signaled the end of our two months relationship and _years of_ _genuine friendship_. Even though l had kept up with the happenings in his life through mutual friends, we hadn't been in contact since. _I missed him._ I released a shuddering breath and tried to push away the thoughts. If I let my mind wander too much I would lose control of the emotions l had worked so hard to contain on the drive over here.

My limbs tingled with nervous energy as I stepped onto the porch. I stood in front of the door, smoothing my blue hair then checking my sundress for any flaws in the yellow fabric. I had to fight down the urge to laugh at myself, knowing he probably wouldn't care what I was wearing, even though this outfit used to be his _favorite_. I braced myself and gave a couple of sharp knocks. Bright sunlight parted the shadows on the porch, warming my bare legs while I waited. My heartbeat quickened and I struggled to even out my breaths. Long moments passed until I finally heard footsteps on the wood floor inside. The door swung open and all the emotion inside me swelled to bursting point. His dark eyes were calm and steady as they settled on me. He didn't look thrilled or surprised to see me standing here. He wore a pair of old jeans that hung low on his hips, with the button and part of the zipper left open. His chest and feet were bare and his hair rumpled. He looked as if he had just woken and pulled on the nearest piece of clothing. I hadn't considered the timing of my visit. Being Sunday morning I realized now he might still have company from the night before, "Bulma."

His sleep-roughened voice made me shiver. I crossed my arms over my body, clasping my elbows to keep my fingers from trembling. "Hi," My mouth tried to form a smile but could only lift one corner. I remembered lazy weekends with him when neither of us had to get up for work. We had never officially lived together but I had stayed over often enough to make myself at home. I used to wake with his arm draped across me or his leg thrown over my hip. Those moments of our _short_ affair always made me happy and l would burrow closer just so I could get lost in his warmth. I looked up at him now and realized there was _no_ warmth to take comfort from anymore.

"What do you want?" he asked as his gaze swept over me. I swallowed and took note of the tight line of his jaw. "I want to talk to you." I replied, keeping a close watch on his expression.

"We were done four months ago. **_You fucked up_**." Vegeta grunted.

I drew a steadying breath and glanced down at my feet, shifting a pebble with the toe of my sandal. "Can I come in?" I asked, meeting his gaze again.

"Why?" He blocked the entrance with his body, one hand holding the door while the other rested against the frame. My throat thickened with emotion. I hadn't expected him to make this easy on me. The idea that he might turn away completely without even giving me a chance had desperation building inside me. "Five minutes," I requested. "Please."

Vegeta closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting out a weary sigh that would have made me smile at any other time. "Five minutes," he repeated, "Then I'm tossing you out on your ass."

I did manage to smile this time in an effort to lighten the mood. "You have had some practice with that."

He lowered his head and opened his eyes. We stood there looking at each other, me fighting not to break down and beg for his forgiveness, him letting out a harsh breath that made me think he was trying to maintain control. I wanted to touch him, not in a way that would change his mind about me, but because I just needed that physical connection with him again. His expression tightened and he shook his head. "Don't start that shit with me," he said as he stepped aside to let me pass through.

"What shit?" I slid by him and moved into the hallway, glancing around for signs that he had company. The whole feel of the place gave me the impression he had been alone. "All those looks, those things you do. They don't work on me anymore." He closed the door and headed into the living room. Leaving my handbag in the corner, I kicked off my sandals the way I used to do, so that I could feel the wood floor beneath my feet. His words should have kept me at a distance but the need to see this through had me trailing after him.

When I entered the living room, almost everything looked the same as I remembered; the oversized couch, the recliner chair he had often claimed had character even though to me it just looked worn and old. _The place of our first time..._ The only addition to the room was a large piece of colorful art that filled the white wall. His brother had been painting the canvas while Vegeta and I were still together. It made my chest ache to see that life had gone on without me. "I like what you have done with the garden." I causally told him.

Vegeta gave a snort and turned to face me. "I don't care about the roses. They were yours, not mine."

I had prepared myself for the words; I knew he would still have more to say even though we had covered it all more than once. I hadn't prepared myself for the way he might look at me though, as if he couldn't bear to be in the same room with me. "Vegeta," My gaze strayed to his chest, to that hard expanse of tanned skin. I wanted to press my cheek there and wrap my arms around him.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I miss-" My voice cracked and I had to clear my throat before I could go on. "I miss you."

He shook his head and let out a humorless laugh. "It's over. You have been gone for months."

"I have been thinking about you constantly. I had to wait to come see you because I didn't want you to get the impression I wasn't taking this seriously. You were so angry with me."

"I asked you out to be _my girl_ , Bulma. You freaked out."

"I know." That wasn't the part that made him angry, though. He had taken me out to dinner, to the restaurant near my apartment where we had shared many meals as friends throughout the years. We were actually celebrating Vegeta getting a promotion that night. Everything was going fine up until the point he asked me out to be his girlfriend. _I mean..._ we have been casually seeing each other ever since we slept together the first time. Things were fun and when the question of commitment came, I was speechless. I had no idea and he was so sure of himself, so confident this was what we both needed that it just ended up having the opposite effect on me.

My reaction had been to toss back a glass of champagne and tell him I needed time to think about it. True to his usual form he hadn't taken it personally. He had kissed me and told me to come back to his place if I wanted to talk to him, then he had left me alone to contemplate the idea of becoming his girlfriend. We had been close friends for so long that he knew when I needed a time out. I didn't want to think about it right then so l downed the rest of my champagne followed closely by a few tequila shots. Unfortunately, I had never been much of a drinker so it only ended up leading to trouble.

"Then you got hammered, danced the entire night with a stranger and fucking _kissed_ him!" Vegeta seethed, "Lord knows where it would have led if Raditz didn't spot you and got you home on time."

I covered my face with my hands. "I know...I know!" Tears welled in my eyes but I couldn't let him see them. The exact details from the night hadn't stayed with me. I couldn't remember the man's features and l had never asked for his name. l had ruined everything good in my life with an act that meant _nothing_.

"Explain to me how you are supposed to fix that." Vegeta yelled, "You were the one who told me on our first night together that everything between us would be stable no matter what. That you cared for me...And we were so good for a while, Bulma. It felt so real to me but...the moment I wanted exclusivity, you fucked off from my life. _I was falling for you_ but you ruined our friendship and relation both. How could you do that to me? To us? You had no respect for what we shared all along!"

I pulled my hands from my face when I would have preferred to keep hiding. A tear dropped to my cheek. I caught it with my thumb and blotted it on my dress. "I can fix this," I said. " _I will_. Let me make it up to you."

He shook his head, watching me long enough to have me squirming under the weight of his stare. Just when l had decided he had had enough of my company, he scrubbed a hand down his face and blew out a long breath. Our eyes met and I felt an overwhelming urge to touch him. _It had just been too long._

He looked me over, his gaze caressing my breasts and lingering on my calves. We had come to know each other too well for me to not realize that he was _still_ attracted to me. Despite wanting more than just his physical desire, seeing it in him caused the smallest flicker of hope inside me. I took a breath and made myself walk toward him, stopping when his eyes narrowed.

My heart thundered as I looked up at him. I knew I wouldn't get another chance to say this if I didn't take it now. "I love you," I told him. "I want to be with you again."

"See. that's the thing. It's not about you anymore."

The fact that he didn't even acknowledge the first part of my admission only kicked my desperation up another level. I moistened my lower lip and stared at him. "Tell me what you want then. Just...please keep talking to me."

He inhaled through his nose and slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His attention dropped to my mouth then flicked back to my eyes. He sighed. "I don't know, Bulma. There's a part of me that wants to throw you out and end this for good, but...there's another part of me that just wants to shove you to your knees and fuck your mouth so I can take back what's _**mine**_."

Shock coursed through me. A rush of adrenaline took me by surprise. I pictured myself kneeling before him with his hands tangled in my hair, his thick length gliding across my tongue. I longed to touch him so I could turn those images into reality. "Do it," I whispered. "I want that so much." A shiver caressed my body, hardening my nipples.

"There you go again telling me what you want."

The fragile hold I had on my emotions almost gave way. I took the final step to bring our bodies together, knowing if I remained passive in this whole situation we would never make any progress. He kept his hands in his pockets and watched me with a patience that would have unnerved me if I hadn't been so focused on my goal. My palms slid over the chest I had laid my head on so many times, slipping behind the neck I used to nuzzle and kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, stretching on my toes so I could touch my lips to his jaw. "I'm sorry." I said. " I wish I could take back what I did. I wish l had never hurt you like that."

He didn't encourage me but he didn't push me away either. I heard the hitch in his breathing, felt the tightening of his muscles against my body. The beginnings of an erection pressed into me. My head turned and I tucked my face under his chin, trailing my lips over his throat. I had waited so long for this moment; I just hoped I had chosen the right time to make a move. "Vegeta," I kissed the underside of his jaw. "Touch me."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and gripped my shoulders, easing me away from him. "Just...back off for a minute, he said. "I need to think."

He had put some distance between us but his hands slid to my upper arms and stayed there. His voice had turned low and throaty, his fingers flexing against my skin. His eyes closed as he appeared to be trying to find patience from within. We had barely fought in the past other than friendly banters so I didn't know how to deal with this side of him.

"Do you want me?" I asked, wishing for about the hundredth time that l had reacted differently to his proposal. "Do you still think about me?"

His arms lowered to his sides and he gave a slight nod of his head. My heart pounded. "Good thoughts?" I asked, biting my lip to hide a smile of relief. His eyes opened and I noticed just the barest hint of humor in them. "Sometimes. Mostly the other kind."

"That's...understandable." My fingers interlocked and I squeezed them together to keep from fidgeting. So many words wanted to burst from me I could barely keep them inside. "Vegeta, I can't even explain how sorry I am or how much I wish l had acted differently. I just..." I paused as emotion crept up on me again. "I just-"

"Fuck it," He reached out and cupped the back of my head, dragging me against him. I let out a shocked cry as his mouth covered mine. My arms went around him, my palms flattening against his spine as if they had every right to be there. I sank into his warmth, letting him take me along for the ride. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, his hands clasping either side of my face like he didn't want to let me go. My heart fluttered. I moaned and held him tight, relishing the feel of his body against mine. I could barely believe this was actually happening. His lips took control with an intensity that left me reeling. I needed to gasp for breath but couldn't make myself break the contact now that he had me.

When l had come here today my hope had been for him to invite me in so we could talk. I hadn't expected it to get to this stage but I guessed the tension between us had just reached a point where it couldn't be ignored. I tried not to think about whether or not he would want anything to do with me after this was over. My tongue searched out his and my palms swept over the tense muscles in his back. Vegeta groaned and turned around, shoving me against the wall. I pulled my mouth free and dragged in a shaky breath, my gaze roaming over him in wonder. "God, I love you," I said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Stop saying that." His words came out breathlessly as he pushed me away. He gripped the neckline of my sundress and gave a hard tug, popping the row of tiny buttons that ran down the front. l had never worn a bra underneath this dress so the two sides fell apart to expose my bare breasts. My heart raced; the force of the desire that tore through me took my breath away.

He spent a fleeting moment appreciating the view then slipped the spaghetti straps off my shoulders. The dress fell to my feet, leaving me standing before him in just a pair of white cotton panties. If l had known I was going to be in this situation I would have worn something sexier, but the look on his face told me he didn't care either way. He pressed his body closer, pushing me against the wall. His mouth descended and found myself on the receiving end of a kiss that had me yearning for more. His tongue slid across mine while the rigid length of his erection nudged my belly. Vegeta wedged a hand between our bodies to grip my breast his thumb flicking over my hardened nipple.

A moan slipped from me as I fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. I lowered it so I could get my hand inside, whimpering with pleasure when I discovered no underwear and just hard, warm cock. My fingers enveloped his length and he groaned against my mouth. I gave him a couple of slow pumps with my hand, kissing him hard, challenging him to take it further. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to my throat, his stubble grazing my skin. "Your mouth," he demanded, "on my cock. _Now_."

Before I had the chance to react, he pushed my shoulders and urged me to the floor. I could barely contain my excitement as I began moving to my knees.

"Stay on your feet." _Oh, God._ My stomach swirled with anticipation. He knew how much I loved this, but I knew he wasn't doing it for me. I crouched in front of him, leaning against the wall. My knees parted, spreading wide to give him room to move. He pushed his jeans lower and reached inside the opening. I licked my lower lip and tracked every movement, taking in the veins on the back of his hand and his long, tanned fingers. I watched them wrap around his shaft and take hold. He pulled his cock out, sliding his fist along the hard length while he looked down at me. l had never seen fire like this in his eyes before. It made me want to dip my hand inside my panties just to get some relief.

He stepped into the space l had created and stared down at me as I parted my lips. He guided his cock towards my mouth and I lapped at the tip with my tongue. The taste of him, the scent of him-it just increased the craving. I licked him again, circling the head. The groan that came from him only urged me on. My tongue darted out to sample the bead of moisture there then I pressed my lips to the tip of his cock in a soft, lingering kiss. Vegeta sighed in response and I opened my mouth so he could slide inside. His silky length glided across my tongue and I closed my eyes as he filled me. l had wanted him for so long, to finally find myself in this situation had my head spinning.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes to watch as he slipped into my mouth once more. The tense expression on his face had desire flooding me. I reached for him, intending to skim my hands over his thighs, to caress his balls and touch his slick length, but he grabbed my wrists and pushed them away. "No hands, _baby girl_." I would have been bothered by the harshness of his tone if he hadn't used his old nickname for me. _The one he started calling be by once we began seeing each other..._ Tenderness spread through me and I moaned as he thrust into my mouth with a little more force, going deeper, filling me to the point where it stole my breath. I used my tongue on him each time he withdrew, gasping and looking up at him as he came back for more. Again and again he thrust into me. I savored his taste, his strength, and at the same time needed more.

My nipples tingled and my pussy ached to be touched. Desperate for relief, I slipped my hand inside my panties and massaged my swollen clit, moaning with pleasure. He kept up his rhythmic strokes, pumping and thrusting while he gazed down at me--then he caught sight of what I was doing and pulled his cock from my mouth. "Vegeta?" The word came out as a panting whisper.

He squatted before me, looking me in the eyes as he swept the tendril of hair away that clung to my lip. "Do you want my cock?" he asked.

I nodded. "I need it."

"Behave yourself then." His fingers encircled my wrist and he pulled my hand free from my panties. All I could do was watch as he took my wet fingertip between his lips and gave it one long suck. Mesmerized by the action, by the way his eyes locked with mine, I sighed. He released my finger from the warmth of his mouth and tilted my chin to kiss me. "I said no hands," he said huskily against my lips. He pushed himself up from the floor and gathered my wrists in his firm grip. He held them above my head in one hand, pressing them against the wall. I snapped from my distracted state and tried to pull free, wanting to go back to pleasuring myself as I pleasured him, but he held tight. As I opened my mouth to protest he filled it with his cock.

I forgot about my objections and took it all in, reveling in the slick heat of him. Vegeta growled and thrust just hard enough to have me bumping against the wall. His fingers sank into the side of my hair, cupping the back of my head. I licked him as he pulled out, then sighed as he slid back in. God, I needed my hand in my panties again. He swore under his breath and pushed a little harder. "I'm gonna come soon," he said, his voice sounding throaty and rough. "I haven't slept with anyone since you."

Warmth filled me and I let out a whimper as gazed up at him. I tugged against his hold in an effort to touch him but he wouldn't let go. He met my eyes and gave me a painful look. "Have you?"

Tears welled again and I blinked to set them free. I shook my head and sucked him hard, running my tongue over his shaft. My thighs trembled, barely able to keep me upright. His hand clenched around my wrists, his cock pulsed in my mouth. The fingers cupping my head curled into a fist in my hair. He gave a final thrust...deeper... _harder_. Then let out a long groan of release and came with a shudder and a bucking of hips. My wrists jerked in his hand. His cock throbbed on my tongue as he emptied himself. I moaned and swallowed his cum, closing my eyes to savor it all. My throat worked to swallow again, my eyes drifting open to catch the look of pleasure on his face.

He relaxed and placed his free hand against the wall for a few moments to get his breath back. I let him fall from my mouth and licked the moisture off my lower lip. With shaking limbs and a thumping heart, I stared up at him as he released me from his hold. Vegeta groaned and dragged me roughly from the floor, lifting me from my feet. My arms and legs wrapped around him and he tucked his face in against my throat, squeezing me tightly as he walked in the direction of his bedroom. I kissed his temple and drew a deep breath to try to keep it together. The notion that he might have forgiven me, or at least wanted to move on from what had happened between us months ago, overwhelmed me.

Vegeta strode into the bedroom and lowered me to the rumpled sheets where he had lain earlier. He watched me while he kicked off his jeans and climbed onto the mattress beside me. Once he had dragged the covers over us he pulled my back against his chest. His knees curled up behind mine and his arms went around me, inviting me into his warmth. My pulse raced even as I sank into the comfort he gave me. I had never felt so peaceful and aroused at the same time. He spent long moments skimming his hand over my body and exploring the back of my neck with his lips. We lay quietly and talked for a while, catching up on what we had missed in each other's lives. The conversation became easier the longer we spoke and eventually I began to feel settled. I would have been content just staying here with him like this but when he re-positioned himself his erection nestled against my lower back. He moved his hand to my breast, kneading my flesh. His thumb brushed my nipple and the desire inside me came back full force.

"Ready again so soon?" I teased.

"Mmm..yeah. Don't blame me. You got a killer body." Having his deep voice close to my ear made me shiver. My hips pushed back in invitation, my ass pressing against his erection. Vegeta's palm slid from my breast to my hip, sweeping further until his fingers slipped between my thighs from behind. He caressed my pussy through the thin cotton of my panties, groaning as he kissed my throat. "You are so wet," he said.

"I know." I let out a deep sigh. His fingertips rubbed my pussy until my body writhed against him. He pushed me to the point where I thought I could come with my panties on then he grabbed the elastic waistband and tugged them down my thighs, leaving them bunched around my bent knees. He guided his cock to my entrance, nudging it between my legs. His lips pressed to my throat, and I held my breath as he slid deep inside me with one smooth thrust. My back bowed at the intrusion and a rush of desire took hold of me. "Oh, my God." I closed my eyes, loving the sensation of fullness as he settled against my ass.

He groaned and trailed his hand over my body. "I have missed you so fucking much," he said. His fingers gripped my hips while he pulled back to plunge inside me again. A whole host of feelings overcame me right then but the one that overrode them all was just the pure pleasure in the moment. Happiness filled me and I pressed my lips together to keep from saying anything that might ruin the mood. The way his cock drove into me had me crying out. His thrusts went so deep and his breaths were so harsh that knew this would be anything but sweet and tender. I clutched the sheets just to steady myself, bucking back against him to show him I wanted everything he had to give me. He growled and wrapped his hand around my knee, lifting it roughly from one leg of my panties so he could drape it over his thigh. The position left me open and he took advantage by slipping his hand down to tease my pussy. A sigh eased from me and I cupped my breast, squeezing my firm flesh.

Vegeta's fingers massaged my clit, rubbing in firm circles while his cock plunged in and out of me. His quick thrusts had my breast jolting in my palm. His lips pressed to the curve between my shoulder and neck. The feel of his cock sliding into my wetness, his hair-coarsened thighs shoving against me, pushed me closer to coming. I teased my nipple, resting my free hand on top of his as he rubbed my pussy. His mouth moved to my ear, his lips caressing the lobe. "Tell me again," he said in a husky tone. I knew what he wanted without needing it explained. Butterflies filled my stomach and my words came out in a rushed whisper. "I love you, Vegeta."

He groaned and drove inside me harder, faster, his breaths coming quickly. "Say it again."

I let out a sob of pleasure as his fingers worked my pussy. "I love you." Vegeta thrust hard, once, twice, straining against me. He plastered his body to mine from chest to hips and exploded inside me. I tilted my head back and gasped for breath, then everything felt like it happened at once. He didn't spend any time recovering. I barely even realized he hadn't let me finish before he had flipped me onto my back and dragged my panties off my ankle. He tossed them aside and grabbed my wrists, placing them above my head where he had held them earlier. My legs spread and my hips lifted; I begged him with my eyes to give me what I needed.

He leaned over me, his expression intense as he kissed my mouth. His hand slipped between my thighs, his fingers gently massaging my cum-slicked pussy. I circled my hips, raising them in response to his touch. He dipped his fingers inside me then used the wet tips to work my clit. I was unable to tear my gaze from his. My legs writhed and I thrust my breasts out to meet his waiting lips. He kissed one aching nipple, tonguing and drawing the tightened nub into his mouth before releasing it and moving across to the other. All the while his teasing fingers played at my pussy, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.

He pulled back and met my eyes. The desire built inside me until my mouth dropped open and my stomach tensed. The connection we shared, the way he touched me, made me come apart in his hands. Tingles spread beneath his fingers and raced through my limbs. I let out a cry of release, my hips bucking against his hand as I came. It took me a few moments to settle down from the high. Vegeta released my wrists and kissed my panting mouth. He collapsed beside me while our breathing quietened and our racing hearts calmed.

I laid there in his arms for long minutes before the emotions overtook my senses, "You didn't _say it_ back..." My voice clogged up with a heavy choke as eyes became watery with tears, "What happens now? Do I...leave _for good?_ "

"Bulma..." His eyes looked angry when he regarded me, "If you talk about leaving me again one more time, I am going to spank that ass."

I sobbed and tried to smile through the tears, "Okay."

"You are with me," He stressed out the words, "And you know what that means? You are mine only. There will never be anyone else."

"I know that," I nodded and smiled. It felt good when he pulled me more snugly against him. It seemed that months of hidden pain was _finally_ seeping away and I found myself dozing off peacefully but not before hearing him say- "I love you too, baby girl... _always have_."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive SHOUT OUT to-  
> ❤BlushCrush  
> 💙Vegbul Seeker  
> 💚Saiyan__8  
> 💛BadVVoman  
> 💜Hopelessforbadveggie  
> ❤Kyrarihanna  
> 💙Beh  
> 💚VegetaBulma Fan  
> 💛Dbzfan  
> 💜Mh370  
> ❤Amy A.  
> 💙EfriZ  
> 💚ULTRAPAMERA  
> 💛Jazz99
> 
> I have read each and every one of your comments that you have posted two days ago on the QnA! Thank you so much for such positive feedback. Your requests have been taken into account and I hope that I can fulfill them in the near future. The PART 2 is dedicated to you amazing people. Lots of love! 
> 
> And to my all readers, don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoy my work. Thanks! 😍


	22. Iillicit Affairs Pt.1 & Pt.2🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌ Warning: This particular chapter is not everyone's cup of tea...  
> NEW!  
> "Threesome + Anal" 
> 
> Two hunters are after one prey...

**PART 1**

It was a slow night in the casino. The lights were dimmer than usual and the music was thumping in a low beat. Vegeta could clearly see the small crowd of customers in the drinking area from his office room. The glass was one sided which allowed him to keep a look at the patrons. But one of them piqued his interest the most. 

_She_ was here for the second time this week and he was at an _awe_. Vegeta's predatory eyes roved over her thoroughly. _How was it humanly possible to look this... **exquisite**? _He took a sip of the rich bourbon and narrowed his eyes. Just like the other night, the woman seemed to be alone. _She was searching for something (or someone)..._ But what or whom exactly? She was dressed in all white. Her shoulder length, silky smooth, aqua hair was pulled back and combed neatly, her lips coated in a light pink and face powdered with a peach blush. 

"Aha, nice _choice_ ," Cheelai suddenly purred in his ear. She must have finished analyzing the spreadsheets and came to pester him like always. 

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, swiveling his chair. He finished his drink and took off his blazer. Suddenly, the room seemed too suffocating to him, "I want her." 

"I can see that," The woman with ash blonde hair laughed. They have known each other for years which made it so easy to share each other's _kinky_ fantasies. The first time Vegeta met Cheelai was when he was attending business school. All of a sudden it came to light that their fathers knew each other as well. After that, it was easier to bond and at one point, start their own hospitality business together. Vegeta was the one who mainly funded their project with the help of her innovative and quick ideas. While he was good with the numbers, she was excellent at bringing newer ideas and capturing potential clients globally. Overall, they were a good duo who could work seamlessly. _They were also partners in crime..._  


"You want me to... _convince_ her?" Cheelai blinked her lashes playfully. 

"Damn right, I do," Vegeta sat straight, trying to hide his erection. _What was wrong with him?_ This had never happened before. He had better self control over his base urges than getting horny over a beautiful woman. _However, there was something about the blue head..._ Vegeta had shared bed with several women over the years. The reason simply being that he wasn't the type to commit. He liked a female who was sensual in bed as well as emotionally strong enough to _fuck off_ the next morning without attachments. It was easy to get sexy ladies to share his bed. His money and good looks always talked. But _she_ didn't seem like that. His blue haired muse looked too innocent...and _vulnerable_. _Would she be able to cope with the brutality of his world?_

"I have a condition," His friend chirped. 

"What?" He glanced at her with annoyance. 

"I want a _taste_ of her. She looks scrumptious," Cheelai licked her lips, seeming in a daze of the bluenette beauty as well. It was hard to not admire the rare beauty. 

Vegeta let out a frustrated growl, "This is against our rule." He knew Cheelai was only _into_ girls. Few years ago, they had come into an agreement of having their separate fun and not mingling partners while they were at the club. It was a set rule that whoever claimed a person first got to have her. But it seemed that there needed to be an exception that night. "Fine. Just..don't force her too much and don't ruin my fun." 

"Hey, no need to be so grouchy. It's not like I make demands everyday," Cheelai stuck her tongue out and pouted her lips, "You two can have time later. I just...I-I want to play with her a little. That's all. She is so cute." 

"Whatever," Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back, "Get to work before she gets out of sight."

"Oh yes..." She let out a soft moan. 

.

It was a library. The firelight danced off the rich dark walls, and leather club chairs. _Why was she dragged here?_ Bulma didn't know.

"Look how innocent she looks, all dressed in white." Cheelai smirked. "So scared. Darling, surely you are not afraid of me, are you?"

Bulma didn't know how to respond. She could feel her knees clicking nervously together. There was an arrogant confidence to the ash blonde haired woman, at ease in her element, and the way she licked her lips, as she looked at her, making Bulma realize she had been waiting for this night for quite some time. Cheelai walked up to her authoritatively and pushed her backwards until she had stumbled up against the long leather lined desk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The blue head was caught off guard. _Was this lady mad?_ For the first time that night, her eyes fell to the second occupant of the room. He was hiding in the shadows with his hands in his pocket. 

"This is part of her game, Vegeta. She is a little slutty inside but she doesn't want to admit it to herself. She just needs to be convinced." Cheelai breathed out.

Bulma winced at her words and let out a gasp of alarm as she pressed her back against the desk, until she was forced up and partially onto it. The woman smiled at her in the darkness without sympathy and put both hands on her bare thighs. She slid them purposefully upwards, bunching the white silk of her dress up until had to move before she ripped it as she worked it up around her waist. "Such a pretty little jeweled thong you wore," she grinned. "Are you sure you weren't expecting someone else to be admiring it tonight?"

"No," Bulma whispered, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "I-I came here to speak with Mr. Nappa. You see, my boyfriend owes him some money after loosing a poker game. I came to settle things. I-I don't know what is happening here...What do you guys want from me?"

"You hear her, Vegeta?" Cheelai scoffed, glancing sideways, "Our _girl_ has a boyfriend. Now, that's disappointing."

"Truly," His voice was dark and husky when he replied. "I am very let down." 

"Mmm, now...look at how delicious this little snatch is," Cheelai purred, focusing once more at the delicate woman before her. "I have been wanting a taste of it since the other night, Vegeta."

"I have no doubt," he agreed. "I will enjoy having _a lot_ more than a taste of it tonight. Why don't you warm her up?"

Bulma's jaw was partially agape, not quite believing that this short haired woman was bent over at the waist, surveying her pussy with a kind of interest she obviously was not just faking, "Wait, no!"

"Calm down, woman," Vegeta walked forward, "How about we strike a deal?" 

"W-What kind of deal?" Bulma stuttered, her lips trembled while she regarded the handsome man in front. She knew the kind of illegal arrangement these people made here. _She should have never come here alone, damn it!_

"I will settle all your debt with Nappa if you agree to spend the night with me." 

"Oh wow," Cheelai grinned, "That's tempting, isn't it?" 

"But..." She was about to protest but stopped short when Cheelai rubbed her clit through the sheer white thong that was suddenly soaking wet. Bulma couldn't help herself. The entire scene both terrified and aroused her at the same time, "I-I am not...into girls." Her words were unheard as the pixie haired woman's long tongue slithered out from between her soft lips and began to lick at the wet center of her panties. Her tongue went back and forth in long easy strokes while the blue head held her breath, still in disbelief at what was happening. Her tongue was hard and probing and it slid around the fabric until it was against her trembling clit, circling it and undulating against it until she was struggling to contain the little gasps that threatened to erupt from her throat. Bulma didn't want to enjoy it, and she certainly didn't want her to think she was, as Cheelai eagerly ate her pussy with an expert tongue.

She tried to squirm away from her, but the devil held her thighs tightly. She could feel her long nails digging into either side of her hips so that there was no escape from her hungry mouth. The blue head started breathing harder and faster as she brought one hand up to her mouth, biting on the knuckle to prevent her strangled moans.

"You like that, don't you?" Vegeta said with a smile, coming up beside her to run his hands down the back of her head, twining in her blue hair. "You like how it feels to have a woman sucking your clit like that. Does it make you feel dirty?"

"Yes," Bulma gasped, finally releasing the moans at Cheelai's expert skills as she tongue fucked her wet hole over and over again with relentless abandon.

"Maybe l will have to find a way to shut you up so that you don't moan too loudly, so that you don't have to admit how much you are enjoying this." He took a fistful of hair closer to her scalp and started to pull it back forcing her to lie down against the table, while she groaned her protest. "Don't do this," Bulma sobbed.

"Don't do what?" he teased, but she could see the glaze of lust clouding his dark eyes as Vegeta looked at her lying helplessly against the desk. He pulled the straps of her beautiful white dress down roughly, pinning her arms at both sides, until her breasts were exposed for his hands to fondle. He rubbed at her nipples that were hard with arousal despite her anxiety at the situation she had been put in. He took each nipple in between his fingers, squeezing them and rolling them with pleasure. "Do you think your boyfriend would be shocked to see you like this?" he asked with amusement. "Or do you think he would be more upset to know that you _liked_ it?"

The troubled woman writhed against Cheelai's probing tongue as it ceased thrusting in and out of her hole, to slip down further. The crazy woman lifted both her legs up until they fell back against Bulma's chest and then splayed them wide. Her tongue slid down her wet labia until it found the little pink star of her ass where it pressed against it's resistant muscular ring while she moaned loudly.

"Ah, that's what you like, isn't it?" Vegeta mused. "You are a dirty little girl, aren't you?"

"No," She cried, but it was clear that she was losing all credibility. Cheelai's probing felt like a serpent's tongue and she was shocked as it wriggled past her resistant opening into her ass. "Oh my god," She sobbed.

"Shhhh...You don't want your boyfriend to know how much you are enjoying this now, do you? Let me help quiet you down." His hard cock loomed in front of her face, and she moaned with reluctance, trying to twist away from it, but the straps of her dress had restrained both her arms and she felt helpless, laying splayed out on that desk, with nowhere to turn. He put one hand on her forehead, forcing her head back to it's original place so that she was facing him and that hard rigid shaft that he pushed forward, against her lips until they were forced to open. "That's it," he said urgently. "Take it all in like a good girl. All the way."  
  
Bulma's blue eyes widened as she whimpered, feeling him penetrate the depths of her mouth until the bulbous head hit the back of her throat, and he sighed deeply. He slowly began to slide it in and out of her mouth, back and forth. She fought not to gag by the depth he was achieving by having her pinned to the table, with nothing to do but accept that cock into her mouth and let him drive it past her wet lips. She could feel the pre-cum oozing down her throat while he kept her head immobilized, smiling down at her with a kind of lusty need that had her both nervous and excited.

Vegeta's hands squeezed at her breasts, roughly playing with her nipples while he continued to fuck her mouth that was now slippery wet with saliva and cum. Both hands raked up over her breasts to pause against her throat, as she heard him moaning with pleasure. His cock was pulsing and jerking in her mouth and finally his hands slid up to both sides of her face. "Open up for me," he cried and she accepted more of his thrusting, forcing her to relax her gag reflex until she was deep-throating his cock for those last long strokes, while he held her head tightly. With one long groan, Bulma felt his cock jerking against her lips and he half pulled out as he flooded her mouth with several long jets of hot thick cum. It filled her cheeks, dripping down her throat, and coated her chins, she tried to swallow it all down choked on it as Vegeta withdrew his cock, still groaning.  
  
"Mmmm...you are such a good little thing," he sighed, leaning down to kiss her cum stained lips. Bulma was startled to feel his tongue slip into her mouth, letting the remnants of his cum pass between them as he kissed her slowly and passionately, tasting the remains of his violation, while she could still feel Cheelai licking her ass and rubbing her clit with her fingers. The pleasure of what her tongue and fingers was doing to her, combined with the shear depravity of the situation had her unexpectedly kissing Vegeta back, eager for him to taste himself on her lips, and consecrate the whole madness of the situation. The blue head let his tongue explore her mouth, pressing her own against his, in a way that seemed to excite him. Her reluctance was quickly fading.

Cheelai moaned against her clit, continuing to lick and tongue her while she rested back on her elbows, unable to tear her eyes from the scene. Bulma started to buck her hips up against her mouth, feeling a wave of pleasure start to flame inside her, rising up until she was actively grinding her pussy against the beautiful woman's face as she came hard, drenching her mouth in her juices. "Fuck yes!" Cheelai cried over her groans as though elated at having made her come. She dug her tongue deeply into Bulma's snatch, as though savoring her wetness. Her pussy was swollen and pulsing in the after throes of her orgasm, as she lay back to let her lick up all of her juices, still in wild disbelief over what was happening. "That was great, babe. You look so, so beautiful when you come." 

"Hmph," Vegeta pushed Cheelai aside and occupied the newly vacant spot. His eyes were wild as he regarded Bulma with unabashed hunger, "Now then, it's time for my main course." 

_Oh, boy..._

_._

**PART 2**

Vegeta had used his private elevator to reach his rooftop penthouse. A _blindfold_ was placed over her eyes while the whole room suddenly flooded with music. They were loud, dark beats that quickly had her pulse racing in perfect rhythm. It was dark and sexy, and unexpected. Still unable to see, Bulma waited uncertainly, until she could hear the audible sound the door close. _What was going on?_ Fear engulfed her and she found it difficult to speak. _Where the notorious duo inviting more people in?_ The thought was alarming. "Mr. Saiyan?"

"Don't worry, it's just me," Suddenly she felt something brush against her mouth. Her lips opened instinctively, and realized it was his hand. She smiled a little with relief, her lips turning up at the corners, feeling naughty. Bulma sucked his fingers into her mouth, greedily like a baby. He slid his fingers in and out of her mouth, the way her mouth had moved over his cock a while ago. Her hands reached blindly forward to touch him, when, unexpectedly, she felt him roughly grab her wrist before it ever made contact.

"Not so fast," Vegeta growled. She cold barely hear him over the pulsating music. With a firm grip on both her wrists he yanked her up to her feet and she responded with a quick gasp. All of a sudden, she felt his warm breath on her neck, and she sighed as his lips found her collarbone, sucking and licking it from the edge of her shoulder and tracing it along until his tongue landed in the hollow of her throat, wet and luscious and it almost made her lose her breath. Restraining both her wrists with one hand, his other hand went around the back of her head to seize her hair into one long ponytail and then snap it back, pulling it and pulling it, increasing the tension until her head was back as far as it would go. Bulma's heart was pounding, as he sucked along the length of her neck, biting it, and teething the soft tender skin, while she struggled to gasp.

The intensity was almost unbearable and it unexpectedly heightened her excitement. She writhed in his grip, and suddenly she could feel something hard moving against her thigh. She realized he was already naked too. When she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, he released the tension on her hair. Before she could recover from it though, he had twisted her around so that she was facing the opposite direction. Vegeta pressed against her from behind. His skin was hot against her cool back.

Bulma could feel his cock sliding up and down the crack of her ass, before lodging in between her thighs, pulsing there with a life of its own. His hands ran slowly up her thighs, making her skin tingle in the wake of his touch. Then they moved forward until they pressed flat against her taut skin of her belly. The blue head drew in her breath. She could feel his nails dragging across her flesh, over and over, in an arresting way that had a rough eroticism to his movements up and down her torso. Finally his hands found her breasts. He cupped them both from behind, and she felt his breath hot and heavy in her ear as he rubbed her nipples before squeezing them, and pulling the nubs until they felt deliciously sore. Bulma could still feel him hard between her thighs, pulsing there eagerly and she felt herself getting wet with anticipation.

Unexpectedly, Vegeta stepped away from her, abandoning all the sensations she had been enjoying. The confused girl didn't move, feeling the sudden chill of the room, now swimming with the dark beats that filled her ears. Her heart pounded in the forced darkness of the moment. But she quickly realized the game was just beginning. He used both hands to grab her wrists and then bent her over at the waist. Her heart was racing, not knowing what he would do next.

Vegeta pushed her forward, roughly, and she felt her face hit the bedspread. She struggled to turn her face to the side, breathing hard. The uncertainty of the moment had her every nerve on fire. She could feel something sliding around the soft skin of her wrists. Deprived of sight, one of the senses she relied on most, her mind worked in overdrive, trying to calculate what was happening. Quickly she realized it was a binding of sorts. Bulma could feel the rope going around her wrists, several times, before being tied securely.

She felt absolutely _helpless_. This all felt very new to her as well. But there was little time to consider thoughts or logic, because all that her mind could concentrate on was differentiating each sensation and trying to make sense of what was happening. Once he had secured her wrists behind her back, she felt the slither of another rope drag over her skin. It grazed the back of her ankles and she felt herself shiver as he brought them together, while she was still on her knees, going around each individual ankle first, and then binding them together loosely.

Now completely restrained, and leaving her knees spread slightly apart, he pressed down on the small of her back to keep the front half of her body lowered so that her ass hung high in the air like a ripe peach ready to be _tasted_.

Vegeta ran his hands down the length of her back, raking them over her exposed ass cheeks, while she smothered a moan. Bulma felt his fingers slide down the crack of her ass, and into her juicy folds. She was wet again, and he obviously delighted in this, exploring her lazily, his fingers teasing her clit. Suddenly she felt a rush of warmth and she realized his mouth had clamped down over her pussy from behind. Bulma gasped inwardly and it felt like such a different sensation to her. It was more exposed, more vulnerable, and extremely arousing. She could feel her juices dripping into his open mouth, while his tongue slid in and around her vulva, sucking on her clit, while his hands held a firm grip on her ass. Vegeta thrust his tongue up inside her, causing her to moan, and her breathing to became labored.

From her position, she could feel the blood rushing to her head, and her pussy seemed electrified, pulsing around his tongue as he assaulted her juicy slit with enthusiasm. Bulma writhed against her forcibly restrained position, bucking against his mouth, feeling a strong orgasm approaching. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, holding her firmly against his face and sucking her clit, rolling and flicking it until let loose a long uncontrollable sob. She came hard, alternately moaning and gasping at the pleasure that was moving through her in waves.

Bulma tried to gather her senses, looking to come down from her orgasmic high, but without warning, she felt the sudden, intense thrust of his cock, hammering home inside her, as deep as he could go. She was incredibly sensitive in her post-orgasmic throes, still swollen and juicy, and the unexpected thrill of penetration had her whole body shuddering. She lurched forward on her knees, feeling like she might slide down on the bed, but in anticipation, Vegeta grabbed the restraint tying her wrists together, and pulled it towards him, pulling the front half of her up off the bed with it. She could imagine him behind her, with one outstretched arm, keeping her suspended while he fucked her from behind, "Fucking _perfect.._."

In order to steady her balance, Bulma was forced to arch her back and stick her ass out further while she relied on the hold he had on her wrist restraint to keep her from toppling forward. Their position, combined with the sensory deprivation of her sight seemed to intensify every sensation. He thrust into her, almost rhythmically against the dark deep base notes that were flooding the speakers. She could barely hear his groans, combined with hers as he continued pounding her with a renewed sense of energy, "Oh god, don't stop." She sobbed, feeling her breasts bouncing and her head lolling back and forth like a rag doll.

He intensified his thrusts until she was almost screaming louder than the music. She couldn't breath, couldn't think, she felt like she was being split open from the inside, delicious and hedonistic, instinctively eager to do anything he wanted to do with her.

"I want to fuck that tight ass," He paused, and pulled her back roughly, still impaled on his cock. "Say you want that too."

Bulma felt her hands against the lean muscle of his lower stomach, and the back of her shoulders pressed against his chest. She felt his breath hot in her ear. "What?"

"You heard me," He said in a husky voice. "I want to fuck that ass. Now, say yes."

She couldn't believe his words. Her mind entered a state of darkness and forbidden things. She was truly shocked when her pouty pink lips moved to breath out the words, "...yes."

"Say it again," his voice was low and muffled, heavy in breath, as he began to lick and suck her neck. His arms went around her to cup her breasts, and she shivered against him. He rubbed her nipples in small circles, squeezing them. Bulma could still feel his cock lodged inside her, pulsating harder with each moment that passed. She had never had anal sex before, and it had always intimidated me. But suddenly, she felt raw and primal, and eager to give him something she knew she had never dared to give another man. "Fuck my ass," She gasped. "You know you want it. Take it."

The blue head felt his hands near her bound wrists, moving over each cheek as though appraising the gift she had offered. She shivered and leaned forward on her knees, offering herself to him. She felt Vegeta spread her ass, and felt his fingers slide up and down the cleft before probing her tight hole with his digit. Bulma gasped, feeling her muscles relax around his finger. She lost sense of where she was, or what was happening. All she could think of was this desire, this pleasure, and all consuming need to have him completely possess her in any way he wanted. She was _his_ for the night, willing to anything to satisfy any need he might have.

He slowly relaxed his grip on her wrist restraints as she slid forward on the mattress, again feeling her cheek find the cool softness of the bedspread. Bulma steadied herself on her out turned knees, feeling mildly disoriented, focused solely on the slightest touch, and trying to imagine everything unfolding.

Suddenly she felt a pleasurable wet warmth slide over her tight little hole, and she drew in her breath for this new sensation she had never felt before. His tongue slid over her ass, in undulating waves, before working itself into her. Bulma groaned loudly, feeling the heat flare though her as he tongued her ass, making her squirm and feeling her juices starting to flow. She felt his fingers slide into her pussy and then up to her asshole, drawing some of the wetness there to completely soak her. And then there was a pause and she knew what was coming.

Instead of feeling that sense of anxiety, she felt herself eager for him, pushing out against the slippery head of his cock when it rubbed against her virgin hole. By then Bulma was panting, sweaty, in a state of sexual euphoria, reading to do anything he wanted, and knowing she suddenly wanted it even more than him. "Yesss," The blue head sighed. "That's right. I know how much you want to fuck my ass. I want you to do it. Slide your cock deep inside and give me what I want, Mr. Saiyan."

She heard a muffled groan and he was pushing forward. Bulma drew in her breath as she felt the head of his cock push inside her hole as it instinctively gripped around it. He paused, reaching around to play with her clit, while steadied herself on her knees, breathing deeply, feeling her muscles relax around his cock It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The intensity of the pressure, the delicious violation and shock of the moment gave way to a feeling of accommodation and pleasure.

Bulma exhaled as he slid the entire shaft of his cock deeply into her ass. Vegeta began a slow rhythmic thrusting while she moaned loudly, burying her face into the bedspread and alternately turning it to the side, biting down on her lip at these new intense sensations. The more he moved in and out, the better it started to feel, and there was just a pleasurable feeling of being the dirty girl that she hadn't been in years. "Fuck yessss..." She moaned. "Give it to me harder. Don't stop. Fill me up."

Her cries spurred him on to increase his thrusts. "Look at you, taking everything in like a good little girl," He taunted. She could feel the juices dripping down her thighs as she begged him to fuck her harder still. "Fucking **_mine_**. _All of you..._ Say it!"

She was opened wide for him, feeling dark, and primal, and desperate to be filled up by his raging cock. She became multi-orgasmic, riding the crest of one delicious wave after another, "Yes... _yours_!" She cried out. Again he grabbed her wrist restraints and hauled her up onto her knees. Bulma arched her back, feeling his hands in her hair, pulling her hair back as he pounded her as hard and fast as he could. She could hear the audible slapping of their sex crashing together that suddenly seemed even louder than the music.

Bulma moaned loudly. "Come on! That's it, Mr. Saiyan. Right there! Mmmm...Fuck me harder!" She delighted in spurring him on, for whatever he could give, she could take. On an on he drove himself inside her, while she rocked forward on her knees, feeling the heat growing between them, hearing his groans roaring behind her, until finally with a shudder, and one long final thrust, she felt him come in spurts of warmth, filling her ass with his hot, sticky cum and making her surrender too. 

"Oh my god," Bulma sobbed, almost deliriously when he finally released the tension on her wrist restraints and she slid forward against the covers. She felt his softening cock slide out of her ass and they both collapsed against the bed, still breathing hard. Finally she felt like she was back in touch with her core sexual self.

It had been so long since she had felt that uninhibited and that connected to her darkest primal needs. Bulma still couldn't see anything, but she turned her head in the direction she knew Vegeta was in as he lay beside her. "That was incredible," She moaned.

She felt him lightly kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. Bulma was still in a heady state, sexually euphoric, as she felt him start kissing along the back of her shoulder blades, feeling his hands on her wrists, slightly loosening the ropes that were binding her. The music was muted, the blindfold was taken off and she stared at him with a hazy expression. A moment passed before Bulma gave him a gentle smile before sinking into the soft sheets. Her limbs gave away to tiredness and she passed out just like that. _Perfectly sated..._

.

With the rise of the sun came the reality and the bitter realizations. The blue head hopped out of the bed and put on whatever garments she could find on the floor. _Sadly, the clothes belonged to Vegeta, but it would have to do. She didn't want to retrieve her dress from the bar.  
_

Bulma was limping and all the muscles of her body where sore and ached of how _roughly_ Vegeta had handled her last night. One look at his sleeping face and the whole situation crashed down onto her. "No way..." She controlled the sob that tried to break free. _What had she done?!_ She was never ever this rebellious and wild in her life before. _What had gotten into her mind last night?_ She had cheated on Yamcha...Bulma felt like a total trash and undeserving of his love and forgiveness. She had come to the casino to make amends with a guy who was having a deal with her boyfriend. And now...she had only managed to get everything worse. This was so unlike her...

Her body shook and she moved the messy hair from her face, "I need to get away from here." The Saiyans were dangerous and it was better that she left before Vegeta woke up and kicked her out shamefully. This man and his girlfriend had gotten what they wanted. _He didn't need her anymore...She had been a tool to spice up his sex life._

Sprinting like a leopard on a mission, she exited the lavish apartment, _hoping his life for good too..._

-

Precisely, two hours later, an angry Vegeta was nursing a cup of coffee and ordering his men to haunt down the blue haired vixen. _Did she think that he was joking when he made her completely **his** the previous night?!_ "Tch, the woman is going to be disappointed."

"But what are you going to do with the boyfriend?" Cheelai asked, sounding very curious.

"I don't have to do much," He smirked, shoving the tablet to her hand where there were several pictures of Yamcha with a group of women the previous night. "He had been cheating behind her back all along. Bulma needs to dump him. Besides, she needs a man like me to keep her satisfied."

"Geez," She laughed, "You are hardly a 'one girl' man."

Vegeta frowned and swirled his chair. For some reason, he hadn't felt so sure about anything else his entire life, "I am taking her out for dinner tonight. Let's see what develops."

The smug smile disappeared from Cheelai's face and were replaced with genuine respect and admiration, "That's great! I will make the reservations now. Good luck!"

"Hmph," He grinned.

.

End...or is it? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	23. Irresistible 💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Secret Affair"
> 
> To the outside world, they only got into fights.  
> Behind close doors, they were madly in love with each other.  
> It was their top secret and they liked to shield their love this way.  
>   
> ...until one of them felt like making it known.

Bulma stretched out on the recliner, her eyelids drooping as she fought against sleep. Her hand angled over the edge, a tumbler of vodka clutched in her fingers. The ice had melted long ago but the act of leaning forward to put the glass on the coffee table just seemed like too much effort. The TV flickered in the edge of her vision; a late-night home shopping channel. Light and shadows from the screen played across the modern living room, bouncing off the dark wood furniture.

Raditz had lost the battle to stay awake. He lay sprawled on the couch opposite to her, his head cradled on one armrest, feet propped on the other. His shirt was unbuttoned almost to his navel, his bare chest rising and falling rhythmically. One arm crossed his body while the other dangled over the edge, his fingertips hovering over the beige rug. Bulma watched him in a restful daze, listening to the soft breaths puff from his lips. His features were gentle in sleep, his 'all time' funny demeanor gone now. Since it was close to midnight, him and Tights were staying over and leaving the next morning. Her sister had already gone to bed with their three year old daughter, leaving Raditz to catch some late night game. But it seemed that the day had wore all of them down.

Bulma heard footsteps and her mouth curved in a weary smile as Vegeta walked into the room. He had a folded blanket tucked under one arm. His dark hair was disheveled, his tie loosened and shirt sleeves rolled up. Despite the long day he had _had_ , his eyes remained bright and alert. He hadn't mentioned about the _tension_ that she was feeling yet. Either he had chosen to ignore it or hadn't picked up on it to begin with. He spread the blanket over his friend's sleeping form, a casual yet thoughtful gesture.

Bulma took a deep breath and focused on staying calm. If he caught her _upset_ now, he would likely make her explain the reason for it. Vegeta turned and wandered over to her chair. "Kitchen is all clean," he let her know. He smiled and eased the glass from her hand, setting it on the table. Bulma reached out to him and tugged on his fingertips.

"Thank you for all the arrangements," she smiled. "You have made this a wonderful night." She searched his features for any indication he might know of her troubles. His face remained peaceful, his dark eyes glowing in the lamplight. _After all, he wasn't a mind reader..._

"Careful there, love. We don't want people to know that we are in good terms," He joked.

" _Very_ good terms," She chuckled in return. Vegeta knelt before her and slid his palms up and down her smooth thighs. Her silk dress bunched between his fingers, riding to the tops of her legs. She sighed and stroked the dark stubble of his cheek. It felt like her perfectly ordered life had frayed at the edges. One tug on a loose strand could have her world unraveling around her. She had been on a high earlier tonight, surrounded by family and friends. _Now...she didn't know what to think anymore._

Vegeta turned his face into her hand and pressed a kiss against her palm. "You are sad. What's wrong?"

Tears clogged her throat. He understood her so well. Bulma wanted so badly to share her thoughts with him, but she knew lessening her immediate pain would only create worse long-term problems. If there was any chance of salvaging their relationship, she had to deal with this on her own. "I don't know."

"Want me to make it all better?" Vegeta pressed a lingering kiss against her inner thigh. Despite her sadness, a breath of laughter escaped. Bulma looked down at him and parted her knees slightly. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Don't worry about a thing. Lie back and let me take care of you."

The blue head flicked a glance at Raditz and combed her hands through Vegeta's hair. An unknown thrill shot though her but she had never been into voyeurism before. "I appreciate the offer, but we are not alone."

"Don't worry about him." Vegeta sent a cursory glance over his shoulder. "He will sleep through anything." He turned back to her and shoved her knees apart. Bulma gasped. He moved into the space he had created and slid his hands over her belly, his thumbs sweeping down to caress her mound. "I can see you are not wearing a bra. Don't tell me you have been parading around all night without panties on too."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay."

Vegeta chuckled. The husky sound sent shivers rushing over her. He tugged at the thin sash holding her wrap dress together and slid it free. He dropped the material over the side of the chair and looked up at her. "I haven't given you a birthday kiss yet."

Bulma blinked. She could swear her lips still tingled from when he had ravished her mouth this morning when he came to visit her. He had grabbed her on the fly, pressed her against the wall and gone at her till he had left her breathless and wanting. She touched her fingers to her lips, _remembering_. "I am pretty sure there was an episode in the hallway earlier today."

"Mmm...not up there." His gaze settled on her mouth for a moment before traveling down her body. "Down here." He pulled the two sides of her garment apart, revealing her taut belly and smooth pussy. He groaned at the sight and dipped a thumb between her folds, stroking the delicate skin.

Bulma sighed, her legs separating further at the notion of having his tongue lapping at her. "Let's go to bed before anyone sees us like this."

"Not yet," Vegeta was clearly distracted. He left her pussy and smoothed his hands over her rib cage, his fingers spreading to cradle her fabric covered breasts. He rubbed her nipples and sent her a questioning look. "What's holding his together? Tape?" He had seen her using the tape before with other revealing dresses. Funny how him remembering such an insignificant detail made her heart warm. She nodded and her eyes drifted closed. Her fingers curled over the armrests and she held on tight. His teeth closed over her nipple with silk and all. He rolled it between his lips, his hand massaging her other breast. Moisture pooled between her legs.

Bulma's lips parted to try and convince him to move somewhere private. She needed to feel him moving inside her, the weight of his body pressing against hers. He ripped the two sides of her dress apart with one sharp tug. Her eyes shot open. "Vegeta!" Her voice came out in a sharp whisper. "That hurt," She looked down and saw her breasts sway with the force. A tremor of excitement shook her.

"Shh," He pressed his lips to hers briefly. "As gorgeous as you are in this dress, baby, it's your tits I want to see when I'm looking up at you over your belly." He trailed gentle kisses over her reddened skin, soothing her, his hands molding and squeezing her bared breasts.

Bulma watched his mouth and hands work. He suckled hard on her nipple and her irritation evaporated. His eyelashes tickled as he drew her flesh into his mouth. She moaned and her back bowed with the pleasure. Vegeta's warm tongue flickered over her nipple, then he nuzzled the taut peak. He thrust against her once, his pants creating friction between her thighs...Bulma sighed and glanced over the top of his head in a cloud of desire, staring at nothing and everything. She needed to feel normal again, to connect with her boyfriend and forget all that had been happening in her head. _She loved him._ She needed him. Everything else would be all right...

Her gaze locked onto the figure sprawled on the couch. It felt like her heart stopped beating for just a second when she realized that Raditz was moving. It would be any second now that he woke up and... _they would be caught._ Bulma drew in a sharp breath. Her body stiffened. A torrent of thoughts swirled through her head; the need to cover herself, to stop Vegeta's busy mouth, to put an end to this.  
  
"Bulma, relax," Vegeta's breath expelled hot and moist against her chest. He trailed his fingers down her sides, groaning when an involuntary shiver rushed over her. Bulma opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to clamp her arms over her chest, but she couldn't because Vegeta's lips were there. She wanted to warn him, but her throat tightened and the words just wouldn't come. Vegeta nipped at her. Her head tipped back and she cried out, pressing her breasts against his mouth.

Her eyes continued to look at Raditz, to see if he was fully awake yet. Bulma couldn't summon the will to end the moment. The longing she saw in Vegeta's features made her throat ache. She bit her lip and appealed to him with her eyes. His head dipped as he trailed kisses down her belly. Vegeta slipped his hands under her. He cupped her ass in his palms, lifting her, bringing her to his mouth. His lips moved over her mound, planting soft, intimate pecks along her skin. Bulma sighed with the pleasure of it all. Her conscience fought the desire welling inside her. Her body began losing the battle. "Please, Vegeta, not here."

"Mmm..I agree," He pushed his tongue gently through her moist pussy lips. "Here."

Bulma whimpered. She couldn't fight it anymore. He knew exactly where to touch her, exactly what to say to make her lose control. She moaned when his tongue ran along her outer lips, moving with slow, leisurely strokes. _Could she let her secretive lover make her come while another man slept nearby?_ The more Vegeta touched her, the more turned on she became. She feared her answer might be _yes_. _What kind of person did that make her?_ Despite the conflict twisting her stomach, Bulma bent her legs and spread her knees to allow him better access. She glanced over at Raditz and saw a quick movement under the blanket. _Oh God..._ He would see them! But she didn't care anymore. As crazy as it sounded, a part of her wanted the truth to be _revealed_. It was fun while it lasted but Bulma craved the world to know that she was with Vegeta. She wanted a normal relationship, damn it! She wanted to go on dates and be seen in their friend circle as a regular couple and not just two people who unnecessarily got under each other's skin. A rush of panic flowed combined with passion to create the strangest feeling inside of her.

Vegeta suckled on her clit and slipped two fingers inside her. Bulma jolted against his mouth and swore in a harsh whisper. He kissed her pussy and flicked a long stroke over her inner lips with his tongue. Something snapped inside her. Sense and reason faded and her sensuality took over. She had her man's head wedged between her thighs while another man was in the room. She tried to convince herself she loathed the situation, but a small part of her loved the thrill of finally getting caught, too. She sank her hands into the sides of his hair, gripping the strands close to his scalp. She rocked against his mouth as his fingers plunged inside her. "Vegeta...Oh...That feels amazing."

He groaned and buried his face in her thrusting wet sex, his tongue flickering over her. She looked down at her body. Her hands gripped Vegeta in place against her pussy. Her tense arms shoved her breasts together. Her nipples stood out proudly, tingling for the touch of a mouth or hands. Her belly tightened. She kept her eyes on him. Vegeta drew her clit into the warmth of his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Her hips rolled. Her back arched. She parted her lips to release a moaning sigh. "Ohh...baby-" She snapped her mouth closed, caught herself just in time. Dread streaked through her. She couldn't believe she had almost uttered the words aloud.

"What, Bulma?" Vegeta mumbled against her moist heat. "What did you say? You want more?" He teased.

"I said just don't stop. I am so close." She looked across at Raditz with nervousness. Her eyes drifted closed again and she swallowed over the lump in her throat. _She was going to hell, plain and simple._ Passion raced through her, heating her blood, scorching her veins. All rational thought fled her mind; this had already gone too far, there was nothing left to do now but feel. Bulma fought the need to throw her head back and let go. She opened her eyes again and glanced down. Vegeta groaned against her pussy as she thrust her hips. His fingers dipped inside her, his tongue circled her clit. The pressure built inside her until she thought she would explode.

Her hands gripped her breasts, her belly lifted from his cradling palms. The wave of pleasure took her by surprise. "Oh Vegeta, oh, I'm coming." Her mouth dropped open and a low scream burst from her. The blue head rode the wave and ground her pussy on his flicking tongue, her back arching as pleasure radiated throughout her body. Just when she thought it was over, he kept going, kept up his relentless assault on her over- sensitive clit. Her body jerked. "Vegeta, I can't do it again." Her words came out in breathless pants. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

He shot her a quick look, his eyes dark in the lamplight. "Yes you can," His fingers clutched her ass, digging into her flesh. He sank his mouth back in to her wetness and moaned. The vibrations traveled through her. His tongue circled her swollen clit. Another orgasm racked her body, jolting her hips as they thrust against his face. Bulma cried out, pressing her back into the chair, lifting her ass from his hands as the intensity claimed her.  
  
Bulma sucked in air through her open mouth, her hands fluttering over her breasts. Vegeta licked her pussy, lapping at her sex with slow strokes to bring her back down from her high. A breathy laugh erupted from her when an after-spasm shook her body.

She tried to ignore the returning sadness and instead focused on Vegeta, combing her fingers through his hair. Bulma smiled when he glanced up at her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I have never seen you get so wild before." His lips glistened with her juices. She fought against the threatening tears and used her thumb to wipe away the moisture.

"I love you, too. I don't...I don't know what got into me."

As if on cue, Raditz yawned loudly in the background. Bulma's eyes widened. She snapped the two sides of her dress together and shoved at Vegeta's chest, praying her brother in law wouldn't give their secret away. "Move, Vegeta. He will see us." She felt awful. She felt wonderful. Everything inside her was jumbled. She would have time later to analyze her thoughts.

Vegeta pushed himself up to stand, reaching a hand out to Bulma. She let him clasp her fingers within the strength of his and pull her up from the chair. Holding her dress together with one hand, she followed Vegeta.

Raditz stretched his arms above his head and opened his eyes as they were passing. "What's going on?" he asked. His calm breathing and tired smile gave him a well- rested look. "You two...are a thing now? Since when?"

Bulma bit back a gasp and looked at Vegeta to see his reaction and get his support. Her cheeks warmed with embarrassment. On the other hand, Vegeta seemed to have taken things normally without over reacting, "Been a while. Care to keep your mouth shut for us?"

The other man laughed, "Why? Does it ruin your 'bad boy' reputation? Look, if you both want to be with each other, I see no harm in disclosing your relationship."

"That's for us to see," Vegeta gritted out, sounding very closed off in a second. 

Bulma pushed a strand of her hair and looked down, "No, I think he is right."

"Wait, what?" He glanced at her with surprise.

She swallowed and nodded. Not finding the strength to voice out more, she just pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, "I...I actually wanted to talk to you about this tonight."

"Is this why you have been so despondent the entire evening?" Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "You can share anything with me, Bulma. I will always listen."

"I know. I was just...scared that it might ruin things between us." She admitted. "You like to keep things private and I have always respected that."

"Okay! It's weird to see you both not bantering about silly things." Raditz interrupted the two while laughing, "Seems like you both need a lot to talk about though. I will excuse myself. Best of luck and I hope things work out for you because I have a big mouth and can't keep secrets from my wife for too long." He winked before finally leaving.

"Tch," Vegeta glared at his retreating form.

"Hey," Bulma squeezed his hand and smiled, "Let's go to my room and talk." 

"Hmph, fine." He followed her without further complaint. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	24. The Right One Pt. 1 & Pt. 2 💞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Mating"
> 
> Vegeta goes in search for his rightful mate.

**PART 1**

He arrived with two large men following right behind him. _Bodyguards_ , Bulma thought, although she wondered why he would need them. He looked so large and muscular that there shouldn't be any need for any extra muscle. Still, it wasn't her job to ask a client to explain anything.

"You wanted to have some samples taken Mr...," Bulma glanced down to her papers.

"Vegeta Saiyan," he replied. His voice sounded so deep that she was surprised.

"Please follow me, sir," she invited as she led him into the nearest office. Her boss had given her clear instructions to help this man. She had no idea why. Normally she worked at another unit, researching for the next cancer treatment. This evening she had been ordered to work extra, just to help this client. The rest of the staff had gone home hours earlier so as far as she knew, she was the only one here except for the security guard outside. This department was something completely different. Thankfully, the bodyguards remained standing outside the office. It would feel cramped with three large men in there.

She glanced at the note she had received from her boss earlier that day. "We need to do blood and saliva samples." She located the equipment she needed and some test tubes.

He seemed agitated and constantly on edge as if he had trouble relaxing. His eyes were scanning the room, but at last he seemed to be content with what he saw. As he made eye contact with Bulma, he smirked.

"Please sit down, Mr Saiyan," she said calmly.

"Sure," he said. He was so large that even when sitting down, the room seemed smaller than it normally would.

"And please undress your arm. I need to take the blood sample from your elbow."

"I always follow orders when a beautiful woman asks me to strip."

"I only want to see your arm. Don't get too excited," she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. She walked over to him and pointed to his mouth. "Open up."

He leaned back in the chair and did as she requested and opened his mouth. Unfortunately, as he leaned backwards, she couldn't reach him without getting closer.

Even when she was standing, she felt small compared to him. It troubled her, but in a strange, exhilarating way. As if something primal inside of her worshiped the feeling of submitting to a more powerful being. The blue head tried to shake off that feeling. She was a modern and **_independent_** woman. Not some sissy that needed a man to fight her battles. After a moment's hesitation she realized that the sooner she finished the job, the sooner she could go home. _Get a grip on yourself,_ she commanded her mind. Act professional and get it over with. She moved between his thighs and skimmed the tip of the sampler around in his mouth.

Standing this close to him she could feel his scent teasing her nostrils. He had a musky scent, both manly and very tempting at the same time. She glanced quickly at his clean-shaven cheeks and saw that dark stubble were visible.

He would need to shave soon, she thought before stopping herself.

Mr. Saiyan was a young man, late twenties, early thirties, she guessed. A twinkle in his eyes made it all too clear that he was used to having women ogle every part of his tempting body. She retreated quickly and put the sampler into a test tube and wrote a label that she attached onto it. Bulma tried to make herself busy with the ordinary tasks to prevent her mind from wandering into areas where it didn't belong.

"Okay, then it's blood." She retrieved the vials and prepared the needle. She looked at his arms. He hadn't removed any of clothing yet. "Left or right?" she asked.

"What?" He seemed surprised by her question as if he was thinking about something else entirely.

"Left or right arm? Which do you prefer?"

"Go for my left." He got up and removed his jacket, before he started to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. He gave her a broad smile as if he enjoyed undressing in front of her. He towered above her, making the office seemed cramped and small. It was unsettling and she longed for him to sit down and stop blocking the light. The words were at the brink of her tongue, but she held them back. This was a client. The blue head had to treat him differently than she would treat a colleague. She sighed.

There was a reason why Bulma preferred working behind the scene in the laboratory instead of meeting sinfully gorgeous strangers. Finally, he sat down again, and she rolled her chair over to his left side and placed the tourniquet around his upper arm. She had to push his shirt slightly up to get there and he helped her to hold the fabric away. Bulma touched his arm briefly as she tightened the tourniquet and suddenly a sparkle seemed to transfer from his skin onto hers. It was so unexpected that her hands shook for a moment and she cursed herself.

She couldn't have shaky hands when taking blood samples. She would scare the client. She glanced into his eyes to see if he was worried. Not a chance. He seemed to enjoy it a little too much, judging by his wolfish grin. He was probably used to having women being affected by him. She couldn't help herself and tried to get control of the situation by turning the tables in her favor. "Do you normally faint when taking blood samples?" Bulma asked in a silky sweet voice.

He snorted. "Depends on how much you are planning to take, woman."

"Three vials," she informed as she placed them in her lap. She pushed her legs closer together to keep the vials from rolling away from her. At the same time, she felt an unsettling reaction in her lower body. _Oh boy_ , not now. The man was attractive, but there was no reason why she should respond to him at all. It was unseemly. Bulma had to finish this and send him off as quickly as possible. At the same time, she heard him take a deep intake of breath and she could hear him moan. _What on earth was going on_ , she thought as she peeked into his face. She met his smouldering eyes and it seemed that he had some similar ideas that this encounter was more arousing than it should be.

Quickly she turned back to his arm and concentrated on doing her job. She tapped lightly on his skin, feeling the faint spark each time their skin connected. _What was this?_ It had never happened before with any of the other clients that she had taken blood samples from. _What was so different with this man? Could it simply be because she found him so attractive that even her skin jumped at the feeling of touching him?_ She had never heard about anything like it before.

Finally, she had located a vein that seemed promising. "Ready?"

"Go for it," he said. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he was talking about something else than the blood samples. She pushed the needle forward and punctured his skin, watching as his warm red blood ran down and started to fill the first vial. He held his arm still, and she loosened the tourniquet before switching to the next vial. She tried to hold the needle completely still, not wanting to cause him any pain. Soon, all the vials were filled and she removed the needle and pressed down on the vessel with a gauze.

"Hold this," she said. He held on to it while she retrieved a piece of tape and placed it on top the gauze, holding it in place. She rolled her chair back to her table and attached the labels before filling out the forms needed. "And that should be it," she said, before she briefly glanced at the note from her boss.

"Not quite," he said. His voice was filled with repressed laughter as if he knew something that she wouldn't like to know.

Bulma couldn't quite make out her bosses handwriting. There was a lot of scribbles but they didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't that uncommon. His handwriting was always terrible, but this time it was worse than ever. "I'm not sure what it says here," she said. "'Same' or something."

"Semen," her client said.

"Semen?" she asked wondering if her face was flushed or ashen. No way, she thought. "What for?" she blurted out before thinking. "We never do semen samples."

"Don't ask me," he said smugly. "Maybe the doctor likes to be thorough."

She checked the computer. His file confirmed her suspicion. "Yes, you're right. He wrote it here as well. Fertility studies," she read aloud.

Mr Saiyan laughed heartily. "Is that what he calls it nowadays. Well, well."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she tried to console him.

"What? You think that the problem is on my side?"

"Who knows? That's why he wants you to take the sample, I guess."

"Not take. Deliver," he said.

She blushed. "Yes, of course." Bulma hadn't even known they were doing fertility studies at all. This lab was top secret and she had never had any access to these premises before. She had only been granted access for a few hours so she wouldn't find out either, she guessed. She located some plastic bottles and handed it to him. "Here you go. Put the lid on when you're done." She turned to the door. "I'll be just down the corridor. Let me know when you leave."

"Wait," he said. "I need some help."

"Oh, of course. I can check if he has any porn magazines or videos available." She started to open a few drawers searching for something that might make it easier for him.

He laughed. "Not that sort of help."

"What then?"

"Come here."

"What for?"

"Stimulation."

"No. You have to manage that part on your own."

"A little suction would work wonders for my performance," he said smugly.

"That will contaminate the samples and ruin the value of taking them."

"I could always fuck you and empty my load inside of you, letting you be the vessel." His words produced an image that was far too pleasant for her peace of mind.

"Definite contamination. Not happening."

"You want to get rid of me, don't you?"

There was no need denying it. "Yes."

"Let's just say that if I have trouble performing, this may take days."

"Meaning?"

"I don't have time for that and neither would you, I guess, eh?"

"Days?"

He nodded.

"You do have problems."

"Theoretically, yes."

Which was probably another way of admitting that he couldn't get it up, she concluded. _Oh boy. How to solve this?_

***

  
He looked at the woman and nearly laughed when he realized what conclusion she had drawn. If she had even bothered looking into his lap she would have seen that there was nothing to worry about. Or, from her point of view, it was wise to worry. The first meeting between a full-grown Saiyan and his mate was seldom a boring event. He felt a strong urge to claim her the sooner the better, but he tried to stay in control of his beast. It would scare her if he followed his instincts and bent her over for him before he plunged his cock deep inside of her. The precum from his cock would ease the way. Making it easier on her. But as a human female she would not be accustomed to being taken as hard as he wanted to. He had never thought that his mate would be human. That was a major surprise.

He had always thought that he would find his mate among the many female Saiyans that were still alive. But the search had been fruitless. No one was even remotely a match. So, he had turned to their Research facility. The leading researcher, Dr Gero, had suggested that they used scientific methods in order to find a match for him. He had come in once before and left his saliva and blood samples. Based on that, Dr Gero had found two women that was a potential match and the doctor had laughingly asked whether he wanted to meet the blonde or the bluenette first.

"Which is the most likely candidate?"

"The blue haired one."

"Okay. Arrange something. I don't want to waste time."

The following evening, he came to the lab after working hours. Meeting the woman that science told him might be a match. Finding out if science and animal instincts could come to the same conclusion. And so far they had. When their eyes met the first time as she greeted him in the doorway, he felt something special. That feeling became stronger when she touched his arm. He had felt the immediate response from the tingling in his arm and spreading rapidly down into his groin. Vegeta felt the animal awaken inside of him. Awakening from the slumber he slipped into as each day rolled into the next and even and every female he met was indistinguishable from the rest.

He had been bored, for a lack of a better word. But now, both he and the animal were wide awake. Just from a slight touch to his arm and the scent of a woman's arousal teasing his nostrils. Oh yes, he had smelled her arousal as soon as it had started. She had blushed as if she wasn't used to responding to the men she took samples from. He would soon teach her not be embarrassed over her sexuality. All Saiyans had a high sex drive and he was no exception to the rule.

Except for the last few months when he had seemed to lose interest. That had worried him. _Was he losing his testosterone levels?_ He wasn't old, only 31 so there was no reason to settle down and feel your sex drive dampened. He had worried that he was getting sick with some virus or something, but all tests were good. And he felt as strong as he had always did. As he had started to have fewer sex partners, he had even had more time to exercise, building even more muscle.

Dr Gero had laughed and said that his body was probably telling him that it was time to settle down with a mate and start producing the next generation. It was a typical doctor's answer. Still Vegeta felt relieved that meeting up with this woman had suddenly turned all parts of his body into high alert. He was ready to claim and fuck his woman. Now, it was just a matter of making sure that she would be just as willing.

His laws allowed him to take her by force at any time. Still, his upbringing had taught him that a willing partner was far preferable to a forced one. He just had to taste her first. To make sure that she was a 100 percent match. _After that he could claim her, own her and keep her for the rest of their lives._

***

  
"You don't have to do much," he said.

"Please specify." She eyed him suspiciously. Bulma wondered what he could mean. If he couldn't get a hard-on then it would take a lot of effort to help him. And she would never give him a blowjob, no matter how good looking he was. Still, she was reminded of the fact that no one was perfect. This man seemed to have everything going for him.

Dark haired and handsome. A muscular body and a voice to match the rest of him. He was some serious masturbation material and she wondered for a second if she would be able to sneak a picture of him for later enjoyment. _No, it would not be possible without creating a lot of questions and explanations that she didn't want to share._ The blue head had been single for far too long, she guessed. Considering how her wayward thoughts could just wander off into all the strange and unwelcome corners. She had a job to do, so she should just focus on doing that and get on with it. There was no use pondering about this man and how he would feel like in her bed and inside of her. He would have no interest in joining her there so there was really no use thinking otherwise.

Besides, fantasizing about a client was definitely unprofessional behavior.

"Just touch me with your hands," he said.

"Will that be enough?" she asked.

"We'll see."

Bulma moved her chair closer to him, glancing at the large bulge in his lap. He didn't seem to have a problem, she thought. _Or maybe he was just enormous even in flaccid form._

"You need to get a larger plastic bottle," he said as he turned one of them around in his hand.

"I doubt that they need more than a small sample," she said.

"I will have difficulty aiming into something this small," he said as he winked at her.

She felt her blush become even more evident than before. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I'll get another one." She got up and opened the nearest cupboard, searching for a larger sample bottle. She was grateful for the opportunity to turn her back on him so he wouldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Are you a virgin?" he suddenly asked behind her.

"What?" she whirled around at the unexpected question.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about something so natural."

"I'm not going to answer that," she said icily.

"Well, are you?"

"None of your business, Mr Saiyan."

"You are fiery. I like that."

"It doesn't matter what you like or not," she snorted.

"It will make me come a lot quicker."

She handed him several larger containers. "Choose which one will suit you best," she said before she turned away from him and closed the cupboard again.

"The largest, I guess. Then I can come as many times as I like to," he smirked.

"Once is all it takes. There's no need to get too settled."

"Wow, you do want to get rid of me," he laughed.

"Just look at the clock, will you? I have been working since 8 am. Now its 9 pm. I'm tired and I want to go home."

"You could need some release too," he tempted.

"I'm all for quality, not quantity. Or speed."

"Come closer and I'll give you what you need."

"No, I'm not interested," she lied to him.

"You are lying, woman. I can smell your arousal."

"No, you can't."

"Yes. You started to get aroused as soon as you touched my arm."

She just stared at him. _How could he know?_ He was probably just bluffing. "That's none of your business."

"Sure it is. I've caused it, now I volunteer to fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Mutual pleasure."

"Forget it! You need to just come into one of those containers and then we are done here. No need to make it more difficult than it is."

"Difficult? You are not used to a man coming on to you or flirting with you? Damn, you must be a virgin."

She just sighed. "I...am...not...a...virgin. Now, get your head out of the sandbox and get to business."

"Sandbox?"

"Whatever."

"You are insulting me."

"Does it make you hard?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Good. Keep that thought and get to it."

He laughed heartily. "Oh boy. You are not indulging my male ego. Tsk, tsk, nothing kills a hard-on quicker than that."

"Okay. Would you like me to give you a hand?"

"Sure. If you can lower yourself to do something like that."

She sat down in the chair beside him. "I will only use my hands. Nothing else, so don't get any silly ideas."

"Too late," he smiled. "But I'll behave."

"You had better."

"Can I get a kiss for good behavior?" he asked.

"Why? We haven't started yet."

"It will give me a flying start, so to speak. It will make me harden a lot faster."

"All right," she said, before she lifted herself up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Ah, too short. That was not a kiss. That was more of a peck."

She placed her hand on his cheeks and leaned closer, holding her mouth above his. Vegeta tilted his head back and allowed her to lead the way, placing her mouth on top of his as she took command. He allowed her to take the lead for a few seconds, using her mouth to tempt him. Then suddenly he seemed to awaken. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard. A strong hunger awoke inside of her and she heard him groan as he used his tongue to urge her to open for him. She could not resist the temptation and she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore the inside of her lips.

Finally he released her mouth and just stared at her as if something puzzled him exceedingly. "I'll be damned," he blurted out.

Bulma couldn't agree more. It felt as if her insides had just gone up in flames and her entire body was aching for something more. Something that she should not even think about. She moved away from his lap and sat down in her chair again before clearing her throat. 

"Should we get down to business?" she asked.

.

**PART 2**

"Damn it, woman. I thought we had already started."

"Maybe you should open your pants then."

"Impatient, are we?" Vegeta grinned, sounding over confident about himself. 

"Sure. I have a soft sofa screaming for me in my apartment."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You are not included, if you had any ideas in that direction." She huffed out, glaring at him at the same time to prove a point. 

"You might want to keep me once you have had a taste." He tempted. 

"Taste? I'm not tasting anything of you."

"You just tasted my mouth and you triggered something. I want to repeat that."

"Good, then keep firing some of those triggers into the vial here."

"Those vials are actually ruining my erection."

"Jesus," Bulma sighed, sounding defeated. "I might get fired for this." With no further interruption, she placed her hands in his lap and started to move her hands toward the zipper in his pants.

"I won't tell on you," he teased as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, allowing his engorged flesh to spring free.

The blue head moved her hand to his erect cock and felt him harden and steadily increase in size. "Ooh, my," she gasped as she tried to decipher how large he was. She tried to curl her hand around his shaft but her hand wasn't big enough. Bulma placed both her hands on his shaft and realised that she had never seen or been with anyone so big. It was slightly scary but also extremely exciting.

She wanted to take a picture of him, but she knew that there was no way to do that without his knowledge. She wondered if he enjoyed having his balls massaged and she slid her hand down to cup them. Judging by his moans he clearly enjoyed that.

Bulma squeezed her hands hard around his shaft again, moving slowly up and down his long shaft, making sure that she touched the pleasure point underneath his bulbous head. She ran her thumb directly over the ridge and followed the cap around to the front of his cock.

His cock head was so large that she would never have believed it to be possible. "You don't seem to have any problems with your erection," she concluded, her scientific mind taking over. 

"I lied."

"Why?" She gasped. _That sly bastard..._

"I wanted you to touch me."

"Why was that?"

"I hoped it would feel better than my own touch, and I was right." Vegeta growled deeply. The sound suited him, although she thought it was a strange sound coming from a man.

She stared at him, noticing that his eyes had turned darker, and a glint of hunger was evident in his gaze. He was _spellbinding_. It was almost as if he was hypnotizing her with his eyes but she knew that was impossible. It was probably just a basic instinct to be turned on by an attractive man.

Slowly he pulled her closer to him, closer to his mouth and she wondered if she should break the spell and run away or if she should simply do what she wanted. Right now, Bulma wanted this. _Wanted him._ No matter what the consequences would be.

Wanted him to show her what it would be like between them, instead of leaving her with just the fantasies. She allowed it to happen. Allowed him to kiss her once more. She heard him groan as soon as their lips met, and she whimpered as her body hungered for his. He pulled her into his lap again and kissed her deeply.

Almost devouring her until she forgot to breathe. She came up for air and released his mouth in order to take in a large portion of air, before she flung her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

The blue head felt him raise himself from his chair, lifting her with him, and she wondered how strong he was to move them both so effortlessly. He sat her down on top of the desk and slowly pushed her onto her back. She clung to him, spreading her legs as he moved in between them. She could feel his hands roam down her front, cupping her breasts before he ventured further down. She pushed her hands underneath his shirt and discovered warm muscled skin.

She started to unbutton his shirt because she wanted to have a closer view of him. He seemed to have lost his patience and soon after he ripped open his shirt, allowing her to look at him and giving her the freedom to move her hands all over his chest.

Bulma moved her hands up across his chest hair covering the upper part of his chest and made a clear pattern toward some more interesting territory beneath his stomach. He was all man, large and powerful, making her feel delicate and small in comparison. She wrapped her legs around his back, pushing her lower body against his naked flesh. She could feel his cock against her stomach, hard and larger than anything she had seen before. He ducked down and kissed her mouth again. Starting out slow, before deepening the kiss.

She felt her need skyrocket at the same time, as if his tongue was filled with an aphrodisiac that was poured into her mouth and spread all over her body in an instant.

"At last. I have found you, my **_mate_** ," he said as he finally let go of her mouth.

She missed him already. She placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted her mouth to his, not willing to let him escape her. An unknown force had taken control over her and was allowing all her deepest fantasies to come to life.

Bulma was probably sleeping. This couldn't be real, and if she was sleeping, she had no desire to wake up.

"Yes," he wheezed out before he devoured her with his kiss.

Briefly she heard something tear, but she didn't care. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the heat pulsing through her body, before ending up in her pussy. It was like heatwaves that did not know where to turn and sought the warmest area. She clung to him, she wanted to crawl inside of him, never letting this wonderful feeling of belonging disappear. She had wanted this, this complete euphoria.

She had never felt lust like this before, only read about it in books while shaking her head at the stupid brainless heroine that was too spineless to make her own decisions. Now she knew that there could be lust that was so overwhelming that you couldn't think straight. Didn't want to either.

It was exhilarating and forbidden at the same time. As if she had opened Pandora's box and discovered some ancient secret that was better left hidden.

Suddenly, she felt his hard cock against her cunt, slowly pushing inside of her. She wheezed as she breathed deeply, preparing for the inevitable pain that his size would cause.

"Easy now," Vegeta murmured before he started kissing her neck.

She arched her body up toward him, surrendering herself to his ministrations. She felt him lift her legs up, making the strain on her tight channel ease up as the new position allowed for more room. She pushed her lower body up to meet him. Causing him to groan deeply at the same time as if he was in some sort of pain.

"Don't," he growled. "I can't hold back."

She didn't want him to hold back. She could feel her channel being stretched to the limit, feeling fuller than ever before, feeling every inch of his hardened cock as he slowly pushed inside.

Suddenly he retreated and she protested loudly. Bulma tightened her legs around his ass and nudged him down to her, letting him know that he was escaping her now. She was not going to lose this dream god right in the middle of her dream.

He chuckled. "Oh god," he groaned. "You are so tight."

"No, you are too large," she flung back at him.

He laughed out loud, but at the same time he pushed a little deeper inside of her.

"Yes," she gasped.

He moved his hand straight to her clit and started massaging her, making her arousal get even higher. She tightened her inner muscles around him and smiled as he took a deep breath in response to her actions.

It served him right, she thought, as she angled her body a little and suddenly realised that he was pushing directly at her g-spot. "Oh my," she sighed as if she was in awe of his prowess.

The Saiyan seemed to take that as encouragement that he was doing something right and he kept on fondling her clit as he continued to push his cock directly at her sweetest spot.

It was impossible to hold back and she climaxed so hard that she moved her entire body in the convulsions that he had caused. Holding on to him so tightly, he would probably have some scratches and a few aching ribs come morning.

Still, that didn't seem to deter him and just as she gave herself over to her climax, he plunged all the way inside of her and started some serious fucking. He plunged deep inside, before pulling away from her and retuning right after, "Fuck, you feel so fucking good!"

She clasped her inner muscles around him, wanting to give him the same pleasure that she had just experienced, clinging to him as she tried to keep up with him. Bulma held on as he brought them both the pleasure that they sought.

She could feel her arousal rise again, driven by the constant stimulation to her g-spot as he fucked her deep and well. She held on to him as she heard him moving up that last hill, before he plunged as deep as he could inside of her.

At the same time, he released a deep and masculine groan as he climaxed and poured his load deep inside of her. She could feel his mouth kiss her neck at the same time, and for a second she felt as he was biting into her skin. But that could not be, she thought. Still, the love bite was only increasing her pleasure.

Suddenly, she felt his cock widen even more, growing to an even larger size and holding him in place, as if he was locked inside of her. _What on earth,_ she thought briefly, before the added width pushed her arousal into another orgasm, making her climb even higher than before.

The blue head screamed loudly as the intense pleasure flooded her body. She nearly lost consciousness, making it impossible to keep her eyes open.

In a blur, she heard his voice, deep as before but now with an added amount of arrogance.

_**"I claim you. My mate."** _

Her hearing must be playing tricks on her, she thought. What a strange to say at such a moment, but Bulma didn't care. She only enjoyed the feeling of utter calm and bliss as she clung to him, feeling his warmth on top of her and inside of her as their pulse beat to the same pace.

***

The swelling of his cock had been the final piece of the puzzle. There was no doubt. She was his mate. His long-awaited mate.

It had taken him so many years but finally he had succeeded. Finally he had found her and he intended to keep her. Even if he had to use all the means at his disposal. She was the one. The one and only. The only mate he would ever match with.

The fact that she was human was a bonus, but also an obstacle. She would be unfamiliar with their ways, their traditions. She needed to be treated with care, to be slowly eased into their ways and understanding their laws.

Although she had seemed to enjoy it even more when he had lost control, as he had done briefly as he came closer to his orgasm.

But Vegeta had succeeded in warming her up properly first. The swollen glands on his tongue were another welcome surprise. The hormone released into her body while they kissed, had heightened her arousal and made her ready for his intrusion.

He had worried that she wouldn't be able to take his size, at least not without hours of preparation. He had planned to bring her back home with him just after their first kiss.

Even then, he knew that she was the one and if he brought her home with him, it would her give her enough time to warm up before he entered her. But it hadn't been necessary. He had heard about the glands on his tongue but he had never experienced them before. They were probably only available when kissing a true mate.

Either way, the hormone was powerful. She had almost attacked him, not the other way around. He was used to being the dominant in bed. He, as well as his inner animal, needed to be in control.

Allowing her to take over was an itch that constantly troubled his mind. But, in this case, the trouble had been well worth the result. He could feel the swelling in his cock diminish slowly, unlocking them. He realised that he hadn't even remembered to put on a condom before taking her. He always used protection.

Forgetting it only proved how much this woman meant to him. The Saiyan had been so focused on her and easing the experience for her, until the point where nothing else could enter his mind. Now that was a first. He was always in control. He strived on control. And now he had lost it. At least for a few moments.

Something like that could get him killed. He cleared him mind with that thought. There wouldn't be a second round. Not here. He needed to get her to the mansion before he could get another taste of her. The time for playing was over.

He retreated slowly away from her tight body, grinning widely as she protested and tightened her muscles and arms around him.

"Let's find a bed first," he soothed her.

Bulma nodded as if she applauded the idea.

He fastened his pants and put on his jacket before he turned to her and helped her get dressed. He had ripped away her panties in his desperation to get inside of her. He pulled her skirt down. It covered her to her knees. It would have to do for now.

He pushed the button on his earpiece to tell Raditz and Nappa that they were leaving. "Come with me," he said as he lifted her into his arms and started carrying her.

"I liked that trick of yours."

"Which trick?"

"That swelling inside of me. How did you do that?" Bulma asked, totally oblivious to the storm brewing inside his head.

"Maybe I'm not entirely human."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'm more than that."

"I don't understand," she said.

"You will, my mate. You will," Vegeta promised as he carried her into the awaiting car. The Saiyan hormone was making her meeker than she normally was. In a few hours it would probably wear off and he would have a real handful to deal with. He couldn't wait.

He had found his mate and he intended to keep her. No matter how long it would take her to adjust and reconcile herself to her new life.

Already he longed to have her in his bed where he could worship her body the way he wanted to. Taking in her naked body and making love to her again and again. He felt his manhood preparing for what was to come while his beast was content to have her around, her scent was already familiar to him.

 _At last._ At last, he had found her.

\--------

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔴Hey, fam! HIT the kudos button if you enjoyed this one shot and hoping to read more like this. Thank you! 😘


	25. Once and Again Pt.1,2,3💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW!  
> "Lost and Found" 
> 
> Where lovers from the past reunite...

**PART 1**

It was another busy day at _'Sweetie the Bakery,'_ as Bulma rushed around while serving her customers. Usually on the working days, the place was cramped from seven to eleven in the morning. It was at this time when she received patrons ranging from school students, house wives to office workers, who stopped quickly to grab a parcel or get a quick bite to eat. "Mom, can you take order of table **#3**?" The blue head requested over her shoulder while cleaning a table to let a group of men and women sit for a short business meeting.

"Sure, honey. I am on it!" Panchy chirped. She was dressed in a matching pink blouse and skirt with their shop logo as her daughter. Panchy went to the designated place with a notepad in hand and a big smile. "Hi there, lovlies. What can I get you?" At her early fifties, the blonde woman was as active and beautiful as ever.

Since it was a family run business, Bulma was used to working with her parents most of the time. Their team consisted of two professional chefs and her father managed the finance while Bulma and her mother took care of the services. Even though their shop could barely fit twelve tables, it ran very well. It was all thanks to the way they engaged with their customers and formed a bond of loyalty. The _Briefs_ were hard workers and fun-loving people. Their good persona attracted potential clients on a daily basis. It seemed unreal when they looked back and realized how they would be celebrating _ten wonderful years of **Sweetie**_ next month. They had great plans for the big day and hopped to get attention of more people of the small town.

And every noon as the crowd started to disappear, in came little Trunks Briefs skipping and hopping from his school, "Mom, I am back! Where are you?"

"In here, Trunks!" The blue head called her six year old son from the store room. She was just keeping record of their weekly stock. Dusting her hands, she sighed happily when the little boy ran straight into her waiting arms with his heavy school bag and water pot, "Oof!"

The mother let out a contagious laugh and ruffled his lilac hair, "How was school, kiddo?" 

"It was great!" Trunks looked up and smiled adorably, "I got full marks in my last Math and English tests."

"Is that so?" Bulma was elated with that news. He had surely gotten his grandpa's smart brain, "Congratulations, baby!"

"Thanks!" Trunks smiled wide, "What will I get as a gift?"

"How about a chocolate truffle for now, huh?" Bulma asked, already moving to their display case which her mother was re-filling with cakes, pastries, cookies and freshly baked breads. While the blue head was plating a treat for her son, she watched happily as Trunks told the good news to his grandparents. They were just as delighted and Panchy promised to cook a special dinner for him that night to celebrate.

.

Later that afternoon, Bulma needed to replenish the kitchen cupboards of their home with groceries. She and Trunks were pushing a trolley down one of the aisles at the grocery store. Trunks always loved getting groceries with his mother, "I need cereal, mom."

"Okay grab a box," Bulma ticked something off the shopping list which her mother had given earlier.

"I want coco-pops and fruit loops." Holding both boxes against his chest, he looked up at his mum adoringly. "And Cornflakes for you and grandpa."

Bulma smiled and nodded, "I am going to get some vegetables, Trunks. You pick some fruit," she suggested. Fruit and vegetable were not on her son's list of preferred foods. _Typical child!_ However, she had read somewhere if you empowered children...gave them choices, they were more apt to follow what you wanted them to do. It was a _win-win_ situation as far as Bulma was concerned. Trunks got to choose and she got him eating fruits.

As the blue head placed the vegetables into her trolley, sharp intuition compelled her to look to her right. _Shock numbed her to paralysis._ A familiar pair of eyes, that she hadn't seen for so many years, was watching her. **_Vegeta_ **stood there, staring at her as well. The blue head could not move or speak. They stood there transfixed gawping at each other. He looked so different and yet the same. A wave of emotion swept by her and Bulma's chest was filled with a pang of hurt. _It had been so, so long..._ He was a man now, with broad and muscular physique, more money, fame and power. She didn't have the slightest clue about what had brought him back to this small town.

"You okay, Vegeta?" A blonde lady reached out from behind and took his hand. She gave Bulma a warning look, "Let's go, hon. I got the goods."

Bulma's eyes moved between the two of them. _Who was she? His girlfriend...wife?_

"I have got my fruit, mom." The three of them looked up sharply in her son's direction. Trunks was holding a punnet of strawberries, some juicy yellow peaches and a pack of bananas. Jolted back into action, her blue eyes flew to Vegeta to gauge his reaction. He was evidently stunned. His dark eyes widened in disbelief. Vegeta studied the little boy curiously.

"Let's go," Bulma whispered, grabbing Trunks' arm and hastened to the cash counter. She left the curious couple standing where they had met.

"But we did not get everything," Her son protested.

"We will come back tomorrow, sweetheart." Bulma didn't dare to look over her shoulder. She prayed that Vegeta would not follow them.

"That man is watching us, mom."  
  
"Turn around, Trunks," she murmured. "Don't stare," she urged as she smiled politely at the cashier. Trunks sneaked a chocolate bar onto the counter. Bulma smiled. She lowered her head, kissed his cheek and paid for their groceries. Trunks picked up one of the shopping bags. The blue head held tightly onto his free hand and rushed to her car.

.

**PART 2**

Bulma was pleasantly surprised when Trunks climbed into her bed, "Hey there, normally I have to beg you to cuddle up with me." She laughed, putting her recipe book down. She had been staring at the same page, hardly focusing much since she climbed into bed thirty minutes ago.

"I have come to share my chocolate with you, mom."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I have brushed my teeth already." The blue head could tell that he had brushed his teeth as well. Chocolate or trying to eat anything for that matter, was the last thing on her mind, after bumping into Vegeta in the supermarket. "I thought you were asleep already," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You hardly had your dinner, mom," Trunks looked up at her, his blue eyes unsmiling.

"Oh, Trunks," She drew him into her arms, hugging him to her bosom. "I am sorry. I just was not hungry."

"But you love when grandma makes fish and chips."

She inhaled heavily and smiled, "I promise tomorrow, I will eat two portions of dinner."  
  
"Okay," Trunks toyed with the chocolate bar.

"I would much prefer it if you don't have that chocolate tonight," Bulma pleaded.

Trunks smiled up at his mother, "I will then take it to school tomorrow."

"Thank you," she ruffled his hair. Bulma cleared her throat. "I know that you are a big guy and all that," she smiled hopefully, "but would you like to stay with mom tonight?"

He searched his mother's face. Her eyes looked sad even though she smiled at him brightly. And she had been frightened in the supermarket when that stranger had stood there looking at her. Trunks was a smart kid and he had observed all that. _Didn't she know when he was with her, his mom need not fear?_ "Sure mom," he nodded, sliding down onto the spare pillow. "Good night," he hugged her.

"Night, Trunks. Oh, come here," she gathered him closer in her arms. The little boy laughed, pleased to see a happy smile on his mom's beautiful face. Bulma cradled her son in her arms like he was a still toddler. Her mind wandered to Vegeta. _What had he thought when he had seen Trunks? Could he tell Trunks was his son?_ Fear suddenly gripped her. _What if he demanded custody?_ Bulma's arms tightened protectively around her son. _**No! I will fight him. Trunks is my baby.**_ She pressed her lips against his temple. Trunks feeling too warm, kicked at the blankets. Bulma smiled. She was obviously smothering him and shifted a little away.

The following morning, fear irrationally permeated the air around the blue head. She did not feel like getting out of bed and to work. In fact, she had the most ridiculous thought, to tell her parents that she was sick! _How absurd was that?_ If she was not so anxious, she would have laughed at the insane thought. Bulma groaned silently. The last time she was this queasy was when she had been pregnant with Trunks. She smiled thinking about that. She still remembered it well. Her pregnancy was a breezy ride in the park. The blue head had enjoyed every minute of it. She had suffered no morning sickness. She had been tiny up until the seventh month. Thankfully, she had not been in labor for a protracted time. Trunks was born within forty minutes of her first contraction. She could not say it was painless or effortless, but when she had been presented with this gorgeous little guy screaming his lungs out, Bulma had cried with evident pleasure when the nurse had placed him against her bosom. Trunks had looked towards her face and had howled even louder as if demanding, _"feed me woman!"_  
  
She laughed softly now. Trunks was still in her bed. His one foot was jutting out his side of the bed. He was breathing softly, still asleep. His pajama clad upper body not covered by the duvet. The chocolate bar he had offered her last night, on the bedside table. Bulma leaned over, and brushed his hair with her fingers. She pressed a kiss to his forehead which made Trunks stir sleepily. "Morning, my sweet baby," she spoke softly.

"Mom, I slept in your bed?" He looked disorientated.

"Yup, you gave me company last night," she smiled.

"You want to eat your dinner now?"

Bulma laughed. Her appetite was still not back, though she would have some toast and coffee, just to please her son. "I won't have supper now, but I shall have some breakfast," she got out of bed.

Trunks got out of bed as well. "I will shower and get ready for school then," he eyed his chocolate on the stand and picked it up.

Bulma laughed. "Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, Trunks."

.

Coming to work that day was definitely a wise choice. For one, it helped to distract Bulma from overthinking and also, the shop was flowing with so many customers that her mother really needed the extra hand. By the time evening rolled by, everyone had already left including the staff. Bulma put on the 'closed' sign on the door and began to tidy up the inside. They usually closed their services at seven and she was always the last one to leave.

Bulma dialed her father's number who had went that afternoon to stay in the city for three days. He went there for his routine medical check-up and she wanted to make sure that he was doing okay. When the call ended, the blue head was happy with their conversation and so she put the phone in her purse. She was on the process of shutting down the computer when the door of the shop opened with the jingling sound, "Sorry, we are not open-" Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front. _It was Vegeta...So, he knew all along where to find her but he never once came to visit all these years._ The idea of that hurt. However, she composed herself quickly and gave him a hostile look, "What are you doing here?" 

His hard expression changed into an easy smirk. Vegeta shoved his right hand in his pant pocket, "Is this how the hospitality is here? I am failing to see how your shop is the talk of the town."

"We are closed now," She swallowed and looked away. _God, it hurt to see his face..._ _How was he so unbothered?_ It was because unlike her, Vegeta had moved on a long time ago. Bulma shook her head and cleared her throat, "Sorry, I cannot sell you anything."

"I am not here for that," He waved it off, "I want to talk to you."

"Why?" She whispered, "What had made you come here after this long?"

The silence between them grew to long minutes. For the first time that night, Bulma saw a troubled look in his eyes, "I saw you at the store with a boy yesterday. Is he...your child?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, Trunks is my son."

Vegeta heaved a sigh, "Who is the father of your son?"

"What?" Her eyes snapped at him angrily, "That's an intrusive question and I surely won't be discussing about that!"

"Calm down, Bulma," He moved from his spot and walked closer to where she was, stopping just before the display counter, "I am only asking that...because I-I see something in him. I see our resemblance."

"You see nothing!" She argued, "Get out, Vegeta!" Bulma realized her mistake a little too late. This was exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"Then tell me who the father is!" Vegeta demanded.

"Why does it matter to you now...?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper as tears gathered around the edges of her eyes. She decided to give in, "You weren't there for me. For us...All these years, I-I was the one who cared for him!"

"Fuck," Vegeta cursed. "So, it's true...and you never once told me."

"How could I?" Bulma tried reigning the tears, "You left me so easily saying that your life wasn't meant to be here. Later when I found out, I-I didn't know if you would accept him."

He looked away and raked his hand through his hair after knowing the truth that had been gawking him since yesterday. "I want to meet him."

"You can't," She shook her head, "Not now. Trunks is not ready."

"I need proof. I need a DNA report done by tomorrow." Vegeta would not hear any of it, "I want to be a part of my son's life and you cannot stop me, Bulma."

"You don't have to do that," She bit her lower lip, "There is something on his body which is...similar to you."

.

So, here he was now, in her lounge, standing tall, determined, ready to do battle with the world. Bulma had taken Trunks aside earlier. She had pleaded with her son to have an open mind with their guest, when Vegeta arrived. Seeing the anxiety in his mother's eyes, Trunks had readily capitulated.

Vegeta looked at his son, now observed the way Trunks stood almost protectively just a step in front of his mom. Their hands were laced together, and two pairs of blue eyes stared at him with mistrust.

"Good evening, Trunks," Vegeta's commanding voice got their attention.

"Good evening, Mr. Vegeta," Trunks greeted, unable to comprehend what the stranger from the super shop was doing at their house. Vegeta's eyes were on him, he took a few steps towards them.

At the same time, Bulma's eyes were pleading as they met his. He ignored her and spoke again. His merciless eyes met hers. "We are doing this now," he spoke quietly, but the command was unmistakable. "I have something to show you, Trunks."

The blue head shut her eyes for a second. At least he was not demanding Trunks to remove his sweater and exhibit the hereditary characteristics of all Saiyan new born babies.

"Okay," The little boy was mildly curious.

Vegeta looked at Bulma questioningly. His eyes denoted that he was quite happy to unbutton his shirt right where he was, but he was offering her the option of privacy, if she wanted it.

"Let's go to Trunks' room," she murmured. She was not prepared to have Vegeta prancing about in her bedroom.

Vegeta nodded.

"Mom, you can sign my homework book? This time the math was difficult, but it's done and I finished my craft lesson as well." Trunks told his mother on the way.

"In here," Bulma spoke over her shoulder to Vegeta, as she nodded to Trunks. Vegeta looked around the room expecting it to be untidy like a typical boy's room, but it was neat. There was a work desk. There were two books closed on it and what looked like the homework record book, opened, a pen on it waiting for Bulma to sign it. There was a display type cabinet, no television, he noted, but it did boast a very fancy stereo sound system. There were no clothes, or shoes untidily thrown about. Clearly, Bulma was an effective disciplinarian. Surprisingly the walls were not in your face blue either. It was pleasant to the eyes in natural earth tones. Vegeta ran his hand over the wall, experimentally, liking the texture.

"Mom allowed me to choose my own colors." He heard Trunks announce. "I saw it in a magazine and the guy in the shop mixed it for us."

Vegeta's eyes went to Bulma's, but she had moved away to the table. She opened the books and her attention was focused on the homework.

"Do you like my work, mom? I did a good job, right?"

She smiled at Trunks. "Yes, it is lovely, but you did not finish the exercise on page twelve of your math."

"Oh man, I was hoping you would not see that," he groaned.

"This is you in the zoo?" Vegeta was looking at a poster size picture of what looked like Trunks, feeding the birds.  
  
"Yup, all of me," Trunks boasted. "Grandma and grandpa took me there last year."  
  
"As I said earlier, Trunks," Vegeta slowly prepared to drop his bombshell. "I have something to show you."

Bulma held her breath. She wrung her fingers subconsciously. Vegeta began unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"What is it?" Trunks questioned. He was curious again. Vegeta could see Bulma tense up. She was unsmiling, her shoulders straight as her arms draped protectively around the boy's shoulder.

"I have to unbutton my shirt to show you, if it's okay with you," Vegeta asked.

Bulma said a silent prayer. Grateful that Vegeta was exercising some restraint at the delicate situation. She held her breath as his chest was exposed. Dark, muscular, bulging six pack, and fine hairs covering his chest.

"Wow!" Trunks exclaimed. "I have a mark exactly like that." He was ripping his sweater off, to show his mark to the man. Vegeta silently applauded his own ploy. He had thought he would have to coax the boy into removing his sweater. It was true all right, as if somebody had photocopied the one on his chest and placed it directly on Trunks' small framed, still developing chest.

"That's so cool!" Trunks exclaimed.

"My father and my brother have it too," Vegeta's voice became hoarse, it was almost cracking.

"So, why do I have it?"

Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other. She was dumbstruck while he began re-buttoning his shirt. The blue head swallowed painfully. She led Trunks to his bed, taking his little hands into hers. Bulma knew had to do this. Vegeta's confidence seemed to have temporarily deserted him.

"Trunks," She spoke softly. "You have asked me so often about your daddy," she smiled nervously. "Here he is...Vegeta is your daddy."

"No!" Trunks shoved Bulma's hands away, diving off the bed. "You are not my father!" Like the speed of lightening, he scurried across the room to where Vegeta was standing shell-shocked. "You are not my father!" He went berserk, kicking wildly at Vegeta's ankles and pounding his tiny fists into his mid drift. Speechless and stunned, Vegeta just stood there not defending himself.

"Trunks!" Bulma rushed forward, imprisoning her son's arms from behind. She circled her hands around his arms, restraining him.

"Are you okay?" She murmured to Vegeta. She had not expected Trunks to react so violently. She could not believe he was just standing there with his head hung, not defending himself. She longed to just put her arms around Vegeta. He looked like the world had just come crashing down on him. "Vegeta?" She called out, still holding Trunks prisoner. She wanted him to say something... _anything_.

He lifted his head and just nodded.

"My father is overseas. You are not my father," Trunks continued to scream. "I hate you! Get out of our house."

Vegeta shut his eyes. He supposed Bulma had told him that, when he was out of the country.

"Trunks," Bulma jerked his shoulders. "Stop it," she asserted, a little forcefully.

"He is not my father, mom. He does not care about you or me. He is a bad man."

"Vegeta didn't know," Bulma offered the truth.

"Bulma," Vegeta shook his head, urging her to let him get over the shock of the truth.

"Don't speak to my mom," Trunks attempted to break out of Bulma's arms, she held onto him more tightly.  
  
"Trunks, I would like to talk to you," Vegeta spoke in a soft tone.

"No! I don't want to hear you," his hands cupped his ears.

"You are going to hear me out, boy," Vegeta's voice rose above his son's. Not angry or demanding, but getting his attention. Vegeta knelt down in front of his son, his eyes meeting Trunks' squarely. "I am sorry; I have never been here for you."

"It's because you never cared, that's why," Trunks accused in his loudest voice.

"I am sorry that your mom had to bring you up alone," Vegeta continued. "And though she has done an excellent job, she should not have had to do it alone. I should have been here sharing the responsibility with her."

"I don't need you," Trunks spat out.

Bulma sobbed, unable to hold back. Trunks looked over his shoulder. "You see what you are doing to my mom? Leave us alone and go!" Trunks turned around and hugged his mother.

"I know it's unforgivable, that I was not here for any of your birthdays." Vegeta's voice was brusque, but he inhaled deeply and continued. Tears fell freely down Bulma's cheeks. She hated to witness this torment Trunks and Vegeta were experiencing. "I was not here for any of all the other important events as you were growing up, but it's going to change from today," Vegeta vowed.

"Oh, what you going to do?" Trunks challenged, folding his knuckles on his waist. _Where had he learned that?_  
  
Vegeta rose to his feet, "I am going to _marry_ your mother."

Bulma's head swung to Vegeta's. She was _not_ going to marry him. There was no chance of that! _Besides, wasn't he already seeing someone else?_

"A child needs both his mom and his dad," Vegeta stated.

"My mom has done a fine job without you. You said so."

"We can do stuff together..." Vegeta insisted.

"Like what?"

"We can play football or go hunting..."

"I don't know how to play football and my mom thinks it is not right to hurt animals," Trunks opposed.

"How about we go on a drive then?"

"I am not interested," Trunks hiccuped, "I don't want to...You were not there for me or my mom."

"Vegeta, can I speak to you?" Bulma ushered him outside, "You should leave now and quit talking about marriage as if it is going to solve everything."

"I am his father, we will be married immediately." Vegeta told her instead.

"No!" Bulma protested.

His eyes were cold, determined, "I am not giving you a choice. Trunks needs both his parents. I think you are fully aware of the importance of the father figure in a child's life."

Bulma's eyes narrowed like icicles. She was angry. There was so much she wanted to hurl at this man, but she dare not. She may say something hurtful, "I will allow you to be an active part in his life. But anything beyond that is impossible. You better leave now."

"This discussion is not over," Vegeta tugged at his sleeves angrily.  
  
"Ah,Vegeta. It's good to see you after so long. What have you been up to, dear?" Panchy smiled at them while she was carrying dinner to the table. "Stay for dinner." She extended the invitation to their guest. "There's an extra piece of juicy sirloin since my husband is not home tonight."

"He has plans." Bulma attempted to discourage Vegeta from staying.

"Nothing that can't wait," The man smiled devilishly. "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma's eyes bore into him angrily. _Couldn't he just leave?_  
  
The table had been set for four with the mouth-watering steaks along with fresh garden peas, sweet potatoes, broccoli and a salad. Purposely, Trunks seated himself at the head of the table. Bulma was about to relegate him to one of the chairs to the side, when Vegeta, imperceptibly stopped her. He merely shook his head, but she understood the coded command.

"Shall I say grace, mom?"

"Sure," Bulma took the chair opposite Vegeta while Panchy took the seat opposite her grandson.

"Dear God, we thank you for our lovely meal tonight, in the name of Jesus. Amen!" The adults had barely lifted their bowed heads, when Trunks helped himself to two steaks, put one in his mother's plate and another in his grandma's plate.  
  
Bulma's stare wide-eyed at her son. She could not believe he was being so inhospitable.  
  
"Have mine," Bulma and her mother simultaneously offered their plates to Vegeta.

"I will just have some of the vegetables," He politely declined. His eyes briefly swept over the broccoli, as he furnished both ladies with a smile.  
  
"No," Bulma sighed, placing her plate in front of Vegeta and taking his empty plate. Sheepishly, Trunks offered his mom the bigger steak from his plate.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks."

Grudgingly, the boy's eyes shifted, glaringly at the intruder at their dinner table. "Mom," Trunks murmured softly. "I am not having that," Trunks strategically shifted the broccoli towards Vegeta, whilst he cast a guilty look towards his grandma. From the day he was able to speak, the boy vehemently expressed his total dislike for broccoli. Bulma had always found it amusing because father and son were _alike_.

Her eyes lifted to Vegeta now. He seemed amazed that Trunks shared his dislike for the unpleasant vegetable. He very clearly heard the boy's refusal and evidently, the last portion in the bowl was Vegeta's, unless he planned on offending Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta's eyes returned to Bulma's for a second before they fell to the offensive green sprouts.

"Mom, do we have any wine left?" Bulma attempted damage control.

"I think there's that opened bottle of Merlot which your dad got last week," she rose to go in search of the wine in the kitchen.

Bulma quickly emptied the broccoli into her own plate, whilst Vegeta tucked into his scrumptious looking steak.

"Thank you," Vegeta smiled appreciatively.

Trunks glowered at the man, not liking that he was excused from eating the gross tasting broccoli. Vegeta smiled and shrugged his shoulders when the boy continued glaring at him. "Mom makes me eat lots of carrots, oranges and lettuce, so I don't have to eat broccoli," Trunks narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "I hope you have to do the same."  
  
Bulma laughed at her son's cheekiness.

"I do," Vegeta nodded, trying to balance a few peas on his fork. "Don't forget broccoli has a rich source of calcium too and I get that from eating lots of cheese and eggs."  
  
"I drink lots of milk," Trunks countered.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly while Bulma's mother carried the conversation. It was finally time for Vegeta to leave. However, before he left, he let them know that he would be scheduling a day out with the two of them soon. Bulma was still unsure if that would be a good idea judging from how unhappy Trunks was after knowing the truth. She only hoped that time mended that and Trunks could form a healthy relationship with his father...

.

** PART 3 **

True to his words, Vegeta took them for an outing the following week. His chosen spot for the night was the new carnival place at the edge of the town. It was definitely a wise way of tempting Trunks since there were so many fun activities for children of his age. That’s what Bulma thought and she was hardly wrong. In the first hour of their visit, Trunks was trying his hardest to appear nonchalant. However, as time passed by, he seemed to ease in a bit. She even saw him glancing at his father with curiosity and mild admiration. The atmosphere in the fair was every bit festive. There were bright neon lights everywhere, the smell of food was strong in the air and the heavy crowd screamed energy and thrill.

Later that night, Bulma was sitting in a corner booth and keeping a watch while Trunks and Vegeta participated in an aiming game. “Yes!” The little boy exclaimed with glee, “I have managed to get two straight hits!”

“You are improving,” Vegeta nodded with agreement, lowering his weapon.

“But I still need three hits to win a prize.” Trunks sulked.

“Do you want to try once more?”

“No, maybe some other time,” He shook his head. Turning around, the boy raced to his mother. Trunks was chatting excitedly about his new discoveries with Bulma when Vegeta joined them.

“Here, you can have this,” The man extended the giraffe stuffed toy that he had managed to win.

Trunks looked shocked for a second. His wide blue eyes stared at Bulma for assurance. Once he received a slight nod, he reached out and accepted the gift, “Thank you.”

“No problem, son,” Vegeta ruffled his hair. “What do you want to do next?”

“Umm…” The lilac haired boy glanced around. There were so many fun activities going on at the same time that it was hard to choose one. “The water slide looks good.”

“But we didn’t bring any spare clothes,” Bulma reminded him. “Plus, it’s late at night…I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“It looks so cool!” Trunks sighed, glancing at the long tunnels with content. It was a kid’s zone and so many children were having fun.

“It says on the brochure that they will provide a water gear,” Vegeta read through the paper. “Also, they circulate warm and clean water in every twenty minutes.” His eyes met hers to see if she agreed or not.

“In that case…you can try,” Bulma nodded with slight reluctance. She didn’t want to restrain her son too much and appear as the strict parent in his eyes.

On the other hand, Trunks was beyond ecstatic with the news and hollered with happiness, “Alright, thanks, mom!”

“But…” She raised her brow, “I will only let you stay in the water for ten minutes.” That being said, the three of them began to walk towards the water park. While Vegeta went to purchase the entry ticket, Bulma helped their son get ready with all the protection. She whispered few words of caution into his ear as they waited near the gate, “Don’t splash or try to hurt anyone. Also, be careful so that you don’t slip on the wet floor.”

“I will be safe, mom. Don’t you worry,” Trunks flashed her a big smile and ran inside the moment his ticket was accepted. Standing in the distance, the mother could only watch. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared inside the long tube. She waited on baited breath as seconds later, Trunks came sliding down. He let out a happy cheer and showed her a thumbs up. Bulma smiled and waved at him. She continued to stare as he shifted to the longer ones and splashed onto the water bed with happy bounces.

“I told you it’s safe,” Vegeta grunted. She didn’t even realize that he was standing beside her this entire time. Vegeta was still in his work clothes as he visited them as soon as his office meeting was over. He looked handsome in a navy shirt that was tucked into his grey pants.

Bulma perished those ridiculous thoughts. She turned sideways and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “Hmm, but I still worry because that’s how accidents happen.”

“Understandable…”

The blue head’s arms were laden with her son’s clothes. So, she moved in the direction of a table and set them down. Her throat was slightly parched. Bulma looked around to see if she could locate a food court nearby. Thankfully, there was a stall not far off selling different kinds of drinks and snacks. Before she could buy herself something, Vegeta spoke again, “Do you want coffee?”

She checked the list of drinks and shook her head, “I think I will have a strawberry lemonade instead.”

He nodded, a playful glint was seen in his eyes, “How predictable…” He knew a time when she was crazy about strawberries. Vegeta placed their orders and came to stand by her side again. The tension between them was unmistakable. None of them knew what to say or do in each other’s presence after their painful past. She heard him clear his throat and take his wallet out to pay for the drinks.

Bulma stopped him, “I will pay for mine.”

“I got this.” He extended his card.

“No, Vegeta,” Shaking her head, she dug into her purse. “You don’t have to.” Bulma paid for her own drink and thanked the sales girl. She wasn’t going to let him do the little things for her. It was unnecessary. Letting him into their son’s life was her responsibility and it did not mean that he had to spare his expenses on her. She was an independent person and didn’t want to be in his debt. In her mind, Bulma wanted to keep their contact as professional as possible. They were each other’s partner now, grooming a child together. There was nothing else in between. She glanced at the water tunnel to make sure Trunks was okay before taking a sip of the refreshing drink.

“You are not going to make this easy on me, are you?” Vegeta muttered.

“I am sorry, what?” She tilted her head sideways to regard him.

“Are you seeing someone right now? Is that what it is?”

His question rendered her speechless for few seconds. “I fail to see how that is any of your business.”

Vegeta heaved out a breath, “Because I intend to marry you for a secure future of our son.”

“Are we back to that?” She glared at him. Bulma couldn’t believe this man’s audacity. “I already told you that I cannot marry you. There are a lot of reasons for that…starting with the fact that you left me years ago when I still had the false idea that we were in a decent relationship.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “This isn’t about us anymore…”

 _Ooh…_ “You want a marriage of pretense? Fair enough,” Bulma let out a humorless laugh, “If you want to put it that way, I would have to say that Trunks is not ready. He has to be comfortable with the man I marry.”

“I am not just any man. I am his father.”

“I need Trunks’ blessing,” She argued, “He is an integral part of the relationship. I cannot force my son into this.”

Vegeta flinched back. _She had not said our son._ It hurt him that Bulma excluded him, a part of her still regarded the boy as hers only. “Don’t you want Trunks to enjoy the stability of having a mother and father who are married?”

“Don’t force me into this, Vegeta. Don’t trivialize marriage. It’s a sacred institution. I cannot marry you knowing Trunks might resent that. I can’t risk hurting him. He is all I have…that belongs to me.”

Vegeta swallowed and shook his head. He felt dizzy about how everything was unfolding, “That’s not true. I am here now and I am willing to be…but you won’t allow it.”

Bulma sighed. She was tired of arguing with him, “Yes, because I am aware of our damaged past. You left me and I don’t hold that against you…We were young and ambitious with different career paths in mind. You left to grow and I admire where you are today, I really do. You didn’t owe me a full-on commitment because in your eyes, it was just a fling-”

“It wasn’t,” He interrupted, “Stop with the assumptions.” 

“What I am saying is…today, you don’t owe me anything either. But you owe Trunks. And you will love and adore him in your own ways, Vegeta,” She explained. “We don’t have to be married for this.”

Vegeta took a step forward. There was a desperation in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, “How about we try to know each other then? I am not technically seeing anyone either.”

He paused and then continued again, “That day…you saw me with a friend at the store. My father actually wants me to marry and settle down which is why he was insistent.”

“Vegeta, no…” Bulma couldn’t believe him. “Please, stop. You don’t have to explain things to me. I am not interested.”

“Just hear me out…” He almost pleaded.

“I-I don’t have the mental strength to…to put effort into a relationship,” She confessed. “And it’s harder with you…”

"You need to give me one chance so that we can build our family."

“You are not listening to me,” She huffed out. _Why the hell was he so adamant?_

“Mom, I am back,” Trunks came sprinting with excitement. He lifted the round googles and shook his wet hair, “It was so much fun!”

Bulma was too happy for the distraction. She leaned down and began to rub her son’s hair with a towel, “You need to change now and then we are leaving. It’s getting late.”

“Can I eat something? I am hungry.”

“Your grandma had already cooked dinner, sweetheart. Let’s go.” She was trying to hurry him. After all, Bulma was hesitant to continue the pointless conversation with Vegeta.

.

Few days later, the blue head was working overnight. She had a new shipment incoming which carried crates of fresh cherries and Swiss chocolate. Since they were special imported items, the blue head needed to stay and receive them. While waiting, she wiped the counters and cleaned around the kitchen. Making the place tidy after a day’s long work was such a chore. The honk of the car was heard soon enough and Bulma raced out to greet Yamcha who had drove all the way from the airport to get their parcel, “Hey, it’s good to see you.”

“Hey, Bulma!” Yamcha grinned at her. He hopped out of the truck and went around to pull out the goods. “Sorry for being late. The traffic was heavy on the way.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” She gave him a tired smile. “Do you have the payment receipt?”

“Sure I got it,” He handed her a paper and went to unload the goods.

“Ah, I see.” Bulma took note of the total amount and pulled out her phone to clear the dues. “Good to know the price of chocolates have dropped a tad since the last batch.”

“Does that mean I get a free éclair?” He teased, wiggling his brows playfully.

“I don't see why not,” The blue head laughed, “Let’s take care of this first and then we can sit down.” It was always a care free moment having Yamcha around. She appreciated the help she got from him with moving the heavy things around their shop. Unlike other ex-lovers, things weren’t weird between these two. They had dated for a period of two months in the past but both of them valued their friendship more to get rid of each other. It was always nice to have someone with whom she could talk so freely. “Do you want coffee?”

“That would be nice.” Yamcha nodded, putting the last package in the refrigeration room and dusting his hands. “Make it black with two sugar cubes.”

She rolled her eyes, “Black coffee is supposed to be healthy. I don’t get why you need so much sugar with it.”

“Ew, raw coffee is bitter,” he made a face. “Besides, the combination of sugar and caffeine keeps me awake for my night job.”

She couldn’t argue there. Bulma placed his food on the table and sat down with him, “Fine. But you need to move to a healthier lifestyle, Yamcha.”

“You worry too much, Blue,” He laughed before scratching his hair. “I am not leaving you anytime soon.”

“I hope not. Who else will tolerate my tantrums?” She joked. The both of them turned sideways when they heard the door of the shop opening. Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta standing there. It had been few days since they last saw each other. “Vegeta…? I didn’t know that you were coming today.”

He was silent, his eyes moving back and forth between her and Yamcha. Vegeta knew that the two used to date once. In fact, it was just before she got with him. He didn’t know that they still saw each other after everything that happened, “I came to speak with you about something.”

“Yes?” Bulma stood up, looking at him fully now. “What is it?”

“I told my family about Trunks. They want to see him this weekend.”

“Uh, sure…” She nodded, “You can pick him up on Friday evening.”

“You are invited too.”

“I already have plans for that night,” Bulma informed him politely.

“What plans?” His eyes somewhat narrowed.

“I am not bound to tell you about every detail of my life,” She deadpanned. _What was wrong with him seriously?!_

Vegeta was rooted on the spot, silent and unmoving. Then he surprised her by saying, “Can I have a cup of coffee?”

Bulma looked at Yamcha and then back to him, “Okay…sit down.” She disappeared behind the counter to get his drink ready. It was a little shameful but she still remembered how he used to have his coffee. It was actually _45% milk, 50% dark roosted coffee and 5% creamer…_ unless his taste had changed over the years. Bulma debated asking him about his preference but later decided against it. She knew he didn’t add sugar still. All the muscles in those body meant he worked out a lot and was health conscious.

Balancing the cup, she walked out to the funny scene of a staring contest between the two men. She forgot to tell Yamcha about Vegeta's sudden walk back into her life. He was the only person who knew about Trunks' real father though Bulma very much doubted that her parents knew of it too. Her mom and dad never questioned Bulma about it after she refused to tell them the first time all those years ago.

Bulma placed his cup in front of Vegeta, “Do you want biscuits or anything else?”

“No, thank you,” He shook his head. “How much will it be?”

Their shop was already close so Bulma refused to take the money, “It’s on the house!”

“No,” Vegeta pulled out his wallet and gave her a five zennie note.

The blue head had no choice but to accept it. She felt miserable even though she did the same thing when he offered to pay for her the last time. Silently, she went to get the change for him.

“I am heading out, Bulma,” Yamcha stood up and draped his jacket over his shoulder.

“Okay,” She smiled and gave him a hug, “Don’t be late on Friday. We have a lot to do.”

“Sure,” He flashed her a warm smile and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Sighing, she went to the sitting area. _What was she supposed to do with this man now?_ “Umm…is there anything else you need?”

“No,” Vegeta grunted. His head was hung low and he was massaging his temples. It was a clear indication of a painful headache. “It has been a long day.”

Bulma nodded and fidgeted with her fingers. She sat down and cleared her throat, “So, are you not staying in the city anymore?”

“I am working at a power plant project here,” he told her. “My company got a contract of two years. I need to move back and forth to manage everything.”

“I see.”

He looked at her, “Actually, I am thinking of taking an apartment so that I can see Trunks at least twice a week.”

“I am sure he would love that.” Bulma nodded with understanding.

"I doubt that," Vegeta shook his head, "He is still...very rigid around me."

"He needs more time. I am sure, everything will be okay between you two." Bulma offered her share of condolence.

They became quiet and Vegeta finished his drink. He set the cup down and paused, almost debating with himself, “You still see him?”

“We are friends,” She looked away, feeling uncomfortable. They were again threading to sensitive topics.

“Right,” He muttered, “Somehow he had managed to attain your forgiveness but I haven’t.”

“Vegeta…I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“Then when?” He stressed out.

Bulma pursed her lips, “I need to go home. Trunks is waiting for me.” She stood up and left to change and get her handbag, successfully dismissing their conversation once more.

.


	26. Once and Again Pt.4,5,6 🌊

** PART 4 **

“Aww, look at you! You must be Trunks,” Salada smiled at the little boy brightly. She then leaned down and gave him a warm hug. “You have already grown up so much. By the way, I am your grandma.”

“Hi…” The boy felt shy but managed to give her a hug. His curious eyes then moved to the man who was standing beside. Trunks let out an inaudible gasp. The elder man had striking similarity with his own father. The only differences were the beard, mustache and height. Both of them carried the same arrogant persona about them.

“Welcome to our house, boy,” Vegeta Sr. grunted, regarding the newcomer from head to toe. “Come inside. Dinner will be served shortly.” Saying that, he turned and walked away.

Trunks tilted his head sideways and watched his retreating form. He felt his father grab his hand, “Let’s sit in the TV room.” Vegeta turned on the cartoon channel and helped him settle down. Trunks was happy when his favorite show started. He began to sing along and watch. Too engrossed, he failed to notice when his grandfather joined them again, “Vegeta, can I have a word with you?”

Vegeta glanced at Trunks to make sure that he would be okay before he left. He already knew what the conversation would be about that night and dreaded the outcome, “What is it?”

His father was facing away from him, looking into the distant out of the window, “Bloomers called me last night. She said that you are no longer receiving her phone calls. Why is that?”

 _That crazy woman…_ Vegeta huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t want to see her anymore.”

“This is not up for discussion!” The man’s voice boomed in the old library. He swirled around and pointed a finger, “I have given you adequate time to marry and settle down. You did not listen to me. Now that I have chosen your future bride, you must obey.”

“I cannot leave Trunks and Bulma out of the equation.”

“The boy is the rightful heir of our family. He will obtain our gains in the future and continue the Saiyan legacy. However, that woman shall not be a part of us.” His father seethed, “She makes you look bad. The media is already talking about your child after you foolishly took him in the carnival two weeks ago.”

“What…?” Vegeta squinted his eyes, trying hard to come in term with his father’s nonsense talk. He certainly didn't see a problem if people knew about his son.

“Yes, so, from here onward, you will only do as I say. We must be careful about what goes out in the public.” Vegeta Sr. told him. “You will not make me look bad. I am setting your marriage date with my friend’s daughter.”

“I can’t marry her,” Vegeta stood his ground. “You are not serious! Think of how Trunks will take this news. I don’t...want him to be used just for our selfish needs. He is a child. He deserves a stable family and to have both his parents while growing up.”

“What are you trying to say?” His father took quick strides to stand in front of his face, “That you will marry the woman who is a… _mere_ waitress of a coffee shop?”

Vegeta’s eyes hardened at his father’s words, “She is not just that. Bulma _owns_ that place. Her cafeteria is famous in that town!”

The old man looked at him for few seconds and then threw his head back and laughed, “And you are sufficed with that? Don’t forget that we sign million-dollar contracts monthly.” 

He looked down, “Yes, but they have worked hard for this. You should know that no job is small.” Vegeta was so disturbed by the conversation taking place that he didn’t know what to do anymore, “I have already left her _once_ because of you. She still resents me for that. I-I…can’t do this again.”

His father scoffed, “It was a good decision to send you abroad. Look at you now, you have more experience in the work field. You are mingling with well-known business associates daily and engaging in million-dollar contracts. All these success…it’s because I shaped you in time.”

Vegeta couldn’t remain silent anymore, “What will I do with this money when there is not a single inch of happiness? Honestly, the way you have moulded me suffocates me!”

“Shut up!” The older man bellowed, “Grow up for once and stop acting like an invalid. You will do as I have said if you want a share of my fortune. Or else, it would be _better_ if I didn’t have any son like you at all.”

Vegeta couldn’t believe the words he just heard. It was as if his father had punched him in the gut. His body was on auto pilot when he turned around and left the room. His breathing was erratic and out of control. In his hazy state, he bumped against Trunks on the hallway. The boy looked visibly shaken too, “What are you doing here?”

“I-I was looking for you and…” _Shit…How much did he hear?_ Vegeta didn’t care. He didn’t have the strength to stand in this house and ponder about these things, “Let’s go. We are leaving.”

“Leaving?” Salada looked disappointed. She rubbed her hands on a dish cloth, “But I cooked for the two of you and Tarble is coming to visit as well.”

“No, mother. I must go now. I have to drive a long way to drop off Trunks.”

“But Vegeta-”

“Let him be,” Her husband’s voice snapped from the other side. “He needs to clear his head and make a serious decision that will set his future.”

Vegeta clenched his teeth and bit back from unfurling his fury at that disgusting man. He grabbed Trunks’ hand and walked out of the Saiyan residence.

.

“Bulma, are you done shopping?” Yamcha almost panted. He was carrying at least ten shopping bags and his arms were starting to hurt. “Come on, Blue. We have been going from one shop to another for hours now! I need a break. You need to chill for a bit.”

“Don’t be so over dramatic,” The blue head threw over her shoulder. She smiled at the salesman as he packed her item and handed the bag to her. “Alright, I think I got everything to decorate my shop for our ten-year anniversary celebration.” She was beyond thrilled for this milestone. And as the day started nearing, it was all her mother and she were raving about. Panchy had already jotted down the list of food that would be available for the guests that day. It was their luck that Bulma’s father was being so lenient with the budget and letting them do whatever their hearts desired.

The two friends finally hopped into Yamcha’s beaten-down truck and began to drive towards her closed shop. Bulma wanted to drop her shopping there because few decorations were surprise items and she didn’t want her family to see them yet and ruin all the fun. On the way, they grabbed dinner from a fast food drive thru.

While they were nearing the shop, the blue head found Vegeta’s car on the parking lot. She was surprised and glanced at her wrist watch. Sure enough, it wasn’t even nine o’ clock. _How come they were back so early?_ She clearly recalled that he had said that it was a dinner invitation. Vegeta’s parents lived in the city which meant it was at least a two-hour drive with minimum traffic. To have them back this early surely seemed a bit sketchy. Bulma unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She found Trunks and Vegeta sitting on the hood of his car. Their son was eating an ice cream while Vegeta just sat there and looked into the distance.

Bulma gave her keys to Yamcha so that he could drop the bags inside. She then went near to where the other two were sitting, “Hey, didn’t expect that you would be back this early.” She kissed her son’s forehead and smiled at him.

Vegeta broke from his thoughts and glanced at her, “We didn’t stay for dinner.”

“I see,” Her guess was right. “What now? Do you want me to order some takeaway? I know this good place-”

He shook his head, “I will leave but I need to speak with you about something private.”

“This better be worth my time,” She sighed, “Seriously, Vegeta…I don’t want to hear about the nonsense that we are always arguing about.” He was quiet while Bulma helped Trunks to the ground and told him to wait inside, “So, what is it?”

“I want to take Trunks to the court tomorrow. I am having all my possessions transferred to his name.” He told her with all seriousness.

“What?” Bulma blinked in surprise, “Why would you do that?”

Vegeta swallowed hard, “Trust me on this one.”

“No, Vegeta. If you think you can win him with money then-”

“I am not doing anything of that sorts.” He told her urgently. “This is because of a feud between me and my father. He is threatening to cut my name off of everything if I don’t follow his orders.”

Her blood grew cold. Bulma forced herself to remain as calm as she could. But it certainly did not help because she found herself shouting, “And you want to use my son to get back your money? I will never allow that. What the hell do you think of us, Vegeta?”

“You are reading this wrong. It is not what you think…”

“No!” She cried out. “I don’t have to stand here and hear your lies and excuses. You disgust me, seriously. Is this the only motive you have? Is this why you wanted so badly to connect with us?”

Vegeta couldn’t find the right words to defend himself. A hot flash raced through his body, making him feel dizzy, “It’s not like that. Let me...let me explain to you.”

Bulma stubbornly looked away, making him feel the same rejection that he had felt the night he first met Trunks and told him that he was his father, “Leave, Vegeta. I don’t want to see your face again.”

Vegeta watched her walking away once more, leaving him utterly drained and devastated.

Bulma slammed the door shut. Tears were threatening to set free but she tried hard to reign them in. Yamcha and her son glanced at her with surprise, “Hey, you okay?”

“Peachy,” She mumbled, sitting down heavily on the chair. “The audacity of this man…”

Yamcha sighed, “You had a long day. Best you head home now with the little guy.”

“Hmm…” The blue head agreed. She took several minutes to calm down before getting up to pack her things. “You ready, Trunks?”

Bulma turned to face the boy when he remained quiet. There was a meaningful look in his eyes while he played with his fingers, “Trunks? Baby, you okay?”

“Yes, mom.” He jumped from the stool and went to hug her. “I want to tell you something.”

“What is it, baby?” Worry seized her. _Did Vegeta say something to him that he didn't like?_ It was the first outing between them where she wasn’t present. But Trunks surprised her when he said, “Don’t be mean to dad.”

_Dad…_

_Trunks just called Vegeta ‘dad.’ For the first time...  
_

“Sweetheart…” Bulma hugged him tight. “Why do you say that?”

“Grandpa was mean to dad…they had a fight and…and he said if dad didn’t follow his order, he won’t talk with him anymore.” Trunks tried to explain it the best he could.

 _So, that’s what happened…_ But Bulma didn’t have the slightest clue about what Vegeta’s father had asked him to do. _Was it that bad?_ A while ago, Vegeta had said about transforming all his wealth in Trunks’ name.

_What did he mean by that?_

.

Another week passed by with a blink of an eye. The Briefs were insanely busy with taking care of their shop as well as making arrangements for the big day. In between work and home, Bulma heard from Trunks about Vegeta’s random visits. He came almost everyday to spend time with their son. He was growing up to be a doting father. Sometime, he even helped Trunks with his homework but always made sure to leave before the blue head got home. She hated to admit it but she felt bad for lashing out at him the other day. Another cause of her guilt was that he was actually listening to her and not coming around her anymore. If she wasn’t so busy, she would have considered calling him so that they could have a real talk. For reasons unknown, a part of Bulma wanted to give him a chance of speaking his mind. But she guessed she would have to do that later.

Saturday evening marked ten brilliant years of **_Sweetie the bakery_** and everyone was enthralled. The whole day, both new and old visitors were attracted by the eye catching decorations placed outside of their shop. Few of their loyal customers even greeted them with flowers and well wishes. The entire team felt truly grateful for the love and support.

Later that evening, Bulma went home and changed into a lovely pink dress. Their relatives and friends stopped by to eat, celebrate and click photos. The sample table was opened with new items that were supposedly launching soon. In all, the entire day was a complete success.

In between their party, Bulma watched her son disappearing through the backdoor with cupcakes. She was definitely confused by that. When Trunks didn’t return in the next ten minutes, Bulma went to check herself. The exit was only for the staff members and they hardly used it other than dropping trash. The blue head slipped out from the door and gazed through the darkness of the evening. It was windy outside and chills formed on her bare arms.

She turned left and right before finally her eyes caught sight of _Vegeta_ standing in the parking lot. Their gaze met and he looked away. He was standing there with a muffin in his hand and a cup of coffee, looking extremely uncomfortable, “Vegeta, hey!”

His eyes were wide like he was a deer caught in the headlights. It was the first look she got in several days and Vegeta appeared exhausted. He looked leaner than before and there was prominent darkness underneath his eyes, “I am about to leave.”

“No, don’t go,” Bulma almost pleaded. “Come inside and eat with us.”

“I just ate…” He raised the half-eaten cupcake to show her. The one Trunks supplied for him, “Your mother invited me.”

“That’s good…” She smiled at him when his eyes took in her appearance. “Please, come inside. I bet Trunks would love to spend more time with you.”

“Maybe later,” he politely declined, “I have to get back to the city. I have a meeting early in the morning.”

“Oh, okay.” She didn’t know why but she felt disappointed. They continued to stare at each other till Vegeta opened his car door.

Shock overtook her completely when he pulled out a small bouquet of pink peonies. Vegeta’s eyes were on the flowers. He looked almost timid when he extended them to her, “Congratulations on your achievement. I got this for you but I didn’t know if you would accept them.”

Bulma gasped, her hands went on their own accord to get the flowers. _How long had it been since anyone got her flowers?_ Actually, the last time she received them was years ago on her birthday. And it was _Vegeta_ who got her exactly a bunch like this one…He remembered her favorite flowers. “Thank you, Vegeta.” She was insanely overwhelmed by the sweet gesture. What touched her more was the fact that no matter how hard she was trying to push him away with every fight, he was trying harder with his efforts. He gave her space and now...he got her flowers.

Vegeta just shrugged at her. However, it was his turn to be surprised when she leaned forward and _kissed_ him. The scent of her filled and drove him mad. It had been so long...She still tasted so damn good and he wanted to taste her _everywhere_. Vegeta moved from her lips to do just that. He wanted the taste of her smooth skin but the caress of her dainty hands on his cheek stopped him. It was the way the touch felt. Gentle and meaningful, like she was trying to get his attention. She had it. All of it.

As he stared back, she smoothed her finger up the side of his jaw and held his gaze. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his again.

The kiss felt different. It felt like a kiss he would come home to at night, or the kind that would feel like coming home. “What was that for?” He whispered in amazement. _Disbelief..._

“A thank you and an apology kiss,” Bulma blushed, her face became a pretty shade of blush pink like her dress. For a second, she seemed stunned by her own action as well. “I am sorry for that night, Vegeta. I will listen to you…the next time you want to talk.”

His mood lifted instantly and heart felt lighter than he had felt in days. Vegeta let out a content sigh, “Come back to my lips and give me that kiss again,” he said and she did just that. _Her sweet kisses were like a drug and he was sure that he could take and want more and more…_

_Again and again..._

.

** PART 5  
  
  
  
**

It was his _last_ day of work. A big part of Vegeta was acutely aware of that. He packed few of his personal belongings and shut his laptop. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around his office one last time. To him, this place had been nothing less than a battlefield. It was a place of nightmare- _his depression…_ but at the same time, it was a place of growth, accomplishments and memories. Vegeta was sure that this journey could have flourished more. That it was hardly a time to say _goodbye_. However, for the last couple of days, he couldn’t clear his head enough to pay attention. It was all because of his father’s warnings and judgmental stares every single time they met anywhere in this building. It was his life and _heck_ …for the first time ever, Vegeta was determined to lead it his own way.

The hallway was growing empty as the employees left for home after a busy day. Few of them stopped to wish him goodnight. Vegeta walked straight to his father’s office and entered with a single knock, “You got a minute?”

His father was in the middle of conducting a meeting with two associates. His eyes regarded Vegeta with a dark look, “Wait for five minutes.”

Vegeta sat down in the couch and tapped his fingers impatiently. In the meantime, he thought of all the scenarios that could take place. His only wish was that they don’t cause a big scene to attract the workers outside. He wanted to leave this company as politely and with as much dignity as he could. Vegeta groaned and rubbed his throbbing temples. After he was done here, he would go straight to home and swallow sleeping pills and rest. Both his body and mind had been too restless for the last few weeks. It was absolutely _draining_ him.

“Where are you lost at?” His father’s somber voice broke Vegeta’s thoughts. “I don’t have much time to spare on you.” He poured himself a glass of wine and propped his legs on the table, “I guess you have come to talk about your final decision?”

“Yes,” Vegeta nodded.

“Hmm, so when are you marrying Bloomers?” The old man asked, his eyes dead serious.

Vegeta was a little taken aback by that. _That cocky bastard…_ He still thought that he had a say in what Vegeta would do in his life, “Actually, I am not.”

“Sorry?” His father grumbled, sounding harsh, “You better have a good reason for this.”

“Trunks needs me and in order to make him happy, I will only marry Bulma. Whenever she is ready, that is.”

“Have you lost your mind?” The old man demanded. “Even after everything I told you that day, you still dare to come in front of me with the same thoughts?”

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared, “This is my last decision and it will remain unchanged.”

The man stood up and clenched his fists, “Ungrateful. That is what you are. I am so disappointed in you for the way you are. It is shameful sometimes to think of you as my son, and I am supposed to let you represent my company when you can’t even take the right decision for your future?”

The truth was all coming out. Vegeta had realized something, though. _**Enough was enough**_. It looked like he had lost it all- his father’s respect and belief in him. He might as well shed the remnants of what was left. “No, you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t have me represent your company. In fact, I shouldn’t work for you at all.”

The old man’s lips parted, and shock suffused his features. He looked shocked, but Vegeta didn’t know what got him more. That or the fact that he didn’t stop Vegeta when he left the room.

Vegeta should have been frustrated knowing that in few hours, all his wealth and belongings would be gone. That was what his father had threatened him with the last time. But instead of grieving for the loss, Vegeta felt light and free. This feeling was _liberating_. He was sitting inside his car and the heaviness in his chest was dissipating with each second. But with that came weariness… _extreme levels of fatigue._ His body grew light and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for _days_. Then there was a sudden urge to see Trunks. He hadn’t visited his son in a while. Vegeta didn’t know whether he would manage to travel that far but he still gave it a shot.

.

“Hurry up, mom! The movie is starting,” Trunks yelled from the TV room. “Grandpa and I have already chosen one.”

“Coming!” Bulma let him know. She stopped the popcorn maker and started putting everything in a glass bowl. The entire family was having a movie night after ages and they were all excited for it. “Please bring the ice cream tubs.”

“Yes, I got it. You go, dear,” Panchy shooed her daughter and brought the rest of the food in their family room. They placed a spacious mattress on the floor with big cushions to make it luxurious and cozy. The lights were dimmed to give a theater like vibe. Bulma glanced at the TV screen and sighed, “Not a horror movie.”

“I love horror movies!” Trunks grinned evilly. “Don’t worry, mom. You can sleep with me tonight if you are scared. I will protect you.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” She sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. It was absolutely insane how movies like this didn’t get him frightened. Bulma was a grown woman and sometimes the scenes were even too much for her!

“Here you go,” Mr. Briefs started the movie and rested on the couch. He was always the first one to fall asleep during movie nights but still graced them with his valuable presence. The four of them passed around treats and began to eat silently while watching TV. The scene, of course, started with the traditional ghost sounds and the blue head scoffed.

In the middle of the show, her thoughts got preoccupied somewhere else. It was close to a week and neither her or Trunks had heard anything from Vegeta. She wondered if he was doing okay. The last time she saw him was the night when she _kissed_ him. It still amazed her how she was bold enough to do that. She had acted all uptight and mad at him and then did something like this…But it had felt so right, kissing him and being in his arms. For few wonderful moments, she was safe and secure. _She was right at home_. Bulma missed him. She hoped that her behavior didn’t chase him away. But he was happy then. Vegeta had smiled and kissed her back. There was a warmth in his eyes that made her feel all fuzzy inside. She sighed. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten her feelings involved. The last thing she wanted was to get hurt by him again.

The doorbell rang and broke her from her thoughts. Bulma looked at her parents, “Are we expecting someone?”

Panchy looked at her husband and then shook her head, “Not that I know of, dear.”

“I will get it!” Trunks sprinted. He opened the door and stared at his father, “Yay, it’s _dad_! What took you so long to come visit me? I missed you.”

There was a watery smile on his face. Vegeta dropped to his knees with a huff, like the weight of the world was crashing over him. His hands held his son’s for support. He leaned forward and rested his head on Trunks’ shoulder, “I…I am...sorry.”

“Dad?” The boy grabbed him with worry, “Are you okay?”

“Dad!” Trunks cried out when Vegeta's body gave away strength and he _fainted_.

“Trunks! What is the matter?” Bulma came rushing with her parents in tow. She found her son on the ground with Vegeta’s heavy body half way on top. “Oh, no…what happened to him?”

“He suddenly fell...” The boy mumbled, seeming shocked while Panchy helped him stand up.

.

It took a lot of effort but they were finally able to put Vegeta in the guest bed. Bulma's mother prepared some soup while her father called their family doctor home to get him checked out. The doctor had noted Vegeta’s pulse level and suggested that he take rest to recover. Now, the blue head was immensely worried. She didn’t know the cause behind Vegeta being this way. And it was super risky of him to drive all this way in this poor state.

“Is he going to be okay?” Trunks asked, standing beside the bed. There was worry shimmering his blue eyes. He was still scared after how Vegeta fell on top of him.

“Your dad is going to be fine, Trunks. He just needs to rest,” Bulma squeezed the boy’s hand. “Why don’t you go to bed? It’s very late. Your grandma will tuck you in.”

“Okay,” He mumbled, “Good night, mom.”

“Night, baby.” Bulma kissed his cheek and watched as he left the room. Bulma then sighed and bent down, resting her head on the edge of Vegeta’s pillow. She stared at his weary face and felt bad for him. Whatever was going on his life was definitely taking a toll on his health. She had told him the last time that she would listen if he ever wanted to talk. But he never said anything after that. So, the blue head decided that when he woke up tomorrow, the first thing she was going to do was make him open up. She wanted to help and ease his worries one way or another.

It was the break of dawn when Vegeta regained his consciousness. Soft sunlight was pouring through the windows and cascading the unknown room into a light glow. His eyes shifted around his surroundings and then landed on _her_. The events of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He recalled coming to their house but had no memory of what happened after that.

Bulma was sitting on the floor with her head on his pillow. She had been with him the entire night but looked uncomfortable in that position. Vegeta’s eyes softened. He reached forward and caressed her cheek, “Hey.”

“Vegeta…?” She mumbled and stirred sleepily. Her blue eyes blinked open and she smiled, "You are awake."

“Come here, get on the bed.” He shifted to make room for her. Vegeta was happy when she didn’t resist and slid into his arms.

“Are you feeling okay?"

“Hmm, I haven’t slept this good in a while.” Vegeta admitted.

The gentle look in her eyes made his heart ache, “I was so worried. You fainted."

“I am fine now.” He pulled her forward and brushed his lips on hers in a small kiss, “Let’s sleep now, okay? It’s still early and we can talk later.”

“Hmm…” Her eyelids fluttered close and she burrowed deeper into his warm embrace. 

.

** PART 6 **

Trunks was leaning against the kitchen counter, his plate of half-eaten breakfast momentarily forgotten. His little hands were occupied with a red Gameboy and he was showing his father how to defeat the current villain, “Look dad, you need to keep tapping this button or else the green monster gets away.”

“Hmph,” Vegeta acknowledged the matter. His eyes moved over Trunks with secret adoration before he concentrated on eating the stack of pancakes Mrs. Briefs had made for him. It was eight in the morning and Vegeta felt well rested. He was slowly chewing his food when Bulma came from her bedroom fully dressed for work. Her eyes settled on him first and then on their son.

“Trunks, you haven’t finished your food. Be quick, you need to go to school,” She told him.

The boy gave his mother a sheepish look. He turned off the game and shoved the apple slices into his mouth, “Sorry, mom.”

“Sweetie, I told you before. No playing games early in the morning.”

“Got it,” Trunks nodded, putting his unwashed plate on the sink. “I am ready.”

“Good,” Bulma smiled, “Get your school bag and water pot. Your grandpa will drop you off on the way.”

His blue eyes widened, “You are not coming?”

“I will get to work a little late today,” She explained. “I need to talk to your father about something.”

“Okay,” Trunks slipped on his shoes and then gazed at Vegeta with a shy look, “Will you be still here when I return from school?”

Vegeta’s eyes softened after hearing the question. He was happy to know that his son wanted him around, “Hopefully.”

Trunks grinned and then turned to the blue head, “Bye, mom. Love you!”

“Bye. Love you too, Trunks. Make sure you collect your homework list for the summer.” She reminded him before he shut the door. Bulma then walked inside the kitchen and began to fill her mug with some coffee, “Want a refill?” Vegeta passed the cup, accepting her offer.

Bulma sat down in front of him and took a sip of the warm liquid. Her eyes taking in the detail of his face. The disheveled look only seemed to make him look more handsome. The blue head didn’t know what to do with herself. She was having a hard time not to cross the line and fill him with kisses. After spending the morning in his strong arms, she was having a rush of feelings. But they had more important things to discuss. “Vegeta, I think we should talk.”

“Yes,” He agreed but there was a little hesitance in his posture. His eyes were still on the food. “Where do we start?”

“Do you want to tell me what happened last night? You were… _out of sorts_ when you arrived on our doorstep.” Bulma told him worriedly. “Is everything okay with you?”

“I _quit_ my job.”

“What?” _Now, that was some serious news._ “But why?”

“I wasn’t liking how my father was trying to dictate every aspect of my life,” He huffed.

“But couldn’t you speak to him about it?” Bulma asked. “You have worked so hard and done so much for the company.”

“He wouldn’t listen.” Vegeta sighed, “He is also having everything taken away from me.”

“Oh, no…”

He stared at his coffee mug and grunted, “I think you should know that all those years ago, he was the one who sabotaged our relationship. It was his idea to send me abroad.”

Vegeta took a pause, “I was pressurized to listen to him. Then I helped him build our company from the ground. Still, he isn’t satisfied. Now he wants me to marry his friend’s daughter. I told him I can’t do that. I-I want to be here for Trunks. And… _for you_.”

Bulma’s cheeks turned crimson, “You will always have Trunks. He adores you.”

“He called me dad last night and this morning too.” Vegeta’s eyes looked sad. “I wasn’t sure if he would accept me that easily.”

“Trunks is just like that.”

“It’s because you raised him well,” He smiled at her. Vegeta couldn't deny that she was a good mother. Because of his absence, she had been filling in both their roles for all these years.

“Thank you, Vegeta. That means a lot.” Bulma smiled back. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” He admitted, “I think I will take a short break and try to recover from the stress.”

“Hmm, good idea.” Bulma nodded, “By the way, you are welcome to stay with us. The guest room is all yours.”

“I don’t want to impose on your family like that.”

“You are a part of the family too,” The blue head told him.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Vegeta couldn’t put into words how good their conversation was making him feel. He cleared his throat, “Now, let’s talk about us.”

“Us?” She bit her lower lip.

“Hmm…” Vegeta noted the visible change in her facial expression. She looked nervous. “What’s wrong?” He reached forward and linked their fingers together.

“I don’t know why you rejected your father’s proposal. You shouldn’t have,” Bulma told him. “I would still allow you to be near our son if you marry someone else.”

“No, don’t tell me that.” He shook his head, “Don’t make decisions on behalf of me. You told me that day that you weren’t ready. I will wait for you.”

“How long, Vegeta?”

“How ever long it takes to win your heart again,” Vegeta told her with conviction. “I am sorry that we had a fall out like that. But I still care for you, Bulma. You are special to me and I want us to work more than anything.”

She swallowed, tears brimming her eyes, “You hurt me so much when you left. Then I found out I was pregnant with your baby…I didn’t know what to do. I was so scared and lonely.”

Vegeta stood up and went to where she was sitting. He slipped his arms around her body and hugged her tight. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his soothing heartbeat, “Fuck, I am so sorry. I wish I could turn back time and never listen to him.”

“I thought of you a lot,” Vegeta told her. “But I knew what I did was wrong and I didn’t have the guts to come clean. But I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Bulma let the tears fall. “Sometimes, I wondered…why I wasn’t enough.”

“No, no,” Vegeta crouched in front of her and cupped her cheeks. “You were more than enough, baby. Shh…don’t cry.” He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, “I am so fucking sorry.” Vegeta couldn't tell her how he never felt the same way about another woman. He didn't want to appear weak and desperate in her eyes. 

Bulma hiccuped and latched onto his t shirt, “I thought you hated me. Your parting words were hurtful.”

Vegeta’s chest ached, “I know I was a fucking ass but not a single part of me hated you. I just…I said those words because I couldn’t seem to shake you off. You had my heart and it frustrated me.”

The blue head continued to cry in his arms. It seemed that all the years of pain were finally flowing out of her. She was still sniffling when she felt Vegeta placing small kisses on her face. He brushed his nose against hers which tickled a little. Bulma smiled at him and held his face close to hers.

Her oceanic eyes were red rimmed and long lashes fluttered. “You are so beautiful,” Vegeta mumbled, his fingers sunk into her silky hair and pulled off the hairband to let her hair flow. “I want to kiss you so badly.”

“Yes…” She breathed out. He needed no further invitation. Before she could say another word, he crushed his lips to hers, capturing her pretty mouth. The second Vegeta tasted her, all the desire he felt for her came flooding back to him. The taste of her. Her sweetness, her innocence, everything drove him fucking insane. He got drunk on the taste of her need for him _. It was the same as his._

The shock pulled Vegeta from the trance of the kiss. He moved away slightly and took in her stunned expression and the desire in her eyes, “So pretty…”

Bulma blushed and looked down. Her arms dropped below to curve around his waist, hugging him to her, “This is nice.”

“It is.” He admitted, “The boy’s summer vacation is starting this week, right?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s get away. The three of us.” Vegeta proposed. “I own this private beach house. I think it will be good to stay there for few days.”

“Trunks have never been to a beach.” Bulma told him, “I think it will be a wonderful experience.”

“Great,” He released her from the hug and peaked her lips again.

“For now, I need to get back to work though,” The blue head told him. “You can stay here and relax.”

“Hmm…” Vegeta paid her words little mind, his hands were busy smoothing down her hair. He greedily touched her, happy to have the freedom of doing that. 

“You can sleep again or watch TV. Our son has an impressive stash of horror movies.”

“He likes horror movies?” Vegeta’s eyes widened.

“He does.” Bulma chuckled, “Pretty unusual, right?” She stood up from the chair and hugged Vegeta again. All the fight and disagreements left them. They were finally calling it a _truce_. “I am heading out now. You can visit the shop at 12. Trunks’ school ends then and you both can hang out.”

“Alright.” Before she could get out of his reach, Vegeta stunned her with few more kisses, leaving her surprised and wobbling out.

.

It was two days later, when they were on their way to the promised vacation. Bulma had hired a week's replacement for their shop after her parents really insisted that she go. She was always working hard and they wanted her to relax.

Trunks had his face pressed against the plane’s window, “Look at the clouds, mom!”

“Yes, sweetie. It’s a pretty sight,” Bulma laughed at his enthusiasm. Their plane had boarded forty minutes ago and Trunks had been sitting like that ever since. He was very excited for their small vacation. “You need to sit down now. We are about to land.”

He pouted, pulling back and gazing at his father curiously, “Do you travel by plane a lot, dad?”

“Usually, when I have business meetings and such,” He replied.

“That’s cool.” Trunks grinned, “I want to be a pilot when I grow up!”

“Woah!” Bulma was surprised. “That is pretty ambitious.”

“I will have your back, son. You can be anything you want,” Vegeta encouraged.

to be continued...


	27. Once and Again Pt.7💐

**PART 7**

To her, the beach market was a complete paradise. Bulma moved from stall to stall, her eyes were wide with amazement and hands loaded with shopping bags.This retail therapy was certainly what she needed. She had already purchased colorful bracelets, scarves, hats and a variety of seashells in all shapes and sizes. The blue head wanted to give them as gifts to her family and friends back home. Currently, she was looking at a beach gown. It was bright red with white polka dots. She loved how long and flowy the fabric was. It had a side split which was designed to give a sexy look, "I will take it." She told the owner of the stall. Bulma didn't get time to pack the appropriate attire as their vacation wasn't pre-planned. So, she was purchasing few things here and there to wear for the next days. 

"Yes, dearie. Let me pack it for you," The old woman grinned. "You will make this look very beautiful."

"Thank you," She paid for the dress and began to leave the market area. Truth be told, the blue head did not feel comfortable in bikinis anymore. Since her pregnancy with Trunks, she had gained a decent amount of weight and curves around her body. And because her life was busy most of the time, she didn't have a workout routine. Nonetheless, she occasionally went for walks and did yoga at home.

Bulma walked the sandy path to the main area of the beach. She smiled and lowered the sunglasses. A good distance away, she could see Vegeta and Trunks walking on the water. Trunks was holding his father's hand in a tight grip while he laughed and kicked at the water. It seemed that the two of them were having a wonderful time. It was close to noon and the heat from the sun was intense. She grabbed her sunblock and began to apply it on her arms and face. Bulma was wearing a t shirt with a pair of shorts and sandals. She worked the lotion on her long legs and then put on a hat to shield her face from the harsh sun rays. Then she began to reach the other two, "Hey, guys."

"Mom, the water is pulling me in!" Trunks laughed. He leaned down and splashed cold water at her.

Bulma laughed, "That's not it, sweetie. The sand beneath your feet is moving because of the water."

"Really?" He gasped, trying hard to understand what she just said. The boy looked at his father, "Is it true, dad?" "

"Hmph, it is." Vegeta nodded. They were still holding hands and Bulma's heart swelled with love at the sight. It also made her feel guilty. _Why did she ever think it was a good idea to keep the identity of their son away from Vegeta?_ She swallowed and then glanced at Vegeta who was giving her a curious stare. 

"Should we go for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She agreed. Briefly, they stopped by Vegeta's beach house to clean up and drop the shopping bags. Since their arrival yesterday evening, Bulma had been loving this place. It was a spacious house and so airy. The best part was the ocean view from the living room window. The blue head and Trunks were sharing a single room with two beds. It was Bulma who insisted that her son stay close to her. She didn't want to wake up at night and worry about him in an unknown place. Thankfully, Vegeta understood her concern and made that possible. The house had four big bedrooms but they were happy with the space they got.

For lunch, Vegeta took them to his favorite spot. It was a restaurant that overlooked a gorgeous pier. "I wonder how it will look close to sunset," Bulma sighed dreamily. 

They had an assortment of dishes, ranging from whole fried fish to baked fish, scallops, octopus, lobster soup, calamari. Both Bulma and Trunks were intrigued by the freshness and flavor as they had never tried classic sea food before. At first, they were a bit hesitant but the punch of flavor made them eager to try more. As more and more dishes came in, they completely lost track of time. By the time they were enjoying ice cream and brownies for dessert, it was late evening. "Do you want coffee?" Vegeta offered.

"No, thank you. It was a very lovely meal," Bulma smiled. She wanted to split the bill but got a glare in reply. "Okay, geez...Can we visit the pier now?"

"Sure," Vegeta led them outside. He parked the car at the end point and they rolled down the glasses. The car was silent as they took in the breathtaking view of nature. The sky was filled with myriads of yellow, orange, purple and pink. Bulma could stare at this spectacle for hours but soon it was growing dark. Trunks had fallen asleep in her arms and Vegeta began to drive back to the house.

.

"I am going to start my homework and then play games later," Trunks told her, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had slept for half an hour and was ready to roll again.

"Good boy," Bulma kissed his cheek. She watched him disappear into their room. 

"I will take a shower and then start dinner. I want to cook your favorite dish tonight," Vegeta announced out of the blue.

"You will cook?" Her eyes widened. "But lunch was too heavy. I don't have any room for food now."

"You were never able to resist my chicken steak and mashed potato," He grinned. _This was very true..._ The time they used to date, Vegeta would often prepare home cooked meals and they would watch a movie together. She felt nostalgic thinking of it now. Her face must have portrayed just that. He took hold of her dainty hand and placed a kiss on it. "I will be back."

Sighing, she sat down in front of the window and watched the beach. Even in the darkness, the sound had a lulling effect to her troubled mind. Bulma smiled and then pulled out her phone. She sent photos to her mother and then called her. The two of them chatted for a while and filled in about each other's day. From the corner of her eyes, Bulma could see Vegeta was back. He had put the potatoes to boil and was marinating the chicken. "Hey, how can I help?"

He looked around, "You can set the table. I got the rest of it."

"Sure," Bulma carried the plates, mats and utensils. She even lit the candles and put a flower vase on the dining table. It was a nice touch.

"Mom, what is all these?" Trunks came running to her. "Is someone coming?"

"No, it's for us." She laughed. "Why don't you go and see your dad? He is cooking for us."

"Dad can cook?" He asked. "He doesn't burn the food like grandpa?"

"No," Bulma giggled. It was true. Her father was very clumsy in the kitchen. It was a shame but he couldn't even boil water without making a mess. The blue head watched as Trunks went to the kitchen to see his father. She secretly took out her phone and clicked a photo of this moment. Vegeta was too caught up to notice anything, he was busy pouring the gravy and explaining it to their son.

Dinner was soon over and everything tasted exceptionally well. Bulma was surprised but she ended up eating her entire portion. Then the three of them washed the dishes together, "Don't drop the plate, Trunks."

"I am not. I am careful." He balanced it with his hands and dried it with a cloth.

"Okay, okay!" Bulma gave him another one, making Vegeta stifle a laugh from the other side. Once they were done with the chore, it was time to put Trunks to bed.

"It was a fun day," The boy mumbled, trying to fight sleep. "Can we go to the beach tomorrow again?"

"Sure, we will." The mother assured. "Goodnight, Trunks." She kissed his forehead and watched him fall asleep. Bulma glanced at the clock. It was only eight in the evening and she wasn't too tired to fall asleep. So, she decided to go and take a shower.

Bulma was towel drying her hair and watching Trunks sleep when the door of the room opened. Vegeta was standing there with two mugs of coffee, "You want to watch a movie?"

"Umm...sure," She stood up and discarded the towel. The blue head did not miss the way his eyes raked over her body. She was dressed in a satin robe and her hands moved instinctively to tighten the sash. They went to the TV room and sat down, drinking coffee. Vegeta started surfing the channels and looking for a good movie.

"Trunks had a lovely day, thought I should let you know," Bulma told him.

"Hmm..." Vegeta stopped on a random channel and moved closer, pulling her in the confines of his arms. "What about you?"

"Me too," She felt breathless with his closeness. "I might visit the market again. There are so many trendy things to see."

"Great," He nuzzled his face on her neck, drinking in her sweet scent. Vegeta felt her body go lax in his arms, she turned her head around to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

His gaze dropped to her breasts and he reached out to fill his palms with them. His large, strong hands touching her in such an intimate way set her body on fire. “Do you like my touch?” He asked keeping his gaze trained on her.

“Yes,” Bulma answered on the edge of a moan.

Vegeta squeezed harder and desire pooled low between her thighs. She was pretty sure the wetness that gathered in her pussy was starting to leak down her legs. He stroked over her left nipple and moved away the fabric of the robe so that her bare breast could pop out. Nothing in her life was more pleasurable than watching him lower and take her breast into his hot wet mouth. Vegeta sucked over the nipple, sucking like he could taste her. Then he fondled the neglected breast while the blue head leaned back against the wall and enjoyed him.

“Bulma,” Vegeta grunted her name and pushed the robe down on the other side of the slip so that he could free her right breast. When he stopped sucking her robe floated down to her feet, leaving her in just her panties. He ran his fingers over her bellybutton and grinned. “Sexy, very sexy,” he said making her smile.

"That's not true. I-I am not lean like before."

Vegeta thought that she had gone mad, "You are more beautiful. Look at these curves." He made her stand up. She thought that they were going to his room. Bulma was surprised when he crouched down and moved the silky fabric of her panties from her mound. Then he slid his thick fingers inside her pussy and started pumping in and out. “You are wet baby, is that how bad you want me?”

“Yes.” She moaned. He started sliding his fingers in and out of her core, finger fucking her. Vegeta did it hard and fast then faster and harder until she was gasping for air. She had to grab on to his wide powerful shoulders to keep herself from falling over. Before the blue head could catch her breath, he slid the panties down her legs, taking them off. He then lifted her leg to part her thighs then buried his face deep inside her pussy.

His tongue lashed out and up, deep inside her and she moaned with the pleasure. Lost in the throes of it, Bulma ran her hands through his hair encouraging him to continue his wild suckle. He did. He sucked over the hard nub of her clit then teased it. Nipping over it then licking in short tantalizing bursts that drove her wild. The pleasure was so intense that she arched her back against the wall and tightened her grip on him as he continued to eat out her pussy.

Shivers of ecstasy worked their way through her body as his clever tongue conquered her and she lost herself. Blinding heat took control of her body and she writhed against him lost to pleasure and raw ecstasy. Bulma threw her head back and cried out his name when the spellbinding pleasure set her body on fire and she came undone in his arms.

He looked at her, and fucking hell, the wicked smile of his face had her aroused all over again. He rose to his feet and recaptured her mouth for a greedy kiss. The blue head tasted herself on his lips and moaned into his mouth. 

Bulma watched him undo his pants and shove them down his legs with his boxers freeing his cock. Her mouth watered at the sight of the fat mushroom head with pre-cum on the tip and the length.

It had been so long since she had been with a man. In fact, Vegeta was the only one who had her. After Trunks' birth, she hardly had time for herself. The blue head recalled their days of dark passion and it inflamed her insides. The thought of being with Vegeta this way again was too much. 

She gasped when he turned her around to face the wall. She pressed her palms to the smooth flat surface and looked behind her, watching him keenly as he took hold of her hips. He caught her looking and leaned close to her ear. “This is it, baby, this is it. I’m taking you now.”

Bulma reached her arm back and held his face, running her fingers through his thick hair. “Take me, Vegeta. Please, take me. It’s all I have ever wanted.” She told him more than she should.

He grabbed her hips tighter and lined the fat head of his cock up with her entrance. The slight touch broke her hold on him and she reached for the wall again to keep herself up. Vegeta rubbed his cock over her pussy lips teasing the folds open, then he pressed in and inched in, then plunged in deep. He was in so deep her knees caved so bad he had to slip his arm around her waist to stop her from falling. He started moving inside her and she arched her hips to meet his thrusts.

Vegeta's pumps grew faster and faster. Then harder. His length seared into her over and over again, stretching and devouring her passage. Just when she got used to the rhythm they built that pleasure increased and he started fucking her hard.

“Vegeta!” She cried.

“Let me fuck you, baby.” He groaned and the heat in his words severed her from reality. He knew how much she loved his dirty mouth. 

He took her into the dark heat of passion as his relentless thrusts continuously rammed into her, and she was coming again. Her passage quaked with the luxuriated pleasure. It spiked her soul and tore her apart, and yet she wanted more. She moved against him and he gave her more, fucking her harder. They moved like wild animals possessed. They moved like people who have denied themselves of each other. This night was a long time coming and this was the result of it. The explosion.

She clenched her teeth at the onslaught of the oncoming sensation, willing it away. Bulma didn't want it to end. She knew it must though because they were too intense. Everything about them was too much. It was too fast, it was possessive, too greedy.

His cock tensed inside her and he jack-hammered to an explosive release, filling her inside with warmth. As the buzz started to fade and she got down slowly to reality, fear took her and she didn’t want this moment to end. His warm fingers stroked the flat of her stomach and Vegeta held her closer, pulling her against his chest. He planted a kiss on the side of her neck and held her. She smiled at his touch loving the feel of his gentle caress and that he still wanted to enjoy her.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” concern etched his voice. He was still inside her and it was a good feeling.

“I’m not hurt. I’m okay.”

"Good, let's go to my room. I need more of you."

.

Bulma stretched like a lazy kitten and dragged her eyes to the clock on Vegeta's bedside counter. It was after ten o' clock. She was naked in his bed. Of course he got his way last night. She had deliriously spent the night in his bed. She threw the covers of. Vegeta had wisely left a toweling gown for her use at the end of the bed. This morning, she was feeling something close to euphoria. Nothing could wipe off the smile, permanently etched on her face. She searched in Vegeta's bathroom cupboard, found brand new tooth brushes, still sealed in their original packaging, scrubs and fresh towels. After her shower, Bulma went out to check on her boys.

"Do you think we can add some chocolate to the omelette?" She heard Trunks asking his dad.

"I don't think your mom is going to be too keen on that." The blue head heard Vegeta's hesitant response. She laughed. Spontaneously, their heads popped up. One's eyes blue as hers, the other dark, it turned gentle, admiring, as it locked with hers.

Vegeta held his breath. Bulma was leaning her shoulder against the kitchen door frame, her hands idly at her sides. She looked radiant and adorable in her skinny jeans and wearing one of his T shirts. His voracious eyes raked over her. He really could not he hungry after his feast last night. Vegeta groaned silently. She was not wearing a bra, her nipples perched against the fabric of his T shirt that she had on.

Bulma was having similar thoughts. How well she remembered the weight of his sexy thigh draped over her last night or was it the early hours of this morning when Vegeta had finally allowed her to get some sleep. She dragged her eyes away from Vegeta.

"Morning," she greeted the two most important males in her life.

"Morning, mom."

"Morning." Father and son echoed. Bulma hid her smile as her son, nabbed Vegeta in the ribs. Clearly both males were competing for her attention. Trunks was still clinging onto the grater, cheese all over the counter, and Vegeta was unfazed by the mess their son had made.

"I showered in my own bathroom, mom," Trunks informed, "and I brushed my teeth and I made sure dad washed his hands before we started breakfast."

Bulma laughed softly, she was fully convinced Vegeta needed no lessons on hygiene, but she suspected he had humored his son. Bulma caught Vegeta whisper something in the boy's ear and they were both racing to her, but Vegeta seemed to have subtly eased back allowing Trunks to win. Her eyes apologetically met his as she greeted their son first. "Did you sleep well?" she inquired, pressing a kiss to Trunks' cheek.

"Yes, thanks. We are making omelettes, mom," Trunks reached out his arms and hugged her.

"Smells delicious," she smiled.

"My turn now," Vegeta playfully shoved at his son's shoulder.

"Fine, but I got the first kiss," Trunks bragged.

"Go put the toast onto the table," Vegeta instructed in a mock tone of anger, as his arms curved around Bulma's body, drawing her up towards his own. "Morning," he murmured as his mouth took pleasure in a lingering kiss.

"You should have woken me up," she scolded.

"You only got to sleep well after three," he grinned mischievously.

"So did you," she countered, her cheeks burning up, remembering Vegeta making love to every inch of her body not once but several times last night and then she was in heaven in his arms until the morning.

"I wanted you to rest," He murmured huskily.

"Last night was wonderful. Thank you," she whispered.

"Only the beginning," he replied hoarsely. "Breakfast is ready."

"Trunks did the cooking," Vegeta stated, "if it does not taste nice, you know..."

The smile that was etched on the boy's face was quickly replaced by a frown, "You taught me how to mix everything so if it's bad then I had a bad teacher!"

Bulma laughed. If this was what family life was going to be like with Vegeta, then she was looking forward to it. Today she was going to pay compliments to the chef even if it was the worst omelette she had tasted in her life. Vegeta helped Trunks place an omelette in each plate. He poured Bulma a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and took the seat next to her.

"Thank you," She made sure to acknowledge both males.

Both father and son waited patiently as she used her knife and fork and deftly cut a manageable piece and lifted a forkful to her mouth. It was creamy and well flavored with a hint of spice. Spring onions, mushrooms, cheese and diced tomatoes had been added into the mixture. It really was delicious. "This is so nice," Bulma complimented sincerely. "I love it." She took a sip of her orange juice.

"I am a good omelette maker, mom," Their son bragged.

"I am a good teacher," Vegeta reached under the table, linking his fingers with Bulma's on her lap.  
  
Bulma tried tactfully to come up with a diplomatic response. "I do believe it required two pairs of enthusiastic hands to make this divine meal," she smiled, "so compliments to the joint efforts of the chefs."

"Thank you," Vegeta seized his position of vantage. He reached closer to Bulma and kissed her on the lips.

"I made the omelette, so you are washing up," Trunks instructed, giving his father a dagger look.

"Very well." Vegeta accepted.

"What are we doing this afternoon? Can we go rock climbing?" Trunks pleaded.

"Hmm...let's see if they still have tickets and gears available." Vegeta reached for his phone. There were several missed calls from his father which he ignored. He didn't want any distraction when he was having a wonderful time with his family. 

"Yay!" Trunks cheered which made Bulma smile. She was very glad that they were going to be enjoying another blissful family day. 

.


End file.
